Whisper
by Ava Sinclair
Summary: On the eve of Jared and Theresa's engagement, Ethan returns to Harmony determined to win back her heart. It's not an easy task he's set himself, but he'll try anything, with the power of love, an unexpected ally, and just a touch of magic on his side...
1. Uneasy Peace

_This is a follow up to my story __**The Ex Factor**__. You might want to read that first as it introduces some new characters that will appear in this story, and also contains some major events that will explain why Ethan and Gwen are no longer married, how Sarah came back, and why Theresa is still with Jared. These stories were written back in 2006, during the time when Theresa was still head of Crane and had finally decided to move on from Ethan. __**Whisper**__ has long since been finished but I'm archiving it here in case fan sites start shutting down once Passions goes off the air. Story also has a bit of Shuis/Lancy entanglement, Chad/Whitney angst, and Fox/Kay/Miguel._

_I know the story is old, but it would still mean a lot to me to know what you think. :) I love reviews.  
_

Whisper

A Passions Fanfiction Story

_by _

_Ava Sinclair_

_A lot can change in a year and as summer comes to Harmony, the residents gather to celebrate the wedding between Kieran and Gwen. But someone else in Harmony wants the Irish charmer, and she's not above scheming to get him..._

_  
And on the eve of Jared and Theresa's engagement, Ethan returns, determined to win back her heart. It's not an easy task he's set himself, but he'll try anything...with some help from an unexpected ally..._

**Harmony-One Year After The Events in The Ex Factor  
****  
The Book Cafe-early morning**

Theresa yawned widely as she searched in her shoulder bag for her wallet, standing at the Book Cafe register. "I know it's here somewhere...just one minute." She mumbled.

"Theresa, you know your money's no good here. We don't charge the daughter of the owner, especially for one measly cup of coffee." Lila, the newest Book Cafe employee, looked at her, smiling.

Before Theresa could argue, the back door opened and Pilar came in, her face lighting up as she saw Theresa standing there. "Good morning, Teresita. How are you?"

"I'm great, Mama, except this new woman you hired won't let me pay for my coffee." Theresa's eyes twinkled at Lila.

"Well, of course not. You helped me buy this place, remember? I know I was stubborn about letting you help me make the down payment, but I really love running it. It gives me such a feeling of accomplishment." Pilar took her daughter's arm and gently steered her away from the register to one of the tables.

"And so it should...you've done wonders with it." Whitney popped up behind Pilar, giving her a quick hug before turning to her friend.

"You look tired, Theresa. More late hours at Crane?" She took a seat across the table.

Theresa yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Sadly, yes. But it's all worth it. Because next week, I hand the reigns over to our new CEO, and I will take over the fashion department. I get the best of both worlds, doing work I love, and still getting to go home and have dinner with my family." She smiled at her friend.

"I can't believe you appointed Sheridan as the new CEO. Everyone was completely shocked. I didn't think Crane Industries could make any more waves then it did earlier this year when you entered into that agreement with Julian and the rest of the Crane family to break the company up. People were talking about that for months!" Whitney took a sip of her own coffee, looking at Theresa expectantly.

"Well, I was just tired of the lawsuits. Julian was determined to take EJ's inheritance away from him after he found out that he wasn't his. Rather ironic, considering he was professing to love him so much before that." Theresa rolled her eyes. This last year, Julian had definitely reverted to type, becoming her worst enemy. He seemed to think she needed one since Gwen had vacated the position. He'd filed lawsuit after lawsuit, although Alistair's will had been ironclad in leaving everything to EJ. Finally, Theresa had had enough. She got together with Julian's children, his sister Sheridan, and his half brother Chad, and got them to join with her in proposing to the board that they divide the Crane empire between them and Julian. Still wanting to safeguard her son's future, Theresa had used the will and her position as Alistair's widow to make sure that he would retain the majority of the power and the larger share of Crane. Still, he would not be the enormous Crane titan that he would have been, and she was alright with that. More than alright. He wouldn't miss the billion or two that he wasn't getting, not with the huge amount that he was inheriting, and in the end, not following in Alistair's footsteps could only be a good thing. Julian had been furious but with the rest of his family and the board firmly on Theresa's side, there was nothing he could do except gnash his teeth in rage. He did it so often that Theresa wondered how he could have any left.

Theresa had maintained her position as CEO, holding her son's position for him, but this last year had taught her that she just couldn't do it anymore. The job had left her less and less time with her children, and she'd never really wanted it in the first place. It had gotten to the point where she could barely face getting out of bed in the morning and going to the office. So after some soul searching and more battles with the board, she'd made the decision that Sheridan could run Crane the way she thought the company should be run, and Sheridan was much more suited to the role than Theresa had ever been. She had a great instinct for business, as much as Alistair and Julian had tried to shut her out of it. Some of the more crotchety members of the board had been disagreeable about letting another woman run Crane Industries, wanting Julian to resume charge of the company instead. Once again, they'd been overruled, and Theresa had made the announcement about Sheridan's appointment the day before to the press.

"She's not going to have an easy time of it." Theresa mused out loud. "Sheridan, I mean. But she really did want it-being a Crane is something she takes a lot of pride in. She wants the family name to stand for something besides greed and cruelty. It's a big responsibility-too much for me, I'm afraid."

"You did a great job." Whitney's voice was supportive. "And I think you're doing the right thing. But enough business for now. Are you going to Gwen's bridal shower tonight?" She looked at Theresa hopefully.

Theresa groaned. "I told you I was, about a zillion times, remember?"

Whitney shrugged. "Being that you still try to avoid being in the same room with her, I thought you might have changed your mind. Anyway, she thinks Sheridan and I are meeting her to try on the bridemaid's gowns, but we're all going to show up and surprise her. Did you get her gift yet?"

Theresa grinned. "I got her something very, very special." Her smile was wicked.

Whitney eyed her worriedly. "Does it bite?"

"No." Theresa looked disappointed for a moment, then brightened. "But that's a great idea for Christmas!"

"Very funny. Since you and Gwen are basically raising Jane together, don't you think you should stop sniping at each other every chance you get?"

"I can't help it, Whitney. I don't hate her any more but it's funny how the desire to choke the life out of her just never really goes away. I swear she's trying to drive me insane-she really is."

Whitney opened her mouth to ask Theresa what that meant, but just then the Book Cafe's door opened and Gwen herself bounced in, all smiles, blonde hair gleaming. She immediately spotted Theresa and Whitney and made a beeline for their table. Theresa groaned to herself silently. She never could handle a fresh helping of Gwen that early in the morning.

"Good morning, Whitney. Theresa, I was hoping I'd catch you here." Her smile was predatory as she reached into her shoulder bag, pulling out an immense pile of brochures. "I found a few more schools we might be interested in and I need you to look through these and put them in order, you know, starting with academic performance and test scores. Take your time..oh, except I'd like to have them by noon, so I can plan our itinerary. Have a great day - I'll be in touch." She beamed at them and moved off.

"She's so cheerful now. It's almost strange. Kieran makes her so happy." Whitney smiled at Gwen's retreating figure.

Theresa looked at her in horror. "She's not cheerful, she's _diabolical_! She uses that agreement that we signed to make all the decisions for Jane together to drive me around the bend. I mean, look at these brochures!" She groaned and put her head on the table. "We already have six perfectly good schools set up to look at. She's doing it on purpose, Whitney. I think I'm going to have to kill her."

Whitney snickered, amused. "Yeah, she's a real fiend, Theresa. I think you just enjoy fighting with her. Anyway, what's this all about anyway?"

Theresa sighed. "We're both taking Wednesday through Friday off this week to look at private schools for Jane. We agreed to nix the preschool idea, since I really wasn't comfortable with it, but Gwen has this obsession with getting Jane signed up for a good private school later on. They all have waiting lists so we have to make a choice now. I wasn't happy about it at first, but it's true that they offer a better education, and with that in her favor, Jane will be able to go to any college she wants. So, for my daughter, I'm going to endure three days stuck in a car with Gwen, driving all over New England doing school tours and interviews. Kill me now." She put her head in her hands. "I wish Ethan was here." She muttered, almost to herself.

Whitney stared at her. "You really miss him, don't you?"

Theresa straightened up, trying not to blush. "I just meant because he's supposed to be doing all this with us. He's Jane's father...he could take over some of these duties if he was here."

"Uh huh." Whitney's voice was disbelieving. "It's more than that."

"No, it's not." Theresa frowned. "You know things are getting serious with Jared. I'm over Ethan...I am." Her voice was firm, but her heart...that was another story.

**TBC  
coming up-Gwen's bridal shower  
Whitney makes a revelation.  
Gwen makes an important phone call.  
**


	2. The Bride to Be

_This is a follow up to my story __**The Ex Factor**__. _

_I know the story is old, but it would still mean a lot to me to know what you think. :) I love reviews._

**Whisper**

Chapter Two: The Bride to Be  
  
Gwen nearly squealed in delight as her five bridesmaids lined up for her inspection. The buttery yellow gowns she had chosen for them made all five of them glow..Whitney, Sheridan, and her three former sorority sisters, Daphne, Elizabeth, and Lauren. "They're perfect!" She exclaimed happily. "Are there any problems with the fit?"

Everyone shook their heads, smiling at her excitement. "No, they're great!" Whitney smoothed down the fabric of her skirt, and then looked at the clock. Sheridan was giving her a significant look, and then peering out the window at the driveway below. The other guests must have arrived.

"Gwen, I'll be right back. I want to call and check on Miles." She hurried out of the bedroom and down the stairs, and quietly opened the front door. Theresa, Fancy, Paloma, Jessica, Simone, Pilar, Kay, and Eve were standing there, all holding gaily wrapped gift boxes. Smiling, she put a finger to her lips and gestured them inside, and then called up the stairs.

"Hey, you guys, come down here for a minute!"

Gwen appeared at the top of the stairs, followed by the other bridesmaids, looking perplexed.

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone cried at once.

Gwen burst out laughing. "Oh my God, you guys, what is this?"

"Your bridal shower, of course." Sheridan put a hand on her shoulder, smiling. "We're having food delivered too. Let's go downstairs and set everything up. Well, after I change."

Downstairs Theresa was admiring the dress Whitney was wearing. "Very pretty, I must admit. You all are going to look great on the big day."

"Just two more weeks to go!" Whitney smiled back. "And you could have been wearing one of these too, if you hadn't turned down Gwen's offer to be a bridesmaid yourself.

Theresa snorted. "She didn't really want me to say yes. She only asked out of politeness, because of Jane."

Whitney shrugged. "Still, it would have been nice to share this with you. We didn't get to dress up together for my wedding."

"That's because you and Chad eloped. I'm still a little bent with you about that...I really wanted to be there." Theresa lightly scolded Whitney, shaking a mocking finger at her.

Whitney laughed ruefully. "I know, I know and I am sorry. But with everything we'd gone through these past few years, I just didn't want to deal with putting together a big wedding. Plus..well, it was kind of an impulsive thing. It was romantic though...a nice, quiet ceremony, just us, Miles, and a couple of strangers we pulled off the streets for witnesses. Anyway, I better get upstairs and change. Be right back."

"Hurry!" Theresa called after her, and then squared her shoulders resignedly, prepared to be as sweet as apple pie to Gwen for the next few hours, even if it made her want to choke.

Forty five minutes later Theresa had to admit to herself that she was having a good time, Gwen or no Gwen. It was rare that they had a girls' only get together, and all of them were enjoying it, catching up on all the gossip and sharing confidences.

Gwen was admiring am expensive perfume set that Sheridan had given her. "Oh, I love this-it smells beautiful!" She rubbed a little on her wrists and sniffed it. "I think Kieran will like it too." She grinned. "Let's see, what's next?" She picked up a large white box and looked at the name on the tag. "Theresa! This should be interesting." She ripped open the box and then suddenly she froze, just staring at the contents.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" Whitney shot Theresa a wary look. "What did you give her?" she stage whispered to her friend.

Slowly, Gwen reached into the box and pulled out a beige trenchcoat, staring at it as if it might explode in her hands any moment. She still hadn't said anything.  
"

A trenchcoat?" The guests exchanged bewildered looks.

"Theresa, I don't get it. Why would you give Gwen a trenchcoat as a bridal shower gift?" Whitney scooted closer to examine it and pulled back with a horrified expression. "And it's used! Oh my God...is that motor oil on the corner?"

That did it. Gwen burst out laughing, still clutching the coat in her hands, and Theresa, feeling relieved that her little joke hadn't backfired too badly, joined her.

"I just thought you could make good use of it." Theresa grinned as Gwen met her eyes.

Gwen was nearly doubled over laughing. "I never..." - she wiped a tear from her eyes as the bewildered guests looked on - "I never thought I'd laugh about that day."

"Me neither." Theresa chuckled. "I think I lost ten years off my life when I saw you coming through that window. I nearly wet my pants!"

"What pants?" Gwen laughed, still unable to believe herself that she was actually able to see the humor in it now. "As I recall, you weren't wearing any!"

"True, true. I really thought you were going to kill me. The look you gave me..."

"In all honesty, the only thing that stopped me was knowing the insanity defense wouldn't work a second time." Gwen snickered. "You know, I think I needed to laugh about it all. It was really...wow, I just can't believe how far we've come."

Whitney looked at Sheridan, who shrugged. Nobody had any idea what the two were talking about, but since they weren't killing each other they could all consider it a win/win situation.

"By the way..." Theresa was saying now. "Your real gift is in the pocket."

Gwen opened it to find a white, lacy, almost see through nightgown. She pulled out the delicate piece gently, and everyone oohed and aahed.

"That's definitely a wedding night piece." Kay said, looking at it. "It's beautiful." Her voice was wistful.

"It will be your turn soon, Kay." Simone gave her friend a gentle pat on the back. "Fox forgave you for being with Miguel, and the wedding's back on. It will happen this time, I'm sure of it."

Kay sighed. "I hope so. I just can't believe he forgave me. I put him through so much."

'_Yes, you did.' _Theresa wanted to say, but she kept her thoughts to herself. Fox had left Kay at the altar a mere month after they had returned from Prague. It had been a shocking turn of events, but he had discovered that Kay had been secretly involved with Miguel behind his back. He had tried to believe that it was over, and went on with the wedding as if nothing was wrong, but once he was in front of Father Lonigan he realized he couldn't go through with it. Kay had been devastated, but since then the two had reconnected. Theresa, though, had been witnessing many of the looks Kay and Miguel were still giving each other, and she wasn't prepared to place any bets on their second wedding being any more successful than the first.

"Well, what about the rest of you?" Kay forced herself to smile. "How about you and Luis, Fancy? You two are pretty serious." Suddenly realizing what she'd said, she clapped her hand over her mouth, looking nervously at Sheridan, who had paled at the comment. It was an open secret that Sheridan still wasn't even close to being over Luis, despite her many protestations.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She looked apologetically at both Sheridan and Fancy.

"It's OK." Sheridan spoke first, plastering an obviously fake smile on her face. "It doesn't bother me at all." She turned to her niece. "Well, what do you think, Fancy? Do you think Luis will be popping the question any time soon?"

Fancy laughed. "With the way he sweats and looks panicked whenever weddings are brought up, I don't think so. I keep working on him though. But I know another man who's not afraid of the old ball and chain." She looked teasingly at Theresa. "I would not be surprised at all if Jared proposes very soon."

Theresa blushed. "I don't know..." she said, smiling.

'_I do_.' Gwen thought to herself. _'Jared is planning to propose, and I know that for a fact because Kieran ran into him while he was buying the ring.' _Standing up, she smiled at her guests. "I'm going to put the gifts away real quick." She picked up the stack of opened boxes.

"Do you want some help?" Sheridan enquired.

"No, no. You all keep talking. I'm just going to put these on the bed for now." Gwen hurried out of the room before anyone could join her. Once in the bedroom, she put the boxes on her bed, then reached for the phone. Hesitating, she peered out of the bedroom, where she had a clear view down the stairs. Everyone was still in the living room. For a minute she stood there, torn, still clutching the phone in her hand.

'_A lot has happened between us, Theresa. And truth be told, the memories do still hurt. But I have two daughters because of you, and that means I owe you a debt, whether I like it or not. And I never leave a debt unpaid_.' She dialed the phone and waited patiently as it rang.

"Ethan Winthrop."

"Ethan, it's Gwen. I wanted to talk to you...about coming home."

**To Be Continued... **

**Sheridan is shocked by Gwen's plans.**

**Meanwhile, a snake in the grass wants Gwen's fiance for herself.**


	3. Paying The Debt

**Whisper**

Chapter Three: Paying the Debt

**Chapter Three: Paying the Debt**

"Coming home?" Ethan's voice was startled. "Is something wrong? Are the kids OK?"

Gwen mentally kicked herself for jumping in like that. She should have eased into the subject.

"No, everyone's fine, Ethan. It's just you haven't RSVP'd for my wedding, and I'd really like you there."

Ethan sighed into the receiver. "Gwen, don't you think that will be just a little bit awkward?"

"No." Gwen said stubbornly, then sighed. "OK, yes. So what? Suck it up already...we agreed to be friends and I really want to share this day with everyone I care about. Plus the kids would love to see you. Ethan, it's been too long. You need to come home...for good this time. Your visits are nice, and I really appreciate that you call the kids every night, and I'm sure Theresa does too. But it's not enough. We need you here."

Ethan exhaled again. "Gwen, I have been thinking about it, I really have. I just don't know that I'm ready yet, and the renovation of Jesenik is almost complete. I'd really like to be here when it is." His voice grew warm. "You should see it, Gwen. You wouldn't even recognize it. We have a new schoolhouse, state of the art, with computers for every student. There's a huge clinic, the homes have all been refurbished, the cafe rebuilt, and I'm in Prague right now to convince local business owners to open branches in the village. Jesenik is never going to be overlooked again-in fact, it's going to prosper."

"That's wonderful, Ethan, it really is. Everyone here is so proud of you and what you've accomplished. But that doesn't change the fact that you're needed here." She refused to let him change the subject.

"I know, Gwen, and in a month or two-"

"No, Ethan! That will be too late!" Gwen exclaimed before she could stop herself. Belatedly, she bit her tongue.

"Too late for what, Gwen? What's this really about?" Ethan's voice was suspicious.

Gwen stalled for a moment but she couldn't think of anything other than the truth. "It's Theresa." she finally sighed. "Jared's about to propose to her."

There was a long silence on the other end, and then finally Ethan spoke again, sounding strained. "Is she happy, Gwen?"

"Well..." Gwen twisted a piece of hair around her finger. "She seems happy."

"That's all that's important, isn't it?" Ethan's voice was sorrowful.

"Oh, Ethan, you prat, why can't you ever learn to read between the lines?" Gwen was impatient now. "I said she SEEMS happy. Every five minutes she stares off into space with that melancholy brooding look that I still find very annoying, and it couldn't be more obvious that she's thinking about you. So the question is, what are you going to do about it?"

There was a short silence again and then Ethan chuckled. "Gwen, did you have a brain transplant sometime in the last year? Because, and excuse me if I misheard you, but it almost sounds like you want me to get back together with Theresa."

"Well, finally you catch on, Ethan. And here I thought you'd gotten slow." Gwen was smiling herself now. "Believe it or not, that's exactly what I want you to do. The thing is, I'm happy now. Really happy. Everything is going very well for Kieran and I, we have our girls, and I feel secure and loved for the first time in my life. I've discovered that happiness breeds this almost sickening, Pollyannish urge to make sure that everyone in your life is happy as well."

"And I never made you feel that way, did I, Gwen?" Ethan's voice was sad for a moment.

"No, Ethan, you never did." Gwen's voice was quiet. "But that's behind us now, and I want you to be happy. As far as Theresa...well, I owe her. Plus it will spare all of Harmony from having to watch you two gaze longingly at each other from across crowded rooms for the rest of your lives."

Ethan laughed. "I still can't believe you're trying to fix us up. I must be having some incredibly vivid hallucination."

"Stop beating around the bush. Are you coming home or not?" Gwen tapped a manicured nail on the receiver impatiently.

"Well..."

A few minutes later Gwen came down the stairs, smiling. "Sorry it took me so long. I had to make a phone call."

"Anything important?" Sheridan enquired as she served herself a plate from the buffet they set up."

"Just some wedding arrangements." Gwen smiled widely, eyes on Theresa as she talked with Whitney across the room.

On the other side of the room, Jessica was slumped on the couch, a seemingly permanent scowl on her face. Simone and Paloma shot her concerned looks, and then sat down on each side of her.

"What's wrong, Jess?" Paloma asked as she nibbled a piece of cheesecake from the small plate she was holding.

"Nothing." Jessica's scowl deepened.

"Oh come on, Jessica, you can tell us. I know you're still upset about Spike taking off with that blonde, but that was months ago. Besides, he was horrible to you. You should be glad to get rid of him. It's time to move on with your life, find a nice guy." Simone did her best to console her friend, knowing it was probably useless as usual.

"A nice guy. Seems to be no such thing in Harmony." Jessica said bitterly.

Paloma shrugged. "No, no, there are. It's just that they're all taken." She and Simone giggled, hoping to get Jessica to lighten up a little.  
J

essica's eyes fell on a picture of Kieran and Gwen on the coffee table in front of them. "You can say that again." She murmured, picking up the frame and looking at it closely.

"Oh yeah." Paloma was looking too. "Kieran is definitely bitable. Gwen is damn lucky-he's so devoted to her, and to Sarah and Jane. And the fact that he is gorgeous...well, some people have all the luck. Nothing could come between them."

"You really think so?" Jessica smiled for the first time that night.

'That sounds like a challenge.' She thought to herself.

**Harmony-Hotchkiss Residence-Next Morning  
**  
Gwen hummed to herself as she sat out on the patio at the glass topped table, looking over notes and occasionally crossing off names. Beside her, Jane sat on a blanket, contentedly playing with her toys.

"Mommy, look! Truck is fast!" She held up a red truck for Gwen's inspection.

"Wow...it is fast!" Gwen beamed at her and Jane gave her a toothy grin in return, then went back to her toys. Gwen turned back to the table, where she was attempting to come up with a seating arrangement for the dinner after her wedding. "Hmmm...if I seat Theresa right next to Ethan, will that be too obvious?" she murmured out loud to herself.

"Ethan?" The voice came from behind her and Gwen nearly jumped out of her chair.

"Sheridan, you startled me!" Gwen put a hand over her heart and laughed.

"Sorry, Kieran let me in on his way out. I'm supposed to be picking up Jane, remember?" Sheridan took a seat and looked at her inquisitively. "I thought I heard you say something about Ethan. Is he coming to your wedding?" Her voice was surprised.

Gwen smiled. "I hope so. I mean, he wouldn't _exactly_ commit, but he said he'd think about it. I'm just going to plan for him to be there." She looked back at her seating arrangements, still smiling.

"Well, I'd love to see him back too, but why are you looking so pleased about it? Gwen, what are you up to?"

Gwen hesitated a minute, but then decided she could at least confide in Sheridan, of all people. "I have a plan." Her eyes sparkled. "I'm going to get Ethan and Theresa back together."

Sheridan gasped and looked at Gwen as though she'd never seen her before. "You are _kidding_. You are completely and totally kidding me!"

"No, I'm very serious. I'm going to put those two back together if it kills me." Gwen smiled smugly and wrote a name on the paper.

"But...I mean what...why...Gwen, are you OK?" Sheridan looked at her in complete bewilderment.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I can't do something nice? Is that just totally out of character?" Gwen was starting to feel more than a little offended.

"No, of course not. Well, except when it comes to Theresa. Trying to get her back together with your ex husband, of all people...well, that's more than a little out of character.Â It's actually a little _scary_."

"A lot's changed in the last year, Sheridan. Look at my daughter sitting there. I almost lost her, and why do I have her now? Because of Theresa. And Sarah...she could still be sitting in Moreau Manor right now, waiting to be offered up to that maniac like a sacrificial lamb, but she's not. She's here. And once again, who do I owe for that? _Theresa_. I won't pretend it doesn't irk me, because it does. But I have a debt to repay, and I don't want that hanging over my head for the rest of my life." Gwen's voice was firm.

"You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?" Sheridan looked closely at her friend. "And I guess it is admirable after all, but I can't help but wonder how much of this is about messing up Theresa's carefully arranged existence once again." Sheridan looked at her friend, raising her eyebrow.

Gwen chuckled. "I have to admit that screwing up Theresa's life _never_ gets old. This is going to throw her for a loop, that's for sure, and I can't wait to see the look on her face. Still, in the end, it's not what this is about. It's about doing the right thing and putting two people together that should be together. It's about righting wrongs. You know what I did to them, and as hard as it is to admit, I have to try to make up for it. Ethan was my husband and I loved him. I still love him now, but it's a different kind of love. I _hurt_ him, Sheridan, just to get back at Theresa. I've got to try and fix this somehow." She sighed, remembering.

Sheridan shook her head, looking disapproving. "Gwen, I think your intentions are honorable, but this is wrong! Theresa is happy with Jared now. I've gotten to know him since we work so closely together at Crane, and he's a great guy. He loves Theresa, and he doesn't deserve this. How can you justify that?"

Gwen looked down for a minute, and then directly back at Sheridan. "I know this will hurt him, Sheridan, but can you honestly tell me that you don't think Theresa will want Ethan for the rest of her life? It will be for him just like it was for me. He'll always be second best. He'll always feel on edge, wondering when it will all fall apart. He'll feel that pain and that insecurity until it eats him alive, and he'll lose himself, just like I did.Â It's better that he get hurt now, while he can still move on. Believe me, it is."

"I think you're overidentifying, Gwen." Sheridan looked at her friend reproachfully.

"And I think you don't want to hear what I'm saying because you're doing the same thing to Chris." The words were out of Gwen's mouth before she could stop them. Horrified, she looked at the tears welling in Sheridan's eyes. The other woman stood up to leave and Gwen hastily moved, grabbing her arm.

"Sheridan, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that-it was wrong of me. It's just...I know you're not happy. You're still in love with Luis. You don't have to deny it to me! I'm your best friend-there's no pretending here."

Sheridan burst into tears. "You're right, Gwen, you are. I thought it would get easier. I thought I'd fall more in love with Chris and Luis would just fade out of my heart and it's not working. I don't know...I don't know what to do."

"It's OK, Sheridan. It will all be OK." As Gwen hugged her tearful friend, she wondered to herself if it would ever really be OK for Sheridan. The other woman was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and Gwen had absolutely no clue how to help her.

**The Book Cafe  
**  
"Well, well, look who it is!" Jessica plastered the biggest smile on her face and made a beeline for the table in front of her. "Kieran, Sarah, and EJ...I didn't expect to run into you here!" Jessica crossed her fingers behind her back.

Kieran smiled at her. "We're just getting a bite to eat, then I'm going to take these two on their first fishing trip." He winked at the children. "Ready to catch some big ones?"

"Yes!" Sarah and EJ chortled in unison.

"Wonderful. Well, we'd better be off. We're running late already." Kieran stood up.

"Oh, well..." Jessica ground her teeth in aggravation. She had hoped for more of a chance to talk with him. "Have a great time. I'm sure I'll see you soon."

"Of course." Kieran lightly touched her face and Jessica nearly swooned. "Goodbye, Jessica."

She watched him walk out the door, memorizing every feature in her mind.

Pilar came up behind her, startling Jessica. "Were you just talking to Kieran?" She asked.

"Yes." Jessica was still staring dreamily at the door he'd just exited.

"He's a great man." Pilar's voice was warm. "Gwen certainly is a lucky woman. He's so wonderful with the children, and he makes sure to include EJ in all their activities. I'm so glad he came to Harmony." She smiled and walked off.

_"Me too_." Jessica murmured to herself. _"If only he wasn't about to shackle himself to that uptight socialite bitch. You're too good for her, Kieran_. _You need a real woman, someone you can relax with, and I'm planning to fill that role for you...no matter what I have to do_." She smiled to herself as she left the cafe. She had some planning to do...

**TBC...**

**Jessica's mental state becomes more fragile**

**and Gwen begins to put her plans into motion**


	4. Coming Home

**Later That Afternoon  
**  
As soon as they walked through the door of the Crane Mansion Theresa slumped down on a stuffed chair in the hallway, pulling off her high heels with a grateful sigh. "I can't go through two more days of this." She groaned to Gwen, who was standing there with an amused look on her face. "Making nice with all those stuffy principals, touring campuses in these killer shoes, sucking up with unbelievable shamelessness. I mean, their tuitions are already through the roof-we have to grovel, too?"

Gwen shrugged as she reapplied her faded lipstick. "We all have to sacrifice in the name of motherhood, Theresa." She ended with a melodramatic sigh and Theresa rolled her eyes.

"Well, I just think we should pick one of the schools we've already been to. They offer everything under the sun from French class to tennis lessons, and this is just for elementary school."

Gwen frowned. "We already have appointments and a set itinerary. I'd still like to see what else is out there, but I admit I did like the Carrisford Institute."

"The Carrisford Institute?" Theresa limped into the living room, Gwen following closely behind. "I hated that place. Don't you remember the way the headmaster talked to us, like he'd been doing us a favor by letting Sarah in, and reserving a place for Jane? He kept referring to 'the unfortunate tabloid headlines' that we both seem to keep creating. And having Institute in the title is a dead giveway. It's an institution designed to create upper class snots by the boatload."

"It is slightly elitist." Gwen admitted. "But it is the best private school in the state. Their test scores are off the charts. I really think we should consider it."

Theresa shook her head. "No way. I won't let Jane go there. I can't stop you from putting Sarah in that place, but I really don't think you should. She's been through enough without having to deal with the pressure that place will put on her at such a young age."

"Maybe you're right." Gwen admitted with a sigh. "OK, so we can eliminate The Carrisford Institute. How about the Montgomery School?"

"Now that's an idea." Theresa smiled. "It was a little bit more uppercrust then I'd like but the headmaster actually seemed to have some common sense, and they also do very well in the academic areas. I think we have a winner."

"I don't know." Gwen chewed her lip. "I still think we should check out the other schools."

At that moment, Kieran came down the stairs and walked into the room, giving Gwen a quick kiss, and then turning to Theresa with a smile. "From what I heard, your day was very successful. The kids and I had a great day too, although we didn't catch much. And Sheridan brought Jane back...all three of them are upstairs in the playroom, watching some excessively loud cartoon." He turned back to Gwen, putting his arm around her.

"So it's decided then." Theresa smiled brightly, the idea of not having to spend the next two days with Gwen making her positively giddy.

Gwen made a face. "Not so fast, Theresa. We still have a few more schools to check out."

Theresa sighed, and Kieran spoke up.  
"You know, sweetheart, if you make your decision now you'll still have the extra two days off work. Two days that you could spend with me. Doing..._things_." He flashed her one of his patented grins.

"Hmmm." Gwen murmured as Kieran pulled her close. "When you put it like that it puts things in a whole different perspective." She giggled as Kieran nuzzled her ear. "Montgomery School...good choice." she managed to say as Kieran gently steered her towards the door. Before they walked through it she turned back. "You know, I'll bet we could still get EJ a spot there too." She smiled brightly at Theresa.

"No way. I've told you a million times that EJ is perfectly happy at his school, and I'm not moving him." Theresa's voice was firm.

"Alright." Gwen sighed. "Thank you for keeping Jane and Sarah tonight, by the way. We'll pick them up in the morning."

"No problem-I promised them a sleepover as soon as school got out for the summer. See you tomorrow!" Theresa waved them off, thankful she didn't have to watch them kissing any more. _"They'll be happy for the rest of their lives. Who would have thought that Gwen would finally realize that Ethan was never the man she was meant to be with?" She sighed to herself. "And who would have thought that I'd ever give him up?" _She looked at the framed picture of Jared on her coffee table. _"I made the right choice-I did."  
_

If only saying the words was enough to convince her...

**Bennett Residence**

Jessica sat in her room at her desk, looking at the newspaper spread out before her. Kieran and Gwen's wedding announcement stared up at her, their smiling picture seeming to mock her. She chewed her lip in agitation, staring at it. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense. Kieran was the man for her. He was practically perfect-everyone in Harmony said so. And after all she'd been through, didn't she deserve a man like that? A man who would take care of her and make her laugh, instead of hit her and sell her to the highest bidder. Why did everyone else get to be happy except for her? Giving in to her anger, she picked up the scissors lying on the desk and furiously stabbed through Gwen's face in the picture.

A knock on the door distracted her. Jessica quickly threw the paper in the trash and hurried to open it. Simone and Paloma were standing there, smiling. "We've come to rescue you from your self imposed exile." Paloma smiled at her. "Get your purse-let's hit the town!"

"I don't know." Jessica hesitated. "I kind of have some thinking to do."

Simone gasped as she saw the scissors still clutched in Jessica's hands. "Jess, what's going on?" She and Paloma stepped in the room. "Have you been cutting yourself again?'

"No!" Jessica showed them her arms, bare in her short sleeved shirt. "See, I'm fine. I'm just been...listen, you guys are my best friends, right?"

Paloma stared at her in confusion. "Of course we are. We'd do anything for you."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Jessica smiled. "I need your help. I think I've found the guy of my dreams, and I want you two to help me get him."

"Really?" Simone brightened and she and Paloma flopped down on Jessica's bed. "Tell us, Jessica-who is he?"

Jessica smiled widely. "Kieran Brady."

The room was silent for a moment as Paloma and Simone stared at each other, open mouthed. Paloma was the first to speak.

"Jessica, are you completely loco? Are we talking about the same Kieran Brady who is going to marry Gwen Hotchkiss in less than two weeks?"

Jessica shrugged. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Simone shot off the bed. "You are crazy, Jessica! Why Kieran? Has he ever shown any interest in you? Have you two even had a conversation that's lasted for more than five minutes?"

"No, but..." Jessica smiled at the memory. "He's always really nice to me and today, he touched my face when he was talking to me. For no reason at all...he just reached out and touched my face."

"So?" Paloma was still amazed at how delusional her friend was being. "Kieran is very touchy feely with the ladies. I don't think there's a female in this town that he hasn't hugged, or kissed on the cheek, or touched, for that matter. Everyone else knows that's just how he is-he doesn't mean anything by it. Even a blind man could see that he has eyes for no one but Gwen. And speaking of Gwen, can you even imagine what she'd do to you if she ever finds out that you want to break them up? She'd tear you to pieces without breaking a sweat. Theresa barely survived their battles, and I hate to say it but she's a lot stronger than you are."

"Emotionally and physically." Simone added with a nod.

"Thanks a lot!" Jessica snapped. "I thought you guys would actually be supportive for once, but I guess I overestimate my 'friends', don't I?" Her voice was filled with malice.

"Jessica.." Simone was stung by her words. "Don't be like that. We want to help you, and nothing would make us happier than to see you finally find the guy of your dreams. But that's not Kieran and you're living in a fool's paradise if you think otherwise. I'm sorry, honey, but that's just the way it is."

"You're wrong!" Jessica exploded. "Kieran wants me-I know he does! I can make him happy!" Her voice was gaining a hysterical edge, and Paloma reached out to her friend, trying to calm her.

"Get away from me! If you're not going to help me, I'll do it by myself. You two just better stay the hell out of my way, or I'll make you regret it!"

"Jessica, that's enough!" Simone was furious herself now. "We have tried over and over to be there for you, and to help you, and you've treated us like dirt. I understand that you're hurting, but enough is enough. Get over it already! Get some help, or cry it out, or whatever it is that you need to do but stop being so damn self destructive, and lashing out at everyone around you, or someday you'll look up and there will be no one left."

"I don't care!" Jessica yelled. "I don't need you...either one of you! Get out! Get out, get out, get out!"

She was so hysterical by this time that Paloma and Simone saw no other choice. Shaking their heads sadly, they both exited the room. Jessica slammed the door behind them, and then collapsed on her bed, sobbing.

_"They're wrong." _She whispered to herself. _"They don't want me to be happy, just like everyone else in this stupid town. I'll get Kieran. They'll see...they'll all see." _She smiled through her tears.

**Harmony-The Blue Note  
Two days before the Hotchkiss/Brady wedding**

Kieran slid on the bar stool with his usual grin. "Beer, please-Samuel Adams."

Noah nodded and reached for a glass. "So you're going to be a married man in a few days, huh? That would drive anyone to drink." His eyes were merry, and Kieran laughed.

"I'm counting the minutes, actually. It's a dream come true, being married to the woman I love. You should try it sometime." Kieran raised an eyebrow at Noah, who snorted.

"Not interested. I learned my lesson after Fancy ground my heart into hamburger. I date here and there though-definitely not feeling lonely, believe me." Noah winked.

Kieran didn't believe him, actually, and there was a lingering sadness in Noah's eyes that said the other man didn't quite believe his own words either. Before Kieran could say anything else, he was distracted by a female voice.

"Is this seat taken?" Jessica purred.

Kieran shrugged. "It's all yours." He watched the dark haired young woman as she sat down. "We seem to be running into each other an awful lot lately."

Jessica smiled. "Well, I guess you're just lucky." Her tone was flirtatious but inside, she was frustrated. Kieran was right-she'd practically been stalking him all over Harmony but as of yet, she hadn't been able to get him alone for more than a minute or two, and he had given no sign that he'd been aware of how hard she was trying. At least tonight he'd noticed her, but it wasn't for her lack of trying. She'd purposely worn a low cut, turquoise colored top and her lightest fitting jeans, and she knew she looked good.

"Buy me a drink?" She asked Kieran, licking her ruby red lips suggestively.

"Of course." Kieran smiled. "What would you like, a Coke? Or an iced tea, perhaps?"

Jessica scoffed. "I'm old enough to have something stronger than that, Kieran. In fact, I'm old enough to do a lot of things." She looked right into his eyes.

"I see." Kieran's eyebrows raised. He had to be misreading her signals, and yet, the girl seemed to be coming on awfully strong. Noah had noticed it too, and his face was set in a deep frown as he looked at his youngest sister.

Jessica turned to Noah, pretending not to see the look he was giving her. "I'll have what he's having."

"One Sam Adams, coming up." Noah said reluctantly. He put the glass in front of her, looking as though he wanted to say something else, but Kieran leaned forward.

"I was hoping to talk to you, Noah. I heard a rumor that the current owner of The Blue Note is hoping to sell. Is that true?"

"Actually, yes. How did you know? It's not official yet." Noah looked at Kieran quizzically.

Kieran grinned. "I've had my eye on this place for a while, and people are aware of my interest, so they pass along information." He sighed and his face become downcast. "Of course at this point, it doesn't do me a lot of good. I have some savings, but not nearly enough to make the down payment that would be required."

"Down payment?" Noah's eyes shot up. "You want to buy this place?"

Kieran nodded. "I do. You know, I was horrified the first time I came in here and discovered that you all don't even serve Guinness, and then it occurred to me what Harmony needs...an authentic Irish bar. I could hire Irish bands to play here...really get this place jumping." He frowned again and idly swirled his beer. "Well, I guess it's not meant to be right now, but maybe in a few years."

Noah looked at Kieran thoughtfully. "An Irish bar. That could be a really, really good idea." He thought for a moment, then smiled. "Maybe you can do it now...or should I say, WE could do it. How do you feel about having a partner?"

Kieran looked surprised. "A partner? You would want to go into this with me?"

"Absolutely. I don't want to be just mixing drinks for the rest of my life. I've got some savings too...if we pool our money we just might be able to pull this off. So what do you say?"

Kieran stood up, grinning and reached out to shake Noah's outstretched hand. "I say let's talk numbers, partner."

"Wait!" Jessica stood up. "Before you two get to talking facts and figures for the rest of the night, I have a proposal of my own to make. If you guys really do take over The Blue Note, would you be willing to give me a job? I need something to do-I feel horrible about still living with Dad and having him pay my way." She smiled sweetly at the two of them.

"Never bothered you before." Noah muttered under his breath but Kieran gave him a warning look.

"That can probably be arranged, Jessica, but let's see if we can actually make this work first. We'll get back to you, alright?"

"Great." Jessica flashed a smile at them and then turning, made her way to the dance floor, being sure to add some sway to her step in case Kieran was still watching.

"_Well, things are looking up. If Kieran and I are working together, I'll have plenty of chances with him. I may not be able to stop this wedding, but that's not going to keep me from my goal-and that's to get Kieran with me, Gwen or no Gwen." _Jessica thought to herself.

**At the Hotchkiss residence-  
**  
Gwen put her purse on the table and closed the front door behind her. Another long day, but it was all worth it because in a mere two days she was going to be Gwen Brady, the happiest woman on earth. Smiling, she looked at her simple diamond engagement ring. It wasn't nearly the size of the rock Ethan had once given her, but it was given in love, with no regrets, and that made it more valuable then the Hope Diamond in her eyes.

A beeping noise caught her attention, and Gwen followed the sound to its source, her cell phone, lying on the kitchen table where she'd forgotten it earlier that day.  
"I have a message. Hope none of the arrangements have gone wrong." She said out loud to herself as she dialed her voice mail.

"_Gwen, it's Ethan. I'm sorry I waited so long to get back to you but I wanted you to know that I've decided. Save a dance for me at your wedding-I'm coming home."  
_

"Yes!" Gwen squealed in delight. "This is going to work-it's totally going to work!" She was about to do a completely undignified happy dance of triumph when a nasally voice broke into her reverie.

"What's going to work?"

Whirling around in shock, Gwen faced her mother, gasping. "Mother, what are you doing here? You scared me to death! How did you get in?"

Rebecca dangled a keychain from her fingers. "I made a copy of your house key months ago, dear. It's a mother's privilege, after all."

"You've _got_ to be joking." Gwen rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I'm having the locks changed tomorrow." She set her phone down and stalked off to the kitchen. There was no way she could get through an entire conversation with Rebecca without some wine to soothe her nerves.

"Don't change the subject, Gwennie. You're up to something, I know that look. So what's the plan? Tell me...you know I love your nefarious little schemes. Maybe I can even help." Rebecca sat down on the couch and reached for a candy from the dish on the coffee table.

Gwen walked back into the living room, holding her glass of wine. She really shouldn't tell her mother what she was planning, but seeing the look on her face would be too good to miss.

"It's nothing much. I'm just doing a little matchmaking...for _Ethan and Theresa." _She smiled wickedly.

Sure enough, Rebecca immediately began choking on the candy she'd just popped into her mouth. Gwen was tempted to let her just choke but when her mother started turning purple she gave in. Setting her glass down on the coffee table, she stepped behind her mother. A quick Heimlich maneuver later, Rebecca spat the candy out. It landed in Gwen's glass of wine, much to her disgust.

"Gwen, say it's not so!" Rebecca looked at her daughter, horrified. "Have you lost your mind? If you had any sense at all, you'd dump that fisherman you're about to marry and get Ethan back for yourself!"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "This is why I don't invite you over. All you do is complain about the way I run my life. If you're not going about Theresa, you're grumbling about Kieran. Ethan never loved me the way Kieran does. I'm the only woman in his life. Does the fact that I'm finally happy mean nothing to you?"

Rebecca waved a dismissive hand. "Happy, schmappy-who cares? What matters in life is money, social position, and power. Ethan may not be a Crane anymore, but he is still very well respected in social circles. Kieran, well, he's a tad bit delicious, I'll give him that, but he's not husband material! If you want to keep him as a boy toy to while away a lonely afternoon, I can't fault you for that but for God's sakes, call off this wedding! If you make that man my son in law I'll be laughed out of the country club for good."

"And here I thought they couldn't laugh any harder." Gwen looked heavenward for patience. "I'm not calling off my wedding, and I'm certainly not going to start chasing Ethan again. That ship sailed a long time ago, and you're just going to have to deal with the way things are now."

Rebecca groaned. "I need a drink." Before Gwen could stop her, she snatched the glass of wine off the table and downed it in one swallow. A second later she gagged and began choking once more.

"G-gwen!"

"Here we go again." Gwen rolled her eyes. She only hoped Rebecca wouldn't make a huge spectacle of herself at the wedding.

**TBC  
Coming soon...  
Gwen and Kieran's wedding day arrives, much to Jessica's fury.  
The reception is full of surprises for everyone-will Ethan return as he promised?  
**


	5. Brokenhearted Bridesmaid

_Chapter Six: Brokenhearted Bridesmaid  
_  
**The Crane Mansion-Gwen's Wedding Day  
**  
Jared gently tugged the zipper closed on the back of Theresa's dress. "There you go." He stood back, looking her over and shaking his head. "Hmmm."

"What?" Theresa was immediately alarmed as she looked down at her sea colored dress. "Is something wrong? Do I look awful?"

"Of course not." Jared grinned at her. "I was just thinking that maybe it's not quite appropriate to outshine the bride." He leaned over to kiss her gently and Theresa playfully swung her purse at him.

"You're cute, you know that? Real cute." She kissed him more tenderly this time, then pulled away. "OK, we have no time for this now. I do not want to have to deal with Gwen if we're late to her wedding."

At that moment Pilar walked in, dressed in a beautiful gown of her own and carrying a lace covered Jane in her arms. EJ followed behind, dressed sharply in a young gentleman's suit. The two year old Jane squirmed down as soon as she saw Theresa and ran towards her. "Mama pretty!"

Theresa thought to herself how wonderful it was that her daughter finally called her Mama. She still called Gwen Mommy, but now Theresa was Mama to her and the child never mixed up the two. Theresa leaned down to give her daughter a kiss, then straightened up to admire everyone's outfits. A few minutes later they were headed down the winding staircase towards the front door.

When they reached the bottom, Theresa was surprised to see they had a visitor. Jessica Bennett sat on the couch, dressed in her own formal outfit, looking as though she was waiting for them. Everyone exchanged startled looks, then Theresa walked over to her. "Jessica, what brings you here?Â Aren't you going to the wedding?"

Jessica looked close to tears. "That's what I need to talk to you about. Do you have a minute?"

Theresa was frankly bewildered. She looked helplessly at Pilar and Jared, then shrugged. "Why don't you two go ahead with the children? Jessica and I can have another driver take us-we'll be right behind you." Jared nodded at that and he and Pilar disappeared out the door.

Theresa gently pulled a still distraught looking Jessica to her feet. "We really should leave now. I don't want us to be late. Whatever it is, you can tell me about it in the car." Once they were settled in the backseat, with Theresa's current bodyguard at the wheel, Theresa turned to Jessica. "What is this all about?"

"It's the wedding." Jessica sniffed. "Theresa, I want you to help me stop it."

Theresa's jaw dropped. "_What? _ Why on earth would you want to stop Gwen's wedding?"

"Why _wouldn't_ you?" Jessica said pointedly. "After all she's done to you over the years - she ruined your life! You lost Ethan for good, she still has partial custody of your daughter - she got away with everything! Don't you want her to suffer? Don't you want to get her back?"

Theresa looked at Jessica with a serious expression. "Believe it or not, I don't. Jessica, Gwen may not be my favorite person in the world but we've made our peace. If I start up this war with her again, not only will she suffer but I will suffer, Sarah will suffer, and my children will suffer. I'm not going through that again. Besides, Kieran is one of my best friends, and he's crazy about her. I wouldn't hurt him for the world."

Jessica flinched at the words and Theresa's eyes widened as she saw her expression. "Oh my God, that's what this is about! You have feelings for Kieran! How did this happen?" Theresa stared at her in confusion. "Did he give you some kind of sign, or did he...? No, I just can't believe that. I can't imagine Kieran ever betraying Gwen."

Jessica stared ahead stubbornly, feeling frustrated once more. She'd failed to come up with a single plan to stop the wedding. Theresa had been her last resort, but even the uppity Mrs. Crane, who had more reason to hate Gwen then anyone on the planet, wouldn't lift a finger to help her.

Theresa touched the younger woman's shoulder gently, but Jessica flinched away, giving her a furious look.

"Jessica, I know what it's like to be infatuated with a man that you can't have, a man that's going to marry someone else. At least in my case Ethan loved me back, but that only made it more painful in the end. As far as Kieran, he probably has no idea you even feel this way, and if he did, he'd reject you. He is not marrying Gwen out of duty and familial expectations like Ethan was. He's in _love_ with her. I'm not trying to hurt you, but it's better that you face this now, so that you can move on." She laughed to herself, noting the irony. How many times had she heard those words herself? How many times had she ignored them?

Jessica gave her a furious look. "How would _you_ know, Theresa? You made a fool of yourself for years chasing my brother! I should have known you wouldn't help me. If you can't have your true love, no one can, is that it? You just don't want anyone else to be happy because you're stuck with a man you don't really love while Ethan's halfway across the world. You're pathetic."

Theresa felt her temper rise and bit her tongue, trying not to let the angry words escape. Jessica's problems were an open secret in Harmony, and she had to remember that Jessica was lashing out due to her own pain and confusion. When she was sure she had her temper under control, she spoke again. "Jessica, you have no idea what you're talking about. I do love Jared, and you have no right to make judgements about a relationship that you have no insight into. As far as Ethan goes, I'm the one who ended it, and I did so because I knew I deserved something better than a man who may not have ever been sure that I was what he really wanted. I finally grew up, Jessica, and I learned how to respect myself. I wish the same for you. And Jessica...forget about Kieran. If you go there, you're going to end up dealing with way more than you are prepared to handle. Gwen is not someone to be taken lightly, and if you thought she fought hard for Ethan, wait until she finds out that someone wants to take Kieran from her. That pretty face of yours won't look nearly as nice with a baseball bat through it."

"Whatever. You're the last person I'd take advice from." Jessica snapped.Â The limo had pulled up to the church now, and Jessica was climbing out before Theresa could give into her basic instincts and throttle her until she turned blue. Shaking her head, she stepped out as well, smoothing out her dress. She'd tried, but it looked like Jessica was going to have to learn the hard way.

Once inside, Theresa ducked down the corridors towards the bride's dressing area. She wanted to wish Whitney luck before the ceremony started. Peering in the bride's room, she saw Gwen surrounded by bridesmaids, readjusting her veil and looking in the mirror, but no Whitney. Frowning, she turned to go back when a loud sniffle caught her attention. It was coming from the women's bathroom.

"Whitney?"Â Theresa pushed open the door and was horrified to find her friend sitting on the floor, sobbing. "Whitney, what is it?Â What's wrong?"Â She helped Whitney to her feet, looking anxiously at her.

"Oh, Theresa." Whitney tried to smile, but it was a dismal failure. "It's nothing. I just get sentimental at weddings, I guess." She wiped her eyes with a paper towel she had clutched in her hands.

"Right."Â Theresa looked at her. "Whitney, you look like someone died. Is everyone OK? Miles? Chad?"

At Chad's name, Whitney's face crumpled and she began to sob again.

Theresa gasped. "Chad?Â Is he OK? What happened?"

Whitney sobbed harder for a few minutes and then looked sadly at Theresa. "He...he...he's cheating on me, Theresa. I found out last night."

"Oh my God! You're kidding! Whitney, this has to be a mistake!"

Whitney shook her head. "I wish it was.Â First, I found some e-mails, and they were pretty...graphic. But I thought maybe it was just...I don't know, spam or something. So I found his credit card records and they were...oh Theresa, the things he's been doing! He's spent hundreds of dollars on chat lines, internet sites, strip clubs, and that's not all. He's been hooking up with women online and meeting them in hotels for..." She couldn't continue for a moment. "He denied it at first, but I had so much proof. He finally broke down. He told me he's some kind of sex addict or something - he doesn't know how to stop." Whitney covered her face with her hands and started crying again.

Theresa couldn't think of a thing to say, so great was her shock. Gently, she patted her friend on the back. "Whitney, let's get you someplace quiet, and then I'm going to go take care of Chad." She looked at her watch. "I have time enough to kill him before the ceremony starts."

Whitney actually managed to smile through her tears. "No, Theresa, please don't cause a scene. I just need to pull myself together. I don't want to wreck Gwen's wedding. Nobody can know about this, OK?"

"It's a little late for that." Startled, Whitney and Theresa stood up to see a horrified Gwen standing there in her bridal gown, followed by her wedding party and what looked like the entire female population of Harmony. It was clear they'd heard everything. Gwen hurried forward and embraced Whitney. "Oh, Whitney. I'm so sorry! I had no idea! We came in here to find you and we overheard...I'm sorry! Why didn't you tell us? We're your friends too - we're here for you, right ladies?"

Everyone loudly agreed and surrounding Whitney, enveloped her in a huge group hug. When they let her go, Whitney wiped her eyes again, smiling. "You guys are the best.Â Thank you."

"Of course."Â Gwen took a tissue someone had offered her and gently wiped Whitney's face. "Now, I definitely want to plan Chad's slow demise with the rest of you, but I have to get married first. Believe me, we'll talk. He's _not_ going to get away with this." Again, there was a loud murmur of assent from the rest of the group, and like a flock of indignant, brightly colored pigeons they sailed out of the room, sweeping Whitney along in their midst.

**Church Dressing Room**

Gwen was making some last minute adjustments to her hair when the door was flung open and Rebecca tottered in on hugely high heels. "Well, I'm here...the mother of the bride...as painful as it is, saying that." She patted her strawberry blond hair back in place with a heavy sigh.

Gwen looked away from the mirror and eyed her mother with a sigh. "Nice of you to wear all black, Mother. The widow's veil is such a dramatic touch. I could have _sworn_ I begged you to not make a spectacle of yourself today."

Rebecca gave an exaggered pout. "I am in _mourning_, Gwen. If you go through with this, our social standing in Harmony will be officially dead!" She looked around the room. "Do you have anything to drink?"

Seeing Gwen's aggravated expression, her bridesmaid Daphne stepped forward. "Come on, Rebecca, let's get you seated." She gently pulled the protesting woman from the room and Gwen breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's time!"Â Daphne had returned. "Everyone line up. Are you ready, Gwen?"

Gwen picked up her bouquet, beaming. "Absolutely."

**TBC  
Coming soon:  
Gwen looks for Ethan at the ceremony.  
At the reception, surprises ensue.**

**Reviews always welcome.**


	6. Amends

**Whisper**

_Chapter Six: Amends_

Theresa hurried back to her seat as the music began, joining Jared and Pilar. The children were with the wedding party as they were all involved in the ceremony - EJ as ring bearer, Jane and Sarah sharing the role of flower girl.

Pilar was staring at something a few aisles over, her face stormy. Theresa touched her arm gently and Pilar turned to her and made an angry gesture towards Rebecca. "Do you see what she's wearing, Theresa? She is determined to embarrass poor Gwen. I could cheerfully throttle that cold hearted woman."

Theresa chuckled. "And here I remember all those speeches you made to me and Gwen, imploring us to put aside our differences. What about you, Mama? Maybe it's time you bury the hatchet with Rebecca."

"In her skull I'll bury it." Pilar muttered, and Theresa and Jared laughed outright. It was just too funny seeing the normally gentle natured woman foam at the mouth whenever the subject of Rebecca came up.

Pilar abruptly stood up. "There's an empty seat next to her. I'm going to take it, in case she tries to cause any trouble. I'll see you two after the ceremony." Before Theresa could stop her, Pilar carefully edged out of their pew and made her way towards Rebecca, who was reapplying copious amounts of bright red lipstick.

As Pilar moved away, Theresa took that time to casually glance around the church. Gwen had never mentioned inviting Ethan but she couldn't help but wonder if he'd show up for his ex-wife's nuptials. She and the children hadn't seen him since Christmas, when he'd come to Harmony for a few days. There was no sign of him, and Theresa tried to tell herself that she wasn't disappointed, turning back as the wedding party began to make their way down the aisle. Kieran was beaming, absolutely joyful. Theresa smiled to see that look on his face. She hoped Jessica was watching too...hoped the young woman would finally realize that Kieran would never think of her the way she wanted him too.

Abruptly the music changed to 'Here Comes The Bride', and everyone stood and turned towards the entrance, waiting for Gwen to make her appearance.

Gwen adjusted her bouquet nervously as she waited for her cue. She was thrilled from the tip of her toes to the top of her head - in a few minutes she would be Mrs. Kieran Brady. Mixed in with the excitement and happiness she was feeling was a small flicker of irritation. She'd peered out at the crowd several times, and there was no sign of her ex-husband. Where was he? The last she'd heard from him was that message he'd left on her cell, and he had promised to come. Had he changed his mind at the last minute? Gwen fumed silently. All that planning for nothing...she was going to call him and give him a piece of her mind, that was for sure.

Her music began, washing all thoughts of Ethan from her. She was getting married to the man of her dreams, and even better, she was the woman of his dreams as well. Nothing else mattered. Stepping forward, Gwen smiled brightly as she entered the church.

The crowd ooh'd and ah'd as Gwen stepped forward. She looked elegant and beautiful in her simply designed lace wedding dress and veil, which she wore flowing backwards over her long blonde locks instead of over her face, a nod to the fact that she'd been married before. Kieran smiled warmly at his bride to be, and in the second pew, Jessica Bennett felt her heart sink. It was really going to happen, and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing but sit here and watch. Fury enveloped her and she dug her fingernails into the palm of her hand to keep from screaming.

Sitting next to her, Ivy's attention was caught by the angry expression on Jessica's face. She herself wasn't thrilled to be here, and if Sam hadn't insisted, she wouldn't have bothered. Gwen Hotchkiss could drown in a vat of acid for all Ivy cared...she hated that scheming bitch. She hadn't realized that Jessica possibly felt the same, however...this could be interesting. It could even be useful. She'd have to find out more about that little turn of events later, and just how to use it to her advantage.

Tears trickled down Gwen's face as she and Kieran spoke their vows. The moment seemed to linger forever...she no longer was aware of the words she was saying, just of the man who was standing in front of her. Time stopped for a moment, then the next thing she knew Kieran was gently kissing her and then they turned to face the crowd, hand in hand. A smiling Father Lonigan spoke. "And now, with great pleasure, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Kieran Brady!"

The crowd exploded into cheers, standing up and applauding, all except for Rebecca. She remained seating, still gripping her throbbing foot and grimacing in pain. When the priest had asked if anyone objected to the joining of Gwen and Kieran, she'd tried to stand up, determined to have her say, only to find Pilar's spiky heel pinning her foot to the ground. She'd tried to struggle free, but the other woman had given her such a murderous glare that even Rebecca had been struck speechless for the moment. Now she seethed angrily as she wondered how she was going to make it out of the church without limping. Damn that interfering Lopez Fitzgerald witch anyway...like mother, like daughter. "You're both on my list." She hissed angrily to Pilar, who was standing and applauding with the rest of the crowd. Pilar rolled her eyes, the only sign she'd heard, and began to move with the rest of the crowd, who were all filing out the door, ready to drive over to the reception hall.

**At The Reception**

**  
**Gwen looked around the crowded room as she and Kieran prepared to dance the first dance. Maybe Ethan would at least make it to her reception...but there was still no sign of him. Her heart sank, but then rose again as she looked into Kieran's twinkling eyes.

"Shall we?" He asked, offering her his arm, and she remembered vividly the first time he'd said that to her, back in the dungeon of Jesenik when she'd first met him. A day that, as horrible as some of the events had been, had turned out to be the best day of her life. The day she'd found her daughter...and the day she'd met the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Absolutely." Gwen beamed back at him and let him lead her onto the dancefloor.

As happy as she was, Gwen's spirits sank lower and lower as nearly an hour ticked by, and there still was no sign of Ethan. They were sitting at the tables now, eating, and she stirred the food on her plate, downcast. Kieran leaned towards her. "What is it, love?" He whispered to her.

"It's Ethan." Gwen sighed as she whispered back. "He didn't come, and he told me he was going to. I don't understand. I thought he'd want to see me get married at least, and what about Theresa? After all he put me through he doesn't even love her enough to fight for her? I just..." Suddenly her eyes welled with tears, and Kieran stood up, pulling her to her feet.

He led her to a quiet alcove, then turned to her. "What's this really all about, Gwen? I think it's lovely that you want to get Ethan and Theresa back together but if it's not meant to be, there's nothing you can do about it. I'm a little confused as to why you're so invested in this. Care to clue me in?"

Gwen stared at the ground for a minute, her eyes damp. "Kieran, have you ever done something so bad that you don't know if you can ever make it right?"

Kieran sighed heavily. "You know I have, Gwen, in Jesenik. I've done so many things...things that will haunt me forever. I made a choice, a choice to be as brutal as I had to be in order to keep Sarah safe. I chose between her and many other innocent lives, and I try to reconcile that in my head, but in my heart it's not so easy." Pain was in his eyes now, and Gwen silently cursed herself for so thoughtlessly bringing up such a sore subject. Kieran noticed the look on her face and gently lifted her chin so he could look at her. "I know you regret the things you've done to Theresa and Ethan...is that was this is about?"

Gwen closed her eyes for a minute, and images flashed before her, images that haunted her dreams and had her waking in a cold sweat. She saw herself, in front of Alistair's door, listening to Theresa cry out for help as the man attacked her..then it changed and she saw the guard in Jesenik, strangling as she tightened the scarf around his neck...then him falling with the knife in his chest. "I've done more than anyone knows." She whispered. "And I thought I could make up for it, but nothing I do is ever enough. I thought maybe if I could get Theresa and Ethan back together, ensure their happiness for the rest of their lives, I would be a better person. But it's not going to work." A tear slipped down her face. "I keep trying and trying but this guilt, it never goes away. I have everything I ever wanted and I don't feel like I deserve it. I feel like it could all be taken away from me at any moment, and I'll end up bitter and desperate and alone, just like my mother."

Kieran gently hugged his wife. "Gwen, I will never allow that to happen, and you know what? God will never allow that to happen. People, they can't see what's in your heart or your true remorse, but God knows it all. He knew it before you were ever born, and it is God who has forgiven you. All you can do is keep moving forward, step by step, doing the best you can along the way. It's all anyone can do."

Gwen smiled through her tears. "Thank you, Kieran. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Kieran caressed her hair. "I think we must return to our guests. Jared's looking for us-you remember what we promised him."

Gwen groaned softly as Kieran led her forward. "I can't believe you agreed to this." She sighed.

"Well, I couldn't really think of a reason to refuse him, Gwen. We can't change fate, and if this is meant to be, there's no point in fighting it."

Gwen sighed and nodded. Kieran went to Jared and they spoke in quiet tones for a moment, then Kieran approached the stage, taking the microphone from the DJ.  
"My lovely wife and I would like to give the floor to our good friend, Mr. Jared Casey, for a moment, as he has something he'd like to say." Kieran's voice boomed over the loudspeaker and everyone looked up as he handed the microphone to Jared.

Jared turned to the crowd smiling. "Kieran and Gwen were gracious enough to allow me to share in their happiness today by allowing me to try and attempt to borrow a little of their joy for myself. I have something I'd like to say, and I'd like to say it to Ms. Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald." He deliberately left off the Crane as he descended the stage, microphone still in hand, and pulled a bemused Theresa to her feet. "Theresa, this last year with you has been the happiest in my life. I thought I knew what love was, but I had no idea before I met you. I never knew someone could make me feel this way. What I know is that I could never live without you, Theresa. The sun would stop rising for me if I couldn't see your smile turned my way. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He knelt down on one knee, pulling a velvet covered box out of his pocket. "Theresa, will you marry me?"

Once again, the crowd went wild, whooping and hollering. Theresa wiped her tear covered cheeks, smiling from ear to ear. "Yes, Jared...I would love to be your wife."

Beaming, Jared slid the ring onto her finger and jumping up, enveloped her in an embrace, delighting the crowd.

And at the moment, the doors to the banquet hall flew open, and Ethan Winthrop stood there, his expression pained.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**in the next chapter, Ethan makes his first move and Gwen gives him a little advice.**_

_**Reviews and thoughts always appreciated.**_


	7. Welcome Home

**Chapter Eight: Welcome Home**

Theresa and Jared parted as they heard the door bang open and then saw the crowd turn their heads. Following their stares, Theresa's mouth dropped open and her heart sped up as she saw Ethan framed in the doorway, staring directly at her. For a moment she stood frozen, as did the rest of the crowd, then Gwen finally reacted.

"Ethan!" She leapt up and hurried towards him. "I'm so glad you came!" She hugged him closely and as if it were a signal the silence broke and people began to exclaim loudly. "You have lousy timing." Gwen whispered in his ear as others hurried over. "If only you'd been here ten minutes earlier..."

"So I heard." Ethan's expression was grim. He straightened up as Ivy and Sam hurried over to hug him and exclaim their surprise.

"This is a wonderful surprise, Ethan." Sam hugged his son tightly. "Is this another visit, or are you here for good?"

"I'm home to stay." Ethan smiled and Ivy embraced him next.

"It's about time!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Gwen." Ethan turned to his ex-wife. "We should have been here hours ago, but our connection was delayed for hours. I hated missing your wedding."

"We?" Theresa, who'd come up behind Gwen, spoke at the same time as the other woman.

Ethan turned around, confused. "Where did she go?" He looked around the doorway and then waved someone forward. Shyly, the figure entered the room.

"Rina!" Theresa exclaimed, dashing forward to give the young woman a hug. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come." Rina smiled shyly. "I wanted to see you, and thank you for all you've done for me."

"You didn't have to come all the way to Harmony to do that." Theresa smiled at Rina warmly. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be starting college soon?"

"Yes, that's why I've come." Rina smiled at her nervously. "You were so kind to pay for my schooling after all that I did, so I decided to go to the university here, in Harmony. I can't allow you to do so much for me without trying to pay you back. I thought maybe you have a big house, and you must need people to clean it, so on weekends and evenings I could-"

"Oh no, no, no." Theresa shook her head firmly. "Absolutely not. Rina, I paid for you to go to college because you deserve to go. I don't want you feeling like you're obligated to scrub my floors to pay me back."

"But I must do something." Rina looked frustrated. "There has to be a way I can help pay my own way." It was obviously a source of tremendous pride to her, and she looked so aggravated that Theresa gave in.

"Well, I can always find some part time work for you at Crane, perhaps in the mailroom."

"Or she could work in the cafe, with me." Pilar spoke up from where she was standing. She'd been studying Rina closely for the past few minutes while they talked, and she seemed to like what she was seeing. She stepped forward. "My name is Pilar. I am Theresa's mother, and I've heard a lot about you. I'm so pleased to meet you at last." She gave the young girl a hug. "Let's enjoy the rest of the reception now, and we'll talk details later. Don't worry, we'll get you all settled. Now come with me so I can introduce you to a few people." She took Rina by the hand and led her off.

Now Theresa was left with nothing else to distract her, and to keep ignoring Ethan's presence would start to be obviously rude. She turned to him slowly, forcing a smile. "Ethan, this is a surprise."

"I'm happy to see you, Theresa. Very happy." His voice was soft as his eyes examined her from head to foot.

Jared stepped forward, obviously unable to say the same. "Welcome back, Winthrop." His voice was cool. He turned to Theresa. "Let's dance, shall we?"  
Before she could agree, Jared took her hand and led her off. She shot an apologetic look at Ethan as they walked away.

Gwen shrugged her shoulders as she watched them go. "He's threatened by you." She remarked softly. "You're going to have an uphill battle." She looked hard at Ethan. "Are you willing to fight this one, Ethan? Because if you're not, let me know now. I don't want to waste my time."

Ethan couldn't help but smile at Gwen's determined tone. "I'm absolutely going to fight, Gwen. I've let her go too many times. I'm not going to make that mistake again."

"Good." Gwen smiled at him. "Then I'll help you, but do me a favor, will you? Don't screw it up."

Ethan laughed. "I still can't get used to this new side of you, Gwen. This must be Kieran's doing."

Gwen smiled at the mention of her new husband's name. "No. Kieran has been a huge influence on me, but I've learned a lot this past year, Ethan, and I've changed. I've grown up, and I've learned the value of doing the right thing. This is it. At least I hope it is."

Ethan reached out and took her hand. "I'm proud of you, Gwen. I missed you this past year. I'm really glad that we can still be friends. And if this Kieran guy doesn't treat you right, I'll be there, and I'll call him out."

Gwen laughed. "At which point he'd twirl you around his head and throw you through a wall."

Ethan scratched his head. "Probably. But for you, I'd try anyway."

Impulsively, Gwen reached and hugged him. "Thank you, Ethan. I've missed you too. Now come on, let's get you reacquainted with your children. "

Ethan's face lit up as he saw his three children sitting at a table across the room, and he allowed Gwen to lead him towards them, smiling.

**Later**

**  
**"Alright now!" The DJ boomed into his microphone. "Soon it will be time to say goodbye to our newlyweds as they head off to the airport, but for now, let's take it down a few notches. This will be a couple's dance, with the song chosen especially by our new bride. Everyone, find a partner and get on the dance floor!"

Gwen smiled as the first few strains of the song began and she perused the crowd carefully, noting where everyone was standing, and then she whispered a few instructions to the DJ, who raised an eyebrow but once again reached for the microphone. "OK, now that everyone's on the floor, let's mix it up a bit. Switch partners with the couple on your left."

"_Right!" _Gwen whispered.

"Right...sorry, everyone, switch partners with the couple on your right." A murmur of surprise and a few giggles rippled through the crowd as the couples changed.

To Theresa's discomfort, she found herself face to face with Ethan, who held out his hands. "I think we just got paired up, Theresa."

"Oh...um, OK." Theresa moved hesitantly towards him, feeling her skin prickle as he slid his arms around her. For a moment, she wondered if Gwen had deliberately switched the partners to get her to dance with Ethan, but dismissed the thought as ridiculous. Gwen, trying to set them up? That was as likely as the Earth really being flat after all.

For a moment they were silent as they moved in time together. The music washed over them, the lyrics bittersweet and somehow, feeling a little too personal. _"I love you...I loved you all along...and I miss you...been far away for far too long...I keep dreaming you'll with me and you'll never go...stop breathing if I don't see you anymore..."_

"You look beautiful, Theresa." Ethan murmured as they danced.

"Thank you." Theresa said quietly. She couldn't believe how nervous she felt, like a young schoolgirl with her first crush, the way she used to be with him.

"What are your plans now, Ethan?" She asked, wanting to get a casual conversation going so she could stop feeling so shy and vulnerable. "Are you going back to practicing as a lawyer?"

Ethan laughed quietly. "Never. This last year has definitely washed any desire to continue to practice law right out of my system. I loved the work I did in Jesenik. I really don't know what I'm going to do now, but I definitely have some goals."

"Such as?" Theresa inquired politely.

"Like reclaiming my life, spending time with my children...and you. I'm not going to play games with you, Theresa. I want you back."

Theresa stopped moving, startled, and looked at him in shock. Surely he was joking. Before she could question him further the music ended and Jared moved swiftly to her side, reclaiming her and giving Ethan a cold look.

The revelers were looking a bit worse for wear as the reception wore on. One by one, the children had fallen asleep and been borne off by parents or other caregivers, a few people had passed out, Gwen's elderly grandmother had fallen asleep in her plate, and Rebecca had disappeared with one of the waiters. Gwen and Kieran had dressed in their traveling clothes, and the crowd was pulling themselves together to give them a rousing send off in a few minutes. For the moment, the newly weds were moving through the crowd, exchanging kisses and hugs and receiving well wishes.

Gwen and Kieran approached Ethan and he shook Kieran's hand and hugged Gwen. They smiled and started to move away but suddenly Gwen stopped, a glint in her eyes. "You know, Ethan..." She said loudly, letting her voice carry to all the nearby people, which included Theresa and Jared. "I didn't know for sure you were coming, so I made arrangements with Theresa to care for Sarah and Jane while I'm gone on my honeymoon. I won't be back for two weeks, but I'm sure you can set up a schedule with her to see the children." She chewed her lip as if in thought, then broke out into a smile. "In fact, I have a great idea. Why don't you move into the Crane mansion while I'm gone? I'm sure you can't have permanent accomodations yet." She beamed at them, noticing with pleasure how Theresa had gone pale and Jared looked perturbed. Ethan, on the other hand, was looking at her in obvious admiration for her quick thinking.

"You don't mind, do you?" Gwen turned her most innocent smile towards Theresa and Jared. "Ethan's been away from them for so long and this way he can be with EJ, Sarah, and Jane around the clock. He can even take over Kieran's old suite from when he was living there."

"Um...of course." Theresa smiled shakily. "That's a...great idea."

"It's settled then." Gwen looked very pleased with herself. "Walk us out to the car, Ethan...I have some child care issues I'd like to speak to you about."

Once outside, Gwen turned to Ethan as Kieran spoke softly to their driver.

"I'm going to be gone for two weeks, and you can call my cell, but I have no intention of answering." She smiled at him merrily. "I got you a little something to help you." She pulled a thin, hardback book out of her shoulder bag. "Here."

Ethan looked at the cover of the book, bewildered. It had a photograph of a shirtless, Fabioesque man, smiling cheesily at the camera. The bold title proclaimed **'Ten Ways to Win the Woman of Your Dreams-Dr. Love Reveals All!" **Ethan looked at Gwen in astonishment. "You've got to be_ kidding _me."

Gwen frowned. "I'm completely serious. Study it well, Ethan...this book is your bible while I'm gone. If I leave everything in your hands you're liable to wreck it all. Men are helpless without a woman to guide them. Good luck and remember, don't screw it up!" She waved as she and Kieran climbed into the car.

Left in the glow of the taillights, Ethan looked at the book ruefully. "The things I do for love. " He sighed, shaking his head.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**In the next chapter, Ethan begans to make his way back into Theresa's life. How will Jared react?**_

_**If you've enjoyed this, please let me know...the zero reviews is starting to depress me. :D**_


	8. The Morning After

**Chapter Nine: The Morning After  
**  
Theresa tossed restlessly on her pillow as the sunlight peeked through the closed blinds on her windows and snuck over the tops to spill into every nook and cranny of her bedroom. Finally unable to ignore the brightness tapping on her closed eyelids any longer, she opened her eyes blearily, putting a hand to her throbbing head. She groaned softly as the memory of last night came back to her. After Gwen and Kieran had left, a few diehard revelers, including her and Jared, had closed the place down, Maybe it was Ethan's unexpected arrival that had so unsettled her, but the colorful glasses of champagne looked so inviting, so she'd had one, maybe two...or maybe ten, as her cotton dry mouth attested to.

Turning over, she reached for Jared, only to encounter an empty space instead. She forced her eyes all the way open to see a note on her nightstand. Reaching for it, she read Jared's handwriting: _'Tess-sorry I had to work today, but I want to make sure everything's set up to make it as easy on Sheridan as possible when she takes over. I'll try not to be too long. Love, Jared.'  
_

Theresa smiled at his thoughtfulness at letting her sleep in, but then suddenly the realization that she had indeed overslept struck her. Panicked, she looked at the bedside clock and her mouth fell open. It was almost noon! In her hurry to disentangle herself from her sheets, she lost her balance, falling off the bed and face first onto the carpet.

"Ouch!" Jumping up, she seized her robe and threw it over her flimsy nightgown, desperately looking for her slippers. How could she have been so careless? All three children were in her care for the next two weeks, and Sarah was probably upset at having such a long separation from her mother. Theresa had meant to spend as much time with the little girl as possible, hoping to ease her fears, and what had she done instead? Left her in the care of the nanny on the child's first morning in the Crane Mansion. And Rina, what had happened to her? Theresa struggled to remember but the last couple of hours was all a fog. "Oh God, did I leave that poor girl to fend for herself? Is she still at the banquet hall, trying to hitchhike her way here? Is she somewhere in the mansion, trying to scrub my floors and feeling totally unwanted? " She hurried into the hall, hopping on one foot as she squeezed into her other slipper, then she dashed down the corridor.

"First things first. I'll check on the kids, make sure they're OK, then I'll take care of Rina..." She burst through the nursery doors, expecting to find three long faced, unhappy looking children. Instead, the sight that met her eyes made her skid to a sudden stop, looking on in amazement.

Ethan sat on the floor, clad only in pajama bottoms and completely covered with children, who were smacking him with cushions and giggling as he laughed and begged for mercy. Theresa just stared for a moment until Ethan caught sight of her and sat up with a smile, gently disentangling himself from his grinning offspring.

"Good morning, Theresa. Sleep well?" He gave her an angelic smile.

"Um..." Theresa tried not to blush at the sight of her bare chested ex. "Yes, I suppose. I thought-I mean, I was a little worried..." she gestured to the children lamely, starting to feel very stupid.

"Theresa, I've got this." Ethan seemed to understand exactly what she was trying to say. "I've got a lot of time to make up for but I want you to understand that you don't have to take all this responsibility for yourself. I'm going to be right here with you, OK?"

Theresa sat down on the loveseat, wondering if that sentiment should really make her tingle like it did. Shaking off the thought, she spoke again. "Is Rina here? I don't exactly remember-" She couldn't help but blush this time, and Ethan looked like he was having a hard time not laughing.

"Rina went home with your mother. Pilar seems to have really taken to her. I think she wants to discuss where Rina is going to live with you later today-I have a feeling she has plans already."

"That sounds like Mama, the official Town Mother." Theresa sat back and then suddenly sat forward again, feeling self conscious as she realized she was still in her pajamas. Then again, so was Ethan...somehow the thought made her blush even more. What was wrong with her lately? She felt like she was seventeen again-it was completely unnerving.

Sarah came over to her, curling up on the couch beside her. "I'm going to stay with you for two weeks, Theresa!" She said brightly, her eyes sparkling.

"That's right." Theresa beamed back at the little girl. "And I have lots of plans. I took a little vacation from work, so we can go to the movies, and eat popcorn til we're sick, and go to the park, and swim in the pool, and go to the ice cream parlor, and paint our nails... Before you know it, the two weeks will fly by and your mommy and Kieran will be back home."

Sarah smiled again. "I miss them, but I like to stay with you too. You know, I have two daddies now, because Kieran always has taken care of me, and now he's married to Mommy, and I have my daddy here." She pointed at Ethan. "And Jane has two mommies, because you and Gwen are her mommies, and Kieran takes care of her too, and my daddy is her daddy too. And EJ has you, and Jared, and Daddy, and sometimes Mommy takes care of him too." She paused after that exciting pronoucement. " We all have daddies, but I want to have two mommies like Jane has. Can you be my other mommy, Theresa?" She smiled at her guilelessly.

Theresa looked at the chiild in surprise for a moment, and the image of Gwen's face if she could have heard this little conversation flashed across her mind.

"Are you OK, Theresa?" Sarah asked her worriedly.

Theresa chuckled. "I'm fine. I just suddenly had this vision of a bedpan flying at my head."

Ethan laughed, but Sarah looked confused, and Theresa hurried to reassure her, pulling the little girl closer to her. "Sarah, I would love to be your other mommy, but just so it doesn't get too confusing, why don't you call me Aunt Theresa?"

Sarah smiled and nodded. "OK." She wriggled down from the couch and bounded towards her little sister. "Jane, let's play house!"

Theresa watched her go, thinking just how well Gwen and Ethan's daughter had wormed her way into Theresa's heart as well over this past year. When she'd gone to Prague with Gwen, she'd thought she was going to fill an empty space in Gwen and Ethan's life by bringing Sarah back to them. What she hadn't realized was that she was filling an empty space in her own life as well. She loved Sarah almost as dearly as she loved her own two children, and because of that, she was more able to understand why Gwen had wanted to keep Jane so badly. Sometimes the memories still made her angry, but more and more, those feelings had faded, and for that, she was forever thankful. Gwen had shown she was willing to share her own child in return, although reluctantly at times, but even she hadn't been able to deny that Sarah and Theresa had developed a strong bond over the past year, which was why she'd asked Theresa to keep both girls while she was gone.

As Theresa sat lost in her thoughts, Ethan joined her on the small loveseat. "You two are really close." He noted, looking back at Sarah.

Theresa nodded. "We are. I'm so glad she's back here where she belongs."

Ethan's fingers closed around hers and she looked up, startled. "I haven't forgotten that I have you to thank for that. You and Gwen. I wasn't much help to you both back then." His voice was regretful.

"You had a lot to deal with, Ethan. I understand, and I understood then, why you couldn't bring yourself to believe that Sarah was alive. What's important is that you're here for her now."

"And I'm going to be." Ethan's voice was determined. "No more burying myself in my work, or running away, or making excuses. Sarah sees Kieran as more of a father to her than I am, and she's right, much as I hate to admit it. And I don't want to push him out of her life, but I want my place back in her heart. And EJ..." He indicated the boy, who was killing aliens via his Playstation. "I've gotten him to laugh with me a few times, but he seems angry, and I can't blame him. He's been through a lot of confusion."

"He's been angry with me too." Theresa admitted. "I think he blames me for Julian suddenly disappearing from his life, not that he was there much anyway, and you not being here. I've felt..." She sighed. "I've felt really helpless sometimes."

"Well, you're not, Theresa. Like I said, I'm not going anywhere. I think what EJ needs is to spend time with both of us. As a family."

Theresa looked at him, startled. "Ethan, you know I'm marrying Jared. He and I will be a family."

Ethan gritted his teeth. "But you and I are EJ's parents, and he needs to know that we will both be there for him. You may think I'm just doing this as a way to get close to you, and I don't deny that I like the thought. But I honestly think that this would be best for EJ, if we could just spend some time with him and the girls. Just doing things, like you mentioned earlier. The movies, the park, maybe out to dinner. What do you say?"

Theresa nodded slowly. "Maybe you're right. OK, we'll plan a few activities." She shot him a warning look. "WITH the kids."

"Of course." Ethan grinned at her. "Let's start now. Picnic in the park?"

Before Theresa could answer all three kids were bouncing around the room. "Picnic in the park, picnic in the park!" They chanted.

"Alright." Theresa gave in. "Let me just go get dressed." She shook her head as she left the room, but couldn't keep the smile quite off her lips. It should be a very interesting couple of weeks...

**To Be Continued...**


	9. The Love Doctor is In

**Chapter Ten:  
The Love Doctor is **_**In  
**_  
Theresa idly sat back, her plate forgotten by her side as she watched Sarah, Jane, and EJ giggle with their father and contentedly munch on the food that Ethan had gotten the cook to put together for them. The children looked so happy and it was so nice to be there with them all, in this moment...the way it _should_ be.

Realizing what she'd just thought, Theresa was struck by a wave of guilt. How could she be feeling that way? She had just gotten engaged to Jared last night - what kind of person was she to be fantasizing about a life with another man? Sitting up, she frowned and Ethan looked at her, concerned.

"Are you alright? You haven't touched your food." He said, watching her.

"Oh, well..." Even at the thought of eating, her stomach rebelled. "I'm afraid food is not my friend at the moment."

"I've got the solution for that." Ethan turned back to the basket and pulled out a bottle. "Champagne?"

Theresa groaned. "Never again, thank you."

"But you seemed so fond of it last night." Ethan's eyes sparkled mischievously and Theresa stared at him sternly. "Really, trust me, this will help." He continued as he fished a glass out of the basket and filled it halfway, then handed it to her. "Hair of the dog. I learned my lesson well after way too many drunken frat parties in college."

Theresa took a small sip as Ethan continued to dig through the basket. "Look, here's some yogurt. It will be easier on you and you've got to eat something." He spooned some in a bowl for her and Theresa watched, bemused. "What?" He asked, seeing the look on her face.

"Nothing. This is just..._different_, I guess." She took the bowl from him and took a few small bites, surprised to realize that her headache was lessening, and the nausea was receding. "Wow, you were right. I do feel better."

At that moment EJ turned away from his sisters and looked at them. "Mom, can we go over to the playground? Please?"

Theresa hesitated but it was just a few feet away, in clear sight, and her security was stationed at a discreet distance, as they always were. She hated constantly having to have bodyguards, but in her position she had to be careful, and the children's safety was always her number one priority. "Alright, go ahead, but all of you stay right where I can see you. And be careful with Jane-she can't do everything you and Sarah can, alright?"

"Yes!" Shrieking happily, the three children raced off.

"They seem like they're having a lot of fun." Theresa watched them for a moment, then turned back to Ethan. "I'm glad you're back. I know it may not have seemed like it last night, but I was surprised. And now not only are you home again, but we're suddenly roommates, even if it is just temporary. I was just a little thrown."

"Jared was too, I noticed." Ethan watched her expression carefully.

Theresa sighed. "He's not too pleased with this new development, but he understands it's for the children."

"Of course." Ethan smiled blandly.

"Ethan, it is _just_ for the children, right?" Theresa looked at him suspiciously.

"Theresa, I swear the children are my number one priority." Ethan continued to look innocent as he gazed at her.

"That doesn't exactly answer my question." Theresa gave him a warning look.

"It doesn't, does it?" Ethan grinned. "I have a question of my own. Are you still ticklish?"

"What?" Theresa's eyebrows shot up and her heart nearly stopped as she saw the wicked glint in his eyes. "You wouldn't dare." She inched closer to to the edge of the blanket.

"I wouldn't?" Ethan prepared to pounce, and laughing, Theresa jumped up, running across the grass, Ethan in hot pursuit.

Theresa was still giggling two hours later as the five of them walked back into Crane mansion, disheveled and covered with grass stains after the children had decided to challenge their parents to a wrestling match. She put her hand on the wall to balance herself as she took off her sandals. A shower of grass and dirt fell out as she removed them, and she and Ethan both chuckled. "I think I brought half the park home with me." Theresa looked at the mess on the floor.

"I have to admit, I was very impressed by how fast you managed to run in those flimsy shoes." Ethan smiled at her.

"Yeah, Mom, you made Dad chase you all over the park!" EJ chortled. "And then, when we were wrestling, and you body slammed him, that was so cool!"

The five of them started laughing again, until the sound of a throat clearing made them look up. Jared stood in the living room, arms folded, watching them - and he did not look pleased.

"Jared, please try to understand." Theresa tried again as she followed her fiance into their bedroom. "We just wanted to spend some time with the children, you know, show that we're a united front, at least for EJ's sake. That's all it was, OK?"

Jared turned to look at her, his face grim. "Theresa, two phrases that I really don't want to hear together in a sentence are ex-fiance and body slam, alright? And somehow, I don't think I'm alone in this. I don't think any man would want his fiancee making time with the guy she used to be crazy about, especially if it's behind his back." Angrily, he turned and opened his dresser, taking off his work shirt and replacing it with a more casual top.

"Jared, it wasn't behind your back. At least it wasn't meant to be. The kids wanted to have a picnic and I didn't want to say no. I didn't realize it would upset you so much. I'm sorry, OK?"

"Theresa, how could you think it wouldn't upset me? We have been engaged for less than 24 hours, and all the sudden Ethan shows up, and next thing I know, you two are prancing around with the kids like the perfect family and I feel like an outsider. You've been in my shoes before. You must know how this is affecting me."

Theresa felt stricken with guilt. Jared was right-how many times had she watched Gwen and Ethan with tear filled eyes, seeing them live the life that should have been hers? "I'm so sorry." She came behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his back. "I didn't mean to be thoughtless. Ethan and I are trying to be friends, and I know it's a little awkward, for everyone. I will try to be more thoughtful of your feelings, but in return, I'd like to have your trust and your understanding. Ethan and I will be spending time together out of necessity. We share two children. You knew that when you asked me to marry you."

Jared sighed and turned to face her, putting his arms around her. "I understand that, Tess. I just - I don't like the way he looks at you. I know he still has feelings for you, and I'm _not_ OK with that. I guess it's throwing me for a loop. I'm sorry I lost my temper." Gently, he kissed her. "But he _is_ moving out when Gwen comes back, right?"

"Jared, this used to be his home and-" She stopped at the look on his face. "Of course. As soon as Gwen gets back, Ethan will leave." She smiled weakly and Jared caressed her face.

"You might want to change." He looked her up and down with a smile. "You've got grass all over you."

Theresa smiled and went to the closet, pulling out a soft gray dress. She unzipped the sundress she was wearing, and it fell in a pool around her feet. Before she could slip the other dress over her head, Jared pulled her close.

"On second thought..." He murmured in her ear and Theresa giggled as he tugged her towards the bed.

Ethan stood outside the bedroom door, hand raised to knock. He meant to intervene before Jared got too angry at Theresa, intending to take full blame for the afternoon's events. Not that he was sorry, but he didn't come back to Harmony just to make things hard on the woman he loved.

As Jared's angry voice softened, and the noises from the room changed, Ethans' hand dropped in defeat. His heart sank - he hadn't realized how hopeful he'd been that maybe there were cracks in Jared and Theresa's seemingly perfect relationship. It seemed though, that they were still going strong. Where did that leave him? With a heavy sigh, he turned towards his suite. Entering the bedroom, he slumped on the bed with a sigh.

_"I was so sure that we were meant to be together, Theresa. Am I fooling myself? Am I just being selfish-have you really lost those feelings for me?" _He thought back to the park that afternoon, the way Theresa's eyes softened when she looked at him, the way just a glance could make her blush, the electricity he'd felt race through him whenever they touched. A slow smile appeared on his face. _"I'm not wrong, Theresa. You still love me. Marrying Jared is a mistake you'll regret for the rest of your life - one I'm going to save you from." _ The smile faded as he thought about how hard that really was going to be. Theresa had changed - she'd closed up when it came to him, built a wall around her heart to prevent him from hurting her any more. Somehow, he had to figure out how to bring her defenses down.

His gaze fell upon the book on his nightstand, the book Gwen had given him. He groaned silently to himself. _"Please don't tell me I'm __**that**__ desperate." _He looked at the picture of a smiling Theresa beside it, the picture he always traveled with and it was enough to make up his mind. _"Yep, I'm that desperate_." Reaching for the book, he flipped it open, skipping past the boring author intro and straight to the how to chapters and began to read.

_**'And now I, Dr. Love, the man who has mastered thousands of women, yet loved only one, will tell you how to bring your reluctant filly to heel.Â Saddle up, cowboys, because it's time to ride!'**_**  
**  
_"'Oh please_.' Ethan rolled his eyes. _ 'People actually believe this crap? Thousands of women my ass...I've seen your picture.' _Sighing, he forced his eyes back to the page.

_**'Before we continue, I must know that you are wholeheartedly committed to winning this vixen who haunts your every waking moment and wakes you up in a fever at night. Are you committed?Â No, no, nodding your head is not enough. Dr. Love insists upon 100 percent devotion to the task at hand. Every action must be well planned and examined. If you are to fail at a task, we must understand the reasons why, so your next attempt will bring you to the exalted heights you so desire. First, you must begin your very own Dr. Love diary. Put this book down right now and get your journal - I refuse to advise you any more until you do so. Everything you do must be well documented. Go now!'**_**  
**  
Once again, Ethan rolled his eyes and then got to his feet, heading into the other room and searching through the desk. Finally he found an unused day planner, the pages blank. _"Good enough." _He muttered to himself. Walking back into the bedroom, he got sight of himself in the mirror and couldn't stifle an embarrassed laugh. _"Congratulations, Winthrop. You've officially become a woman." _He sat down once more and began to read again.

_**"So you have your journal? Good! We will document your journey to love at every available interval. Now, are you ready to partake of my deep well of knowledge? Are you willing to dive into a woman's deepest mysteries, bathe in the glory of her love? Are you-**_**  
**  
"Yes, already!" Ethan snapped. Skipping ahead, he turned the page.

_**Step #1: Compliment Her**_

_**  
**__**"Yes, you insipid fool - it's that simple. This very vision of perfection that you so desire will never even think of you once if she is not somehow made aware of your interest. How do you do so? Well, stalking seems to be a popular choice but unless you want to end up in a high security prison, getting to know your cellmate Brutus in more intimate ways than you want to imagine, you will avoid that option. Trust me, this I know. So you need to approach your lovely lady of choice and remark upon her clothing, her beautiful eyes, her glowing smile. Say anything except that she looks great after losing all that weight. That comment will most assuredly result in a blackened eye and permanent disdain from your intended target."**_**  
**

_"Finally, he makes sense." _Ethan smiled. _"And step #1 is already done-I told her she looked beautiful and she took it quite well." _ He wrote in his journal for a moment, then turned the page.

_**Step #2: Buy Her Flowers  
**_

_**Now that your lucious goddess has become aware of your interest, you must follow that up with a sign no woman ever mistakes: your willingness to spend money to get her. So hurry, but with an elegant flair, to an upscale flower shop and buy her the most expensive bouquet in the place. You may be tempted to instead go to the nearest field and pluck her a wildflower posy of your own making, thinking your personal attention will be touching to her. Believe me, it will not be. Your humble offering will be covered with bugs, possibly thorny, and prove above all else that you are either cheap or broke. Trust Dr. Love and buy her nothing that costs less than fifty dollars. Now, why are you still sitting there? I have provided you with my expertise in this matter so get up off your posterior and get moving!"**_**  
**  
Ethan closed the book. _"Flowers - I can do that. I can definitely do that." Standing up, he smiled. "Sorry, Casey, but I give it a month, max, before you're yesterdays news and I'm the one Theresa is planning to spend the rest of her life with." _Whistling, he left the room.

**To be continued...**

**In the next chapter Ethan discovers it's not nearly as easy as he thought and Theresa stumbles onto a secret.**


	10. Hard To Get

_**Thanks to Tates for my first review! I am so glad to know someone is actually reading and enjoying this. :) More coming soon! First of two chapters uploaded today.**_

**Chapter Eleven: Hard to Get  
**  
_The Next Morning:  
_  
Theresa smiled to herself as she headed downstairs for a late breakfast. Ethan had told her last night that he planned to spend the morning with the children, first out to breakfast and then to the playground. And Jared was working again, so she had the day to herself. She frowned as a pang of guilt struck her. She really, really needed to talk to Whitney. They'd spoke briefly on the phone the day before, with Whitney trying to put up a brave front, but Theresa could hear the devastation in her voice. Whitney needed a shoulder to cry on whether she wanted to admit it or not, after she'd found out about Chad's betrayal.

Her thoughts were disrupted by the sight of a huge bouquet of flowers, awaiting her on the decorative table in the hallway. Theresa stopped, staring in wonder. It had to be absolutely the most elaborate display she'd ever seen - she couldn't even imagine how one person could carry such an enormous arrangement. Jared must really, really have felt guilty about the argument they'd had. Smiling, she reached for the small white enveloped jutting out from the blooms. Reading, her smile was erased by a look of shock as she read the contents.

**Later That Morning:**

Ethan burst the front door, in lighthearted pursuit of his three giggling children. "You beat me!" He cried in mock disappointment as they skidded into the hallway. EJ rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide a smile. His younger sisters were delighted with their victory, jumping up and down and cheering each other on.

"Did you have a good time?" Theresa appeared, smiling, holding her hands casually behind her back.  
"Oh, it was great!" Ethan returned her smile.

"Good. Hey you guys, why don't you head up to the TV room for a little while?. Your dad and I need to make some arrangements for the next few days, OK?" Theresa purposefully kept her tone casual. Grumbling, the kids reluctantly turned and headed up the stairs.

Ethan felt a small twinge of excitement. Had she really liked the flowers that much? Was he about to add his name to the Dr. Love Hall of Fame, achieving total victory by Step 2 of the master plan? Could it be possible that Theresa was finally starting to see that they were meant to be together? He started to turn towards her, but just then Theresa removed one hand from behind her back and then...**THWACK**! Ethan rocked back on his feet and then stared at her in astonishment as he sneezed and wiped crushed flower petals and leaves off of his face. She'd smacked him with his own bouquet, and she hadn't been gentle about it. He guessed he probably should be thankful that she'd at least taken them out of the vase first. "OW! Theresa, what the hell...that hurt!"

"Did it?" Theresa smiled sweetly. "Well, here's something that might ease the stinging." She pulled the other hand behind her back. Ethan barely had to time to realize she was holding the missing vase until SPLASH-she doused him with the grimy water it held, right in the face. He stood there, soaking wet and dripping, wondering what the heck had just happened, and if it was possible to sue Dr. Love for all the wretched author was worth.

"Theresa, I just...I mean...I was trying to do something nice for you!"

"Nice?" Theresa snapped. "You leave a pretentious, overdone display of flowers in the hall, with a card that drips sweet nothings and signed _'With All My Love, Ethan'_, and I'm supposed to think that's _nice_? You are staying in the home I share with my fiance! What if Jared had gotten home early and saw it first? How would I have explained that? He's already upest with me, in case you didn't notice! What exactly are you trying to do, ruin my life?" She glared at him.

"I'm sorry." Deflated, Ethan dropped his hands. "I didn't even think about that. I thought you'd like them." He looked so disappointed that Theresa felt her anger immediately evaporate, as hard as she tried to hold onto it. She sighed and walked into the kitchen to get a hand towel for him to dry off with. Returning, she handed it to him.

"It was nice, Ethan, and I'm sorry if I overreacted. It's just that I have moved on, and you're trying to pull me back and you have to stop. I couldn't just freeze time and sit still until you finally decided you wanted me back. Jared was there for me, and you weren't. I'm with him now - learn to accept it."

"I can't." Ethan said softly, staring at her until she was forced to look up and make eye contact with him. "My mistake was letting you go and not fighting for you. I should have years ago and I'm not making that same mistake now. If you marry Jared when you're really in love with me, you'll be doing exactly what I did, and it will be the greatest regret of your life. I'm not letting us both go through that again."

"It's not the same!" Theresa hated how she couldn't completely look him in the face when she said that. "I'm not marrying Jared out of obligation. I'm marrying him because I love him, and he's reliable, and stable and..." She broke off at the disbelieving look on Ethan's face. "I don't want to argue with you. Just give it up, OK? Please." She brushed back her dark hair impatiently, just wanting the conversation to end.

"Like hell I will." Ethan muttered under his breath.

_"What?" _Theresa whirled back towards him, wishing now that she'd hit him with something harder than a bouquet of flowers. Seeing the strain on her face, Ethan decided to back off a little - for the time being.

"Nothing, Theresa."

She looked at him suspiciously for a moment longer, then turned. "I'm hoping to spend some time with Whitney this afternoon. The nanny's here but-"

"It's not a problem, Theresa, and I don't want the nanny taking care of the children while I'm here. I'll send her home for the rest of the day."

"Thank you." Theresa managed to smile at him. "I'll be back in a few hours. Call my cell if there's a problem." She walked out the door before he could respond, feeling the need to have some space between them.

Theresa's cell phone rang just as she pulled into the parking lot of the Book Cafe. She looked at the Caller ID and sighed, then put the phone to her ear.  
"Don't even try it, Whitney." Her voice was pleasant, but firm.

"Theresa, I'm just not feeling well and I-"

"Do you want me to come there?" Theresa tapped her fingernails on the steering wheel of the car.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Whitney sighed.

"You're just now figuring it out?" Theresa laughed. "Whitney, you need to get out of the house, and you said your mom has Miles, so you don't need to worry about him. We'll hang out, we'll order chocolate cake and maybe some ice cream, and we'll talk about everything. It's better than sitting around feeling sorry for yourself. Come on, what are best friends for?"

"Alright-I'll be there in twenty minutes." Whitney's voice was resigned.

"Good." Theresa smiled and snapped the cell phone closed, then climbed out of her car. She walked slowly to the Book Cafe entrance, enjoying the scenery. It was one of those perfect summer days, not too hot, with a gentle sea breeze blowing through the town. Smiling, she surveyed the flowering bushes along the side of the building-the suddenly stopped as one of those bushes shook of its own volition. "What in the world?" She murmured to herself as she approached. "There's something in there - maybe a stray cat." More shaking and the sound of gigglling put an end to that theory.

"Hmmm...a lover's tryst is more like it." Theresa smiled to herself, about to walk away, when suddenly she realized that the giggles sounded familiar...very familiar. Her smile instantly disappeared. Stepping forward firmly, frowning, she stuck her hands into the dark overgrowth, groping blindly and praying she wouldn't touch anything any more creepy crawly then she was prepared to deal with. Both hands touched cloth at the same time and she pulled back, bringing with her the guilty, flushed figures of Kay Bennett and her very own brother, Miguel, their clothing in disarray. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Theresa folded her arms and looked at the two in front of her. "I don't believe this!"

Miguel's face was still flushed, but his eyes held a defiant look. "Back off, Theresa...this is none of your business."

"I wonder if Fox would feel the same way?" Theresa asked, her tone of voice sweet but with an underlying threat.

"You wouldn't tell Fox!" Kay's face went white. "Theresa, please!"

"How can you both do this to him?" Theresa was very close to losing her temper once more. "Wasn't last year's disaster enough? He left you at the altar, Kay, because of this exact same thing! And you promised him - in fact, you promised everyone who would stop long enough to listen, as I recall, that it was over with Miguel and it would never, ever happen again. Now look at you. Fox trusts you-he's about to try and make you his wife AGAIN and you're still playing undercover lovers. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kay wrapped her arms around herself defensively. "I don't have to explain anything to you." She hissed.

Miguel opened his mouth, probably to defend her, and Theresa silenced him with a look. "I'll deal with you later. Kay and I need to have a little talk."

He started to protest but she shot him a cold glare. "Fine. I have to go to work anyway." He looked at Kay. "Catch you later."

As he left, Theresa took Kay firmly by the arm and dragged her inside, pushing her towards one of the small tables.

"Theresa, what are you doing? And since when are you so high and mighty, anyway? You spent half your life trying to break up Ethan and Gwen's marriage so I don't understand where you get off..."

Kay continued to rant as Theresa rolled her eyes. She'd gotten used to most of Harmony throwing her past indiscretions in her face every time they wanted to turn the attention from themselves, but it was still more than annoying. She waited a moment until Kay wound down and then forced yet another smile on her face.  
"Are you done? Good. I don't want to be in your business, Kay, believe me, but the thing is, you're playing two people I care about very much. Fox is one of my best friends and Miguel is my brother. They deserve better than this, and you do too. Don't you remember how humiliated you were and how upset last time this all came out? I just don't understand why you would put yourself right back in the same exact position. The two of you were not exactly being discreet. Fox will find out, and when he does, not only will he leave you, but he will _hate_ you. Is that what you want?"

Kay's eyes filled with tears. "Theresa, I didn't mean for this to happen, but it's like every time I turn around, Miguel is there. And when he's not..." She blushed. "I can't stop thinking about him. I thought I'd made my choice, but I don't know how to let him go. What am I going to do?" she wiped her eyes with a napkin.

"Tell Fox." Theresa's voice was sympathetic, but stern. "You have to tell him that you're still in love with Miguel. That you don't love him enough to marry him. It's only fair."

"I can't!" Kay was sobbing in earnest now. "I do love Fox and I want to marry him. This will be the last time - I swear it will be. I'll never see Miguel behind his back again-I'll be loyal."

"No, you won't." Theresa sighed. "How many times have you said that before? You'll never be over Miguel. Why can't you see that?"

Kay stared at her for a moment, then broke into a harsh laugh. "You're one to talk, Theresa. You have some unbelievable nerve, saying that to me. I saw the look on your face when Ethan showed up at Gwen's wedding. You're not over him, not even close, and yet you're going to marry Jared anyway. Is that the right thing to do?"

"That's not true!" Theresa said, stung.

Kay smiled coldly. "Pot, kettle, black. That's all I have to say." Standing up, she exited the cafe without a backwards glance.

As she watched her go, Theresa felt a sudden headache coming. A headache that had HYPOCRITE written all over it.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**In the next chapter Gwen returns and prepares to throw herself full heartedly into her matchmaking. However, Theresa has some unsettling news for her...**_


	11. Haunted By Jesenik

**Second of two chapters uploaded today...**

**Chapter Twelve: Back in Harmony  
**

**Two Weeks Later**"It's nice to be home, with the girls." Gwen sighed happily as she and Kieran climbed out of the car, and then opened the back doors to get Sarah and Jane out. "I loved being in Ireland, meeting your family, and spending a week in Paris too, but I missed them so much."

"Me too." Kieran dropped a kiss on Jane's head as he held the toddler in his arms. "What do you two say? Did you miss us too?"

"Yes!" Sarah and Jane chorused, smiling. Sarah wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and Gwen squeezed her back, secretly grateful for the eagerness with which her daughters had greeted her. Deep down, she'd been nervous that after two weeks with Theresa and Ethan, the girls wouldn't want to come home. But she needn't have feared..they'd been as happy to see her as she had been to see them.

Walking into the house, both girls immediately raced into their bedrooms as if they hadn't been home for years. The ensuing thumps and bangs told Kieran and Gwen that they were probably emptying their toy boxes on the floor, searching for dolls or games that they'd missed. Gwen sighed. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. It's too soon to go back into disciplinary mode. Do you want a snack?"

"Oh, there's nothing good in the refrigerator." A familiar, and entirely irritating voice came from the top of the stairs. Gwen looked up to see Rebecca, in a tight fitting red sweater and black skirt, descending the staircase. "I think we should order out." She beamed a smile at her seething daughter.

"Mother! What are you doing here?Â I had the locks changed - how did you get in?" Gwen felt the beginnings of a headache.

Rebecca smiled widely. "I had them changed again. The locksmith was very..._accommodating_."

Gwen groaned. "Again I ask - why are you here? Don't you have a home of your own?"

"Well, that's a nice way to talk to your mother. I missed you and the little rugrats. I wanted to see you, and it's not like you ever call and let me know what you're doing." Rebecca was pouting now, and shooting sly looks under her eyelids to see if her guilt trip was working.

It wasn't. Gwen opened her mouth again to tell Rebecca exactly what she thought of her act, but Kieran gently touched her shoulder. "Leave it, love." He whispered. "You know, I think she's a bit lonely." He walked over to Rebecca. "Did you miss me too, Mother?" He shot her a bright grin.

Rebecca's own smile faded. "Oh, it's _you_. I was hoping for some unfortunate accident to get you out of my daughter's life, but no such luck." She sighed and flopped down. "So are we ordering dinner? I'm starving."

"You're not exactly welcome-" Gwen started again but once more, Kieran stopped her.

"We'd love to have you stay, Rebecca.Â In fact, why don't you spend the night? You can stay in the guest bedroom."

"Are you insane?" Gwen whispered under her breath, looking at her husband in horror. What was he up to? Kieran wasn't even looking at her...he was waiting for Rebecca's response.

"Well...I did have plans with Javier. I met him at your wedding - he was one of the waiters. Talk about service with a smile! But I suppose I could clear my social calendar and spend one night with my family..and the _interloper_." She gave Kieran a cold look, but he just grinned in return. Rebecca sighed in irritation and flounced up. "Well, if neither of you are going to do it, I'm going to order out. Hope you all like Chinese." She left the room in a haughty huff.

Gwen turned to Kieran, rolling her eyes. "Honey, have you lost your mind? What are you trying to do? She hates you and as long as she's here, you're going to have to put up with her insulting you and trying to come between us."

He shrugged sheepishly. "I have to admit, Gwen, I feel sorry for her. She must be lonely. She's a joke to most of the people in this town, and the ones that are at all courteous to her are only pretending because of her money. Despite her plethora of boyfriends, she has no real love in her life, and she is a part of our family. She'll come around...I've never met a woman that didn't end up liking me eventually."

"Oh, so this is a challenge and my mother is just another conquest to you?" Gwen teased. "Should I be jealous?"

"Absolutely." Kieran leaned forward and kissed her.Â Gwen wrapped her arms around him, melting into his embrace as the kiss deepened. Neither one of them heard Rebecca re enter the room.

"The food will be here in-oh, would you two stop? Some of us have standards, you know."

"Since when?" Gwen asked in astonishment.

"Class standards, I mean." Rebecca sniffed huffily. "I may have given a fisherman or two somewhere to dangle his bait, but I don't take them home afterwards, much less marry them. How far my own daughter has fallen." She gave a dramatic sigh and pulled a lacy handkerchief out of her cleavage to dab her eyes.

"That's enough of that." Kieran moved away from Gwen and over to his new mother in law. He took the handkerchief out of her hand and tossed it behind him. "All you're doing is alienating your own daughter, and I know you don't want Gwen out of your life. Besides, you and I are going to get along wonderfully." He took Rebecca's reluctant hands in his. "Do you like to dance, Mother?" His eyes sparkled wickedly.

"Yes...no...what are you talking about? And stop calling me Mother...it makes me nauseous." Rebecca looked at him suspiciously.

"My whole family loves to dance." Kieran pulled Rebecca along behind him, flipping a switch on the stereo in the corner. A lively Irish number filled the room. "Like this." He put his arm around Rebecca's waist and took her other hand in his. Rebecca yelped in surprise as Kieran spun them both and began dancing her all around the living room. At first she struggled, but after a moment she started to relax. Gwen watched in wonder as Rebecca actually started to smile, as much as she tried to hide it.

"I suppose I have to admit you are rather charming." Rebecca murmured as they continued to dance. "Maybe I can see why Gwen is attracted to you."

"Gwen is in love with me. And _married_ to me." Kieran corrected as he continued dancing.

Rebecca heaved a sigh but said nothing - a vast improvement, in Gwen's opinion.

Kieran watched her expression, amused, as her eyes glided along his chest and up his arms, lingering on his muscles. "Rebecca, have I ever mentioned that I have a brother? Two of them, in fact."

"Oh really?" Rebecca failed miserably at trying to hide her interest. "Do they, er...look like you?"

"Better." Kieran grinned.

"Oh my!" Rebecca's face flushed. "It's too bad they're in Ireland."

"Yes, well, it turns out they're quite eager to see Harmony. In fact, they should be here in a few weeks. I was hoping that you'd be willing to help us show them around."

There was no pretense about Rebecca's smile now. "Well, they_ are _family...sort of. And no tourist should see Harmony without my **ahem** personal touch on the experience." She stepped back from Kieran. "You know, I feel the need for a shower...a rather cold one. Let me know when dinner comes." She hurried up the stairs without a backwards glance.

Kieran winked at Gwen and she couldn't help but laugh. "That was progress, I have to admit. I'm very impressed."

"I'll show you progress." Kieran pulled her close again and began to nuzzle her neck. Just as Gwen was about to purr, the doorbell rang. She swore under her breath, which made Kieran laugh heartily as he went to open the door. "Gwen, can you hand me my wallet?" He pulled the door open, then stopped. "Never mind, it's Noah. What brings you here?" He slapped the other man on the shoulder, ushering him inside.

"It's ours, Kieran!" Noah was clearly too excited to be bothered by social niceties. "The Blue Note...the owner accepted our offer."

"Are you serious?" Happiness lit up Kieran's face. "Did you hear that, Gwen?Â I'm not a fisherman any more...I'm a business owner!"

"That's wonderful!" Gwen gasped. "I can't believe it!"

"Can't believe what?" Rebecca came back down the stairs in a new yet equally tight fitting outfit, her hair damp. "And why is your husband dancing a jig with Noah Bennett in your living room?"

"Sit down, Mother, and I'll tell you all about it." Gwen patted the sofa beside her, deciding if Kieran could hold out a hand to her mother, so could she. Maybe all of them could be a family after all...a twisted, dysfunctional family, to be sure, but really - was there any other sort?

**The next morning:  
Crane Industries-Theresa's Office  
**  
Theresa tapped her fingers impatiently on her desk as she looked at the clock. Gwen was due there any minute. She sighed as she looked at the large manila envelope on her desk, its seal broken.Â The contents inside had both relieved and unsettled her, but she wasn't the only person it would affect. "It kills me to admit it, but right now, Gwen is the only other person in this whole town who will understand what this means." She shook her head, and just then Gwen walked in the door.

"I got your message, Theresa. What's going on?" She took a seat across from her, looking at her warily.

"It's this." Theresa picked up the envelope and headed it to Gwen. "That private investigator that I hired was here this morning. This is his final report on Jesenik, Claude Moreau...and Alistair."

Gwen froze in the process of pulling out the stack of papers. "Theresa, Alistair is _dead_." She lowered her voice. "He is dead, isn't he? I mean, he _has_ to be."

"They never found his body." Theresa shrugged, feeling the apprehension crawling up her spine. "I want to believe that he'll never be back but..."

"He won't be." Gwen's voice was firm. "Remember what the medical examiner said. They may not have found his body, but there was enough blood left behind, blood that was DNA tested and matched to him, that he couldn't possibly have survived."

"I guess a five story fall into a rock quarry will do that to you." Theresa murmured.

Gwen shot her a furious look. "Does the phrase _'never speak of this again' _mean anything to you?"

"How can you just act so casual about what we did?" Theresa's voice rose and Gwen glared at her.

"Because he deserved it, Theresa! You know it, and I know it. We did the right thing, and I'd do it again. Now, can we please drop it?"

They were both silent for a moment as Gwen's eyes perused the contents of the report. "This is great, Theresa! Why were you so upset? Look at this - the P.I. says that three of the Jesenik guards are also unaccounted for - their bodies weren't found, and they weren't among the ones arrested. He thinks that they are the ones who found Alistair's body and sold it on the black market. That makes total sense-there are plenty of people who would have paid to see proof of his death. That's it, Theresa, it's over." Relief flooding her, she sat back.

"Turn the page." Theresa said quietly.

Frowning, Gwen flipped it over and read the other side. "Oh."  
"Yes, oh. One of those missing guards had a brother. A brother whose body was found in the remains of the dungeon, with a _knife_ in his chest. Sound familiar, Gwen?"

Gwen looked at her apprehensively. "Theresa, you don't think...look, he probably never even knew how his brother died. Is that what you're worried about, that this missing guard knows it was..." She stopped herself before the words came out. "That this guard thinks that you may be responsible?"

"It was in the papers there, Gwen. All of it was. The authorities concluded that the guards were probably fighting among themselves and that's how that one died, but you and I know the truth. Gwen, I want it to be _over_. I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night any more, feeling his hands all over me and then seeing..." She shook her head. "I don't want to be afraid anymore. I'd love to believe this is all coincidence, but I just don't know." She sighed.

"Theresa, it _is_ over. You have to believe that, or it will drive you insane. You know what this is, don't you? It's guilt, making you paranoid. Let it go! It was self defense - I was there, remember? And as far as Alistair..." She broke off again. "Let me put it this way. I honestly believe that he is dead. There is no way he could have survived that fall. But if somehow he managed to live he'd better never show his face around here again, because if he does I'll personally make him wish he was in hell where he belongs. Are you with me on this, Theresa?" She looked steadily at the other woman.

Theresa nodded. "I'm with you."

"Good. Now is there anything else in this report I should know about?"

Theresa sighed. "It just clears up some of those things that we were wondering about. Like the body in Sarah's grave - Shilah Landry. She did die of natural causes...Alistair had nothing to do with it. It was a coincidence that the coroner took advantage of. Alistair paid him a huge amount of money to fake the autopsy and take care of making Sarah's death look real. Anyway, her family knows the truth now, and Shilah's back home, buried in a proper grave now with her own name on the headstone."

Gwen sighed and shook her head. "Thank God...I was so worried that Alistair had an innocent baby killed just to put in Sarah's grave. I'm so glad that wasn't true, but I feel terrible for that family."

"I do, too, but I've made sure they're taken care. Not that money makes up for it, but it was all I could do." Theresa took the report back and turned another page. "And Claude's death was also blamed on the guards...the authorities have concluded that there was an uprising in the manor, prompting him to set off the bombs."

Gwen hid a smile. "And how much money did it take to make them conclude that, Theresa?"

Theresa finally managed a smile. "A lot, believe me. But it was worth it. This could have destroyed Rina's future, and she and her family had been through enough. And she saved us...it was the least I could do. Now she's here, going to college, and living with Mama...in my old room, actually. She's happy, and she deserves to be."

"Yes, she does." Gwen was quiet for a moment as the memories came rushing back. Shrugging them off, she turned to Theresa. "Speaking of happiness, how are things going with Ethan?"

Theresa raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What do you mean? There's nothing going on with me and Ethan!"

Gwen snickered. "Touchy, touchy. I didn't say there was. I was just wondering how he was adjusting to being back in Harmony." She smiled innocently.

"Oh." Theresa blushed. "It's like he never left...mostly. The children love having him back."

"And you do too, don't you?" Gwen watched her carefully.

"It's um... nice." Theresa struggled to hide her blush. "You know, for the kids. We've done a lot of things with them, trying to help them adjust. It's going to be a little odd when he moves out of the mansion - I guess we've all gotten used to having him around."

_'I bet you have_.' Gwen thought to herself with a smile. _'As for moving out, he's not going anywhere...at least not if I have anything to say about it.'_ She got to her feet, saying a polite goodbye to Theresa and heading out the door. It sounded like Ethan had made progress, if not much. But now that she was back, she could help, and she had every intention of doing so...

Whitney stepped into the elevator at Crane Industries, nervously adjusting her purse strap. She was supposed to meet Theresa for lunch, but being at Crane for the first time since the demise of her marriage was hard. She hadn't spoken to Chad in nearly three weeks, since she'd confronted him over his secret life and asked him to move out. He'd tried to call her repeatedly, left her messages, sent her flowers, but she just hadn't wanted to deal with him. Theresa had been so furious on her behalf that she wanted to fire him immediately but Whitney had refused to let her friend do that. For one, Theresa didn't have just cause to fire him and Whitney just didn't have it in her to ruin Chad's life, no matter how he'd treated her.

_'Hopefully, he'll never know I was here.' _Whitney murmured to herself. _'I'll just grab Theresa and we'll be out of here in less than five minutes.' _Feeling relieved, she actually managed to smile as the elevator shuddered to a stop and the doors open-then the smile immediately disappeared as she suddenly found herself face to face with her wayward husband.

Theresa looked up in surprise as her door abruptly opened and Gwen re-appeared. "I thought you were leaving." Theresa frowned as she straightened up from where she'd been kneeling over her personal safe, putting away the investigator's report.

"I was." Gwen put her purse on Theresa's desk and sat down. "But I have some big news that I almost forgot to tell you about." She waited expectantly for Theresa to take her seat and then continued. "I wanted you to be one of the first to know, not because I consider you a confidant, but because I plan to work in threatening your life somewhere in the conversation."

Theresa inhaled deeply, praying for patience. "Alright, what is it?"

"Well..." Gwen smiled. Whatever it was, she was looking very happy about it. "Kieran and I spent a lot of time talking on our honeymoon."

Theresa couldn't suppress a smile. "If _that's_ what you spent most of your time doing, you obviously don't know what a honeymoon is for."

"Stop interrupting." Gwen snapped. "Anyway, we decided that, a few months down the line, we're going to see a fertility specialist in NY. We've already consulted him over the phone and he's seen my medical records, and he thinks there's a small chance there's treatment that may help me get pregnant. But it is a very long shot, so if it doesn't work, we've already decided that we're going to have a baby via a surrogate." She narrowed her eyes and looked at Theresa sternly. "I think that you can understand how very important this is to both of us, and how nervous I am about it. I'm sure you will also understand that if I ever find you within twenty miles of my surrogate at any point, I will kill you and hide the body. Are we clear on this?"

"Gwen, what possible reason could I have to-"

"You don't have to have a reason. You're insane. Anyway, I'm not leaving until you swear that you will not do anything, not a single teeny, tiny thing, to interfere with my plans. Swear it, Theresa." Gwen leaned forward, her eyes fixed determinedly on Theresa's face.

"Alright, relax already. I swear I will not do anything to interfere with you and Kieran trying to have a baby." Theresa raised her hand, trying her best not to roll her eyes.

"Good." Gwen leaned back, breathing a sigh of relief. "And I'd appreciate you keeping this between us for now. Nothing's set up as of yet...we want to enjoy a few months of being newlyweds before we start bringing doctors and legal agreements in the mix."

"Of course." Theresa paused for a minute. "Good luck on everything, Gwen. I mean it."

Gwen looked at her in surprise. "Thank you, Theresa. Well, that's all I had to say so I guess I'll see you on Friday when you pick up Jane."

"OK..." Theresa started to say but then she caught sight of the clock. "It's past noon?" She stood up. "I'll walk you out...Whitney was supposed to meet me here. I'll bet she's waiting in the lobby because she doesn't want to run into Chad."

"Poor Whitney." Gwen sighed as Theresa locked the office door. "I still can't believe Chad would do that to her."

"Me either." Theresa's face grew angry. "And I have to see him every day...it's taken all of my self control to keep from pounding his head into the floor."

The two of them walked towards the elevator in silence-then stopped at the sight before them.

Whitney tried to walk around her husband, but Chad blocked her way.

"Baby, I'm so glad you're here." He smiled nervously at her. "We need to talk."

"No, we don't." Whitney frowned. "I didn't come here to see you. Theresa and I are meeting for lunch, so please get out of my way." She tried again to move forward but Chad again blocked her way.

"Whitney, please! Just give me five minutes, that's all I ask."

Whitney glared at him. "I gave you way more than five minutes, Chad. I gave you my heart, and my hand, my trust, and my life. And you threw all that we had on the ground and stomped it into dust. For what? For hookers, and internet tramps, and cheap motel rooms. How could you? How could you do this to me? How could you do this to Miles?"

"I never wanted to hurt you." Chad's eyes filled with emotion. "I swear I didn't. I tried to stop so many times and I just couldn't. It's an addiction, Whitney-it's a sickness. I couldn't control it."

Whitney stared at him, eyes flashing. "Maybe not. But you could have gotten help. You have resources, and support-you could have gone to a psychologist, you could have checked yourself into a clinic, you could done so many things. Above all, you could have been and you should have been honest with me. Not only have you broken my trust and ruined our marriage, but you've exposed me to God knows what. My mother had to run every nearly every test known to man on me-do you know how humiliating that was? Thank God I'm alright, but what if I wasn't? Did you ever even think about that, Chad, or were you too selfish to care?"

"I did care...I swear I did. I hated myself for what I was doing to you." Chad's voice cracked. "I was just so ashamed...I couldn't reach out for help. I didn't want anyone to know what I was doing. So I just kept telling myself this is the last time...it will never happen again. Please, just give me another chance. I'll do anything you want-I'll get help, I'll stay home every night, I won't make a move without you. Baby, please!"

"Do you want a marriage or a jailer?" Whitney scoffed. "It is not my job to help you get well. You should have been a man and done that yourself, and not just for me. So that you could stand to look at yourself in the mirror and so you could be the father that your son deserves. But no, apparently it's my job to prop you up and force you to take care of yourself. I don't think so. Our marriage, it's over." She started to walk away but Chad grabbed her arm.

"No, Whitney, i don't accept that." Chad said through gritted teeth as he held her in his hard grip. "I won't let you just walk away. You have to-"

At that moment, Theresa and Gwen came around the corner. They froze for a moment as they saw the tableau before them, then both women raced forward. Chad found himself under a sudden bombardment of blows as Gwen and Theresa whacked him around the head and shoulders with their handbags, shouting at him to let Whitney go.

"Stop..ow! Dammit, would you two knock it off? I was just trying to talk to...ouch!" Chad cried, trying to shield himself from their anger.

"Theresa, Gwen, it's OK, really." Whitney stepped away from Chad. "He wasn't trying to hurt me...he just doesn't know when a conversation is over-among other things." She shot him a scathing look.

Gwen and Theresa reluctantly stopped hitting Chad and went to stand next to Whitney, shooting Chad looks of deepest loathing.

"Damn!" Chad swore, straightening his shirt and feeling his head gingerly for lumps. "You know, I think I liked it a lot more when you two were fighting all the time, before you became friends and teamed up to become the Queen Bitches of Harmony." He glared at Theresa and Gwen, whose mouths fell open.

"Take it back!" They both cried at the same time, looking at him in horror.

"You _are_ bitches!" Chad snapped. "I'm not taking it back."

"Not that!" Theresa gave him a cold look. "The part about us being friends. We're not friends. I can't stand her and Gwen hates me too, right?" She shot Gwen a look, and the other woman nodded.

"Absolutely. I'd dance on her grave if I could." Gwen said firmly.

"Whatever." Chad shook his head. "All I know is if it walks like a duck and quacks like a duck, it's a duck." He looked at Whitney. "This isn't over."

"Oh please, say that again." Theresa moved towards him, raising her handbag once more, but Whitney pulled her back.

"It's OK, Theresa. I can handle him. Let's just go, OK?" Turning their backs on Chad, the three women walked off.

Once they reached the lobby, Whitney and Theresa said a quick goodbye to Gwen and headed to the cafe across the street.

"Are you OK, Whit?" Theresa looked cautiously at her friend.  
Whitney sighed, but then smiled. "I am, actually. I feel like I finally stood up for myself and called him on a lot of his shit. I know this is going to be hard, but at least now I know I'm strong enough to handle it."

"Good for you." Theresa smiled at her friend, squeezing her hand as they entered the building and took a seat at a table. She looked curiously at Whitney. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Whitney couldn't help but giggle. "You should have seen your face when Chad said that about you and Gwen being friends. And her face too..." She started to laugh.

"Well, it's horrible." Theresa said flatly as she picked up her menu. "We can't have those rumors going around about us - it will ruin our reputations."

Whitney continued giggling. "Have you ever heard the one about denial not just being that river in Egypt?"

"Very funny." Theresa looked over her menu at Whitney. "Can we stop talking about Gwen now? It will ruin my appetite."

"Fine." Whitney smiled sweetly. "Let's talk about Ethan."

Theresa sighed, burying her face in her menu. It looked like it was going to be a long lunch.

At that moment, Ethan himself was walking into Crane Industries. He stopped at the front desk. "Ethan Winthrop, here to see Sheridan Crane."

"She's expecting you." The receptionist smiled at him. "Go right up."

A few minutes later, he was walking into Sheridan's office. She looked up from the salad she was eating with a smile. "Ethan, please, have a seat."

"Working through lunch already?" Ethan indicated her salad with a smile.

Sheridan shrugged. 'Fraid so. Being the new CEO doesn't leave a lot of time for yourself. But since I still consider you family, I didn't think I had to be formal in your presence." She smiled. "Anyway, I wanted to meet with you about some of the new programs we're implementing here at Crane Industries. I think you might like to be a part of some of them."

Ethan shifted uncomfortably. "Sheridan, that's really kind of you, but spending the last year in Jesenik really killed my desire to jump back into the suit and tie and work in an office again."

"Exactly." Sheridan smiled and passed him a folder. "Your work in Jesenik was amazing. What you did for those people was above and beyond what anyone at Crane had expected, even Theresa. You completely turned around a devastated village which had lost a good chuck of its population in a horrible way. On top of the good you did, the positive publicity it generated for Crane Industries was priceless. Now you know I don't want to sound like it's all about headlines, because it's not, but you once had a dream about turning Crane into a company could do so much for the world. Theresa had that same dream, and so do I. That's why she put me in charge, but I need help. I need _your_ help. I want to open a new division of Crane. The goal is to do what you did for Jesenik in places all over the world, and locally in the U.S. We want to take communities in need and turn them around. And I want you to be in charge of it." She sat back and surveyed Ethan with a smile. "So what do you think?"

Ethan couldn't speak for a moment as he looked through the contents of the folder. "This is incredible, Sheridan! It's the opportunity of a lifetime. I'd love to be a part of it but I can't leave my children again and travel all over the world."

"You wouldn't have to." Sheridan smiled, obviously having anticipated his concern. "You will probably need to travel from time to time, but the majority of the time you'll be here, overseeing every new project. You'll hire new employees and appoint some we already have here to be in charge of every new project and report back to you. And I think you'll agree that the salary is very generous, and believe me, you'll earn every penny. Plus the medical benefits and all the standard benefits of being a Crane employee, use of all facilities, including the daycare, meaning that you'll be very close to Jane throughout the day, just like Theresa and Gwen are."

"Theresa." Ethan frowned as the thought occured to him. "Does she know about this?"

"Of course she does. Theresa may have stepped down as CEO but she's still on the board and she also still holds veto or green light power over every major new project. She loved the idea, and of you being in charge."

Ethan smiled. "I can't believe it. This is amazing. It's like my dream job-I feel like I have to pinch myself to believe I'm awake."

"So you'll take it?"  
"Absolutely." Ethan stood up and reached out to shake Sheridan's hand. "You have yourself a new employee."

After working out some of the finer details with Sheridan, Ethan walked out to his car, still feeling like he was on cloud nine. The last couple of weeks had been tough. After the flower disaster, Theresa had been polite, but distant, and he'd started to despair of ever getting close to her again. And since he was moving out of the Crane Mansion, he had been afraid that he'd lost his opportunity, but now, not only did he have his dream job, but he'd be working in very close proximity to Theresa. They'd see each other every day.

'_But I don't want to blow it." _He thought to himself._ 'Every time I open my mouth, I seem to say the wrong thing.' _As he drove, he thought hard to himself. How could he remind Theresa of what they once had without seeming like he just wanted to break her and Jared up, like it was some stupid competition between him and the other man? _'She has to know I'm serious, that I do love her, that I'm committed to making it work.' _He sighed. This was turning out to be a lot harder than he thought, but he wouldn't give up. Not now, not ever. He would try anything and that meant...

'_I can't believe I'm considering it.'_ He thought to himself. _'but I guess I am...it's time to give Dr. Love another try.'  
_

_**To Be Continued...  
**_


	12. The Sign

**Whisper**

**Chapter Twelve: The Sign**

**Crane Mansion**

This is the last of it." Ethan put his final suitcase in the hallway, then reached down to ruffle his son's head. "Thanks for helping me pack, EJ." Theresa and Jared stood in the hallway, looking on. Ethan turned to them. "Thanks for letting me stay these last couple of weeks. Being able to spend so much time with the children meant a lot to me."

"Sure thing." Jared said. Theresa nodded, but her smile was sad. Ethan wasn't going far, just to the bed and breakfast until he found a place, but it would be hard on EJ. She looked at the deep frown on her son's face. It looked like they were in for a difficult night.

"Want to help me take these out to the car?" Ethan looked at EJ, smiling. EJ stared back at him with stricken eyes, then suddenly the boy turned and ran up the stairs towards his room, visibly upset.

"Oh, no." Theresa sighed. "I was afraid of this."  
"I'd better go talk to him." Ethan started up the stairs after him.

Jared watched him go, his face deep in thought. Then as Ethan ascended the staircase Jared's voice stopped him. "Hang on, Winthrop." He sighed. "Unpack your bags. It's obvious EJ needs you here for a while."

Theresa stared at her fiance in shock. "Are you serious, Jared?"

Jared exhaled deeply, looking pained. "I'm not happy about this, Tess." He muttered to her. "But I feel like a world class ogre, knowing Ethan has to leave because _I _don't want him here. I want our marriage to start off on a good foot, not with a stepson who hates me because he thinks I've interfered in his relationship with his dad."

"He doesn't..." Theresa started to say but Jared cut her off, smiling slightly.

"He does, Tess. He blames me and we both know it. EJ hasn't had a lot of stability in his life, and I've become a convenient scapegoat for his anger. I'm not mad at _him_-he's a kid and that's how he feels. I just to show him that I'm not a bad guy, and I'm not trying to replace his father. So it's better if Ethan stays...for _now_." He looked up at Ethan, who had paused on the staircase, watching them in surprise. "Look, Ethan, we want you to stay, for EJ's sake." Jared looked at him. "Theresa and I have decided that we want a holiday wedding, sometime after Thanksgiving. That gives you a few months to hang out with your son, and hopefully make things a little easier on us all. After that, we'll have to work out some kind of custody arrangement. Is that OK with both of you?" He looked at Theresa and Ethan.

"Jared, that's great! Thank you-I really appreciate this." Ethan smiled. "I'm going to go tell EJ the good news." He leapt up the rest of the stairs.

Theresa smiled at Jared. "Have I told you that you are wonderful lately?" She leaned into him, caressing his face.

"Well, if I'd known being nice to your ex would have scored me so many points, I would have done it a lot sooner." Jared laughed and leaning down, kissed her.  
As he ran his hands up and down Theresa's back Jared felt his inner turmoil and confusion lessen - slightly. Letting Ethan stay had indeed taken away some of his guilt but still...he looked into the large, trusting eyes of his fiancee and felt his heart shudder. He loved Theresa so much, more than anything - but would she still love him when she found out what he'd been hiding from her?

--

A few hours later, Ethan was in a similiar state as he reclined on his bed, staring at the ceiling. EJ had been thrilled that his dad was staying, and they'd spent the last couple of hours playing ball in the backyard. But now that Ethan had time to think about everything, he felt like the biggest jerk in the world._ 'Jared did a really decent thing in letting me stay, and I'm plotting to take Theresa from him, right under his nose. What kind of example am I setting for my son?' _

Grimacing, he tried to sort out his thoughts. What was he doing? Should he just leave Theresa and Jared in peace, let things be as they were? Or was it the right thing for him to keep fighting for the woman he loved, the woman he knew loved him in return, no matter who stood in their way?

His cell phone rang, and he picked it up from the nightstand beside him. "Hi, Daddy!" Sarah's cheerful voice chirped. "You're late...you always call to say goodnight, and Jane and I are going to bed now." She still hadn't lost her accent, Ethan thought to himself, smiling.

"I'm sorry, angel, Daddy's just had a busy night." He spent the next few minutes talking and saying goodnight to Sarah and Jane, and then in the background he heard Kieran shepherding them off to bed as Gwen took the phone.

"Hello, Ethan, how's everything? Are you settled into the B & B yet?" Gwen's voice sounded slightly disappointed - she'd come up with all sorts of plots to get him to stay in the mansion but as most of them involved flat out lying to Theresa, he'd rejected them. And look how that worked out...maybe it had been fate's plan all along that he stay.

"Actually, no, I'm still at the mansion. EJ got pretty upset about me leaving, so Jared, of all people, asked me to stay."

"Ethan, that's wonderful!" Gwen exclaimed. "For EJ's sake, of course, but think about how many opportunities you'll have to rekindle things with Theresa. This couldn't be more perfect."

Ethan sighed into the receiver. "I don't know, Gwen. Casey did a decent thing for us, and now I feel like pond scum, trying to steal Theresa from him. What am I doing? Am I really _that_ kind of person, that would just break up someone else's relationship for my own purposes?"

Gwen hesitated for a minute. "Ethan, I understand where you're coming from, and it's completely up to you whether you want to pursue Theresa or not. But I've been in Jared's shoes, and it's not a fun place to be. When I was married to you, I thought that was as good as life could get. I had you, and you loved me...in your own way. I tried to be happy but I knew, every minute, no matter how much I tried to deny it, that you would have rather been with Theresa. That hurts, Ethan. It's a constant pain that never goes away, and it seeps into everything, making you insecure, and paranoid, and angry. It changes you. Now that I'm married to Kieran, it's like a different world. I can't believe that my standards were so low before - no offense."

Ethan laughed and Gwen continued. "I think Theresa is still in love with you, Ethan, and I don't think she'll ever love Jared the same way. But Sheridan said I was overidentifying with him, and maybe she's right. You would know better than anyone, and it's you that has to decide what you're going to do. Do you honestly believe that Theresa is still in love with you-that she wants to be with you as much as you want to be with her? And after all this time, is she still the one that you want more than anything? Think about that, Ethan, and make your decision. Anyway, I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon." Gwen disconnected the line, leaving Ethan alone with his thoughts.

Standing up, he walked over to his closet to throw a robe over his pajama bottoms. He needed to walk around the grounds for awhile, stretch his legs, clear his head. As he slid his arms into the silk robe, his eyes fell upon a glimpse of something red in the corner of his closet. Leaning down he picked it up...the bright red cover of Dr. Love's book stared back at him. He remembered now, how he'd thrown it in the closet after step two had gone so badly, vowing never to read it again. He walked back into the bedroom, still carrying the book, and sat on the corner of the bed.

'_Do I still want to be with Theresa?Â That's not even a question. I do...I want us to be a family with our children more than anything. Does she still love me? My heart says yes.Â But she won't admit it and I don't want to manipulate her. I want to win her fair and square...but how?'  
_

He looked back at the book. _'This is pointless...but what the hell.' _He opened the book, intending to flip through the pages until he found where he'd left off, but the black heading on the page he'd opened it at caught his eyes.

**Obstacles, Roadblocks, and other Potholes on the Road to Love**  
  
_**Sometimes things don't go the way we've planned. Maybe one of the steps didn't work for you. Maybe you're questioning whether you and the apple of your eye are really meant to be together at all. Maybe she even has a boyfriend, or horror of horrors, a fiance, and you're having a lily livered moment of weakness. Now is not the time to develop a conscience. You want this veritable goddess of the night, yes? You feel like you cannot live without her? That's what I thought. So stop being such a wimp and do something about it. Don't feel sorry for this other man-he's got something you want, and I can guarantee he's **__**not**__** feeling sorry for you.  
**_

_**Now, before we continue, let's think about where you have gone wrong. Have you followed the steps as I outlined them, exactly to specification? Think about that for a moment-turn over in your head exactly what you've done so far. Oh dear... you choked before you even reached step three? How could you blow something as simple as giving the lady flowers?**_**  
**  
Ethan stopped reading for a moment, flipping the book over and staring again at Dr. Love's vacant expression on the cover. _ 'I swear, it feels like this book is reading my mind sometimes.' _He mumbled to himself, then shook off the absurd thought, returning to his reading.

_**Well, my dear boy, if you had read the introduction as you were supposed to, you would know that the rules for gaining the heart of a woman already entangled with another man are a little bit different. For instance, don't put her in an awkward position with her current significant other. All that will do is make her feel manipulated, and rightfully angry, an emotion that will quickly turn on you. For your sake, I hope you ducked quickly.**_**  
**  
_'Not quickly enough._' Ethan muttered, turning the page.

_**Now I hope you are feeling a little more certain in your mind that you are ready to continue your quest for this holy grail of women. If you are, turn back to the second chapter and begin where you left off. Or, if you are still feeling a bit uncertain, put on your robe and take a walk, clear your head. You might find that fate has a sign for you.**_**  
**  
_'This is getting stranger and stranger.' _Ethan again stared at the book as if it might come alive and bite him. Then he laughed to himself, shaking his head. _'Just a coincidence, that's all. It's not like the book is magical or something.' _ He stood up. Standing up, he stretched and then walked out to his balcony, looking down into the gardens below. The night was warm and the air smelled fresh and inviting, almost beckoning him outside. Maybe a walk really was what he needed.

Once outside, Ethan strolled through the gardens, memories washing over him. He remembered when this had been his home, and as a child he used to play hide and seek in the garden with his brother and sisters, shrieking with laughter until the gardener would get mad that they were trampling all over his flowerbeds and chase them off. Then they would sneak into the kitchen and charm the cook into slipping them treats. There were many times the mansion had seemed cold and empty, but there were still so many good memories for him, and he had every intention of making more for his son. Lost in thought, he turned a corner and almost smacked right into someone coming from the other way.

"Theresa! I'm sorry...I didn't realize you were out here." He looked at her small figure in her flimsy nightgown and robe.

"Oh, Ethan...I'm sorry too. I didn't even..." She didn't finish, brushing her hair out of her eyes, clearly caught off guard. "Um, Jared had to go back to the office and I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd take a walk. I like the roses." She indicated a few of the flowering bushes.

"I had the same idea. Maybe we can walk together." Ethan indicated the path in front of them.

Theresa shrugged, trying to hide her uneasiness. "Why not?"

They changed direction and strolled down the maze like walkways. After a few minutes they were chattng easily about everything from EJ to Jesenik, and then about Ethan's new job and Theresa's heading of the fashion department. The minutes ticked by and when they had walked all they could, they sat down on one of the wooden benches, listening to the sound of the fountain bubbling behind them as they continued to talk.

It seemed like they would never run out of things to say to each other until finally there was a distant far off chiming from the house and Theresa lifted her head, her eyes wide. "Oh wow...it's midnight! We've been out here for almost two hours - Jared has to be back by now. I should go." She stood up and Ethan felt an almost physical pain as she moved away from him.

"Theresa." He reached out and caught her arm. "Don't."

"Don't what?" She turned back to look at him, her eyes wide.

"Don't walk away."

"Ethan, I...look, I'll see you in the morning, OK?" She started to turn away but Ethan pulled her back. She turned to face him, knowing what was going to happen next and not doing a thing to stop it, not even wanting to as his head came closer and then his lips met hers.

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Accidentally In Love

**Chapter Fourteen: Accidentally in Love**

**(second of two chapters uploaded today)  
**  
For a moment, it was as if time had stopped. Ethan pulled her close and Theresa lost the will to care about anything else except that he was there, and he was kissing her, and she was kissing him back. Her arms slid around his neck and she stood on tiptoe to be even nearer to him, completely lost in the moment.

All too soon it was over. Eventually they came up for air, and suddenly the realization of what she'd just done hit Theresa. "Oh my God." She pulled away quickly. "Ethan, I...we shouldn't have...what was I_ thinking_?"

"Theresa, I think this was meant to happen. Don't tell me you don't feel it. We're meant to be together, just like you told me all those years." Ethan's eyes were beseeching.

"It's too late for that, Ethan!" Theresa stared at him in amazement. "I dreamed of you saying that so many times, and it never happened. What did I get instead? 'I'm married, Theresa. I need to honor my vows. I can't be with you. I don't want you. ' For years that's all I got from you, and now that I'm going to marry a man who never rejected me or chose someone over me, you've changed your mind. That's a little too convenient, don't you think? I think this is just a case of you wanting what you can't have. If I gave into you, how long would it last before you found something else that you needed to put ahead of our relationship...again?" She shook her head and tried to push past him.

"If you really believe that, Theresa, then why do you still love me?" Ethan caught her by the arm and held her back. "Why can't you look me in the eye when you say Jared's the one you want to spend your life with? Because you know, deep down, that it's not what you dream of at night. I don't know how I can prove to you that I've changed, that I will never walk away from you again, but I do know that I'm not going to give up trying."

Theresa couldn't listen to anymore. She yanked herself away from him and ran up the garden path and to the door, disappearing inside. Ethan watched her go, torn for a moment, then he turned and walked back the other way, taking the long way around to his suite. His steps though, were light and his heart, even lighter. Fate had spoken, and her word was gold-he and Theresa would be together, one way or another.

Theresa ran up the stairs to the bedroom she shared with Jared, wondering how in the world she was going to explain to him why she'd been outside in her nightgown for the past two hours. It wouldn't take him more than a second to figure out that she'd been wtih Ethan. She wiped a hand across her mouth as if she could get rid of the evidence of her guilt but it was just an empty gesture. The guilt was in her heart-and probably written all over her face. She opened the door to her bedroom, prepared to face the showdown that was inevitable, then stopped in confusion at the empty, still made bed in front of her.

"Jared?" Theresa looked around but there was no sign of him. His shoes weren't by the door, his tie wasn't thrown on the bed-there was no sign that he'd been home at all. She looked at the clock, wondering if she'd been mistaken about the time but no...12:09am in red numbers flickered back at her. "Jared...where are you?"

**--**

Jared looked at his watch and swore under his breath as he paced the sidewalk, glaring at the graffiti covered phone booth in front of him. "Call already...I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Theresa." He muttered out loud. As if his words were a signal, the phone began to sound shrilly and Jared jumped forward, grabbing it off the hook.

"521." He hissed into the receiver then listened for a minute to the voice on the other end.

"It's about time." He spoke again. "Did you get the information?" He waited again, tapping his foot impatiently. He scratched his head as the voice spoke.  
"That's not good enough! I need written confirmation-I'm ready to move. I've already spent over a year of my life neck deep in this crap and we need to end this. Go back, talk to them, tell them I need the intel, and then I need the go ahead to put this all in motion. Got that?" His voice was rough. The voice on the other end paused, then murmured a few placating phrases. Giving into his temper, Jared cut it off mid sentence, hanging up the phone.

_"I don't know if I can do this anymore. How can I walk down the aisle with Theresa knowing that I haven't been honest with her? We'd be living a lie. This has to come out before the wedding...but if I tell her now, the consequences could be disastrous. Dammit!" _He wanted to throw something but nothing was available. Taking a deep breath, he turned and walked away, hoping he could come up with a good enough cover story to tell Theresa when he got home.

**The Following Afternoon  
The Book Cafe  
**  
Whitney looked up with a smile as Theresa joined her at the small table.

"It's about time. I was almost ready to give up on you." She indicated her watch with a teasing look.

"Sorry, Whit - EJ's baseball practice ran late. Anyway, Ethan's taking him to have dinner with Ivy and Sam and Jane is with Gwen for the night so I'm all yours."

"What about Jared?" Whitney asked. "Don't you want to spend some time with him, maybe going over plans for the wedding?"

Theresa frowned. "He's working late...again. I mean, I think it's great that he's so devoted to helping Sheridan take over at Crane but this is starting to get ridiculous. Last night he lost track of time and didn't come home until nearly one in the morning."

"Really?" Whitney raised her eyebrows. "That doesn't sound like Jared-I never would have guessed that he's such a workaholic."

"He's not." Theresa stared at her hands. "Whitney, I'm starting to wonder...never mind."

"Oh no." Whitney looked at her friend with concern. "Theresa, you think Jared's cheating on you?"

"No...I don't know. What am I supposed to think? There hasn't been any other signs and there's a thousand other things it could be. All I know is something isn't right. Maybe he's more upset than I thought about Ethan living with us. Maybe I'm just projecting my own guilt onto him." Theresa buried her head in her hands. "Everything is so messed up."

"Your own guilt?" Whitney's eyebrows shot up. "Oh Theresa...tell me you didn't. You and Ethan?"

"I didn't. Well, it's not what you think. I kissed him. No, that's not entirely accurate. He kissed me. I just didn't kick him like I should have." Theresa stared down at her fingernails, waiting for the inevitable lecture.

"Theresa, honey, what are you doing?" Whitney's voice was exasperated. "You're as bad as Kay Bennett!" Theresa's eyes flashed warningly and Whitney backed down. "OK, you're not. You're confused but for your sake and Jared's sake, you'd better get your head straight, fast. Time is flying girl, and your wedding is getting closer and closer. A few months may seem like a long time but believe me, the big day will be here before you know it, and you can't walk down that aisle and make your vows in front of God when your heart belongs to another man. It's not right."

"Ethan doesn't have my heart." Whitney stared at Theresa disbelievingly and she was forced to look away. "Well, not all of it." She mumbled almost to herself.

Whitney shook her head. "I can't believe you. Here I thought you'd finally moved on, set your feet on the ground and stopped living in dreams and yet here you go, thinking you can love one man and marry another, not to mention the fact that you're all living together. I mean, how exactly did you think that was going to work out? A blind man could have seen this one coming."

Theresa's head shot up and her eyes fixed on Whitney angrily. "Why do you always do that, Whitney? You can be so unsupportive sometimes-it's not like I'm not trying, OK? I've held it together the best I could in the past year, moving on with Jared, raising my children, having to co-parent with Gwen, of all people, with Ethan no where in sight, and trying to run Crane and deal with Julian and just...all of it! When did I become responsible for everyone and everything? Have you forgotten who I am? I am Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald, the dreamer, the girl with her head in the clouds, the one who can make herself believe in anything. What happened to me? Why am I expected to be so rational all of the sudden and so level headed? Gwen has more flights of fancy then I do lately! Look, if I want to stare in the sky and believe that everything will magically work itself out, that's what I'm going to do and you can just suck it up and be there for me, like a best friend should be, the way I'd be there for you." Folding her arms stubbornly in front of her, she whirled around in her chair and faced the wall, grim faced.

"Theresa, come on, don't be like that." Whitney sighed and reached out to her friend.

Theresa remained bullheaded, continuing to face the way. "I'm sorry, Whitney, but Theresa's in LaLa Land right now and not taking any calls."

"OK, OK, you're right." Whitney threw her hands up in surrender. "I have been down on you a lot when it comes to Ethan. I'm sorry...I didn't realize how negative I sounded. It's just...old habits die hard, I guess, and you've gotten so hurt in the past when it comes to him. I just don't want to see that happen to you again. Jared loves you and he'd never betray you. I want you to be happy, and it's my completely non judgemental, best friend opinion, that you'd be happiest with him. But I really do understand that it's not easy to get someone out of your heart, even if they're no good for you." She sighed, thinking of her own life, then looked back at Theresa. "Forgive me and I'll buy you a hot fudge sundae...please?"

Theresa turned around to face her, smiling slightly. "Deal." They reached across the table and hugged.

"I'm glad that's settled." Theresa smiled. "I hate fighting with you. We've been friends too long. Anyway, let's stop talking about me. I want to know how you're dealing with everything-have you heard from Chad?"

Whitney groaned. "Yes...he just doesn't give up. But you know, I really don't want to talk about him either. I just want to order two totally fattening sundaes dripping with chocolate and go on a sugar induced ride to Happyland with you. Let's just talk about...I don't know, anything. Anything but our tragically dire love lives."

Theresa laughed. "I'm with you. Let's see...who can we gossip shamelessly about? Oh wait-I know a completely juicy piece of information that I forgot to share with you! OK, you won't believe this one. On Gwen's wedding day, Jessica Bennett showed up at my house and get this-asked me to help her stop the wedding."

Whitney's mouth fell open. "You're kidding! Why?"

Theresa leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Kieran. She wants him, bad, and I guess she's decided that he wants her too and if Gwen would just get out of their way, well..."

Whitney was too shocked to speak for a moment. Finding her voice, she finally managed to talk again. "No way. You don't think she and Kieran have something going on the side, do you?" She breathed a sigh of relief as Theresa shook her head firmly. "Good...Gwen's finally so happy, and that just would have been too horrible. But where did Jessica come up with this anyway? And why am I feeling this sudden sense of deja vu?"

Theresa laughed, a little reluctantly. "Whitney, I can only hope that I didn't come off as two steps away from needing a straitjacket like she did. She was entirely upset that I wouldn't help you-you should have heard the things she said to me." She shrugged. "Oh well-it's over now. Gwen and Kieran are married and there's not a thing that Jessica can do about it." Their sundaes had finally arrived, and Theresa leaned forward, pulling the cherry off the top and popping it into her mouth.

"Um...I'm not so sure." Whitney scratched her head. "I ran into Kay earlier today and she told me that Jessica got a job working at the Blue Note, or whatever Kieran and Noah are going to call it when they re-open next week. That makes a lot more sense after what you told me."

"You're right!" Theresa felt a slight sinking sensation as she realized it. "She took that job to get close to Kieran-it can't be a coincidence." She stirred her sundae around absently. "Hmmm...this could get sticky."

"Theresa, you've got to tell Gwen." Whitney looked at her friend, her voice firm.

"Are you crazy, Whitney? Not only is that a very awkward conversation that I really don't want to have, but it would also make me partly responsible for Jessica's subsequent bloody murder. I mean, honestly, how do you think Gwen would take it?"

"That's true." Whitney admitted. "But you can't just stand by and watch. This could get ugly."

Theresa thought for a moment and then shook her head. "Whitney, I don't think Jessica's going to get anywhere with this. Look who she's up against. Gwen's a master at dealing with this kind of stuff, and Jessica's barely out of the junior leagues. If she has any sense of self preservation, she'll quit while she still has all her vital parts. But if it makes you feel better, I'll talk to Kieran. He probably has no idea how she feels, but once he knows, he'll be on his guard, and he can shut her down." She smiled and took another bite out of her sundae. "This is going to be the non-drama of the year, I'm telling you."

But perhaps she wouldn't have been so sure if she could have seen what was happening at the Blue Note that very moment...

**To Be Continued...**

**In the next chapter, an unstable Jessica plays a dangerous game.  
**


	14. Unrequited

**Whisper**

**Chapter ONE of FOUR uploaded 7/2**

Reviews always welcome...thanks to Tates, PassionateSweetheart, and Tee for letting me know what you think! :D

**Chapter Fourteen: **_**Unrequited**__  
_  
**At The Blue Note**:

Noah sighed as he moved equipment across the stage. "I can't believe you asked the owner to leave the karoake machine. It's so...cheesy."

"Oh, have a heart, Noah. Karoake is the cornerstone of Saturday night entertainment. Not to mention, the wise man who brings a video camera and videotapes his drunken friends singing has blackmail material for a lifetime." Kieran grinned as he dragged vats of liquor behind the bar. "Besides, we'll only do karoake one night a week. I've already got our first band booked and I've sent out feelers for more. I want us to start building a reputation for having great Irish music, great food, and all the Guinness anyone can drink."

"That sounds incredible!" Jessica chirped from the other side of the bar, where she was gathering empty glasses onto a serving tray. "I can't wait until we open!"

Kieran looked over at her as she slowly began walking across the room, holding her tray aloft.  
"Jessica, you really don't have to be here. We're not opening for at least a week, and I'm afraid our budget isn't big enough to pay you for helping us get ready for the re-opening."

"Oh, I don't mind." Jessica waved her free hand at him. "Besides, I need to practice. I've never been a waitress before-I always wondered how they handled those trays of food without dropping-oh no!" At that moment she stumbled and the tray tilted, dropping several glasses on the floor where they shattered. Both Kieran and Noah winced.

Kieran walked over to Jessica, and gently took the tray from her. "Do me a favor, love. Practice with plastic cups next time." He sat the tray down on the bar.

"And before you do that, why don't you try practicing sweeping?" Noah handed her a broom, indicating the mess on the floor. Jessica gritted her teeth but took the broom and quietly began sweeping up the broken glass. 'Smooth, Jess.' She scolded herself. 'Way to come across as a clumsy idiot.'

A few minutes later Noah stretched and yawned. "Kieran, I'm beat. We've gotten a lot done today-do you mind if I call it a night?"

"Of course. I'm only going to be here for another hour at the most myself...I want to finish getting the bar set up and maybe run over some new names for the place. I still can't think of anything, but The Blue Note has to go." Kieran waved Noah off casually and knelt down to align more bottles on the underside of the bar.

"Come on, Jess. I'll give you a ride." Noah indicated his younger sister.

"Oh, I'll go home in a little while." Jessica could barely hide her delight at the thought of being alone with Kieran. "I obviously need to keep practicing."

"Whatever." Noah grabbed his jacket off the barstool. "See you tomorrow morning, partner! Bye, Jess." He headed out the door.

Kieran continued stacking bottles, seeming lost in his thoughts for the moment. Jessica again loaded up her tray, this time borrowing some plastic coffee cups she'd found in the kitchen. As she walked, her eyes were on Kieran. This was the opportunity she'd been waiting weeks for, but how could she approach him?

"So how's newlywed life treating you?" It was the first thing she could think of to say and she realized how stupid it was as soon as the words left her lips. The last thing she wanted to hear was Kieran going on and on about Gwen...but then again, maybe there were already cracks in their relationship. After all, Gwen was the Shrieking Shrew of Harmony...how happy could a laidback guy like Kieran be with someone like that? Perking up, she smiled and then made sure to wet her lips and add a little twitch to her walk. She'd learned all the tricks well when she was with Spike-now it was time to put them to good use.

"It's wonderful!' Kieran's smile was heartfelt and his words immediately burst Jessica's bubble. "It's just..every day is a miracle. That's how I look at it-after five years of complete and total darkness, it's like seeing the sun for the first time."

"How poetic." Jessica grumbled under her breath. Kieran didn't seem to hear her. He was sitting on one of the barstools now, absorbed in writing busily on a notepad. Frowning, Jessica began walking again and almost stumbled once more. She swore to herself and then suddenly had an idea. Maybe she wasn't such a clumsy idiot...maybe damsel in distress was more like it. A slow smile curved her lips and she began walking once more, waiting patiently for her moment.

It came just a few minutes later. As Kieran stood up from the barstool Jessica 'accidentally' bumped into him. The tray went flying as she let out a melodramatic gasp and let herself fall off balance. Kieran reached out to grab her and as he did so, she reached her arms around him and pulled as hard as she could. They both went crashing to the floor, Kieran falling nearly on top of her. For a moment both were stunned, Jessica more so. That floor was a lot harder than she'd expected it to be, but still, she of all people could take a little pain.

Kieran raised his weight off her and looked at her anxiously. "Jessica, are you alright?"

"I don't know." She purposely made her voice sound weak. "I feel a little dizzy."

Kieran pulled himself halfway up. "Let's get you over to the sofa and take a look-"

That wasn't what she wanted. Jessica abandoned the fainting girl act and boldly grabbed Kieran, pulling him close to her once again. "I think I'm more comfortable here." She purred. "This may not be so bad after all."

Instant wariness jumped into Kieran's eyes. He tried to gently disentangle himself from her but Jessica just pushed herself closer to him, up on one elbow but with her body still reclined on the floor.

"Where are you trying to go?" she whispered, giving him a seductive pout.

"Jessica, I don't know what you think you're doing, but this isn't a good idea." Kieran made his voice gentle, but there was an underlying sternness to it.

"Why not?" Jessica looked at him coquettishly. "There's no one here but us, and I'm not the type to kiss and tell. I like you, Kieran, and I think you like me too. What's wrong with two consenting adults having a little fun together? If you're worried about your wife, don't be. I just want to be close to you, not break up your marriage." She crossed her fingers behind her back. First she needed to get him in her bed...and once he was vulnerable, he'd be hers...all hers.

"The problem is..." Kieran sat up, pulling himself away from her firmly. "I am not consenting, and I am not interested. I'm married, Jessica."

Jessica's pout was real now. This wasn't how she expected it to go. She hadn't expected Kieran to declare his undying love and promise to leave Gwen for her on their first night together but all men were weak when it came to matters of the flesh. What man could resist a warm, willing female who promised to keep their liasion a secret, wife or no wife? Maybe he didn't think she was sincere. "I promise I won't tell, Kieran. I understand that you wouldn't want Gwen to know...it's OK, really." she moved closer to him, her fingernails trailing up his arm as he face neared his.

"No, clearly you do not understand. Jessica, I don't know much about you but I've heard enough to know that you haven't seen the best side of people in your life, and apparently two people who are and committed to one another are somewhat of a rarity in Harmony. But hear this-not only am I committed to my wife, I'm in love with her. I'm not looking at, nor do I want, anyone else. Now please, let's just go home and forget this ever happened."

"No!" Abandoning any pretense now, Jessica again grabbed Kieran as he tried to rise. "I don't understand! I've known Gwen Hotchkiss a lot longer than you have, and she won't make you happy, Kieran. She's an uptight, cold bitch. You need a real woman, a woman like me. Someone you can relax with, someone who makes you feel comfortable." She again pressed her body close to him, as close as she could get, the feel of his hard muscles thrilling her. "I can make you happy, Kieran. I'm in love with you." She whispered huskily.

"OK, that's it." Kieran wasn't gentle this time when he shoved her away. "I can't listen to this anymore. Jessica, I'm not blind. I've been aware for some time of your infatuation. And that's all it is, Jessica, it is not love. You barely know me so please don't tell me what I want or what I need. As for Gwen, it's apparent you know even less about her and yet you attempt to break a bond that is stronger than anything you can imagine. Even before I met Gwen, she was in my heart. I don't know how to explain it to you. I've never felt that way about anyone before. I looked at her pictures and I read those ridiculous tabloid stories and I knew her...I knew her sometimes better than I knew myself. I know how incredibly stupid that sounds, and I told myself that when I met her, I'd realize it was all a dream. And you know what? I did. And what does someone do when the reality is better than the fantasy ever was? You hold onto it tighter than you've ever held onto to anything and you never let go. I will never let Gwen go, Jessica, so please, stop trying."

Jessica was sitting up now, and as Kieran spoke she felt the tears of humiliation and envy build in her eyes. He spoke about Gwen so warmly, so passionately...the way she'd dreamt that he would speak to her. It wasn't fair. She'd been so sure..the way he looked at her, the way he'd touched her face. She couldn't speak as the tears slid down her face.

At the distraught look on the young woman's face Kieran's heart softened. "Come on, Jessica, don't take this so badly. We all make mistakes sometimes. Here, let me help you up. Would you like some coffee?"

Jessica nodded numbly, still cringing inside like a wounded animal. How could she have been so wrong? Or was she? Was Kieran just denying his feelings for her? She looked at him through a cloud of tears as he started to get up, reaching for her hand. Why was this happening to her? Anger began to worm it's way between the embarrassment and heartache she was feeling. Once again, she was the one left out in the cold. Once again, it was poor Jessica, the town laughingstock, the used goods no one would ever want...why couldn't she have even one single thing that she wanted? Automatically she reached out to take his hand, just wanting to scream, and shout, and hurt, and bleed...

And at that moment, they both heard the front door open, and the click of high heels walking into the entryway.

"Kieran? Are you still here?" Gwen's voice called.

Seizing the opportunity, Jessica again grabbed Kieran, who'd turned his head at the sound of Gwen's voice, pulling him off balance and back onto the floor with her. Before the startled man could stop her, she pressed her lips to his...just as Gwen walked into the room.


	15. No Remorse

_**Whisper**_

**Chapter Fifteen: **_**No Remorse**_

**(2nd of 4 chapters uploaded 7/2)**

**At The Blue Note:  
**  
Gwen stopped in shock at the sight before her. Kieran and Jessica were tangled on the ground in front of the bar, and Jessica had her arms around Kieran, and was kissing him passionately. For a moment it was as if time stopped-the air stopped entering her lungs-her heart stopped beating-as she struggled to comprehend the sight before her.

Kieran had managed to push Jessica off of him by this time and jumped to his feet, reaching a hand out to his shell shocked wife. "Gwen, I swear this isn't-"

"Oh Kieran, stop." Jessica's voice had a false note of regret. "Gwen, we're sorry you had to find out this way, but I guess it had to come out sometime."

"What?!" Kieran and Gwen both spoke at the same time.

"Kieran, she's caught us. She's seen it with her own eyes. We might as well not deny our relationship-you'll only hurt her more." Jessica reached out to put a mock soothing hand on his arm, but he knocked it away, staring at her with furious eyes.

Gwen finally found her voice. "What the hell is going on here? You both have five seconds to explain or someone's going to start bleeding. Who goes first remains to be seen."

Jessica started to speak again but Kieran walked to Gwen, looking at her closely. "Gwen, listen to me. It was an accident, or at least I thought it was. She lost her balance, I tried to help her, and we both fell. And then, she just- Gwen, I wouldn't kiss her out of my own free will. I would never betray you like that. You have to believe me."

Jessica shook her head, allowing her eyes to fill with crocodile tears. "That's a lie, Kieran." Her chin trembled. "You came on to me tonight, just like you have in the past, and I couldn't help but respond. We have feelings for each other." She turned to Gwen. "I'm sorry, but that's the way it happened."

"No!" Kieran turned to glare fiercely at Jessica. "Why are you doing this? Do you think lying to my wife and hurting her is the way to make me want you? Because if you do, you are seriously misguided. Stop this now-tell her the truth!"

Jessica folded her arms stubbornly. As she looked at the angry yet worried look at Kieran's face, and the devastated look on Gwen's, she had a hard time suppressing a smile. It was working like a charm-Gwen was about two seconds away from walking out on her new husband without a backwards glance. Kieran might be angry with her now, but once he saw how fast his wife could lose faith in him, he'd be hurt, and betrayed, and he'd need someone to comfort him. It couldn't be more perfect.

"Gwen." Kieran's voice was barely more than a whisper now. "Gwen, please believe me."

Gwen took a deep breath, looking at first at Jessica, than surveying the scene around her. She then slowly stepped across the floor towards her husband and Jessica held her breath in anticipation. This was it...in a minute Gwen would slap him across the face and leave in tears. She nearly rubbed her hands together in glee.

Her hopes were shattered the minute Gwen reached up to softly touch her husband's face. "Of course I believe you, Kieran."  
Kieran's face went slack with relief, and then he pulled his wife close, kissing her gently. Jessica blanched at the sight, her eyes welling with real tears this time. What had happened? How could it have gone so wrong? She started to back away but the sound of her high heels clicking made the couple look up. Gwen's eyes fixed on Jessica with a coldly furious stare, and the younger woman froze like a deer in the headlights.

"You've got some explaining to do, Jessica." Gwen's voice was quiet, like the deadly hiss of a rattlesnake. She took a step forward but Kieran gently held her by the arm.

"The girl is confused, and troubled, Gwen. Let it go. Let's just get out of here, alright?"

"Oh, I don't think so." Gwen was still staring at Jessica like she'd never seen her before. "Start talking, Jessica."

"It was...a joke." Jessica said weakly. "Just a joke, that's all. A prank on the newlyweds." She forced her lips into a painful grimace somewhat resembling a smile.

"Some joke." Kieran spat. "What you just tried to do is loathsome. I can't believe I felt you needed a friend-I can't believe I trusted you enough to give you a job."

"Speaking of which, I think it goes without saying that you are now unemployed." Gwen was still speaking in that deadly calm voice. "And please don't think of asking us for a reference."

"Fine." Jessica snapped. "I don't care...I don't need anything from either one of you. Just go home and pretend everything is fine, Gwen. Pretend Kieran really loves you and that he won't go running off with the first woman he sees when he realizes what a hoity toity, stuck up bitch you really are."

"Excuse me?!" This time Gwen's voice was not calm and Kieran had to forcibly hold her back. "Gwen, please. I can think of a million better things to do with our evening then play head games with a sick little girl. Let's go."

"You're right." Gwen nodded, tossing Jessica a cold look. "Get your stuff, Jessica. Get out and don't ever, ever come back-is that clear?" She and Kieran waited in silence for a moment, holding hands, as Jessica was forced to scramble around for her jacket and purse, feeling their eyes boring into her all the while. The humiliation was galling and as the seconds ticked by Jessica grew angrier and angrier. She'd get Gwen back for this...that woman would pay-she'd make sure of it.

Once Jessica had her things, the three of them starting walking towards the door. "  
"After you." Jessica said sarcastically, making a sweeping motion towards Gwen.

Gwen only smiled in response. "Always." She said, and turned, following Kieran towards the door. Jessica was forced to shuffle behind the two of them, each new insult like another pinprick in her pride. Kieran walked out the front door first but just as Gwen was about to step through the door behind him she stepped back, letting the front door bang closed. Jessica tried to walk around her but Gwen shoved her back and then locked the door, turning back to Jessica with a smile that said exactly who was the cat and who was the mouse in this little scenario.

"Gwen!" They could hear Kieran banging on the other side. "Gwen, she is not worth it! Unlock the door, please!"

"Just a minute, honey. Jessica and I are going to have a little chat-that's all." Gwen called through the door. Turning, she began slowly advancing on Jessica, who backed up nervously as Gwen got closer and closer.

"Get away from me, you psycho!" Jessica cried as she continued to back up.

"Psycho? Do you really want to be name calling when you're all alone in an empty building with the woman whose husband you just tried to steal?" Gwen looked around with a smile. "Especially when this room contains so many sharp objects...I mean, there's corkscrews, and oh so breakable bottles, and I'm sure there's a drawer full of knives in the kitchen over there. Say, did Noah leave his baseball bat behind the bar, the one he used to break up fights with?

Jessica tried to respond, say something brave or sarcastic, but the only thing that came out was a frightened squeak. Sweat began to trickle down her back as Gwen continued to talk.

" And look at this floor, Jessica. Remarkable, this new wood finish, isn't it? The old owner told Kieran he just had it installed. It's supposed to be stainproof; can you believe that? I'll bet blood would just wash right off it, what do you think?" Gwen had Jessica's back against the bar by that time. "You're being awfully quiet. Something wrong, Jess?"

"Stop!" Jessica cried. "If you lay a finger on me, my father will arrest you and you'll go to jail and..." She stopped as Gwen started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

Gwen continued to giggle. "I really had you going there, didn't I? You should have seen the look on your face-I know I'll treasure the memory. Oh, don't look so mad, Jessica-it was just a little joke. You know, like the one you played on me and Kieran tonight."

"You're crazy." Jessica snapped. She was shaking now from relief and anger.

"And you're pathetic." Gwen wasn't smiling now. "I can't believe what you tried to do, and stop giving me that bullshit about it being a joke. For some reason, you've developed a fixation on Kieran, and you thought you'd just pull that stupid stunt and he'd fall right into your lap. And here you have the nerve to call me crazy. Well, you know what, Jessica? I feel sorry for you. I really do. You've had it tough-everyone knows that. With your mother leaving, and Ivy moving in on your family, and the cutting, and Spike...it's been hard on you, everyone knows that. The thing is, who is the person who keeps piling on the pain? Who is the person who continues to find ways to wreck her life and hurt herself and reject every single person who reaches out a hand to help her? You do, Jessica, and that makes me pity you all the more. A lot of people have had unhappiness in their life. A lot of people have parents who break up. A lot of us deal with loneliness, and insecurity, and pain. We don't all take a knife to our wrists to deal with it, or try to get attention from someone else's husband to make ourselves feel better."

"Shut up!" Jessica yelled. "You don't know anything about it-you don't know what it was like for me! And what Spike did to me and all he put me through-"

"Spike was a bastard, I'll give you that. And I feel for you, Jessica, I really do. What happened to you no woman should ever have to suffer. The thing is, you could have stepped away from him. You were surrounded by friends, and family who desperately wanted to help you, but you wouldn't take the help that was offered to you time and time again. You said it was because Spike was framing you for murder but when it all finally came out, how long did it take your father and Luis to clear you, huh? How long?"

Jessica swallowed hard, refusing to answer, and Gwen continued. "Less than a month, Jessica. That's how long it took. And I think, deep down, that you knew those charges wouldn't stick, but you're addicted to your own self destruction. You're a sick person, and I forgive you for what you did here tonight because of it. You'll be in my prayers. That's the most I can do for you." She turned and walked towards the door, then looked back. "You won't be able to come between me and Kieran, no matter what you do. Go ahead and try. I won't be losing any sleep over it. But listen up-my compassion for you is limited. Mess with me again, and you'll be sorrier than you could ever imagine. Good night, Jessica." With that, she turned and walked out the front door, flipping the switch and plunging the building into darkness. Jessica was forced to run for the closing door before it locked once more. Once outside, she slunk to her car. Kieran and Gwen were standing arm in arm next to their own vehicle, quietly watching her leave. Jessica felt her cheeks burn.

'They're laughing at me.' She whispered to herself over and over as she drove._ 'They think I'm a joke, they think it's funny. I'm pathetic-that's what she said. I'm so pathetic, and sad, and ugly, and a joke to everyone in this town.' _The thoughts stayed in her head, becoming more and more fevered. By the time she got home she could think of nothing else. Running up the back stairs to her room, she flung the door open and dropped onto her bed, sobbing. The events of the night flashed before her over and over and over...damn Gwen Hotchkiss Brady...damn that stupid socialite to hell. It was her fault everything had gone so wrong.  
_'She didn't see the way Kieran was looking at me before she got there. If she hadn't shown up, I would have had another chance with him. She ruined everything. Kieran doesn't want to admit it but he has feelings for me. We were meant to be together-I know it.' _She continued to cry hysterically, trying to force herself to believe the words. 'It's just her...she's in our way...she'll never let him be with me...never, never, never!'

She hadn't realized she'd said the words aloud until a gasp from the doorway made her realize that she wasn't alone. Ivy stood there, looking at her almost stepdaughter with shock. "Jessica, what in the world has happened to you?" She walked into the room, closing the door behind her. "Who are you talking about?"

"No one!" Jessica snapped through clenched teeth. Would this endless humiliation never stop? "Just get out, Ivy-I don't want you here."

"Now you're being silly." Ivy looked at Jessica, an idea rapidly forming in her head. "This 'she' that you're talking about...it wouldn't be Gwen, would it?"

Jessica stared at her, startled. "How did you know?" she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Ivy sat down on Jessica's bed with a sigh, making her voice sympathetic. "Because Gwen...she's such a vicious person, Jessica. She causes so much hurt, and now she's hurt you, hasn't she?" She looked at Jessica's tear streaked face as the girl nodded. "Tell me about it, Jessica...tell me everything. I'm here to listen..and I'm here to help. Whatever it is, she won't get away with it. We'll make sure of it." She reached for Jessica's hand and gripped it in hers, unable to stop the self satisfied smile that spread across her face...

_In the next chapter...Dr. Love gives Ethan an idea, and Sheridan's life becomes more complicated. Reviews very much appreciated!_


	16. True Colors

**Whisper**

**Chapter 16: **_** True Colors**_

3rd of 4 chapters uploaded 7/2

**At Sheridan's Cottage:**

Sheridan walked in her front door, trying to stifle a yawn as she tossed her briefcase casually on the kitchen table. Then she leaned against the wall, easing her aching feet out of her expensive pumps. It was late, and she was exhausted. Still, it was an exhilarating kind of exhaustion. Being the CEO of Crane Industries...it was a dream she'd secretly nurtured since she was a teenager. She'd hide outside her father's study, listening to him and Julian talk business, and mergers, and how to deal with the competition, and she'd be as fascinated as other girls were by boys and makeup. Still, she'd tried to give up that dream long ago, when Alistair made it brutally clear that he considered his daughter, like all other women, inferior and told her he wouldn't even trust her to make his coffee, much less run part of his company.

_'Bet Father is spinning is his grave.' _ She thought to herself. _'He chose Theresa to run things because he believed she'd take the opportunity to become the female version of him, ruining the lives of everyone around her. He underestimated her, and he underestimated me. The dream to change Crane Industries came to life with Ethan, but it started with me, and I'm going to see it through.'  
_  
A lamp snapped on in the living room, and Sheridan looked up, startled, to see her husband Chris sitting on the couch, watching her, grim faced.

"Hi, Chris. Sorry I'm late. It's my first week so it's going to be hectic for a while. I promise I'll get into the swing of things soon and I'll have a more stable schedule." She smiled at him as she walked into the living room, joining him on the sofa.

Chris didn't return her smile. "And what does that mean, Sheridan? That you'll grace us with your presence at eight or nine o'clock at night, instead of nearly midnight?"

"Chris! Look, I told you I am committed to my family. You and James are the most important people in the world to me, but running Crane...it's a dream come true, Chris. It's not more important than you or James, of course, but please, give me a chance to make this work."

A muscle twitched in Chris's cheek as he looked at her, still not smiling. "I thought you liked being a stay at home mother, Sheridan. Never once did you tell me that you were bored, or unfulfilled. If I had known, I could have tried to help. And still, you could have taken a part time job somewhere, maybe gotten involved with the PTA at James's school, taken up knitting or something. But instead, Theresa comes to our door with some wild idea about you becoming the CEO of one of the largest corporations in the world and you jump! You tried to tell me that nothing would change, but_ everything _has changed. I don't like this, Sheridan. I want a wife who will be there for me, and be there for our son!"

"Chris, that's completely unfair, not to mention extremely patronizing! Take up _knitting_, that's your suggestion to me? You have to be joking. I have the utmost respect for stay at home mothers, but that's not me. And you're right - I was bored, and I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you. It's just...what could you have done? It was my call to do something about it, and I did. I need your support, and I need your understanding, Chris, please. Besides, now we work at Crane together, and James spends his summer vacation at the day care. I spend time with you both throughout the day, and you know I work the long hours so that I have the weekends completely free to spend with both of you."

"We work at Crane together? Is that what you think, Sheridan? You're my _boss_...you give me orders and I run off like a good little minion to do your bidding. In a marriage, the man is supposed to be the leader, not subservient to his wife." Chris's voice held a bitter tone Sheridan had never heard before.

Her mouth fell open at his words. "What? Chris, what are you talking about? How could you have such a regressive, sexist idea about a woman's role in the marriage? I can't believe this! You know what? I have had a long busy day, and I'm exhausted. I'm going to look in at James, and then go to bed. Goodnight." She stood up to leave and then gasped in shock as Chris jumped up after her and seized her arm.

"I"m not done talking yet, Sheridan, and no woman ever, ever walks away from me! You are no exception, and I'm going to make that very clear to you tonight. And after we're finished talking, you are going to have a much clearer understanding of what I expect from you, and things will be _very_ different around here." His fingers dug cruelly into her arms as Sheridan stared in horror at her husband, the sudden sickening realization hitting her-she didn't know this man standing before her...she didn't know him at all.

**At the Crane Mansion:  
**  
Ethan sat at the kitchen table, absorbed in his reading. Absently, he took a sip from the cup of tea in front of him as he turned a page. He couldn't believe he was giving Dr. Love another try, but lately he'd been at a complete loss of how to approach Theresa. He supposed their kiss in the garden was a good sign, but the fact that she'd avoided him like the plague ever since certainly wasn't. He sighed, and returned to the words on the page.

**So you've tried to pursue your reluctant dreamgirl by yourself and fallen flat on your face, is that it? And here you think you can just return to Dr. Love and I will forgive being cast off like a Paris Hilton biography. Ha! I think not! I am THE Dr. Love, the one and only, not some two bit starlet whose life story is about as interesting as watching grass grow. **

**  
But I suppose, since you are here, reading these words, that you are sorry you have treated your wise teacher, the man pursued across the world by hundreds of heartbroken, desperate women, with such indifference. After all, if you'd had a tenth of my success in the romance department, you would not be the sad, lonely specimen that sits before this book now, would you? In that case, I suppose I can spare a few more tips for you, lost and lovelorn as you are. But, you must not neglect me again! And do not forget to update your journal - yes, even your pathetic failures must all be documented.**

_"Thanks for rubbing it in." _Ethan grumbled to himself. He reached for the pen he'd brought with him, and opened his day planner slash journal, writing a few lines. Then he turned back to the book. _"Come on, step three. Give me something to work with." _

_**Step Three: Be There For Her**_

**  
****What, you were thinking I'd suggest jewelry? Dinner on a yacht? A helicopter tour of the bay? Perhaps if you were wooing a high society dame for a nice fling that would get your name in the tabloids for a while before you were dumped for a reality tv star. But I can see you are more a marriage minded man, intent on putting a ring on your lovely maiden's finger. In that case, you must build a solid foundation, not throw some unsubstantial glitz her way. She needs to know that you are sincere, that you are stable, that you are not going anywhere, even if she throws a particularly sharp heeled shoe at your head. So, as you can see, step three is not something you accomplish overnight. You must put effort into this. When she is sad, be her shoulder to cry on. When she is happy, share the moment. When she needs a friend, reach out a hand. But if she needs a plumber, or a mechanic, or a carpenter, for God's sakes, call a professional, even if it means passing up the chance to take off your shirt and show off those abs. With luck, you'll find better reasons for removing your clothing very soon.  
**

**Since, as I said, step three is a continual process, keep it in mind and put it into action every chance you get, but for the moment, you may proceed to step four.  
**  
_**Step Four: Show Up Your Rival**_

**  
****Ah yes...you really are in a sticky situation, aren't you? You need to show that you and you alone are Mr. Right, the one who will be there for her, the one who will make her swoon, the stable man that she needs. And yet, how do you do so when she already has Mr. Right **_**Now**___**clinging to her like a burr? How do you make him look like a schmuck without coming across as a bitter, jealous jerk yourself? This is going to take a bit of skillful manipulation. Is there some way to separate them for a while? No, I'm not suggestion you fall on lies and deception to break them up so stop shaking in your slippers like the big girly-man that you are. I'm talking about a small, temporary separation-perhaps you can arrange for him to be elsewhere at a convenient moment? And then voila! You step up to the plate like her knight in shining armor, taking over for her Secondhand Stud and letting her get a glimpse of what life would be like with you in his place. Yes, you are right-I am a genius. Take a moment to bask in my glory. Alright, moment's over. You have some planning to do, so put down your tea and get to it.**

Ethan froze in the process of taking another sip and once again stared at the book. "_I don't know how he does it, I really don't. It's like this Dr. Love guy is talking directly to me." _He set down the cup. _"Replace Jared?Â What could I possibly replace him at? I mean, he's barely here lately but I've already taken as much advantage of that fact as I can. Theresa and I have spent a lot of time with the children and it's been a dream come true. Sometimes I think she sees how it could be with us, but then she just slams that door closed again. But there's got to be something..."_ Still lost in thought, he stared into space.

"Penny for your thoughts." Theresa's voice broke into his thoughts. He looked up to see her in the kitchen doorway, holding some papers in her hand. She smiled as she saw the empty plate in front of him, still covered with crumbs. "I had a sudden craving for some of the brownies I saw in here earlier, but it looks like you beat me to it."

"Oh." Ethan chuckled. "There's still some left. Let me get you a plate." He stood up to get it and Theresa's eyes fell to the table.

"What are you reading?" She asked curiously. "You looked so serious when I came in."

"Oh, nothing." Ethan snatched Dr. Love's book and his journal off the table, stuffing them into the oversize pocket of his robe. "Just a biography of um...someone you probably never heard of." Before Theresa could question him further, he opened the cupboard door, getting her a plate and putting a few brownies on it. "Would you like some milk? Or I still have a kettle of hot water on the stove - I can make you a cup of tea."

"Milk, please." Theresa smiled. "Brownies just don't seem the same without it." She sat down at the table, putting her papers on it. Ethan quickly joined her, handing her the plate and the glass of milk. She murmured her thanks and took a small bite, suddenly feeling awkward. She should have gone back upstairs as soon as she saw he was there...being alone with him was proving to be more and more dangerous.

"What's this?" Ethan indicated the papers she'd brought downstairs.

"Oh, it's just some sketches I was doing - oh, and this. It must have gotten mixed up with my papers." Theresa pulled a brightly colored flyer from the stack and handed it to Ethan. "Crane Industries is having a DanceaThon for charity soon. You should come - just about everyone we know will be there."

Ethan read over the flyer. "You and Jared are contestants?"

Theresa laughed. "Silly, I know, but it's for charity, and apparently, even though I'm no longer the CEO of Crane, my name still gets attention. Of course, if Jared doesn't make more time for us to practice our number, we're going to end up making fools of ourselves." She chuckled. "Well, I'm brownie'd out. I've been on somewhat of a junk food binge lately - I won't be able to fit into my dance costume if I keep this up." She took her plate and glass to the sink, then walked to the doorway. "Goodnight, Ethan."

"Goodnight." Ethan called after her. He looked back down at the flyer he was holding, looking at Theresa and Jared's names, linked together in front of him. Dr. Love's words came back to him. _**'Perhaps you can arrange for him to be elsewhere at a convenient moment? And then, voila! You step up to the plate like her knight in shining armor, taking over for her Secondhand Stud...' **_

A smile spread across Ethan's face. _"This could be perfect...absolutely perfect."_

_In the next chapter, Gwen helps Ethan put his plans into motion. Meanwhile, Sheridian is stuck between a rock and a hard place.  
_


	17. The Best Laid Plans

**Whisper**

**Chapter 17: **_**The Best Laid Plans...**_

_four of four chapters uploaded on 7/2_

**The Next Morning-  
The Book Cafe  
**  
Whitney shook her head in wonder as Gwen, seated across the small table from her, finished speaking.

"Wow, I can't believe Jessica tried to do that! Kissing Kieran right in front of you and making up a crazy story to try to break you up-who knew she'd take it so far? It's a good thing you didn't fall for it."

Gwen nodded. "I know. For a second there, when I first walked in, it was just the most horrible feeling of deja vu. I flashed back to every single time I'd ever caught Ethan and Theresa together. I just...I was so mad, Whitney! I managed to hold it in, luckily for Jessica. But I did have a little fun with her." She smiled at the memory. "She'll think twice before she decides to mess with me again, that's for sure."

"Good for you." Whitney smiled at her. "I think you and Kieran handled it really well. You didn't fly off the handle and he let Jessica know that she didn't have a chance with him, and I think even she won't be able to misinterpret that. I just can't believe - I mean, I grew up with her, and Kay, and Theresa. I never could have imagined what would happen to her...what would happen to all of us, come to think of it." She sighed heavily, setting down her coffee cup.

"I know. I mean a few years ago, she was just a sweet young girl. Nice, and helpful, and smart...she was the Bennett sister that had her head on straight. I don't know what happened." Gwen shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, Whitney, thank you for coming here and letting me talk this out with you. I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye on certain subjects, like Theresa, and...well, it was pretty much all Theresa, wasn't it?" The two of them laughed.

At that moment, the cafe door opened and in came Theresa herself. She stopped at the door to drop her umbrella in the stand, shaking the droplets off her hair. "Summer rain...is there any crueler irony?" She said out loud to no one in particular.

"Theresa, over here!" Whitney waved her over as Gwen made a face behind her back. Theresa had a similiar look on her face when she saw the company her best friend was keeping.

"Good morning Whitney...Gwen." Gwen's name was said with far less enthusiasm, and the women gave each other wary looks as Theresa took the empty seat at the table.

"Theresa, just the person I was hoping to speak to." Gwen pasted her favorite fake smile on her face. "I seem to be in need of someone who can relate to a delusional, unstable young girl who seems to be living in a fantasy world where my husband is her fairy prince and it's just a matter of time before he turns up in a pumpkin coach to whisk her away. Know anyone who might fit the bill?"

"Ha ha, Gwen, and if you're speaking about Jessica Bennett I already tried talking to her." Theresa bit her tongue as soon as she said the words but it was too late. Gwen looked at her with a shocked expression.Â

"You knew?! I don't believe this! I guess you thought it was funny that someone else is trying to make my life hell, right? What have you been doing, giving her tips?" Gwen gave Theresa a scathing look, which Theresa returned with an icy stare as Whitney tried to intervene.

"Gwen, she didn't-"

"It's OK, Whitney." Theresa turned to Gwen, her voice cold. "You know what I think I need? A shock collar, like the ones they use to train dogs. I can just wear it for a week or two and every time I get the urge to try and talk to you as if you are a reasonable, rational human being, it'll just zap me until I'm trained to never forget that you're a paranoid shrew who never stops looking for a reason to jump down my throat!"

"Oh, I have reasons, about a zillion of them. Don't think I've forgotten-" Gwen started again but Whitney threw her hands up, halting the tirade.

"Can you two sit down together for more than a minute without fighting, please? You're both driving me insane! Gwen, listen, Theresa wasn't trying to help Jessica try to break up your marriage. In fact, Jessica approached her and Theresa tried to talk her out of it, isn't that right? She told me all about it last night - she was going to talk to Kieran about Jessica and try to get him to put a stop to it. But before she could, Jessica pulled that little game on you two. So don't blame Theresa, alright? This one is all on Jessica."

Gwen and Theresa continued glaring at each other across the table for a minute and then finally Gwen broke eye contact and looked down at the table. "Did you really try to talk her out of it?"

Theresa nodded, still angry at Gwen's unfounded accusation. "I did, on your wedding day as a matter of fact. But she absolutely would not listen to reason. In fact, she now thinks I'm part of this big conspiracy to keep her and Kieran apart. She is definitely living in her own little world."

"And you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" Gwen chuckled, then stopped as both Whitney and Theresa shot her warning looks. "Alright, alright, I'll stop. I'm sorry if I jumped to conclusions, Theresa."

Theresa mumbled something vulgar under her breath and Whitney kicked her under the table. "Oh what, I'm supposed to say it's OK? I don't think so!" She eyed Gwen balefully, then gave up with a sigh. "Fine. It's OK." She crossed her fingers under the table.

Gwen recognized the flash of resentment in Theresa's eyes and mentally smacked herself. _ 'There I go again. Not that I don't have good reason to be wary of her motives, but this little pattern we've fallen into of me making accusations against her and it turning back on me is getting on my every last nerve. I'm sick of feeling guilty. I just want to get her and Ethan back together, and with luck, that will clear up my big karmic debt to her. Then I can go back to despising her in peace.' _She thought to herself. Stirring her coffee, she adopted a more peaceful tone. "So Theresa, I hear you and Jared are going to be contestants in the Crane Danceathon that's coming up."

Theresa wasn't in the mood to make polite chit chat with Gwen, but then again, she rarely was. She thought of Jane, as she always did at these moments when the desire to repeatedly hit Gwen over the head became almost unbearable and took a deep breath. "That's right. I was getting a little worried that Jared has been too busy at work to practice, but we talked about it last night and he agreed to take off this afternoon to go over our routine. He's going to meet me at home after lunch and we're going to put the mansion's ballroom to good use." She smiled at the thought.

"That sounds like fun, Theresa. Chad and I were going to enter...that is, until..." Whitney sighed and her eyes filled with unexpected tears. Gwen and Theresa were instantly sympathetic, forgetting their anger towards each other as both tried to comfort their friend.

"I'm so sorry, Whitney. How is everything going for you lately?" Theresa put an gentle hand on her friend's arm.

"It's OK." Whitney forced herself to smile. "I talked to an attorney. I think...I think I'm going to file for divorce." She sighed again, trying to keep herself from shedding even more tears that her husband didn't deserve. "The attorney says that I have a good chance at keeping full custody of Miles, but Chad's already told me he won't give me a divorce willingly. He wants us to get back together, and apparently _NO_ is a word he just doesn't comprehend. It's going to be messy - really messy."

"We'll help you in any way we can." Gwen promised. "If you haven't signed a contract with the attorney you've talked to, you know I have connections and I know who the best family law attorneys are. I can hook you up with expert witnesses to testify on your behalf, whatever you need. Why don't you walk with me and Theresa to the Crane Building and stop by my office and I can give you a few cards?"

Whitney's smile was more genuine this time. "Thank you, Gwen, I will. Well, I guess we should go before it really starts pouring again. I can't believe the weather's getting cold already. I think we're in for a tough winter, and it's not even fall yet."

The three of them quickly put on their coats, picked up their umbrellas and squared their shoulders, prepared to face the storm ahead as they walked out the door.

**Sheridan Crane's Office  
Noon  
**  
"Are you sure I can't bring you anything?" Valerie looked questioningly at Sheridan as she picked up her purse, ready to head downstairs for her lunch break.

"No, Valerie, I'm fine. I might go out and have a bite to eat after all...I think I need a little break from the office." Sheridan smiled at her assistant, and Valerie nodded, leaving the office.

Alone for the moment, Sheridan looked around. She didn't really feel like eating, didn't feel like doing anything. It was amazing how in just one night everything in her life seemed to crumble.Â Suddenly feeling chilled, she ran her hands up and down her arms, then winced as she felt the soreness in her upper arm, the one Chris had grabbed so hard the night before. She took a cautious look around to make sure she was alone, then took off her jacket and carefully rolled up the sleeve of her blouse. She craned her neck, trying to get a good look. Sure enough, a ring of ugly purple bruises marked her skin.

She shook her head in disbelief. How could her own husband have treated her with such viciousness? He'd never behaved before the way he had last night. For a moment, she had genuinely thought he was about to hit her. Maybe the fear on her face had finally gotten through to him, maybe he'd finally realized how horrible the things he'd been saying to her were...she didn't know, but suddenly he'd dropped her arm as tears filled his own eyes. He'd begged her forgiveness and tried to explain away his behavior by telling her how much he'd missed her lately.

_'I should have walked out.' _ Sheridan thought to herself. _'I should have taken James and left. Why didn't I? If this had happened to anyone I cared about, I would have told them to leave. I would have said no one deserves to be treated like that, and yet here I am, hiding, feeling guilty of all things.' _She exhaled heavily, looking at her pale reflection in the decorative mirror hanging on her wall. _ 'I feel guilty because of Luis. Because I've never loved Chris the way I still love him. Because Chris must know, and how that must hurt him. In a way, I feel like I deserve this, and it's ridiculous. I don't deserve this kind of treatment-no one does, and I won't put up with it. If Chris ever treats me roughly again, it's over.'  
_  
"Sheridan?" A voice broke into her thoughts and she whirled around to see Jared in the doorway. Quickly, she turned sideways, hiding her bruised arm from his view as she reached for her jacket, shrugging it back on. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know I'm taking off now, and I won't be back for the rest of the afternoon. I've got some time to make up to Theresa." He looked at Sheridan. "Are you alright?"

"Of course." Sheridan smiled falsely. "I'm great. Go...have fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jared nodded and headed out the door. Once outside in the parking lot, he turned and looked back up towards Sheridan's window. _'This has gone on too long.' _He murmured to himself. _ 'Something is very, very wrong-and I need to do something-soon.'  
_

**The Crane Mansion-Ballroom  
**  
Theresa giggled as Jared once again stumbled, tripping over her feet and nearly falling to the ground.

"Sorry, Theresa...dancing is not my strong suit, as you can probably tell."Â Jared smiled ruefully, running a hand through his hair.

"You're doing fine, really." Theresa walked over to the stereo, stopping the music. "OK, let's start again. Just try to relax-feel the music and move to it, don't worry about the steps. They'll come naturally once you get comfortable." She pressed PLAY once more. "Ready?"Â She prepared to do her opening steps, then stopped suddenly, looking at the doorway. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jared followed her gaze. "I didn't hear anything. It was probably just one of the maids."

Theresa shrugged. "Probably. I just thought I heard a thump, and some scuffling. Oh well, doesn't matter. Could you start the song again, please?"

--

As the seductive music filled the room once more, Gwen cautiously stood up from her crouching position outside the ballroom door and peeked through it once more. "That was close, Ethan. You almost got us caught." She whispered to the man beside her.

"Well, you kept blocking my way." Ethan whispered back. "How am I supposed to learn the steps if I can't see what they're doing?"

"Because I'm filming it, Ethan, remember?" Gwen indicated the camcorder in her hand. "Now move over." She gently nudged her ex husband out of her way and peered cautiously around the doorway once more, aiming her camcorder.

"Look at that!" Ethan grumbled. "He's all over her."

"Well, it is a pretty steamy routine." Gwen smiled as she zoomed in on the couple. "Just listen to that music - it's definitely suggestive. I have to say, this idea you had about replacing Jared as her dance partner was a stroke of genius. You two are going to generate some real heat at that contest." She winced as Jared stumbled again. "You'll be better than he is, that's for sure. I mean, he's trying, but..." she shook her head. "We're doing Theresa a big favor. Have you decided how you're going to get Jared out of the way yet?"

"Not yet." Ethan frowned. "Right now, I just want to get this dance down. There's no point in going through with this if I'm just going to make her look like an idiot on the dancefloor. You know, I'm going to need someone to practice with - you game?"

Gwen laughed and shook her head. "I don't think so. Kieran is a very tolerant husband but there are a few things that even he would blow his top over, and I'm pretty sure sexy dancing with the ex is one of them. You'll have to find someone else, or you can even hire a professional. The better you do, the better you'll make Theresa look...and feel." She grinned smugly. "She's not going to be able to help but remember all the chemistry the two of you have, and everyone else is going to see it too."

"That's what I'm counting on." Ethan rubbed his hand over his face. "Thank you for all of your help, Gwen. I still can't get over the fact that you want me and Theresa back together."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Well, it gives me a strange, nauseating feeling myself, but..." She sighed. "I think this is the right thing to do. You and Theresa deserve each other." She gave Ethan a wicked smile that let him know that comment definitely had an edge to it. He couldn't help but laugh softly.

"That we do, Gwen...that we do."

_In the next chapter, it's the day of the Crane Dance-a-Thon and Ethan and Gwen put their plans into motion..._


	18. Gypsy

Whisper

**Two Weeks Later:  
The Day of the Crane Danceathon  
**  
Crane Building  
Gwen's Office  
  
Just as Gwen stood up, her cell phone began blinking. She looked at the Caller ID and sighed. Picking it up, she spoke into the receiver. "Hello, Ethan."

"Gwen, I just wanted to make sure-"

"Yes, Ethan, I know exactly what to do." She tapped her foot impatiently. "You just take care of your end of things, alright? You need to make sure that Jared's car is out of commission when he leaves, which is in about half an hour, so you don't have very long."

"But what is going to stop him from just calling a taxi and still getting to the contest in time?" Ethan's voice was puzzled.

Gwen chuckled. "You just leave that to me." She hung up the phone, then checked the clock on the wall. It was getting late, and now she needed to put events into motion. Leaving her office, she headed to the elevator, pressing the button that would take her upstairs to Crane Industries.

Jared looked up in surprise as Gwen lightly tapped on his door. "Gwen, hello! What brings you by?"

Gwen gave him a casual smile as her eyes swept the office. "I just wanted to confirm that it is OK that Jane spend an extra night with Theresa next week; I was thinking you two could pick her up on Thursday, instead of Friday? Theresa mentioned earlier that she feels like she hasn't spent enough time with Jane lately and I don't want it to become a problem."

"Of course, that's fine." Jared frowned. "But I thought you and Theresa had already discussed it."

"Oh, that's right. Silly me."Â Gwen had spotted what she was looking for, Jared's cell phone laying on top of his briefcase. Both were tossed casually on the end table in the corner. Backing over that way, she kept the smile on her face as Jared looked at her quizzically.

"Was there something else, Gwen?"

"Oh nothing much-I just..."

At that moment, the phone on Jared's desk rang shrilly. "Just a minute, Gwen."Â He said and picked up the receiver, speaking to the person on the other end.

Gwen took immediate advantage of Jared's distraction to reach back and slide his phone into her hand and then into her pocket. Smilling widely, she headed for the door. "I've got to run!" She called over her shoulder. Jared looked at her in bewilderment but as he was still on the phone, there was nothing he could say.

Gwen quickly headed to the public restroom on the same floor. Entering one of the stalls, she pulled out Jared's cell phone and a tiny screwdriver set she'd slipped into her purse that morning. She pried off the panel of the phone, revealing the battery. Quickly, she took it out, and replaced it with a dead battery, then replaced the panel. _'He'll have no idea anything is wrong...until he tries to use it. Now, to put it back_.' She frowned, then seeing no cleverer way to do it, left the bathroom and went back to Jared's office. She'd make some excuse when she got there. Luck was on her side though. Jared had apparently stepped out for a moment, and helpfully had left his door open. Gwen quickly replaced the phone where she found it, then headed downstairs to put the final part of her plan in motion.

"Good night, Mrs. Brady." Arthur, the security guard, waved her off.

"Thank you, Arthur." Gwen smiled at him and then stopped as if a sudden thought had struck her. "Arthur, can you do me a small favor?"

"Sure, Mrs. Brady...what is it?"

Gwen reached into her purse and pulled out a business card. "Last week I had some car trouble, and I had to use a taxi service. I met the most wonderful driver, and he gave me this card." She handed it to Arthur. "He asked me to refer anyone to him that needs a taxi, since he's new in town and trying to get a few regular customers. I really don't know anyone who takes a taxi regularly, but if anyone comes in here needing a ride, would you give them this?"

"Of course, Mrs. Brady. That's awfully nice of you to help out the driver like that." Arthur beamed at her and put the card on his desk.

'_Nice isn't exactly the word.' _ Gwen smirked to herself as she left the building. _ 'That man was the worst taxi driver I've ever met in my life. It took him over an hour to take me twenty blocks, he overcharged me, and he had an appalling smell. I took his card to report him, but it turns out he may just be of great use to me tonight_.' She chuckled to herself. _ 'I have to admit, I do feel sorry for Jared but all's fair in love and war. In the long run, I'm doing him a favor.'_

--

Jared walked as fast as he could without breaking into an undignified run, although he was tempted. _'Ten minutes late already. Theresa's going to kill me.' _  
The elevator ride seemed to take forever, and he dashed through the lobby with barely a wave to Arthur. It took him another five minutes to walk through the immense parking lot to get to his vehicle. _'I've got to insist on an executive parking space.' _He muttered to himself as he walked. _'I'm all the way out in Siberia here.Â The mailroom clerk's got a better space then I do.' _Finally reaching his vehicle, he breathed a sigh of relief. _"OK, if there's not much traffic and I push the speed limit, I can still get to the mansion, get my costume, and make it to the Danceathon in plenty of time. It will be fine.' _He turned the key in the ignition, but instead of the familiar rumble of a healthy engine, all he heard was a click-click-click. _'What the hell?' _He tried again. Still nothing.

_'No, you stupid piece of European machinery, you can't do this to me now!' _ He slapped the steering wheel in frustration, then got out, peering under the hood. _'Please let this be an easy fix.' _His eyes quickly examined the engine, but nothing seemed out of place, and he didn't have time to get his tools out of the back and really start investigating. _ 'I'll worry about the car tomorrow.' _He mumbled to himself, reaching for his cell phone. _'I guess I'll just have to get a taxi.' _Jaredpunched a few buttons but there were no corresponding beeps like there usually were. 'What now?!' He burst out in exasperation then looked at the phone closely, pressing a few more buttons. **'No Battery' **the message screen flashed at him. _'Oh, you've got to be kiddng me!'  
_

Turning, he abandoned all fear of public embarrassment and ran back through the parking lot, bursting through the lobby doors out of breath.

"Mr. Casey!" Arthur said in surprise.

"Arthur, my car broke down and my phone's not working. Can I use yours? I need to get a taxi, fast!"

"Of course, Mr. Casey. In fact, I've got just the driver for you." Arthur picked up the card that Gwen had given him. "I'll make the call for you...just have a seat and catch your breath."

"Thanks." Jared breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down in one of the lobby's overstuffed chairs. _'It's going to be fine.' _He told himself. _ 'Maybe I'll be a few minutes late, but we're not the first ones up, so it will still be OK. I've got to make this show. Theresa's already suspecting something's wrong with me. Plus this contest is so important to her, and I've been too distracted to really concentrate on it. I've got to make this up to her tonight - if I blow this she'll be furious with me!'  
_  
Nearly twenty minutes later a yellow taxi pulled up in front of the building. Jared was sweating profusely by this time. He ran out the door, yanking open the back door and jumping inside "What took you so long?" He snapped. "If you were on the other side of Harmony, you should have said so when we called you."

The only response was a grunt. Jared slammed the door shut. _'No time to go home and get my costume now. I'll just have to hope that Theresa brought it to the theater with her, otherwise I'm dancing in my suit.' _He thought to himself then looked up as the car began to move. "I need to get to the Harmony Spotlight Theater on 40th and Marigold and I need to be there in ten minutes. Can you handle that?"

"Harmony Spotlight Theater?" The man said in a thick accent. "OK, yes...we going there now. 14th and Merry Goldie."

"40th and Marigold!" Jared snapped. "Do you even know where that is?" Suddenly a pungent smell reached his nostrils and he sat up in horror. "Oh no...no way!" He looked at the driver's face in the mirror. "I don't believe it...it's you! You're the driver from Prague, the one that took us to Jesenik last year! What the hell are you doing here? This is a nightmare!"

The man's head turned in surprise, and the car slid sideways, nearly hitting another vehicle as Jared smacked into the passenger side door. "I am knowing you! I remember - I take you to Jesenik. I am thinking you are dead!"

"Why the hell would you think I was dead? I survived your driving, didn't I?" Jared was holding on for dear life. "And again, why are you _here_?"

The driver shrugged. "I am wanting to come to America for very long! I think of what is always being said...'_if you can make it in New York, you can be making it anywhere!' _ He laughed and slapped his steering wheel.

"We're not in New York!" Jared stared at the man in horror. "Um, you do know that, right?"

The man stared at him through the rearview mirror blankly and Jared groaned. "Never mind. Just please drive." He closed his eyes for a moment, wondering exactly what he had done to deserve this.

**Harmony Spotlight Theater**

Theresa paced back and forth as Whitney tried to comfort her. "He'll be here, Theresa. He probably just got stuck in traffic."

Theresa frowned. "He's not answering his phone, Whitney. I don't understand. I know he wasn't totally loving the idea of performing in front of a crowd, but I can't believe he'd deliberately blow it for us. If we have to withdraw in the middle of the competition it's going to be a huge embarrassment, and such a let down for the charity we picked."

"It will be fine, Theresa, stop worrying." She picked up the brightly colored costume that Theresa had draped over the back of her dressing table chair. "Let's just get you ready to go, OK? I'm sure Jared will come running in at the last minute and you guys will turn it out for everyone." She shook out the silk skirt, smiling at it.Â "This is gorgeous, Theresa! It's.." she looked it over. "Like a harem girl or something?"

"Exactly." Theresa smiled. "Just wait until you see our number, Whitney. I'm dancing the part of a gypsy who was forced to enter a Prince's harem. Now that she's in it, the only way to survive is capture the Prince's attention, and since he already has hundreds of women in his harem, it's not so easy. Jared's the Prince, of course. We're really going to pull out all the stops."

"Sounds sexy!" Whitney giggled as Theresa took the costume behind the screen and began to change. "Jared would be insane to miss this."

Theresa stepped out from behind the screen. "I just don't know where he could be, Whitney." She exhaled. "After all the work we've put into this, he'd better be here. Can you zip me up?"

"You look beautiful, Theresa." Whitney pulled up the zipper. "Let's just do something with your hair, and you'll be ready."

"We'll see." Theresa looked at the doorway, mentally willing Jared to walk through it. Where could he be?

--

On the stage, Sheridan had taken the microphone from the announcer and was addressing the crowd. "Thank you all for attending the first ever Crane Industries Danceathon. Judging by the size of this crowd, it's going to be a big success and hopefully an annual event from now on.Â As you know, five couples associated with Crane Industries are competing to win the Grand Prize of 25,000 dollars. Not only that, but the prize will benefit the charity of each couple's choosing. Let me now introduce the dancers. First we have Fox Crane and Kay Bennett, dancing to benefit Breast Cancer Awareness. Then we have Julian Crane and Rebecca Hotchkiss, dancing for AIDS/HIV Prevention. And I myself will be taking the stage with my husband, Christopher Booth. We are competing on behalf of the Harmony Homeless Shelter. Elizabeth Larson and partner, Jeffrey Larson, will be dancing on behalf of Animal Cruelty Prevention, and last but definitely not least, Theresa Crane and Jared Casey are dancing for The International Children's Fund. Teams, get ready because it's time to start!"

Standing on the corner of the stage, Theresa felt like a huge idiot, waving to the crowd by herself when Sheridan had called her name. Jared still wasn't there, and she had to face facts - he wasn't coming. Flushing red with anger and embarrassment, she went to find Sheila McGee, who was directing the contest. It took her several minutes to find the woman, and she grew more and more agitated as she heard the other dancers performing and the crowd screaming. It was almost their turn. Finally she spotted Sheila near the back entrance, looking over a clipboard.

"Sheila..." She touched the woman's hand gently and the harried looking woman spun around to face her. "Sheila, I'm sorry, but I have to drop out."

"What?Â Why?"Â Sheila looked like she had just swallowed something way too big for her throat.

"My partner isn't here." Theresa shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry but I have no idea where he is."

"What are you talking about? He just checked in with me. I told him he was late and he'd better hurry, so he's probably getting dressed." Sheila froze for a moment as she heard Sheridan speaking again on the stage. "You're up! Hurry, get into position!" She turned Theresa around and shoved her towards the stage.

Theresa hurried into her position off stage, feeling a mixture of surprise, annoyance, and nervousness. So Jared was finally there...nice of him to tell her.

Then her music started and all other thoughts washed away as she moved onto the stage.Â For the first few moments, she would be on stage by herself, setting the tone for her seduction of the Prince. Theresa felt herself get lost under the music's spell, the character of the gypsy girl taking her over completely. The crowd cheered and clapped as she wove the spell around them too. She faced them, pretending to be oblivious as the Prince came up behind her...then felt her skin tingle as his hands lightly brushed her arms. As the routine called for, she spun to face him...and her mouth fell open as she saw the man before her.

_"Ethan!" _

_To Be Continued...in the next chapter, Theresa deals with the fallout from their dance. (I will upload another chapter or two later today)._


	19. Public Displays of Affection

**Whisper **

_Chapter Nineteen: Public Displays of Affection_

_2nd of 2 chapters uploaded on 7/9_

**On Stage  
Crane Danceathon  
**  
For a moment Theresa froze in shock, almost forgetting her steps as she stared at Ethan in bewilderment. Why was he there? Where was Jared? As she stood there, stunned, Ethan squeezed her arms gently with his hands, reminding her that they were still onstage, and she was still expected to perform.

Trying to gather her wits, she once again began to move in time with the sensual music. This was the part where she was supposed to be teasing the Prince, dancing closer to him, then dancing away, then closer again until he finally 'captured' her and they would dance a passionate pas de deux together. As she moved, she was amazed to find how well Ethan was keeping up with her. He knew the steps perfectly, almost as if...she let her suspicious thoughts trail off. For now, she just wanted to finish the number as best she could. Soon, she was absorbed in the performance once more, not thinking about Jared, not thinking about Ethan even...she was the gypsy girl, and he was the Prince, and the only thing that mattered was that he wanted her above all women, that she had enchanted him, that they were in total harmony. It was like everything blended into one for her-she had never felt so free while she was dancing, never had lived out the part so vividly. She wasn't even conscious of telling her body what to do anymore-it just came naturally. Before she knew it, she'd fallen into Ethan's arms for the final pose as the piece ended, bending backwards as his lips nearly touched her neck.

When the lights came on and the crowd roared, that's when Theresa snapped back to herself. She blinked as Ethan gently helped her straighten up, then looked at him in total bewilderment.

"Smile, Theresa." Ethan grinned at her. "We just got a standing ovation."

Theresa stared at the crowd in front of her. They were indeed on their feet, shouting and screaming and applauding. Theresa felt the breath leave her body as she realized what had just happened. Ethan had replaced Jared as her dance partner, how or why, she didn't know. And what had she done? She had danced with him, as intimately as if they'd been completely alone in the most private of moments. She had showed her true feelings as plainly as if she'd bought a billboard and had it printed with flashing neon red letters: "I AM STILL IN LOVE WITH ETHAN WINTHROP!" And she'd done so in front of her co-workers, her friends, her family, the media with their hundreds of cameras...and Jared. If he wasn't in the crowd, watching, he would most certainly see it later on television. Suddenly, she felt sick. "Oh my God." She whispered.

Ethan gave her hand a squeeze as the curtain went down. She hadn't realized he was still holding it until that moment. "It's a little late for stage fright now, Theresa."

She again stared at him in utter confusion. "Ethan, what the hell just happened? Where is Jared? Why were you out there with me?"

Ethan tried to look both innocent and slightly hurt by her accusing tone. "Hey, I was just trying to help. I saw that Jared hadn't shown up, so I decided to step in. I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to tell you first, but it was almost time for you to go on. I didn't want you to have to forfeit."

"Uh huh." Theresa gave him a look that told him she wasn't buying it. "And you just happened to know the steps perfectly. Come on, Ethan...how stupid do you think I am? What did you do to Jared?"

Ethan pretended to looked shocked, but he couldn't keep a straight face. "He's fine, Theresa. I'm sure he'll be here any minute." He reached out to touch her face but she flinched away, still looking at him with those wide eyes of hers, looking slightly shell shocked. He couldn't really blame he-he was feeling the same. His plan had been more successful then he'd ever imagined. If there was any doubt in his mind that Theresa wanted him as much as he wanted her, it had been erased by the way she'd looked at him onstage, the way she touched him, the way she moved with him. "Theresa..." he said in a gentler tone, reaching out to her.

This time Theresa smacked his hand away and he saw the beginning of tears in her eyes. "Ethan, do you realize what we just did?"

"Yes, actually, I do. We showed the entire world how good we are together, how well we mesh. You can deny it all you want, but no one else who saw this will. No one, not even Jared."

Theresa took a deep, shaky breath and just then Sheila McGee zeroed in on them. "That was amazing! You two made the show, that's for sure. Now back on stage, both of you-they are about to announce the winner."

Steeling herself, Theresa allowed Ethan to take her arm and lead her back onto the stage, where they lined up with all the other couples. Sheridan, standing next to them, gave Theresa a look of blatant sympathy, which had the effect of making her feel both better and worse. Of course, Sheridan could relate to what she was going through and it was nice that she understood. But at the same time, if Sheridan realized that Theresa had just made a huge spectacle of herself, that meant it wasn't all in her head-she really had. She'd laid herself bare for the whole world-how was she going to deal with the fallout?

As the curtain rose again, Michael Stevenson, one of the judges, stepped up to the microphone. "Those were some incredible performances! Let's give these talented couples another round of applause, shall we?"  
As the applause died down he continued. "This was a tough choice as we had some excellent contestants but it is our unanimous decision, and I think you'll all agree, that the grand prize belongs to Theresa Crane and Ethan Winthrop! They win 100,00 dollars, which will benefit the charity they picked, The International Children's Fund. Congratulations to both of you-please step up here and get your trophy!" The crowd roared it's approval as Theresa and Ethan stepped forward. Ethan grabbed her hand and raised it in the air, and the crowd rose to their feet once more, as Theresa both smiled and tried to hold back the tears. In a way, she was thrilled. She'd really wanted to win, she'd loved the performance, but she felt so vulnerable at the moment, and like she'd made a giant misstep. All she could think of was Jared-what was she going to say to him? How could she look him in the face and tell him she didn't feel anything for Ethan when they had danced together the way they had? Every single person in the audience could attest to what a lie that was, and Jared would as well. She swallowed hard as she and Ethan smiled and waved to the crowd. How was she going to explain this one?

Jared was seething as the taxi finally pulled up in front of the theater. The driver switched off the engine and turned to him. "Pay me."

"Pay you? Pay you?! This was a fifteen mile trip between the Crane Building and here and we've been driving all over Harmony for almost an hour! You are officially the worst taxi driver on the face of the planet! How could you possibly get lost that many times? I even pointed what turns to take and you went the opposite way! Do you not know the difference between left and right? The only thing I want to give you is a knuckle sandwich, but unfortunately for me, I don't have time." Jared reached for the door handle as the driver's face turned purple.

"Pay me! You don't pay, I go to police! You thief, you give me my money!" The driver reached over to try and stop Jared from leaving.

"Forget it." Jared snapped. "I'll deal with you later. Here." He threw some bills through the window and ran up the steps of the theater, ignoring the driver's shouts behind him.

"You call this tip? American cheap skater!"

Jared burst through the front doors and ran through the lobby towards the auditorium, ignoring the startled ticket taker who tried to stop him. He knew he was too late to perform-Theresa must have had to withdraw. He was going to have to do some fast talking-he could only hope that she would see the humor in the situation, even if he didn't himself at the moment. Skidding through the double doors of the auditorium, he stopped as he saw all the contestants lined up on stage...with Theresa and Ethan at the forefront, holding a large trophy between them and smiling for the cameras.

"One more time-let's hear it for our winners, Theresa Crane and Ethan Winthrop!" The judge called and the crowd broke into loud applause as a bemused Jared looked on.

"What the hell?"

--

Theresa walked off the stage as if she were walking to her own execution. Her face was grim and her steps were heavy as she dodged Ethan, who was trying to corner her, and walked off. As she headed down the corridor to her dressing room she had to pass dozens of people, most of whom she knew at least professionally, and smile and nod as they called out their congratulations.

"Theresa, wait up!" Ethan's voice called from behind her and Theresa groaned silently to herself. She couldn't run away from him with all those people looking on. There would already be enough gossip about the two of them. He'd caught up to her by now, and Theresa was forced to keep silently and smile politely as they continued to walk. They passed by Michael Stevenson, who had judged the competition. He also happened to be the editor of the local newspaper, The Harmony Tribune.

"Mrs. Crane, wonderful job!" He came over to shake her hand. "A well deserved win-you two were magnificent. Such chemistry. I didn't realise you were here with Mr. Winthrop-I must have misunderstood your partner's name when it was first announced. Anyway, I just wanted to congratulate you on your victory, and you too, Mr. Winthrop. It's wonderful to see that you two are finally back together."

"What? We're not back-" Theresa sputtered helplessly, but it was of no use. Michael Stevenson had already moved down the hallway and was deep in conversation with another one of the judges. As they whispered to each other, they both gave Theresa and Ethan looks and then turned back, continuing their conversation. Theresa looked on, horrified.

"Ethan, this is awful!" She whispered. "Now everyone's going to think that you and I are an item!"

Ethan was smiling as though he was having the time of his life. "It's not awful, Theresa. It's the way things should be. Don't tell me that you didn't feel it. I know I did, and you know what? Every single one of these people here did too. Stop denying it-don't make my mistakes. We should be together."

"Stop!" Theresa whispered in a low hiss, cheeks burning as she looked around, wondering if anyone had overheard. "How could you do this, Ethan?"

"Come on, Theresa." Ethan took her arm and steered her into an empty stairwell. "Look, if you're expecting an apology, you're not going to get one. I think you're just upset because everyone else can see what I know, and what deep down, you know. We belong together. You don't belong with Jared, because you still love me, and I love you. We could date thousands of different people, and that will never change. And besides..." His grin turned roguish. "After all those things you pulled on me over the years I thought you'd be a little more understanding."

"What?" Theresa stared at him in astonishment. "I don't even know what you did, but you set Jared up to miss our performance, I can figure that much out. Why would you do something so immature?"

"Oh, well, excuse me. I forgot what a model of restraint you are. After all, it's not like you've ever done anything crazy to get us back together. Come on, Theresa, give me a break. All Why should you and Gwen get to have all the fun? After all that's happened, I'm not entitled to one tiny little scheme of my own? I did was disconnect a few wires on Jared's car, that's all." he grinned at her mischievously.

Theresa sighed. "Ethan, he's going to be furious...with both of us. And he's going to be hurt, and you tricked me into being part of that. It's not right. Besides, this doesn't only affect you. If Jared doesn't dump me on the spot, at the very least he's going to throw you out of the mansion. How are you going to explain that to EJ? We promised him you would be there until Jared and I get married. He's going to be devastated."

Ethan sighed. "I didn't think about that. Look...I'm sorry. No, you know what? I take that back. I'm not sorry. I would hate to lose any time with EJ, but I will move as close as I can and spend as much time with him as possible. But I won't apologize for trying to be close to you again, and trying to make you see how it could be between us. I love you, Theresa. I want to be with you. I would do anything to make that happen."

Theresa couldn't think of much to say to that. It was her words coming out of his mouth, the words that she had spoken so many times to him. The words that he had tossed aside and ignored, time and time again. The memory of the countless rejections strengthened her resolve and she stiffened, moving away from him. "Get over it, Ethan. Get over us." She gave him a sharp look and for a minute he looked hurt. Then his face hardened slightly.

"Why should I, Theresa? You haven't." Looking smug about finally having struck her speechless, he walked back out into the hallway as she followed behind, silently fuming. They again moved towards her dressing room, but once more, their progress was halted, this time by Pilar, who was followed closely by Luis and Fancy, and, Gwen and Kieran. Theresa groaned to herself once more.  
Gwen looked way happier than Theresa felt she had any right to be. It was a little odd in a way, because she would have thought that seeing her ex husband and his ex lover burning up the stage in front of her would not be Gwen's favorite sight in the world, and yet she had a cat who had gotten into the cream expression on her face. 'She must just love how embarrassed I am, and how many problems this is going to cause with me and Jared.' Theresa thought sourly to herself. Forcing herself to smile once more, she allowed her mother to hug and congratulate her, then Fancy and Luis. Then, bracing herself, she turned to a bright faced Gwen.

"I didn't expect to see you and Kieran here, Gwen." Her voice was polite, but with an underlying edge.

"Oh, I wouldn't have missed this for the world!" Gwen beamed. "You and Ethan certainly put on quite a show. But whatever happened to Jared?" Her tone was sweetly innocent, and Ethan shot her a warning look.

"What happened to me..that is the million dollar question, isn't it?" A voice drawled from behind them. Theresa whirled around, her heart in her throat, to see Jared standing behind her. His face was quiet and closed-not angry, but reserved, an untouchable mask. Theresa felt her heart sink. He was looking at her as if she was a stranger. "You and Ethan really turned it out, from what I hear." He looked at her. "Everyone's talking about it."

Theresa swallowed. "Well, you weren't here, and um, Ethan..."

"Theresa, I'm sorry, but I must go." Pilar said loudly, cutting her off. She obviously wanted to give Theresa and Jared some space. "Fancy, Luis, you'd better come with me. Because we have...that thing that we need to do."

"What thing?" Luis looked bewildered, then his face cleared. "Oh, that thing. Right. Yes, we'd better go. Hey you two...you looked great." He smiled uneasily then gratefully hurried after his mother and girlfriend. There was an awkward silence for a moment as Kieran and Gwen looked at the three of them, then Kieran nudged his wife. "We should go too, Gwen. I'd like to get home early enough to tuck the girls in."

"Of course." Gwen nodded, but she looked disappointed to not be there to witness the potential fireworks. After a quick goodbye, she and Kieran disappeared into the waning crowd. That left Ethan, Jared, and Theresa looking at each other uneasily.

"So.." Theresa finally broke the silence after it became clear that Jared was waiting for her to speak. "What happened to you? Why did you miss the performance?"

"Well, it seems that I just ran into a spat of bad luck. First, my car wouldn't start. Then my cell phone died. Then I got the taxi driver from hell. That guy couldn't drive a block without getting lost. Oh, and you're not going to believe what a coincidence this is, Ethan. The taxi driver is the same guy that picked us up in Prague last year, and drove us to Jesenik."

Ethan's jaw dropped in genuine astonishment. "No way! How is that possible?" He had to bite the inside of his cheek hard not to fall over laughing. 'Good one, Gwen.' He thought to himself. 'I don't know how you did it, but I owe you big time.' He looked at Jared, trying to look sympathetic and probably failing with a vengeance. "That is a lot of bad luck, Jared. I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm sure you are." Jared's tone was flat. "Luckily, you were there to step into my shoes. Wasn't that lucky, Theresa?" A tinge of bitterness was finally creeping into his voice.

"Jared, I can explain." Theresa turned to her fiance, a small break in her voice.

Jared's face softened as he looked into her unhappy eyes. "It's alright, Theresa. It was just a dance after all." He turned and gave Ethan a cold look. "Even if some people would like to imagine it was more. Let's get out of here, OK?" He put his arm around Theresa, and Ethan was sure he wasn't imagining the territorial look Jared was giving him. The man was taking this well...too well. Something was up.  
As it turned out, Ethan didn't have to wait long to find out exactly what was on Jared's mind. As Theresa proceeded them outside the theater, he suddenly stopped, blocking Ethan's way. He turned around with a wintry smile on his face, looking steadlily at the other man.

"I'm on to you, Winthrop. That was a cute stunt you pulled today, you and Gwen. How the hell did you manage to drag your ex-wife into all of this, anyway?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ethan tried but Jared waved him off.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You messed with my car, Gwen did something to my phone, and one of you set up Arthur to call that directionally challenged driver for me. Don't try to talk your way out of it. I'm not going to call you out over it. Theresa doesn't need to be pulled between the middle of us, and neither does EJ. But listen up, Winthrop. The battle line has been drawn...and you're not the only one who can play dirty." Jared shoved his hands in his pockets, and whistling as though he didn't have a care in the world, he saunted after his fiancee, leaving a perturbed Ethan behind him.

To Be Continued...


	20. Secrets

**Chapter Twenty:**

_**Secrets**_

**_1 of 2 chapters uploaded 7/17_**

_**Thanks so much to Tates, Emerald0319, EK, and SkinTheKat for your great reviews! It is very much appreciated!**__**  
**_

**Bennett Residence**

Ivy looked up at the knock on the door. "Who could that be? It's nearly ten o'clock at night!"

Sam shrugged his shoulders as he went to open the door. "Ethan! What are you doing here? Ivy and I just saw your performance with Theresa - did you know it's all over the news?"

Ethan grinned and Sam looked at him in surprise. "I didn't know, but thank you for telling me. May I come in?"

"Oh, sorry, Ethan, of course." Sam ushered his son in. Ivy walked over to him immediately, her smile not entirely genuine. "Ethan, it's good to see you. As Sam said, we just saw you on television...with _Theresa_." Her voice turned glacial. "What could you have possibly been thinking? Theresa being out of your life is the best thing that ever happened to you! Please don't go down that road again."

"Ivy, stop." Sam put a restraining arm on his fiancee's arm. "Ethan is an adult - he is capable of making his own decisions."

"Thank you, but I didn't come to talk about Theresa." Ethan said. "It's Jessica I need to speak to. Is she here?"

Ivy and Sam looked at each other in surprise, then Sam spoke. "She's in her room, but I think she might be asleep. Is something wrong?"

"Er...it's kind of a private thing, actually." Ethan scratched his head. "It's important though. Do you mind if I go up?"

"Of course not." Sam shook his head, still looking slightly confused.

Ethan hurried up the stairs towards his youngest sister's room. Gwen had told him several days ago about what had happened between Jessica and Kieran at The Blue Note, and he'd been wanting to talk to her ever since, but he'd been so distracted with the dance competition, and Theresa... Once he'd realized how much he'd been neglecting the other people in his life, guilt had set in, plus he owed Gwen a favor. He knocked on the door and at Jessica's muffled call of 'Come in!' he pushed open the door.

Jessica was lying on her bed, reading a magazine. She looked up at him in surprise. "Ethan! What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, Jess." Ethan closed the door softly behind him, and went to sit next to Jessica on the bed, wondering how to begin. "You know I care about you, right?"

"Oh no." Jessica groaned. "I feel a lecture coming on." She sighed, looking at Ethan's face. "Gwen told you about the other night, didn't she? What happened between me and her, and Kieran?"

"Yes." Ethan nodded. "That's why I'm here. I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Stop, Ethan." Jessica's voice was embarrassed. "Let me, OK?" She sat up straight, putting the magazine aside. "I have never been more humiliated in my life then I was that night. I did a really stupid thing. I don't know why I got in my head that Kieran was attracted to me. Maybe it's because he's such a nice guy, maybe it's because he's different, and not like the guys I grew up with in Harmony. I just really wanted something like what he and Gwen have...I wanted someone to love me that way. Anyway, I developed a crush on him, I guess...and I convinced myself he liked me too. What I did - it was wrong. You don't need to tell me that. I really hurt Gwen, and I made a fool out of myself. I understand that - believe me, I do. You don't have to point it out to me." Her eyes filled with tears.

Ethan heaved a sigh of relief. "Jessica, I am really glad to hear that." He patted his sister's head. "Don't be so hard on yourself, OK? You are beautiful, and smart, and wonderful. Some day you will find someone who will see that, someone who wants you and no one else. But I'm still a little worried that you got that fixated on a guy you barely know. I'm not trying to stick my nose into your business, but...have you thought about going back to therapy?"

Jessica's smile was a little more forced now, but it was still there. "I have been giving it a little consideration. I can't believe I let things get so out of control. I'll think it over, OK? And look, could you do me a favor? When you talk to Gwen, could you tell her how sorry I am? I have a feeling she doesn't want to see me any time soon, not that I blame her. Just let her know that I realize how badly I messed up, and it will never happen again."

"OK." Ethan smiled as he stood up. This had been about a thousand times easier than he'd thought it was going to be. "I'll definitely tell her. Thank you, Jessica. Anyway, I'd better go and let you get some sleep. But I want to spend some more time with you...all of you. I really missed you when I was in Jesenik. Anyway, I'll give you a call. Sweet dreams, Jessica."

"Goodnight!" Jessica kept the bright smile on her face as she waved goodbye to her older brother. She waited a moment, and the door reopened, as she knew it would.

"That was perfect, Jessica! I almost believed you myself, you were so sincere. _'Please tell Gwen how sorry I am'..._brilliant!" Ivy smiled at her. "Well done."

"Thank you, Ivy, I thought you'd approve." Jessica grinned back. "I almost choked on the words, but he ate it up like candy. Now he'll run back to Gwen to tell her how remorseful I am, and she won't suspect a thing...until next time."

"That's right." Ivy joined her on the bed. "Now, with me to guide you, Gwen doesn't have a chance. She'll get hers for coming between you and Kieran - she'll get _exactly_ what's coming to her."

_'And you will, Gwen_.' Ivy thought to herself. _'Jessica and her ridiculous obsession with Kieran was just what I needed to pay you back for revealing Ethan's true paternity and wrecking all my plans. I had it all, and you took it away from me! If you hadn't interfered, I would have divorced Julian when Ethan took over Crane, and I would have gotten Sam back, but I still would have had the money and the power that was mine, and Ethan would have what was his. But no, you had to ruin it all just to set up Theresa. Speaking of which, I have a score to settle with her as well. It's her fault to begin with, for putting that information on her computer in the first place. But I'll deal with her later...first I'm going to destroy Gwen..__**completely**_.' She looked at Jessica, sitting next to her. _'And I won't have to lift a finger myself to do it.'  
_  
**Back at the Crane Mansion:  
**  
Ethan yawned as he walked in the front door and hung up his coat in the front closet. The house was quiet - everyone must already be in bed. He gritted his teeth at the thought of Theresa sleeping with Jared, then sighed. There was nothing he could about it..._for now_. Feeling tired, but unable to sleep, he sat down on the couch, reaching for a magazine in front of him. Maybe he should go get his Dr. Love book...plan his next strategy. But just as he stood up to go to his suite and get it, a terrified scream ripped through the house, freezing him in his tracks. "Theresa!"

**--**

Theresa tossed and turned in her bed restlessly. In her mind, she was in a dark, dank dungeon, sitting up on a narrow cot, heart nearly stopping as she saw the man leering down at her. Then suddenly she was on the ground as he held her down, ripping at her clothing as she screamed and tried to fight him off. The dream changed again as suddenly she stood over the man's body, a knife in his chest, and his blood on her hands... The screams were real - they tore from her throat as she struggled to escape the nightmare.

The next moment her door burst open and Ethan appeared, frantically looking around for her assailant. It took him a second to realize Theresa was alone, and dreaming. Rushing to her side, he gently pulled her to a sitting position, then took her into his arms as he sat on the bed with her.

"Theresa...Theresa, wake up! You're OK...you're home." He patted her face gently as his heart pounded. The way she'd screamed - it was pure, utter terror. What could be tormenting her like this? He stroked her hair as her eyes slowly opened, holding a look of pain and total confusion.

"Ethan?" She was still shaking as she tried to sit up. "What happened?"

At that moment, running footsteps could be heard and a moment later the housekeeper, Ella, and the nanny, Marissa, appeared, the housekeeper holding a broomstick and the nanny holding a baseball, both evidently prepared to fight off whatever intruder was attacking their beloved employer. "Where is he?" Ella snarled, brandishing her broom and looking around, Marissa right behind her.

"Move aside, Warrior Princesses!" A man's voice behind them snapped, and Jason appeared, Theresa's head of security, holding a gun. He stopped, looking at the couple on the bed. "What's going on here? Are you alright?" He looked at Theresa, who nodded, suddenly feeling the urge to laugh despite the terror that hadn't entirely left her.

"I'm fine." Theresa assured him. "I just had a nightmare, that's all, and Ethan..." She looked at him in bewilderment. "Heard me screaming, I guess." Ethan nodded and Jason's face relaxed.

"Alright then. As long as everything's OK." He turned to leave the room, pushing Ella and Marissa in front of him. "What did you two think you were doing, anyway? Haven't I talked to you about using household items as weapons?"

Ethan looked after them, amused. "That's a loyal staff you have there, Theresa. I somehow don't recall my housekeepers ever wielding brooms in my defense when I grew up here."

Theresa giggled. "Well, I guess I have a gift for picking the right people." She sighed, and Ethan's arms tightened around her.

"What's going on, Theresa? You scared me half to death. What were you dreaming about?"

Theresa shuddered involuntarily and Ethan rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her. "It was Jesenik. When Gwen and I were locked in the dungeon. I guess hearing that the driver from Jesenik was here just brought some of the memories back."

Ethan frowned. "I didn't realize that it was so traumatic for you. I'm sorry."

Theresa looked down, fighting the urge to bite her nails. "Well, you know...it was a little scary. Dungeons and all...not exactly the place anyone expects to end up, even if it was just for a short while."

"Huh." Ethan tilted her chin so she was looking him in the face. "Theresa, why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me everything?" The flash of panic in Theresa's eyes when he said those words were enough to convince him that his instincts were right. "What's going on?"

"Ummm..." Theresa desperately tried to get her fogged brain to think of anything that would distract him. Looking around, suddenly something hit her. "Where is Jared?" She looked in bewilderment at his side of the bed. "We came home together and we went to sleep together. What happened to him?" She pulled away from Ethan, leaning over to snap on the bedside lamp. "Did you see him at all on the way up here?"

"No, I didn't." Ethan stood up, looking around. "He can't be here, Theresa. If he had been, he would have heard you screaming. He didn't leave you a note or anything?"  
The two of them scanned the room, but there was nothing that either one of them could see. Theresa climbed off the bed, feeling more and more apprehensive by the moment. "This isn't like him. I'm going to call the office, and see if he's there." She reached for her robe.

"Wait a second." Ethan spotted something lying on the floor. Leaning down, he picked it up, turning the small object over in his hand. "This is a beeper. Is it Jared's?"

Theresa looked at it in surprise. "If it is, it's news to me. I had no idea he had one."

"Look at this." Ethan's voice was surprised as he looked at the words flashing on the small screen. "There's a message. It's Time."

Theresa's eyes widened as Ethan showed it to her. "It's time? What does that mean? Time for what?" She looked at Ethan as fear began to overtake her once more. "What's happening?"

"I don't know, Theresa, but I'm going to help you find out." Ethan's voice was determined. "Whatever Jared is up to, you and I are going to figure it out. _Tonight."_

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**In Chapter Twenty One, Sheridan is in danger and Jared's secret is revealed...how will Theresa react?  
**_


	21. Revelations

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

_Revelations_

_2 of 2 chapters uploaded 7/17_

**Earlier that Evening  
Sheridan's Cottage  
**  
Sheridan winced as she picked up the teapot, forgetting to use a potholder. "Ouch!" She waved her burned hand back and forth, then went to run it under some cold water. She was so distracted-had been since the Danceathon earlier than night. The past couple of weeks it seemed as though things were getting better between her and Chris. He'd been so apologetic since that night he'd hurt her arm, loving, attentive, understanding about her work hours...

But tonight was different. Chris had been quiet and sullen since they'd come from the theater, and Sheridan knew why. They'd run into Luis and Fancy. The two couples had only spoken for a moment, but at the end, Luis had touched her arm and quietly asked her if she was alright. Maybe he saw something underneath her gleaming smile, or the wariness in her eyes. She didn't know what he had picked up on, but it showed that their connection was still there. Fancy had realized it-Sheridan flinched as she'd remembered the hurt look on her niece's face. And Chris had noticed. The knowledge was there, in his furrowed brow, his tight jaw, his brooding eyes.

He was angry at her, and Sheridan felt the apprehension grow. A few weeks ago, she would have laughed if someone had suggested Chris could ever hurt her, but now, she wasn't so sure. The feeling was back-the feeling that she didn't know her husband at all. Warily, she glanced at him from the kitchen. He was sitting on the couch, arms folded, watching her. She shivered, feeling chilled. This was getting ridiculous. She couldn't live like this-they had to talk this out. Maybe get some therapy-maybe they needed a separation. Something had to give, because she didn't want to live in fear.

The phone rang. Chris started to get up but Sheridan quickly spoke, eager for the chance to distract herself from him. "I'll get it in here, Chris!" She called. She picked up the wall phone before he had a chance to argue.

"Hello?"

"Sheridan, it's Jared." His voice was tight, tense.

"Jared, hi! What's going on?" She looked at the clock on the wall. It was late-must be important business for Jared to call her. In fact, she couldn't ever remember him calling her at home before.

"Sheridan, I need you to listen to me, very carefully. Don't speak, just listen. I need you to trust me. We've gotten to know each other pretty well since we've been working together, and I think that you know I'm a stand up guy. I need you to get James, right now, and come over to the mansion. Don't tell Chris that I told you to, and don't act like it's a big deal. Make up some excuse, something casual. Do that for me, Sheridan, please, right now. OK?"

Sheridan felt goose bumps break out all over her skin. She wanted to demand that Jared tell her what was going on but some sixth sense commanded her not to, told her to act like everything was OK.

"The Walllingford Report?" She managed a light, casual tone. "Of course I'll get that for you, Jared. In fact, I'll bring it to the mansion right now. See you in a few minutes."

"Good." Jared's voice was relieved. "If you're not out the door in one minute, I'm coming to get you." He disconnected the line.

Sheridan turned to face Chris, who was now standing in the doorway, and managed a shaky smile. "That was Jared. Some last minute details on an important report have gotten mixed up, and I have to bring it to him. You know, I think I'll take James. We can pop in and say hi to EJ really quick."

Chris folded his arms. "You want to take James to see EJ at this time of night?" His voice was disbelieving, and Sheridan swallowed nervously.

"Well, I heard EJ talking in the background, so he's still awake." She lied. "We'll only be there for a few minutes. Anyway, I'd better hurry. Let me go get James." She started to move towards his room but Chris blocked her.

"I don't think so, Sheridan. How stupid do you think I am? I don't even believe that was Jared on the phone, was it? It was Luis!" His voice was deep with rage, and Sheridan shrank back.

"Chris, that's ridiculous!" She stared at him in horror. "Why would you think that?"

"Why would I think that?" Chris echoed in disbelief. "Because you're still in love with him! You've made me a laughingstock, Sheridan. Every time you look at Luis it's written all over your face. Everyone in this mess of a town knows it! And I saw the way he looked at you tonight! You're having an affair with him, aren't you? And now you want to sneak off and meet him somewhere, and you think I'm just going to stand here and let you go. Why do you want to take James to meet your lover, Sheridan? Is it because you don't plan to come back?"

Sheridan shook her head frantically, terrified by the wild eyed look on her husband's face. "That isn't true, Chris, none of it. I'm just meeting Jared at the mansion about business. You can stand at the front door and watch us walk over there if you want, but I'm leaving now, with James." Her anger started to grow, overcoming her fear. How dare he talk to her like that? How dare her own husband frighten her, and threaten her? Determined now, she turned again towards James's room.

In a second, Chris was on her. Sheridan screamed in fear and rage as he grabbed her arms tightly. Lashing out, she kicked him as hard as she could and he groaned and released her, doubling over. "That's it, Chris! You have hurt me for the last time! Now I am leaving, and you know what, you're right. I'm not coming back, at least not until you're gone!" She ran towards James's room but Chris, recovering quickly, raced after her, grabbing her, spinning her around, and slapping her hard across the face.

"You are not going anywhere!" He hissed, nearly foaming at the mouth. Sheridan braced herself for a struggle, and that's when it happened. The front door burst open and Jared was there, holding a gun.

"Let her go, Chris." His voice was icy and his hand steady as he held the gun. Both Sheridan and Chris stared in shock as suddenly, nearly a dozen men and women poured into the room behind him. They were all holding guns pointed directly at Chris and they were all wearing dark blue jackets and hats, all emblazoned with the same bright yellow letters: FBI. Openmouthed, Sheridan stared at Jared, noticing for the first time that he now had a badge pinned to his jacket.

"I don't believe this!" Chris stared at Jared, hatred in his eyes as he tightened his grip on Sheridan. "You're with the FBI?"

"Obviously." Jared's finger tightened on his gun. "For the last time, Chris, let Sheridan go and put your hands in the air."

"I don't think so." Chris's grip on Sheridan tightened and she gasped in pain. Then, before he could make his next move, she jabbed her elbow as hard as she could in his rib cage. He grunted and his grip on her slackened. Taking quick advantage of the moment, Sheridan tore herself free of his grip. A second later, Chris was on the ground as four FBI agents pinned him to the ground, then rolled him over, pulling his hands behind his back and cuffing him.

Jared grabbed Sheridan and pulled her back behind him. Once he was sure that Chris was under control, he turned to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it like this." He turned to look at the chaos around him. An FBI agent was carrying James out of his room, the little boy sniffling and crying. Sheridan gasped and hurried to comfort him, but Jared pulled her back. "Sheridan, he's going to be fine, but we have to take him right now. A social worker is waiting to interview him, and then make arrangements for his custody."

"What?" Sheridan's knees weakened, and Jared took her arm and helped her over to the couch. "I am so sorry, Sheridan, but Chris...he is a dangerous guy."

Sheridan shook her head. "But what does that have to do with James? He is my son! I adopted him!"

Jared looked at her, sympathy in his eyes. "Sheridan, the adoption isn't legal. I am so sorry to tell you this, but Chris lied to you...about everything. James isn't even his son."

"No!" Sheridan's face crumpled, and she began to sob. "Jared, no! What...what's going to happen to him? Am I going to lose him?"

Jared sighed. "I don't know. That will be up to Social Services, I'm afraid."

Sheridan shook her head in bewilderment. "I don't understand...I don't understand any of this! Jared, what is happening?" She stared at him with wet eyes.

Jared sighed. "Sheridan, I'm with the FBI. I was sent here over a year ago as part of an undercover investigation. Chris became the target of that investigation shortly after I arrived here. The more we dug into his past, the more we found things that didn't make sense, but as the investigation went on, we started to discover some very disturbing things. Chris is not who he says he is. Everything he told you was a lie, even down to his name. His real name is Gianni Santiago, and he's from Miami. He has been involved in criminal activity since he was a teenager, robberies, assault, identity theft, just to name a few. Then, when he was he was 21, it appeared that he had finally settled down. He moved to San Diego, got married, and had a daughter. That lasted for almost eleven years."

"Until?" Sheridan whispered, her heart in her throat.

"Until his wife and eleven year old daughter were found shot to death in their home. He was the only suspect, but nothing could be done about it. He'd disappeared."

Sheridan began to shake with shock. "No, no...this can't be happening. He killed them? His own wife and child? Why?"

Jared shook his head. "I don't know. It was rumored she was having an affair, or at least that he thought she was. He was abusive, that much we could document. Plenty of her family and friends had seen her injuries, but unfortunately, she never filed any charges against him. Maybe she was afraid to. Anyway, we believe that she had attempted to leave him, and he shot her, then their daughter, because she was a witness."

Sheridan put a hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face. This couldn't be happening-it had to be a nightmare. She'd wake up, any minute...

"That's not all, Sheridan." Jared sighed, hating to hurt her more but knowing it had to be done. "A few months ago, we arrested Spike. We suspected he'd been working for Alistair. Since then, he's decided to cooperate with us. And he had some very interesting things to tell us about Chris. It seems that Spike was not Alistair's only employee. Chris was, as well. Alistair hired him to pose as James's father, and to ingratiate himself with you. Alistair was the reason why Gianni Santiago was able to develop a whole new identity as Chris Booth in the first place. He gave him everything he'd need to start over here in Harmony, as long as Chris did his bidding."

Sheridan couldn't believe her ears. Shock was starting to sink in, and her tears had dried, but her heart felt like it had been ripped from her body. "If...if you knew all this, why didn't you arrest him sooner? How could you leave me and James in the same home with that monster?"

Jared shook his head. "We didn't know it all. It's been a long, hard road trying to piece this all together. We started with the information about Chris working for Alistair, but it wasn't until a few weeks ago that we began to figure out that Chris was really Gianni Santiago. Even our suspicions weren't confirmed until recently. As it is, the case isn't as ironclad as we would have liked. There is still a lot about Alistair's Omega plot that we weren't able to uncover, but once I saw the bruises on your arm, I knew we had to move forward with this."

"You saw?" Sheridan turned scarlet. Jared nodded.

"Yes, I did. I figured things were going sour and I wanted to arrest him immediately, but my superiors didn't think it was the right time." Jared's voice was filled with disgust. "We've been battling about this ever since. But finally tonight they gave me the go ahead. Like I said, I didn't want to do it like this. I was hoping to get you and James over to the mansion before we moved in on him, but I guess Chris suspected something was up."

At that moment, angry, raised voices could be heard outside.

"You can't go in there, Ma'am!" They heard one of the FBI agents bark outside the door.

"The hell I can't!" Theresa's voice sounded back. "Just watch me."

"What the hell is going on here?" Sheridan and Jared heard Ethan's voice chime in. "Where is Sheridan and James? Why are you arresting Chris?"

"Uh oh." Jared groaned softly, and Sheridan looked at him in astonishment.

"Theresa doesn't know, does she?"

At that moment, Theresa burst through the door, Ethan hot on her heels and an angry agent right behind them. "I told you not to go in there!"

Theresa skidded to an abrupt stop, staring openmouthed at Jared and Sheridan sitting on the couch, then her shocked gaze dropped to the badge on his jacket.

"I guess she does now." Jared whispered softly. He looked at the shock and hurt on Theresa's face. What would happen between them now? How was he going to explain that he'd been lying to her for almost a year and a half?

TBC


	22. The Fallout

_**Chapter Twenty-Four  
The Fallout**_

_**one of two chapters uploaded 7/23  
**_  
Outside Sheridan's cabin, in a quiet corner, Jared and Theresa stood, just looking at each other. He'd finished speaking several minutes ago, but she'd said nothing. She'd just looked at him, with her expressive eyes speaking of hurt, and shock, and betrayal. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Tess, you're killing me here. Please say something." He could barely stop his voice from shaking.

"What is there left to say, Jared? You lied to me, about everything. You just told me the last year and a half that we spent together wasn't even real. It was all based on lies and half truths. When were you going to tell me? I was about to marry you, Jared! I was going to take a name that's probably not even yours, is it?" She stared at him.

Jared swallowed hard. "Yes, it is. Well...part of it. My name is Jared Sinclair, not Casey. This is the first time I've used my real first name in an undercover operation. Must have known it was going to be different, I guess." He forced a smile, hoping against hope that Theresa would return it. She didn't. She just stood there, staring at him with hollow eyes, then suddenly she turned and fled, running towards the mansion.

"Theresa!" Jared cried, hurrying after her. "Theresa, please...wait!"

**Inside Sheridan's Cottage  
**  
Ethan sat on the couch, holding Sheridan's hand as she stared straight ahead, her eyes burning, her face devastated. "Sheridan, I'm so sorry. I just-" He broke off. He didn't know what to say. There was nothing that could make her feel better. Her whole life had just been destroyed, and there was no comforting words for that situation.Â All he could do was be there for her. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Sheridan didn't cry, she didn't make any noise. She just kept staring, and staring.

The sound of the door banging open made Ethan look up. Luis stood there, his face shocked, his eyes anxious. He immediately sought Sheridan out, racing forward to kneel at her side. "Sheridan." He whispered. "Sheridan, I'm here."

For a moment, there was no response, then Sheridan's eyes slowly fixed on Luis. Her face crumpled and she began to sob as he took her into his arms. "They took my son, Luis. They took James from me." Her voice was agonized. Luis stroked her hair, rocking her back and forth as he murmured comforting words to her.

Ethan stood up, suddenly feeling like an intruder. He headed towards the door and stopped short as he saw Fancy there, watching Luis and Sheridan, tears in her own eyes. Whether they were for Sheridan, or for herself, seeing the man she loved be so tender with his ex, Ethan didn't know. He suspected it was a bit of both. "Come on, Fancy." Gently, he took his sister's arm. "They need some privacy. Let's go get some coffee or something."

Fancy nodded, mute for the moment, and they walked out of the cottage together.

**At The Crane Mansion  
**  
Theresa ran into the living room, unable to stop the tears that were streaking down her face. She just wanted to mourn her destroyed hopes in private for a moment, but it was not to be. Jared was right behind her.

"Tess, you gotta listen to me. Please!" Jared's voice was desperate.

"I've been here, listening, for the past eighteen months, Jared! You never said the words you should have to me-you never told me the truth! Was this all a set up? Were you dating me just as a way to get into Crane Industries and gather information? Our engagement, was this all some sort of elaborate hoax, all in the name of justice?" Her eyes were fiery as she turned to face him once more.

"No, Theresa, no!" Jared looked at her with shock and pain in his eyes. "Tess, I _love_ you. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, believe me. I was supposed to move into Harmony, make some contacts, start collecting information - I didn't count on you. I sure didn't count on falling in love with you. It nearly wrecked everything. I wanted to tell you, so many times, but I couldn't. It would have put you in danger, and it would have jeapordized our whole investigation. I had to play this one by the book, because I wanted Chris to go down. I wanted him out of the picture, because as long as he was around, not only were Sheridan and James in danger, but everyone he came into contact with, including you! Who knows what instructions Alistair left him with? Anything could have happened, and I couldn't let it. I had to keep my cover. I'm so sorry, Tess. I never wanted to lie to you, and I never wanted to hurt you. But I never lied, when I said I loved you. And it wasn't a lie when I asked you to marry me. I knew the investigation was coming to a close, and I'd be able to move on with my life. I wanted to move on with _you_. I want to be with you forever, Tess. I still want to marry you." He touched her tear streaked face gently.

Theresa pulled away. "And what would you have done, Jared, if the truth hadn't come out before our wedding? Would you have married me anyway, without telling me the truth? Would you have let us take our vows and give me a name that wasn't even yours? Would you have let us start our life together without telling me the truth first?" Closing her eyes, she waited for his denial, knowing she wouldn't be able to believe it.

"Hell, yeah!" Jared's voice was determined, and Theresa opened her eyes, looking at him in amazement. He smiled at the surprised expression on her face, and continued. "I would have done anything to be with you. I couldn't wait any longer. So yes, I would have married you, and just hoped that when the truth came out, you'd be able to forgive me. You may think that makes me a jerk, but I'm not going to lie to you ever again. I would have done anything to keep you in my life. I'd walk over anyone, I'd fight any battle, I'd climb the highest mountain, to be with you." His voice was earnest as he stared at her face hopefully.

Theresa could feel herself weakening as she looked at the love, fear, and hope all mixed up in Jared's eyes. Still, she wasn't ready to give in to him. "And how exactly did you expect this to work, Jared? Were you just going to say,_ 'Hey baby, did I ever mention that I'm your very own International Man of Mystery, and not the executive that I said I was? Oh, and by the way, I've got to go to Europe on a big case-see you in six months_!' Is that how this is supposed to work? Did you ever consider that I might not _want_ to be the wife of an FBI agent?"

"Well, then..." Jared smiled. "You're in luck. This case was my swan song. Once you and I got serious, I knew this couldn't work any more. You're right...my assignments with the FBI have always been big cases, and they've always been undercover. I've been all over the world. I didn't lie to you when I said I lived in France, or in Mexico. I did. What I forgot to mention was that I was undercover at the time. Some of my cases have taken over a year. It's a fine life for a guy who doesn't have any attachments, who lives for his work, like I did. But now, everything's different. I don't want my life in Harmony to be my cover story anymore. I want it to be my real life. The FBI is my past.Â I want my future to be with you."

He stopped for a moment, walking over to Theresa, taking her hands in his, and kneeling on the floor in front of her. "I can understand why you're angry, why you don't trust me, why you're hurt. But Tess, I'm not the only one whose kept secrets in this relationship.Â I think you understand what it's like to be forced into a corner, to have to lie because it is the only thing you can do. You didn't tell me about EJ's true paternity until everyone found out, and I understood. It was hard, but I did. I know this doesn't compare, but doesn't it least give you an idea of how I was feeling?"

Theresa bit her lip, then nodded slowly as Jared continued kneeling in front of her. His face lit up at that small concession from her, and he spoke once more. "Please give me another chance. Our wedding isn't for a couple of months. If at any time up until then, you discover that I'm not the man you thought I was, you can call the whole thing off, and I'll walk away. It will kill me, but I will. The thing is, Theresa, I never faked anything with you. If you loved me a few hours ago, you still love me now. I think that if you are willing to give me one last opportunity to make you happy, you'll find that the only thing that is different is my name."

Theresa couldn't help but smile. "And your job."

"I hope not." Jared sighed. "I don't know how you feel about it, or Sheridan does, but I'd really like to keep my job at Crane. I've already notified my superiors that this case was my last, and that I'm retiring. They are more than a little irked with me about it, and about my relationship with you. I don't think they'd let me change my mind even if I wanted to."

Theresa sighed. "All that great stuff on your resume...all your references-was any of that true?"

Jared flushed. "Er...no.Â It was all made up, and we faked it just well enough that it would hold up. Those people that gave me such glowing reviews were all FBI agents. We had to make sure you'd hire me. It was rather vital to our investigation."

Theresa frowned. "But why? Chris wasn't even working there at the time! Unless..." Her mouth fell open and she looked at Jared in astonishment. "Unless Chris wasn't your first target. It was _me_, wasn't it? You came to Harmony to investigate me! You knew all along who I was...that whole thing about thinking I was some poor single mother was all a crock!"

Jared stood up and led her over to the couch. "Yes. I'm sorry, Tess. We'd been investigating Alistair and Crane Industries for a long time. I hadn't been on the case myself, but when Alistair supposedly died. a lot of people were worried that we'd lost everything, and it was years worth of work. So I got assigned to check out whatever dirty dealings were still going on at Crane, and what Alistair's beautiful widow might be up to." He sighed. "It became obvious very quickly though, that we were wasting our time. With you in charge, the more corrupt individuals at Crane began to panic and jump ship, dumping their deals and covering their tracks. We figured out pretty quickly that you weren't going to run things like your husband had. I was actually told the case was over and I was going to be reassigned somewhere else, but then we ran across the first snippets of information on Chris and Spike, so we just switched our focus."

Theresa blinked the tears out of her eyes, and walked across the room, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to digest that last piece of information. Sighing, she turned towards Jared again, noting the tears in his own eyes as he watched her. If he was an actor, he was a brilliant one. Still, she couldn't bring herself to believe that he was faking his feelings for her, couldn't believe that she had been that wrong. She'd loved this man, she'd trusted him, she'd shared her life and her bed with him. He was right - she'd kept secrets too.Â More than he knew...much more. She took a deep breath as Jared watched her anxiously.

"Theresa Sinclair." She said softly. "I suppose that has a nice ring to it."

Jared exhaled deeply, looking like he was going to fall over with relief. He reached out and pulled her close to him. "You're never going to regret trusting me. Not ever. I'm going to devote my life to making you the happiest woman on the planet. Reaching out, he kissed her, and she returned the embrace, sinking into his arms.

Just outside the door, Ethan backed away slowly, almost forgetting Fancy was there until he bumped into her. "Sorry." He whispered hoarsely.

Fancy smiled, and nodded, but her own eyes were filled with tears. "You were hoping she'd leave him, weren't you? You still love her so much...you thought this was your chance to get her back. It hurts when the person you love is with someone else. It hurts too, when they are with you, but their heart is not yours, not the way it should be." Turning, she looked through the open doorway. Luis was leading Sheridan across the lawn towards his car, his arms wrapped around her shaking shoulders. Fancy sighed deeply. "Looks like we're living in the same world tonight, Ethan."

Ethan wiped the tear from his sister's face, managing a smile, although he didn't know how he mustered the strength. "If there's anything that these past few years with Theresa has taught me, Fancy, is that if love is real, you don't give up. Now I know Luis still has feelings for Sheridan. I'm not going to lie to you about that. But I know that he also is in love with you. Who he loves more, I don't know. Only he knows that. But I do know that you can't give up just like that, not when there's a chance that you are the one who really holds his heart. Don't walk away, Fancy...you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Believe me, I know."

"And you?" Fancy whispered. "Are you letting her go, Ethan? She's chosen Jared...again. Are you ready to admit defeat?"

Ethan looked once again through the cracked door at the embracing couple, then turned again to his sister. "Never, Fancy. _Never_."

**TBC  
Coming soon  
Theresa and Ethan have an emotional conversation**

**As always, reviews are appreciated!  
**  
_**Author's Note:  
I did originally conceive this as mainly an ETJ story, so some of the other story lines that I've introduced, (Gwen/Kieran/Jessica, Whitney/Chad, Fancy/Luis/Sheridan, and Ivy's vendetta against Gwen and Theresa) will not be ended or tied up by the end of this story. I'm going to save that for the sequel. I originally was going to finish out at least the Gwen/Kieran/Jessica storyline in this one, but it's taking too much away from ETJ, and is going to make this one way too long. So don't think I'm just leaving you hanging-I will tie it up-just not now!) **_


	23. The Promise

Chapter Twenty Five:  
The Promise

**two of two chapters uploaded 7/23****  
****  
Crane Mansion  
The Following Afternoon**

Theresa paced the floor one more time, again looking at the clock. Would this waiting never end? She turned to walk the other way and the front door opened, ending her vigil.

"Ethan, how did it go?" She looked at him anxiously.

"The arraignment went like the D.A. predicted. Chris, Gianni, whatever the hell his real name is, was denied bail. He has to stay in holding until his trial."

Theresa breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. And James...what's happened to him?"

Ethan sighed. "We don't know for sure yet but Gwen showed up at the courthouse with a whole team of lawyers to help Sheridan get him back. We finally were able to find out that they've placed James in a foster home. His parents are dead and they haven't been able to locate any other relatives, other than a second cousin of his mother who wasn't in any position to take him."

Theresa's jaw dropped and her anger flared. "So James has no real family and yet he hasn't been returned to Sheridan? He must be scared to death! That is just ridiculous!"

"I know, believe me, I know. The system that we have is just bogged down with red tape and...I don't know. It's just unbelievable." Ethan sighed, then looked around. "Where's Jared?"

"He's being debriefed, or whatever they call it. He's going to be gone all day, and possibly the night. I guess the FBI wants every bit of information that he's gotten before they cut him loose for good. " Theresa answered.

Ethan looked at her steadily. "Theresa, we need to talk." He waited for her to protest or make an excuse, but she didn't. Instead, she returned his gaze, her own eyes never wavering.

"You're right. We do. By the way, have you seen these?" She picked up a stack of newspapers and tabloids from the coffee table. "We're all over the papers today. I'm especially loving the headline in the gossip secition of the Harmony Tribune...'Theresa Crane and Ethan Winthrop-Finally Reunited!' Jared really enjoyed reading that while he drank his morning coffee." Her voice was a cross between annoyance and amusement.

Ethan looked at the large picture on the cover of the daily tabloid in front of him...a close up of him and Theresa dancing the night before. The photographer managed to capture them, their lips an inch from each other's, in one of the more sensual moments of the dance. For the first time that day, he felt the urge to laugh. "Um...that's very...awkward. Hey, can I have that? I want to frame it, put it on my wall." He chuckled and Theresa snatched the newspaper away from him.

"It's not funny, Ethan." Her sparkiing eyes belied that statement, and she began to giggle herself. "Ok, it's a little funny." As quickly as she started to laugh, she stopped, and her eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"Theresa, what is it?" Ethan was startled by the sudden stricken look on her face. He reached for her but she pulled away.

"I need some air." She murmured. Turning, she headed to the kitchen, and then out the side door that led to the gardens. Ethan followed her, his expression anxious. For a moment they were both quiet as they walked along the same path they had the night that he'd kissed her by the rose bushes. Ethan realized, to his surprise, that Theresa was leading them to the same bench where they had sat and talked for hours that same night. He wondered if it was deliberate-was she trying to tell him something?

Theresa sat down on the bench, then waited for him to join her. "Ethan...I don't know how to say this."

Ethan looked at her, then took her hand. She didn't pull away. "Just say it, Theresa, whatever it is."

She didn't speak for a moment, looking across the gardens, her expression far away. Then she exhaled softly.

"Ethan, we've been through a lot together. And even before you came to Harmony, even before I knew you, I dreamt of you. I dreamt of how our life could be together. I knew...I just knew, that we were meant to be. I knew that somehow, fate would bring us together. I never doubted that. I did all the things a young girl does when she has a starry eyed crush. I cut your pictures out of magazines and newspapers, and I put them all over my walls, and in this huge scapbook I had. I wrote stories about you in my journal, to make up for the sad lack of having the real thing. I made up those whole fantasy starring the two of us, and in my dreams, you were perfect, absolutely perfect. It had nothing to do with life, or reality, or what people really need from each other. It wasn't the best basis for a relationship, either." She sighed. "And it should have faded away, like all teenage crushes eventually do.' She took a deep breath before she continued.

'Once I met you, one would think I would have realized that you were a flesh and blood man, flawed, imperfect, just like everyone else. The thing is, I did. And those feelings went away. The problem is, you were more wonderful than you had any right to be. That little schoolgirl crush I had on you was replaced by something that consumed me, completely. I fell in love with you, Ethan, I really did. The person you actually turned out to be was a million times better than my best fantasies. The way you made me feel, I was addicted to it. I thought I wanted the big house, and the name, and the headlines too, but it turns out that all I ever wanted was you." She stopped and wiped a tear from her eyes. "And I've never been able to let you go. You know what I've done to keep you, and to get you back. I destroyed myself, I destroyed you, I lied, I cheated, I schemed...I became someone that didn't deserve the love that I had from you."

"Theresa, stop. That's not true. You are not-"

"No, Ethan, let me finish. What I'm trying to say is, you are right. All the things that you've been saying to me since you got back, about me still being in love with you, and still wanting you, it's true. I do. It was so much easier when I didn't have to see you every day. I could pretend that I didn't feel the way I do for you, that I'd really moved...I could lie to everyone, and to myself. But now you're back, and I can't keep doing this. I love you, Ethan. I always have, more than anything." Her voice broke, and tears began to trickle down her face.

"Theresa, I love you too. And that's enough-it's enough to get us through anything." Ethan reached for her but Theresa gently pushed him away.

"It's not, Ethan. That's what I'm trying to tell you. I gave you everything that was in me. I put all my hopes and my dreams and my will to live in you so many times, and I wanted to die when I lost you. I can't...I can't do it again. It hurt so much. I felt like I was going through life broken, and bleeding, and empty. I didn't want anything but you. I neglected my son, I lost myself, I hurt so many people. I even hurt you. I can't go there again, Ethan. I know you say you love me, and I believe you do, but the past-the memories...I lost that trust in you. I know it's not fair, I know I'm being selfish, but I never want to be that vulnerable again. Loving you is like falling, and falling, and falling and I just can't bring myself to believe that you'll be there to catch me. Not anymore." She stood up, crying openly now.

"Theresa, no." Ethan shook his head, feeling the tears press against his own eyes. "It is different now, please believe in me. Don't turn away, please, Theresa. Please! Don't say it again, don't-it will kill us both."

Theresa shook her head. "No, Ethan. I have to say it. I won't lead you on anymore, I won't give you mixed signals, there won't be any more kisses in the moonlight, or dancing, or picnics in the park. I said it in Rome, I said it in Prague, but now I need to say it here, in the place where it all began. It's over, Ethan. There is no more us. There will never be an us again."

"I will never accept that, Theresa. Are you listening to me? I will NEVER accept that!" Ethan's voice was fierce yet filled with pain, and Theresa flinched, but then she looked at him, her face emotional but determined. She took his hands in hers, tears still trickling down her cheeks and falling to the ground.

"Jared and I talked everything out last night. He loves me, Ethan, and I love him too. He's always been there for me. I know you were suspicious of him, and you were right-he was hiding something. But now we know what it is. He's a good guy, Ethan, and you know that. You know that he can make me happy. It won't be the rollercoaster ride that you are, it won't be rainbows, and absurd highs and crushing lows the way things are with you. He won't be able to make me wish I could stop breathing, and he won't make me burn the way that you do. But what we have, it's strong and it's true. And we've decided to go ahead and move up the wedding. We don't want to wait until Christmas-it's just too far. We're going to have a fall wedding-in four weeks. It's what I want, and if you really love me, you'll let me have it."

Ethan's own tears were stinging his cheeks now. "Tell me you don't mean this, Theresa, please."

"I do." She sniffed, then nodded. "I do, Ethan, and now you have to promise me that you understand it's over. I want you to promise me that you will not do anything to interfere with our marriage. Promise me that, Ethan, because you love me and you want me to be happy." Still holding his hands, she looked into his eyes.

Ethan shook his head, feeling his heart break. Not even break-it was shredding in his chest, and the pain was unbearable. "I can't promise you, Theresa. I can't do that."

"Yes, you can. You have to, Ethan, please. Promise me." She touched his face as he turned away. "I know what an honorable man you are, and once you give me your word, you'll never break it. So you have to say the words. You have to tell me you promise, and you will, because it's all I've asked of you in so long. Please, Ethan, say it."

Ethan stared at the ground, trying to ignore her insistent voice, but as she continued he couldn't bear it anymore. "Theresa...God, don't make me do this." He looked at her tearstained face. "I promise, Theresa, alright? I give you my word that I won't interfere with your marriage."

Theresa took a deep breath. "Thank you, Ethan. Thank you." She reached forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Ethan." She whispered. Then she pulled herself away and ran towards the mansion, disappearing inside. Ethan watched her go, his vision blurred by tears. How could he believe it was over? How could he just stand there and accept it? Yet...he had no choice. He'd given her his word. So he stood there, as the sky darkened and the wind began to blow. A few minutes later, the clouds gathered and the rain began to pour, the storm building and echoing his devastation as it swirled the leaves in the garden and blew the petals off the roses. Still, he stood, unable to move, not having the will, at least for the moment, to put one foot in front of the other. It was over. She'd said it.

It was goodbye.

_**TBC  
Coming Soon  
So...is it really over for Harmony's star crossed lovers? Ethan sinks into despair as Theresa's wedding day draws near. Will he keep his word?**_

_**Reviews appreciated!**_


	24. Not Alone

**Chapter Twenty Six:  
Not Alone  
**  
**The Crane Mansion  
Later That Evening**

**one of two chapters uploaded 7/27  
****  
**"Tess, are you OK? You barely ate anything at dinner." Jared reached for her hand as they sat together on the sofa in the living room.

Theresa looked up. She'd been watching Ethan and EJ as they sat together on the other side of the living room. Ethan was helping EJ with his homework, and they were currently looking up information in the encyclopedia and laughing together. Every once in a while though, Ethan's eyes would fix on Theresa's and they were hollow, aching, and she would feel the corresponding tug on her soul. It hurt...oh how it hurt. But she would get over it, and so would he. They had to. It was the only way. She forced herself to smile as she looked at Jared.

"Of course, I'm fine. Just everything that's happened lately-I guess it's all on my mind." She looked anxiously at the door. "I thought they'd be here by now. I hope nothing has gone wrong."

Almost at that exact moment the front door opened, and Luis appeared, shepherding Sheridan in front of him. Ethan, Jared, and Theresa all leapt to her feet, smiling as they saw the small boy sleeping on her shoulders.

"Sheridan!" Theresa hurried forward. "Oh, thank God, you got him back." She smiled at James, but the child was oblivious, sleeping as though he hadn't closed his eyes in years.

More people appeared behind Sheridan, her mother, Katherine, Fancy, and Gwen.

Sheridan smiled at them. Her face was pale and her eyes strained, but her smile was genuine. "It's really thanks to Gwen here. She really does know all the best lawyers...they were slapping Social Services with more documents then they could handle. Then they went to the press, which was a brilliant move. For once, I was glad to be on the front page. As soon as the news and the evening papers started printing headlines about James being put in a foster home with strangers, which could only be more traumatic to him, they were all over it. When the reporters started calling, it was amazing how fast the social worker changed her tune. Suddenly she became very agreeable about placing him back with me while they decide where he's going to end up permanently." She sighed and sat down on the couch, still holding her son in her arms. "It's not over yet. We'll have hearings, and we have to search for his family. If anyone steps forward to claim him, I'll have a fight on my hands, but this is one fight I'm going to win." She dropped a kiss on James's forehead.

"You will win, Sheridan. We'll make sure of it." Gwen assured her, sitting down beside her.

Luis walked over to his sister, smiling slightly. "Theresa, thank you for asking Sheridan and James to stay in the mansion. I know she's not ready to go back to the cottage yet. This has been so hard on her."

"Of course, Luis. This is her home too, after all." Theresa stood up. "Sheridan, we have the second bed in EJ's room all set up for James, and he's thrilled to have a roommate. Why don't we go ahead and put him to bed? He looks exhausted." She gently lifted the sleeping child out of Sheridan's arms.

"I'll take him." Jared came to her side. At Sheridan's nod, he carried the sleeping boy up the stairs.

"You look exhausted as well." Gwen looked at the dark circles under Sheridan's eyes. "You need to get some rest too."

Sheridan began to protest but Luis joined Gwen in insisting that Sheridan go lie down. After a few minutes, she agreed, and Luis walked with her to the bedroom. They disappeared behind the closed door, speaking softly to each other. Fancy watched them go, her eyes burning. She had barely spoken a word since they'd all come in. Theresa felt her own aching heart hurt even more as she looked at the pain on Fancy's face, and she began to feel a frisson of anger towards her older brother. It was understandable that Sheridan needed a shoulder at the moment, but why did it always have to be his? Did he not care about what he was doing to Fancy, the woman he'd been with for a year-the woman he professed to love? Then, as she thought of the confrontation she'd had with Ethan that afternoon, the guilt gnawed at her. She didn't have any room to talk-she'd made a habit of hurting both the men she loved lately. Especially Ethan.

"I think that's enough for tonight, EJ." Ethan looked at the clock, and then at his son. "Your report isn't due til Friday, and it's getting late. It's time for you to brush your teeth and get into bed yourself."

"Awww." EJ groaned, but he reluctantly stood up. "OK. Goodnight, Dad." He hugged his father, and Theresa came over to him.

"I'll walk you upstairs. Let's go." She took EJ's hand. "Do you want to read some more Harry Potter with me tonight?"

"Yeah!" EJ's face lit up and he bounded ahead of his mother up the stairs.

After they left, Katherine murmured something polite and then left the room to go to her own suite. As soon as she was gone, Gwen turned to Ethan.

"What happened?" She asked bluntly, looking at his pale face. Fancy looked between the two of them curiously as they spoke.

Ethan sighed. "Nothing." He said quietly.

"Don't give me that. I know you too well. Something's up. You look terrible." Gwen looked at him with her eyebrows raised. Fancy rose out of her own world for a moment to take a closer look at her brother.

"She's right. You look awful. What's going on?" She hesitated for a moment, wanting to ask him if it had to do with Theresa, but Gwen beat her to it.

"It's Theresa, isn't it?" She looked at him questioningly, worried. "Are things not going well?"

Fancy looked at both of them in surprise. "What things? What's going on here?"

Ethan ignored his sister's question as he sat down heavily. "It's over, Gwen. She told me today. She still loves me, but it doesn't matter to her any more. She will never give me another chance. She made it very clear. Crystal clear, in fact. She and Jared have moved up the wedding. It's in a month. She even made me promise that I wouldn't interfere with her marriage."

Gwen sat next to him, her face sympathetic. "Ethan, I'm so sorry. I guess...maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe I shouldn't have encouraged you to chase her. I just really thought that the two of you belonged together. I hope you can forgive me for pushing you so far...I didn't want to hurt you again."

"It's not you, Gwen." Ethan said. He would have said more but Fancy interrupted.

"OK, wait a minute. Time out. I can't even begin to comprehend that Theresa killed any chance of you two reuniting, because I'm still trying to wrap my mind around what I just heard." She looked at Gwen in amazement. "You, of all people, have been trying to get Theresa and Ethan back together? Am I hearing things?"

"No, you're not." Gwen smiled slightly. "I've been trying since my bridal shower, when I called Ethan and asked him to come home." Her smile widened as she looked at Fancy's astonished expression. "I guess you want to know why."

Fancy just stared at them for a moment, then finally spoke. "Actually, I think I can guess." Her voice turned sympathetic. "Gwen, I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about?" It was Gwen's turn to be confused.

"Well, it's obvious, Gwen. You're sick, aren't you? You have some horrible, terminal illness that's killing you slowly, and you're trying to make amends for all the horrible things you did throughout your life so you won't burn in hell for all eternity." Fancy sat down on the couch and took Gwen's hand in hers. "Tell me what I can do to help, to make your last months on Earth a little easier for you." Her eyes filled with emotion as she looked sympathetically at the other woman.

"What?!" Gwen cried, outraged. She snatched her hand away from Fancy. "I am not dying!"

Ethan started to laugh at his ex wife's furious expression and the twinkle in Fancy's eyes. "She's messing with you, Gwen."

"Oh." Gwen felt stupid for a moment, then offended all over again as she gave Fancy a cold stare. "Very funny."

"I thought so." Fancy giggled, glad to have something to take her mind off her own troubles for a moment. "You have to admit, this is a definite change of character for you." She frowned. "And for Theresa. I mean, I knew she was upset about everything, and of course, she's with Jared now, but I've got to be honest. I really believed that she'd dump him like yesterday's news once she figured out you were serious about wanting her back."

"Me too." Gwen murmured. She looked at Ethan. "Did something happen? I thought things were going pretty well between you two."

Ethan shook his head. "No. I mean, I don't know. I just don't know. I know I hurt her, but I think it was...I think it was a lot worse than I ever realized. I think she has been through things that I can't imagine, things she doesn't want to confide in me about. Maybe she thinks I can't handle it, or I won't be there for her. I don't know what to do. I don't even know what it could be." Suddenly a thought struck him, and he looked at Gwen curiously. "She had a nightmare the other night, about Jesenik. A really bad one. She was screaming-she woke up the nanny, the housekeep, and Jason thought she was being attacked. She scared me to death. I know what happened in Jesenik was hard, and frightening, for both of you, but did something else happen there? Something that I don't know about? Something that could have traumatized her?" He looked at Gwen expectantly, and she swallowed hard, suddenly feeling nervous. STanding up abruptly, she turned away.

"Well, of course it was traumatic, Ethan." Her voice was hard now. "We were there by ourselves, trying to find Sarah. We got locked in a dungeon, our lives were threatened, Claude tried to kill Kieran, and Alistair bought us all for God knows what purpose. There were several moments that both Theresa and I were convinced we would never get out of there alive, much less find Sarah, and where were you? Not with us, that's for sure!"

Ethan flinched at the bitterness of her tone. "You still haven't forgiven me for that, have you?"

Gwen turned back and sighed, her tone softening. "No, and I probably never will." She said, her tone gentle but her words blunt. "But luckily, we're not married any more, so you don't have to listen to me harping about it for the rest of your life. As for Theresa, I don't know. She's probably a little angry with you as well. I mean, you only threw her over for me about a million times. That would make any woman a little gun shy. Anyway, I have to go." She could barely disguise her nervousness-the last thing she needed was Ethan deciding to investigate what happened in Jesenik. It would be disastrous-for her, and for Theresa.

Ethan and Fancy exchanged looks as Gwen made a rapid exit. After the door had closed behind her, Fancy spoke. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah." Ethan's voice was decided. "She knows what Theresa's nightmare was about. She's hiding something-they both are."

"And again, my universe is tilted." Fancy shook her head disbelieving. "Theresa and Gwen, sharing secrets and covering for each other. I never thought I'd see the day."

At that moment, Jared came back down the stairs with Theresa, the two of them talking quietly, and Luis came out of Sheridan's room, cutting off Fancy and Ethan's conversation. The siblings exchanged looks, siliently letting each other know that the conversation wasn't over. Something was up-and they both planned to find out what it was.

The Wharf-Midnight

The pier looked empty, the sea black in the darkness, the sound of the water gently hitting the shore and then rolling back. The night air was cold, and the silence was encompassing, making Theresa feel like she was the only person awake in all of Harmony. She walked cautiously forward, her eyes searching the darkness.

"Where are you?" Her voice broke the silence.

"Here." Gwen stepped out of the shadows.

Theresa looked at her. "This is very cloak and dagger of you, Gwen. Secret phone calls...clandestine meetings in the middle of the night. You have way too much time on your hands, don't you?"

"I wouldn't have called you here if it wasn't important, Theresa." Gwen struggled to keep her voice patient. "It's Ethan. He's been asking questions about Jesenik-about your nightmares."

"Oh." Theresa frowned. "And so you called me out of my nice warm bed to threaten me into keeping my silence once again, did you? Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?"

"I didn't call you to threaten you, but we need to talk. Theresa, you can't tell him. You understand that, don't you? You can't tell anyone what happened."

Theresa sighed. "I knew it. Gwen, what do you want from me? It's not like I don't understand what's at stake here, OK? If anyone finds out what happened to the guard, and how Alistair really died, our lives are over. We'll go to jail, our families will be torn apart, and our children will suffer. Do you really think that I'm so stupid that I don't get that?" Her voice rose and she warapped her arms around herself. "But I can't help thinking about it. I can't help the nightmares. I see that guard almost every night. I see him on top of me, I hear myself screaming, and then I see myself stab him. We both may be responsible for what happened to Alistair, but the guard...I killed him. His blood is on my hands. I just..." She shook her head. "I think we're done here. I'm not going to talk, so don't worry about it."

"Theresa, wait!" Gwen's voice stopped her. "That's not exactly what I wanted to say to you." She took a deep breath. "Look, I know it's hard, OK? You may not believe this, but I have the same nightmares. I see what you see, and I feel what you feel. And I share the loneliness of having to keep the secret too. Kieran knows what happened to the guard, but I could never tell him about Alistair. That is something that only you and I know, and it has to stay that way." She stopped talking, wondering if she should just drop it here, go to her car without saying the rest of what she to say. But she couldn't-she had to do this, no matter how uncomfortable it made her.

"Theresa, I have something else to say to you. What you did for Sarah...I know I've thanked you before, but maybe you don't believe that I am truly grateful. I am. I really am, and that's why I wanted to tell you..." She hesitated. "I don't like you, Theresa. I have never forgiven you, and I doubt I ever will, for all the things you have done to me. I'm sure you feel the same. But I will never, ever forget what you did for me as well. I will never forget that I have my daughter back because you insisted she was alive, and because you helped me save her. I haven't forgotten that I still have Jane in my life because you chose to put her needs above your own. And that's why I wanted to tell you that you are not alone in this. Maybe you're having nightmares because you feel like nobody understands what you went through. Well, I do. I was there. That guard tried to rape you. You didn't murder him-you defended yourself. There is no doubt about that, because I saw every second of it."

"And you saved me." Theresa murmured. "You pulled him off of me. If you hadn't, it would have been very different. I don't know if I would be here now."

Gwen shrugged. "Believe me, you don't owe me any thanks. I owed that one to you, more than you'll ever understand." Theresa looked confused, but Gwen continued before she could lose her nerve. "It's like you said in Jesenik, Theresa. In this, we don't have anyone but each other, and we are still partners in what happened. If what happened ever comes out, despite us doing our best to try to stop it, we'll go down together, and I won't let you take the blame alone for what happened to that guard. I just wanted to tell you that." She took a deep breath, glad the words were finally out of her mouth.

For the moment, Theresa was utterly speechless. "I um...I don't know what to say. I never thought we'd...we'd talk like this. I...well, thank you, Gwen."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, then Theresa took a step forward. Gwen immediately backed up, her expression wary. "We're not hugging, Theresa. This is not a moment. I just wanted to be upfront with you, but that doesn't mean I want you to invade my personal space."

Theresa breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God. You were scaring the hell out of me for a minute." They both laughed.

"Let's go." Gwen shivered. "It's cold out here, plus I don't want Kieran to wake up and miss me."

"I should go too." The two women walked to their vehicles in silence. After Gwen opened her car door, she looked back at Theresa.

"Don't forget Theresa, we have to get together with Ethan soon and go over Jane's visitation for the next month."

Theresa sighed. "Fun. Alright, I'll call you." She got in her own car and started the engine.

As she drove home, her mind was miles away. She never would have imagined that Gwen would say the things that she had said to her that night, but in a strange way, it had helped. The memories were still as horrible as they'd always been, but knowing that someone else shared that pain, that someone else understood, even if that person was Gwen...it meant something. It meant a lot.

TBC

**Coming soon...chapters more of Theresa and Gwen bonding. Stop gagging...I'm just kidding! I did like that little conversation though-I think it was a long time coming.**

The real Coming Soon:

_Ethan wonders if he can live life without Theresa.  
Kieran gives Ethan advice.  
Theresa's wedding day arrives._

_Reviews very much appreciated!!  
_


	25. Desperate

**Chapter Twenty Seven:  
Desperate**

two of two chapters uploaded 7/27

**  
**  
**Three Days Before Theresa's Wedding  
**

Ethan stuffed a few more of his clothes in the box and then folded the cardboard lid. "Hand me that tape, EJ." He looked at his son. EJ sighed and handed his father a large roll of packing tape, and watched sullenly as his father sealed the carton.

"Why are you packing now? You're not leaving until Mom and Jared come home from their honeymoon, right?" He asked, his voice one part shaky, one part defiant.

"That's right, EJ, but I want to get most of my stuff out of the way. I'm going to take these boxes over to my new apartment tomorrow. I just need the basics here for the next couple of weeks." He carried the box across the room, setting it with the others.

"I hate your apartment." EJ grumbled under his breath, but Ethan heard him.

"EJ, it's only temporary. I don't have the time or energy for a big house hunt right now. The apartment will be OK for a few months, then we'll go together to find something with a nice backyard for you and your sisters to play in when you stay with me. Besides, it's not bad, as apartments go. You'll even have your own room there." Ethan tried to smile, ruffling his son's hair. The frown on the boy's face told him that the kid wasn't buying it.

"This sucks." EJ said after a moment, kicking the dresser with his tennis shoe clad feet. "I'm only going to get to see you on weekends. Jane will get to see you even less, because she has to split all her time between Mom, and Gwen, and you."

"I know, EJ, and I'm sorry. I'm trying to make the best of this that I can. And you know your mom says that we can see each other whenever we want. You don't have to wait until the weekend...I'll come see you, we'll hang out. And if you ever need me, I'm just a phone call away. You won't forget that, right?"

EJ's eyes filled with tears. "You should be marrying Mom, not Jared." The seven year sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, obviously embarrassed at being reduced to tears. Ethan let out a deep breath and sat next to his son on the bed. He knew he should say all the right words, tell EJ that everything would be fine, that maybe some things weren't meant to be, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. So they sat there, the two of them, in silence...like father, like son.

Later that night Ethan laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. EJ had gone to bed hours ago, and he'd been laying there, trying to make himself sleep, willing his mind to be blank, and it wasn't working. He kept seeing it all, playing over and over again in his mind. He saw the pictures, like tiny movies, on the back of his eyelids when he closed his eyes. The first day he'd met Theresa...the Christmas Eve that he'd proposed to her...when he'd stopped their wedding...

And when he opened his eyes, the pictures didn't stop. The white ceiling was like a widescreen movie screen complete with surround sound...he saw EJ being born, he saw Theresa crying, and crying, and crying...all those times he'd left her. All those times he'd turned his back on her. All the mistakes he'd made, and she'd made, all the times he'd fallen for Gwen's schemes and ignored his heart. It just wouldn't stop it...the memories, they were tormenting him. And they all ended the same, with Theresa's tear stained face as she looked at him in the garden, her voice insisting that it was over. "Promise me, Ethan...you have to promise me."

Abruptly, he sat up. He couldn't sit here in the dark any more and obsess on everything. Maybe he should go for a walk or something - scratch that. Too many memories associated with strolls around the garden. Maybe he should just go test out the liquor cabinet, see exactly how many shots of Jack Daniels it would take before the non stop movie loop in his head quit rolling. He stood up to go, and his gaze fell upon the snapshot of Theresa on his bedstand, then to the pictures next to it...EJ, Sarah, Jane...their smiling faces looking back at him, such trust in their eyes. Throwing a giant pity party for himself, finding solace in alcohol, it would do nothing for any of them.

He sighed, frustrated. Knowing that didn't stop the pain. It didn't stop the anger. Most of all, it didn't change the fact that he felt truly helpless. Theresa was marrying Jared. In _three_ days. And there was not a damn thing he could do about it.

As he stood there, staring blankly, his gaze fell upon a red covered book, sitting on the corner of the table. Dr. Love's book. Anger rose in him, and he snatched it off the desk, staring for a moment at the vacous looking blond man on the cover. "A lot of help you were, Dr. Love. A whole hell of a lotta help! So much for the compliments." He opened the book and ripped several pages out, then threw them in the fireplace. "So much for the flowers. So much for being there for her. So much for showing up my rival. This was just a useless waste of time."

He continued tearing pages out and throwing them in the fireplace, taking a grim satisfaction in watching them burn. "I should never have relied on a stupid book in the first place. I should have relied on my instincts. I should have followed my heart years ago. I brought this all on myself." He picked up his journal from where it lay, took aim, and tossed it into the fireplace as well, watching as it caught light and began to burn. Then he threw the remains of the Dr. Love book in after it, and stayed there, the flames hypnotizing him, until it was nothing but ashes.

He didn't notice the single page that had escaped the inferno, floating from his hands down to the carpet, covered partly by the long bedspread.

**The Following Afternoon  
**  
Theresa's voice was agitated as she spoke into the cell phone. "How can the DJ be unavailable? We confirmed everything last week! My wedding is in two days-what are we supposed to do for entertainment? Bring a CD player and a Party Train CD? Come on, don't make me say it."

"Say what?" The voice on the other end inquired politely, the employee's tone uninterested.

"Alright, you asked for it." Theresa snapped. "Here we go...brace youself."Â She summoned every bit of her Inner Bitch and allowed her voice to become cold and snobbish. "Do you know who I am? I am Theresa Crane...Mrs. Alistair Crane, and when I contract someone's services, I expect them to deliver."

"Crane?" The voice squeaked. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Crane...I thought I was speaking to your assistant."

"Oh, and that makes it so much better. You think you can jerk around my assistant and I'll be oblivious, right? Well, Amber...that is your name, right?" She waited for a moment, but there was no response. " I'll take your petrified silence as a yes. Amber, if you would like to keep your job - in fact, if you would like to keep any job in Harmony, I suggest that you make the DJ, whose services I have already paid for, available once again. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, Mrs. Crane. Of course! I am so sorry that we caused you any inconvenience..."

Theresa hung up on the endless apologies. "That's better." She said out loud. A low chuckle behind her made her whirl around.

"Playing the Crane card, I see." Ethan was leaning against the counter, watching her.

Theresa felt a blush coming on, but refused to give in to any feeling of embarrassment. "Damn right.Â I earned that privilege the hard way. Besides, no one is going to mess up my wedding day."

Ethan looked down, a flash of hurt in his eyes. "Of course. What could be more important?" His voice was tinged with bitterness.

"Ethan, please, don't do this now. We've already been over this, and over it. I'm marrying Jared. I've moved on with my life. It's time for you to do the same."

Ethan reached out to touch her face, unable to stop himself. He had to try, just one more time, had to try and make her see. His hand caressed her face for a moment, and when she didn't immediately pull away he felt a surge of hope. "Theresa." He murmured softly, his face nearing hers. At the last second, just when his lips were nearly on hers, she pulled away.

"Ethan, don't. _Please_."

Ethan started to speak but at that moment Jared displayed his usual impeccable timing and ambled into the kitchen. "Hi sweetheart...everything OK?"Â He leaned over to give Theresa a kiss.

"Everything's fine, Jared. There was a last minute problem with the DJ, but I got it taken care of." She looked at her watch. "I have to go back to the office. I want to make sure the winter ready to wear line is coming along the way it's supposed to be. That way, no one from work will have any excuse to bother us while we're on our honeymoon." She smiled at Jared, gave Ethan a brief look, and then picked up her purse from the counter, leaving the kitchen.

Jared leaned back on the counter, watching her go. Ethan turned to leave the room as well. He was at the doorway when Jared spoke.

"You just never give up, do you, Winthrop?" His voice was hard, angry.

"What are you talking about?" Ethan turned to face him, his voice betraying his impatience.

"Drop the Boy Scout act. I saw you in here with her. Every time I turn around you're pulling something new. When are you going to get it through your head, Ethan? You're history! I'm marrying Theresa in two days. Your little games are not only annoying, they're pathetic. Stop being such a sore loser and deal with it."

"Watch your mouth, Jared. I wouldn't be so smug if I were you. Your little victory...it's a bit hollow, don't you think? You may have Theresa in your bed, you may even put a ring on her finger, but it must get to you, deep down, knowing I'm the one she dreams about at night."

Fury flashed in Jared's eyes. "Don't push me, Winthrop. You're on real thin ice with me, and it won't take much to get me to crack."

"Is that some kind of threat?" Ethan stood up straight, glaring at the other man. "Because if it, I gotta say it's ringing a bit hollow as well."

Jared snorted. "I'm not going to get into a pissing contest with you, Winthrop. This conversation, much like your life with Theresa, is finished." He gave Ethan a final, smug look and turned to leave the kitchen.

Ethan told himself not to do it. Even as the words were echoing in his head, his hand was curling into a fist. _"I won't hit him." _He thought to himself. _"I won't lose my temper. I won't bash his smug, smirking face in...I have more control than that." _ Yet somehow, his balled hand didn't appear to be listening. He watched, almost in slow motion, as it shot through the air, landing a perfect blow right into the center of Jared's face.

The other man fell off balance against the counter, then jerked upright, one hand touching his face gingerly. He gave Ethan a furious look. "You son of a -!" Jared launched himself at Ethan, smacking into the other man and driving him backwards against the counter. In a few minutes, there were no more words, just the sound of thumps, fists meeting flesh, and grunts of anger and pain.  
**--  
**

Fifteen minutes later both men lay in the middle of the kitchen floor, exhausted, breathing heavily. Broken crockery littered the floor around them. The table had been overturned, pictures knocked off the wall...

After a moment Jared finally spoke. "You may be an uptight, pompous bastard but I'll give you this, Ethan. You can take a punch."

"Thanks." Ethan said wryly. "I guess I can say the same for you. Hope I didn't blacken your eye too badly - I'd hate to spoil your wedding pictures." His voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Doesn't matter, does it?" Jared chuckled, but it was without humor. "What matters is that I'll be in the wedding picture, Ethan, and you'll be in the back pew, watching the one who got away. The one who's going to spend the rest of her life with me. I hope busting my lip made you feel better, because if I were you, it wouldn't do a damn thing for me."

Ethan felt the anger rising again, and he almost rose to his feet to continue the battle once more, but then a pressing sense of hopelessness weighed upon him once again. What was the point to any of it, anymore? Beating up Jared wouldn't accomplish anything.

Next to him, Jared seemed to be thinking the same thing. Finally, he sat up, looking at the mess around him. "Thank God for live in maids." He mumbled, then looked over at Ethan. "So what do you want to do now, Winthrop? Want to go for another round? Because I could wail on you all day...that would be just fine with me. Or I have another idea. We can do what men have done throughout the centuries when they have differences that can't be worked out any other way."

Ethan stared up at the ceiling as Jared spoke. "We can go to the bar and drink ourselves into a stupor?"

Jared grinned. "I knew there was a real man in there somewhere. Listen, Ethan, I'm not going to lie. I can't stand you. But you are the father of Theresa's children, and that means you'll be coming around a lot. We're going to have to find a way to get along. And since I got the girl, I'm feeling rather benevolent. How about I buy you a Guinness?"

Ethan slowly got to his feet, wondering if he'd lost his mind for even considering the possibility of spending the evening drinking with Theresa's fiance. "What the hell...this day can't get any worse. Lead the way."  
--

"I think I'm done." Jared groaned two hours later as they sat at the bar. He pushed his half empty glass away. They were at the newly renamed Blue Note, now called The Briar Rose.

"Wuss." Ethan grunted, draining his glass.

"Whatever." Jared looked at him through blurry, yet amused eyes. "I guess if I was in your shoes, I'd keep drinking too. The thing is, I'm not. I won this one, Ethan, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. Theresa chose _me_. You chased her, you even stooped to some lowbrow trickery, and you begged her, and she still chose me. I would have done the same thing, so I can't really blame you for trying. She can drive a man crazy, Theresa can." He slid off the stool. "I'm out of here. Enjoy the rest of your evening. Oh and by the way...if you need a taxi I got the perfect driver for you." He shot Ethan an acid grin and tossed him a business card.

"Cute." Ethan grumbled to himself as Jared strolled away. He looked up at Noah behind the bar. "Another one, Noah." He slid his empty glass towards him, and Noah rolled his eyes, but turned back to refill it.

"So we're getting drunk, are we?" A cheerful Irish brogue sounded in Ethan's ear, and he turned to see a smiling Kieran sitting next to him. "Brilliant. Glad to see you're enjoying the Guiness. I think I'll join you."

"Great." Ethan snapped.

"Oh, come now, what's with the attitude?" Kieran continued smiling as he signaled Noah to bring him a glass as well. "You and I are going to be great friends, you know. There's no reason why we shouldn't be, seeing as we have so much in common."

Ethan shot him an irritated look. "Such as?"

"Well, there's Gwen, of course." Kieran took a sip from his glass. "Then there's Sarah. And Jane. Also, I'm rather fond of that boy of yours as well. Did Theresa ever tell you I took him fishing?"

"Oh, that's_ wonderful_." Ethan said bitterly. "I really needed to hear that. You married my ex wife, Sarah considers you more of a father than she does me, and now you want my son as well. You know, you're a lousy friend." His words were slightly slurred.

Kieran laughed. "You still have your sense of humor. That's a good sign. All hope is not lost after all."

Ethan looked at him. "You're kidding me, right?"

Kieran shrugged. Both were silent for a moment, then Kieran began speaking again. "Have I ever told you that I have relatives here, Ethan? In America, I mean."

Ethan took another swig of his drink. "Being that we've never had a conversation that lasted for more than five minutes, I'd have to say no."

"Well, I do." Kieran ignored his surly tone. "I don't know them well, or anything but we used to get letters from them all the time. My mother still does, back in Ireland. They're in a town called Salem, somewhere out west. Quite an interesting place, from what I hear."

Ethan frowned, the sound of Kieran's voice becoming more and more unpleasant as his head began to throb. Oblivious, Kieran continued. "Anyway, I have this cousin, Bo. Hmmm...is he my first or my second cousin? Let me think here. His father is my father's cousin...or was it his uncle? I can never remember...there are so many of us. Of course, now that I think of it, we're not really related by blood, there being a bit of funny business with some Greek man and his mother..."

"As fascinating as I find your family tree, do you have a point to this?" Ethan asked wearily.

"Oh yes, sorry...got a little off track there. Anyway, Bo fell in love with this woman, Hope. It was one of those amazing loves, you know, one of those things that was just meant to be. I'm a big believer in fate, myself, and those two were written in the stars, that's for sure. Their story has become family legend by now. Anyway, many years ago, Bo found himself in a very similiar situation to the one you find yourself in now. There'd been some misunderstandings, an argument, maybe a lie or two here and there, and next thing he knew, his Hope, the love of his life, the one he was fated to be with, was all set to marry someone else."

Ethan's ears pricked up and he looked at Kieran, who chuckled. "Finally got your interest, did I? Well, now that I have, stop crying in your beer and I'll tell you all about what Bo did when every other thing he'd tried had failed..."  
--

The sound of rain pounding on the windows was louder than an army of drummers and it beat steadily into Ethan's head until he awoke with a groan.

"Aw, hell." He grimaced as he tasted the acrid, sour taste in his mouth and felt the throbbing in his head. For a moment, the room spun around him and then finally stilled. Finally, he gathered the strength to sit up, realizing as he did so that he was lying on his bedroom floor. How the hell had he gotten home? The last thing he remembered was Kieran's voice, telling him some wild tale about his American cousin...what was his name? Oh yes, Bo.Â Ethan sat still for a minute, trying to piece the conversation back together, then gave up. It didn't matter anyway. He knew what Kieran was trying to do, but it wouldn't work. It couldn't, because he'd promised...shaking his head, he refused to finish the thought.

After a few moments, he put his hand down on the carpet to help push himself up off the ground. He paused when he felt the crinkling of paper underneath his hand. "What is this?" He picked up the piece of paper, recognizing it immediately as a page from the Dr. Love book that he'd burned the night before. He started to crumple it in his hand but he couldn't help but read the words on the paper. The headline jumped out at him.

**Giving up, are you?**

Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I knew you were nothing but a nancyboy from the minute you turned these pages, unworthy of the carefully crafted words of wisdom that I offered up to you. You didn't even finish the steps did you? What is wrong with you - can't you count? The cover says "_**Ten**_** Tips to Win the Woman of Your Dreams", not **_**four**_**. Imbecile.**

**  
So enlighten me, and yourself...why are you sitting there on the floor like a useless lump of clay instead of going out and getting your beloved? Oh yes...because you made a promise. A promise that stopped you in your tracks, a promise that crushed your hopes, stomped your dreams, and kicked dust all over the precious bit of pride you have left. So what should you do? Well, it's simple really. You are a man of honor, a man whose word is his bond. You gave your word. You must keep it. There's really nothing more to it than that. **

**  
Well, unless you're a clever man, and despite your many shortcomings, I'd like to imagine you are. See, a clever man always looks for the fine print. A clever man seeks out the twist in the words, and uses it to his advantage. So look at it this way. You promised to never interfere with your true love's marriage to another man, am I correct? Yes, of course I am. That's all well and good but let me ask you this:**

Did you ever promise to not interfere with the wedding itself?

_To Be Continued..._

_Please review if you've enjoyed it...I'm having a lousy day and it will cheer me up. :D_


	26. Kiss The Bride

**Whisper**

_**Chapter Twenty Six:**_

_**Kissing the Bride**_

_one of two chapters uploaded 7/31_

**Morning: Theresa's Wedding Day  
**  
The church was beginning to fill up with Harmony residents. More hurried from their cars into the small building, not wanting to linger in the brisk wind.

In the bride's room, Whitney was shivering too, running her hands over her peach lace covered arms. "I can't believe how cold it is. It feels like middle of winter, and it's not even Halloween yet. Plus all the storms we've been having lately..." she peered out the window at the darkening sky. "Bad weather in Harmony always makes me feel nervous. It's never just rain for us-it's a sign from the netherworlds that we're about to have an earthquake, or a tsunami, or both, or at the very least, we're going to be sucked into hell."

"So cynical, Whitney." Theresa chuckled from her position in front of the vanity mirror. "But you're right. It is cold. I heard on the radio coming over here that it's going to snow in the mountains later today."

"Oh, Theresa." Pilar had just entered the room with Paloma and Rina. "You look so beautiful." Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Theresa' dramatic wedding dress. "Just like Cinderella."

Paloma and Rina agreed, surrounding Theresa and touching her delicate gown and her upswept hair.

"You all look great too." Theresa pulled back and surveyed Whitney, Paloma, and Rina in their matching peach gowns.

"Thank you so much for asking me to be one of your bridesmaids." Rina smiled as she fingered her own dress. "I've never worn anything so beautiful before."

Theresa impulsively gave her a hug. "Well, get used to it, Rina. You're a Harmony girl now, not to mention friends with the only and only Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald, Crane by default, soon to be Sinclair. If I have anything to say about it, there's going to be more beautiful gowns in your future then you can count."

"Aren't we a bridesmaid short?" Whitney looked around the room with a frown.

Theresa groaned. "Don't remind me. I can't believe Gwen said yes. I was just asking her to be polite...I thought for sure she'd turn me down, just like I did when she asked me to be in her wedding. But no...she jumped at the chance. Can you believe she's going to be in all my wedding pictures?"

"Oh, don't be like that, Theresa. Maybe Gwen sincerely wants you to be happy." Whitney said.

Theresa snorted loudly. "Right. Well, she'd better get here soon, or better yet, she can be fashionably late, and the ceremony will go on without her."

At that moment, Gwen, already dressed in her bridemaid's gown, was walking down the back corridor of the church towards the bride's room. She was taking her time, just enjoying the atmosphere for the moment, the excitement in the air. It brought back all the wonderful memories of her recent wedding to Kieran.  
The sound of her cell phone ringing broke into her thoughts. Frowning, she dug it out of her purse and put it to her ear.

"Gwen, it's Ethan."

"Ethan! Where are you? I'm at the church already. The ceremony's starting soon-aren't you coming?" Her voice was sympathetic.

"Don't worry about that. Gwen, I need to know something. Are you still willing to help me?"

"Help you?" Gwen's voice was startled. "You still want to try to get Theresa back?" She glanced out the hallway window as guests continued to stream into the church. "Ethan, I think it's a little late for that, don't you?"

"It's never too late, Gwen. That's something I've come to realize these last few days."

Gwen sighed. "Such a romantic. Of course I'll help you, Ethan. But just what are you planning?"

"I don't have time to get into it, but look, I'm running behind. Do me a favor, please? Stall. I don't care how you do it, just do it. Do not let Theresa go down that aisle until I get there. Thanks, Gwen. I'll never forget this." Before Gwen could protest, he disconnected the line.

_"Stall? Stall?! Is he crazy? Me, trying to disrupt Theresa's wedding. Oh, that's not going to look suspicious. Thanks, Ethan. I'm going to get thrown out of the church on my ass because of you."_ Gwen sighed and stuffed the cell phone back into her purse, then squared her shoulders and strode determinably forward to the bride's room.

"That's it." Pilar tucked one more tiny flower into Theresa's hair and stepped back to admire her handiwork. "All that you need is the veil, and then you are ready." Her face was still emotional. "I don't believe it. Finally, one of my children is getting married, and for the right reasons this time." Her smile was warm, but Theresa sensed a small reluctance behind it. She knew her mother would still rather see her marry Ethan, but the woman had resigned herself to the fact it wasn't going to happen.

Stepping back, Pilar gestured to the bridesmaids. "Theresa, you still have a few minutes before the ceremony. We're going to leave you alone for a little while, get a chance to catch your breath and say a prayer for the Lord's blessing on your marriage. It's something every bride should do on her wedding day. We'll be back soon." She ushered the bridesmaids out the door.

Theresa watched them leave and close the door behind them. She sat back down in front of the mirror and adjusted a stray curl, then got up, taking a cushion from the loveseat and dropping it on the floor for her to kneel on. Just as she had folded her hands and closed her eyes, a knock sounded at the door. Sighing, she got up, shaking out her skirts.

"Come in."

The door opened and Gwen appeared. "I'm here! Where is everyone, anyway?"

Theresa rolled her eyes. "You're late, Gwen. Mama and the other bridesmaids stepped out to give me some privacy." She gave Gwen a look. "I was just about to say my prayers, asking the Lord for His blessing. So do you mind?" She looked at the door.

"Oh, of course. I'll get out of your way. Um...it's just that I wanted to just go over everything real quick. You know, I haven't been a bridesmaid often...just oh, six or seven times for friends from school. How exactly does this work again?"

Theresa looked at her in disbelief. "The aisle, Gwen in the church. You walk down it. One step after another, left foot, right foot, left foot. Think you can handle that?"

"Of course." Gwen smiled brightly. She scratched her head, trying to think of another way to stall. "You know, it is a bridesmaid's duty to make sure the bride has everything she needs before she heads down the aisle. Can I get you anything? Water? Tea? Breath mint? Oh look at this-only one cushion for you to kneel on. You need more than that...can't get your beautiful dress dirty. Here we go." She attacked the couch, throwing colorful cushions all over the floor. "Oops, what a mess. Let me just organize this."

"Gwen!" Theresa's voice was exasperated. "Whatever is wrong with you, I am sure there is medication for it. Now, could you please leave me alone? Why don't you go chat up the guests-I'm almost positive we have at least one good psychiatrist in the crowd."

"Fine, fine. My, you are cranky for someone who's about to marry the man she loves. Hey, is there anything you need to talk about? I mean, bridal nerves can be very stressful. We have time for a girl to girl chat-tell me all about it." Gwen plastered the biggest, fakest smile she could muster on her face, batting her eyes sweetly. 'You so owe me for this, Ethan.' she thought to herself grimly.

Theresa shook her head in amazement. "That's it. Out you go." She gave Gwen a shove. "Take yourself and your second personality down the hall to the bathroom and splash some water on your face, because you are clearly teetering on the edge, and I really need sane bridesmaids today."

"But-" Gwen started to say but Theresa shut the door firmly in her face. Sighing, she turned to walk back down the corridor. _'I tried, Ethan.'_ She thought to herself. _'But if you're not here in the next few minutes, it's all over. Theresa is going to walk down that aisle and say her vows, and once she does, I can't help you anymore. I want you and Theresa to be together, but I won't try to break up their marriage. I know firsthand how much that hurts.'_ Morosely, she stopped in front of the window looking out at the parking lot. _'Ethan, where are you?'_

Theresa sighed as there was another knock on her door. She got to her feet once more and impatiently opened the door. "Gwen, what the hell is wrong with you?" She stopped in amazement as her eyes fell on the figure in front of her. "Ethan! What...why are you here?"

Smiling, Ethan gently pushed past her into the small room. "I thought I was an invited guest, Theresa."

Theresa closed the door and turned to him. "Of course you are, Ethan, but why are you here, in my dressing room, instead of sitting with the other guests?" She looked at him, surprised at his calm expression. He wasn't exactly the angry, emotional man she'd expected to see today. He almost looked-happy. A tiny pinch of annoyance pierced her, and it irritated her even more to know what a hypocrite she was, feeling disappointed that he wasn't more upset.

"I just wanted to congratulate you in person." Ethan said softly. "I know I've been somewhat of a killjoy, but I just wanted you to know that I want you to be happy, and I wanted to say it in person."

"Oh." Theresa couldn't control the surprise in her tone. "Well, thank you, Ethan. I appreciate that."

"You're welcome." Ethan's eyes swept over her. "You look beautiful, Theresa. Jared's a lucky man." He smiled. "May I kiss the bride?"

"What?" Theresa started to protest, but stopped when Ethan's lips gently brushed her cheek, and then he pulled away. "Oh, um...I thought...never mind." She was thrown completely off kilter. What was up with him? Had he finally decided that she was right-that it was over between them?

Ethan stepped away from her. "I guess that's it, Theresa. I'd better go." He moved towards the door and opened it. Theresa watched him, feeling a completely unfair lump in her throat as she watched him go. Then suddenly, he stopped, turning back to her.

"Did you forget something?" Theresa managed to ask.

"Yes, I did." He grinned. "You."

"What? Ethan...what the hell are you doing? Ethan!"

**To Be Continued...**


	27. Come Away With Me

**Whisper**

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**_

_**Come Away With Me**_

_two of two chapters uploaded 7/31_

**Harmony Church  
**  
Gwen was almost to the entrance to the congregation room when she stopped abruptly. She looked at her watch and sighed. _ "I have to try, one more time, for Ethan's sake. And for Theresa's, much as it kills me to admit it. No more games. I'll talk to her, straight out - I'll tell her she's making a mistake, that she should be with the man she's really in love with." _She turned around and hurried back down the corridor. At the end of the hall she put a foot on the small staircase that led towards the bride's room - and then froze as she heard a yelp, an angry shriek, and then something that sounded like rustling fabric and a soft thud.  
_"What the-" _she said out loud as the sounds got louder. Footsteps sounded on the staircase above her and then she could clearly hear Theresa's angry voice.

"Ethan, have you lost your mind?!Â Put me down, right now or I'll-"

Gwen's mouth dropped open in astonishment as Ethan appeared on the stairs, heading down - with Theresa slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She was kicking wildly as he kept a firm grip on her legs. Gwen couldn't see the top half of her, as she was hanging over Ethan's back, but she was pretty sure that Theresa was smacking him just as hard as she was kicking him.

"Hello, Gwen." Ethan's voice was calm, even cheerful. "Would you mind getting the door for me? My hands are a little full."

"Um...sure." Gwen backed up as he came towards her, then turned towards the back door at the end of the corridor, Ethan following swiftly behind.

"Gwen? Gwen, is that you?" Theresa struggled to see, twisting her head to peer around Ethan as she continued to struggle. "Gwen, do something! Kick him, step on his foot. or at least go get someone! He's going to wreck my wedding!"

"You don't say." Gwen murmured, amusement breaking through the shock.

"Gwen!" Theresa's voice was desperate. "Don't you dare open that door! Help me!"

Gwen pulled open the back door and Ethan gave her a grin of thanks as he hurried down the steps and towards his car, conveniently parked a few feet from the doorway.

"GWEN!!" Theresa shrieked one last time. "I'm going to get you for this!Â You are the worst bridesmaid EVER!!" She returned to violently kicking and hitting Ethan as he struggled to keep a hold of her and open back door of the car at the same time. Gwen watched the struggle wide eyed from the back door.

_'Ooh, that's going to leave a mark.' _She thought to herself as Theresa delivered a particularly fierce kick. Ethan deposited her none too gently in the backseat. She immediately sat up straight and tried to bolt out the door but Ethan slammed it shut, running to the driver's side, getting in, and speeding out of the parking lot.

Gwen just stood there, staring, still hardly able to comprehend what she had just seen. _"I don't believe it. I just __**don't**__ believe it." _

"What's so fascinating?" Kieran's voice broke into her astonished reverie and she jumped nearly a mile.

"Kieran...you are not going to believe this! I just saw Ethan, and he...he..." she began to laugh, remembering Theresa's undignified position over Ethan's shoulder.Â "He just took Theresa-she was kicking, and..." She couldn't continue, laughing so hard her face turned purple and she had to gasp for breath. "I know you probably think I'm crazy for still wanting them to be together, and helping Ethan, but you should have seen it. It was amazing!"

Kieran grinned broadly as he watched his wife struggle to contain herself. "I can't say I'm entirely surprised, love. Ethan and I had a little chat the other night."

"You did?" Gwen fanned herself, trying to get herself under control. "About what?"

"I told him about Bo and Hope...remember how I told you the story on our honeymoon?" Kieran smiled.

Gwen's mouth dropped open once again. "You didn't! And then he decided to..." She began to giggle once again. "This is too good! Oh, Kieran, thank you. Even if this doesn't work, the memory alone was worth all the trouble either one of us went to." She chuckled and Kieran embraced her, wrapping his strong arms around her and kissing her hair.

"You, my love, are a veritable goddess. And I never thought you were crazy. You may have surprised me from time to time, but I will never underestimate you. I love the way you keep me guessing." He leaned down and kissed her, and Gwen lost herself in the moment, forgetting entirely about Ethan and Theresa until Kieran pulled away.

"I suppose we should raise the alarm." He sighed. "Jared needs to know that his bride is no longer in the building."

Gwen nodded. "Yes, Jared has a right to know what happened. It wouldn't be fair to him to just keep him waiting, and not even give him a chance to go after her."

"Exactly." They continued standing there, smiling at each other. "Exactly how much of a head start should we give Ethan? Five minutes?" Kieran queried after a few seconds.

"Hmmm...ten. Ten minutes would be more than generous." Gwen answered as Kieran pulled her close once more and began to nuzzle her neck. She sighed as she felt herself growing warm with his attentions.

"Actually, there could be traffic. I'm thinking fifteen minutes would be better." Kieran murmured as Gwen began to return his kisses.

"Fifteen is good." Gwen whispered, her eyes half closed. "Or how about twenty? Going once, going twice.."

Kieran laughed, looking to see if the coast was clear and then pulling her into a nearby bathroom and closing the door behind him. "Sold!"  
**--  
**

"Ethan, stop this car!" Theresa finally managed to pull herself into an upright sitting position, not so easy considering she'd been dumped flat on her face in the backseat of his car, and she had a mountain of silk, lace, and chiffon to deal with. She looked out the window, then desperately tried the door handles, ignoring the fact that they were speeding along the nearly deserted road and she'd probably be killed if she tried to jump out.

"Don't bother, Theresa." Ethan tapped the control panel on the driver's side door with a smile. "Child proof locks. Truly a wonderful invention."

Theresa nearly screamed with frustration. "Ethan, I could kill you right now! What the hell do you think you're doing - are you crazy?! Not to mention the fact that you promised me! You gave me your word that you wouldn't interfere with my marriage!"

"That I did." Ethan smiled as he pressed a little harder on the gas. "But the thing is, you're not married yet, are you?" He looked in the rearview mirror to watch her infuriated expression and his grin widened.

"Oh you...Ethan, you knew what I meant! How can you play word games with me like this?" Theresa spoke between clenched teeth, sorely tempted to take off her shoe and start beating him over the head with it.

"Apparently you've forgotten that I was a lawyer, Theresa. Word games are my life...always look for the fine print in everything." Ethan maintained his wolfish grin.

"Do you think this is _funny_? Because this is not funny, Ethan! Jared is waiting for me at the church...I am supposed to be walking down the aisle right now and saying my vows! How can you do this?" She continued to rail at him as they drove, but it had no effect. The louder her voice got, the more Ethan ignored her until finally, she gave up in frustration and they drove in silence for a few minutes. Finally, unable to stand it anymore, Theresa leaned forward.

"Could you at least tell me where we're going?" She asked, her voice only slightly shaky.

Ethan's eyes flicked towards her and then he gestured out the window. "Look at what highway we're on, Theresa. Then look up."

Theresa looked at the highway signs, then looked up, gasping as she saw the mountain peaks in front of her. "The Crane Cabin? What, are you planning to hold me prisoner there? You have lost your mind! How could you be this cruel?"

A flash of genuine hurt flickered across Ethan's face. "I am trying to give us a chance, Theresa, one last chance. We deserve that much. I deserve that much from _you_. After all these years, how can you just give up on us without trying one last time?"

Theresa's eyes filled with tears. "And what about Jared, Ethan? He's probably standing at the altar right now, watching the doorway, waiting for me to walk through it. And when I don't, he's going to be devastated. He has done nothing but love me and be there for me. What did he ever do to deserve this?" A single tear trickled down her face.

Seeing it, Ethan felt a stab of pain that he couldn't ignore. "Theresa, don't." He whispered softly. Looking at the sadness in her eyes was too much for him. Abruptly, he pulled the car over onto the shoulder.

"Theresa..." He took a deep breath. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't even want to hurt Jared. But you and I belong together - we love each other more than we'll ever love anyone else. You told me so many times how wrong it was that I exchanged vows with Gwen and stayed married to her for all those years when I was really in love with you. You were right. And now, you want to do the same thing with Jared, and how is that OK?" He exhaled in frustration. "All I want is to try, one more time. _Please_, Theresa. Come with me. Come to the Crane Cabin."

Theresa shook her head. "I can't, Ethan! Even if I wanted to, it wouldn't take Jared or anybody else very long to figure out where we are. He'd break down the door before we were there an hour and then I don't even want to imagine what he'll do to you. I can't do that, Ethan. I can't put either one of you in that position. I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"Look at that sky, Theresa." Ethan gestured upwards. "It's going to snow, and soon. Soon, all the mountain roads are going to be closed. Even Jared won't figure out where you are and be able to get there before it becomes impossible for him to get to us."

"So that's your plan?" Theresa stared at him in amazement. "You just want us to be snowbound together for who knows how long?"

"Three days at the most, Theresa. It's not supposed to snow continously. By Monday, the snowplows will have dug us out, and the roads will be re-opened, and I swear to you I will bring you back to Harmony. And if on that day you tell me it's still over, that you're still going to marry Jared, I'll give you up. I'll never try again. _Please_, Theresa, give us a chance! For all the times you told me we were meant to be together. For all the times you cried for me, and waited for me, and acted as crazy as I am now just to bring us back together. Let me show you how it could be between us again. Let me show you that I can make you happy."

Theresa swallowed hard as she looked at the tears in his eyes. "And if I say yes, what then, Ethan? When we get back to Harmony, all you have to do is tell Jared that I agreed to this, and he'll never forgive me, whether I've given you up or not. Is that your plan?"

"No, Theresa! I will never say a word to Jared about that. Look, I took you from the church against you will. Gwen will tell everyone that, and I will back her up. I will take full responsibility for everything-I promise you that."

Theresa looked at him for a long moment, then finally spoke again. "It would be very selfish of me to let you do that, Ethan. To agree to run away with you, and then let you take the blame all by yourself."

Ethan closed his eyes for a long moment after she spoke, then finally exhaled deeply. "Alright then. I'll take you back to the church." He reached forward to restart the car.

"Ethan, no." Theresa's voice was barely a whisper. She smiled at his shocked expression. "I admit it. Sometimes I can be very selfish."

Ethan stared at her in wonder for a moment, then his face lit up as he comprehended her words. Jumping out of the driver's seat, he hurried around to the back door, helping her out and into the front seat. Still barely unable to believe it, he couldn't stop smiling as he eased the car back out onto the road, and then up, higher and higher into the mountains, just as the first snowflake fell.

**Back at the Church:  
**  
Jared nervously brushed the wrinkles out of his tuxedo one last time. "This is it-it's time."Â He smiled at his best friend, best man, and fellow FBI agent, Tyson West.

Tyson slapped him on the back. "Still can't believe it, Jared. I never thought you would settle down." He grinned. "It's time for us to get out there and await your blushing bride. Ready?"

Jared grinned. "Absolutely." He started for the door, getting ready to walk down the aisle, when suddenly a nervous voice broke into his happy state.

"Jared...Jared wait!" Pilar was running down the corridor before him, followed by Whitney, Paloma, and Rina. Kieran and Gwen were right behind them.

"Pilar, what is it? And aren't you all supposed to be lining up? The ceremony is starting." Jared looked at his soon to be mother in law with concern.

"Jared..." Pilar wrung her hands nervously. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Gwen and Kieran just told us something that is very disturbing." At Jared's anxious expression, she hurried to continue, not wanting to drag the moment out and make him suffer more. "It's Theresa. She's gone."

"What?" Jared's jaw dropped and he felt as if someone had just kicked him in the gut. "She...she left? She ran out on me?" He looked so bewildered and hurt that Pilar's heart almost broke for him.

"No, Jared, it wasn't like that! Gwen and Kieran said...well...they saw..oh, can you please tell him?" Pilar turned to them, her eyes desperate.

Gwen and Kieran walked forward, hand in hand, looking nervous. "It wasn't exactly a willing exit, Jared." Gwen looked at him worriedly. "It was Ethan...he just...well, he came in and um..I mean, we saw-"

_"Ethan?!" _Jared's voice rose furiously. "I'll kill him! What happened to her? What did he do? Did he hurt her?"

"No, no, she's fine!" Gwen burst out. "Perfectly safe - alive and kicking. Kicking quite a lot, actually."

"Yes, exactly!" Kieran chimed in. "And I am pleased to report that her vocal cords remain in excellent condition as well. She's got the vocabulary of a sailor, did you know that?"

Jared stared at them in total confusion. "What are you saying? Are you saying Ethan kidnapped her?"

"If you want to put it like that." Gwen mumbled, tracing the ground with her shoe.

"I don't believe this!" Jared burst out. "And you two...how can you act so casual about this? I suppose if I asked you where they went you'd have absolutely no clue, would you? This is cute, Gwen, real cute. You just never stop scheming and enjoying other people's misery, do you?"

"That's my wife you're talking to." Kieran's jaw tightened. "I'd watch your tone if I were you. And this might not have happened in the first place if you weren't so determined to marry someone who was so obviously meant to be with someone else."

Jared glared at him fiercely. "I'm not going to forget this, but I have bigger fish to fry at the moment." He turned and headed out the door. "And fry him I will. Ethan is going down for this! No more Mr. Nice Guy." He ran down the steps, his FBI friends right behind him, talking rapidly.

The rest of them were completely silent for a moment as the church doors banged close behind the angry groom. Then Whitney turned to Gwen and Kieran, her expression angry.

"Do you two think this is funny, to watch someone's wedding fall apart in front of you? You sound like you think it's a joke! How can you do this to Jared?"

Gwen flinched slightly at the harsh words. "I don't think it's funny, Whitney. OK, I take that back. Watching Ethan play caveman and seeing Theresa slung over his shoulders is a sight I'll treasure for the rest of my life. But no, I don't think this is a joke. You may think we're cruel, but be honest, Whitney. You are Theresa's best friend. Has she ever stopped loving Ethan?" She looked fiercely at the other woman's face.

"No." Whitney admitted after a moment.

"And will she ever, Whitney? Ask youself that. Can you stand here in this house of God and say that you truly believe that Theresa will ever be totally happy with Jared? That she'll ever stop wishing she was with Ethan instead?"

Whitney's stricken face was answer enough.

"There you go then." Gwen's voice was calmer, but still angry. "So before the rest of you start trying to act like I'm a monster, take a moment to remember that I know what it's like to be married to someone who is always longing for someone else. There would be no happiness for Jared, no security, no contentment, no peace. I helped save him from that. He may never forgive me, but I did the right thing." She turned on her heel and walked out of the church, her head held high, and her husband at her side, leaving the stunned wedding guests in her wake.

**TBC  
**  
_**Coming Soon:  
Theresa and Ethan arrive at the Crane Cabin. Will things finally start going the right way for them, or will Ethan once again put his foot in his mouth and push her away?**_


	28. In the Moonlight

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: **  
_In the Moonlight_

_one of two chapters uploaded 7/8  
_  
Ethan stopped the car in front of the cabin. Just seeing the rustic building brought back so many memories... For a moment he didn't move, just stayed in the driver's seat, looking out the window, smiling slightly.

Sitting next to him, Theresa was experiencing a similiar feeling of deja vu. The feeling washed over her, the joy mixed with the pain, like it always felt when she was with Ethan...the bitter and the sweet, twisted eternally together.

Ethan looked at her and she saw her own thoughts mirrored in his eyes. Suddenly feeling vulnerable she turned the other way, opening her door and stepping out. Ethan quickly got out of his side as well, hurrying over to her and putting his jacket around her shoulders.

"Thank you." Theresa said. She looked down at her wedding dress with a rueful smile. "I hope Fancy still has some clothes here, because wearing this for the next few days is going to be more than awkward."

"No need to worry about that." Ethan walked around to the back of the car and opened the trunk, pulling out a suitcase. Theresa looked at it in surprise.

"That's mine!" She exclaimed. "You packed for me?" For a moment she was torn between outrage and amusement, then amusement won. "Let me guess. You have about ten pairs of socks in there, one pair of pants, two shirts, and something lacy you found in my negligee drawer. Men should never, ever attempt to pack for a woman."

Ethan laughed as he pulled his own overnight bag out of the trunk. "Actually, you're in luck. Fancy packed your things. Damn, I hope she didn't neglect your..what did you call it? Your 'negligee drawer'?" He looked hopeful, but Theresa was too shocked to pick up on the joke.

"Fancy helped you? She knew about this?" Theresa was flabbergasted. "I don't believe this. Who else was helping you?"

"You'd be surprised." Ethan murmured as he continued to unload the trunk. Theresa's eyes widened as she saw he pull out bags of groceries.

"So this wasn't an impulsive thing, dragging me out of the church and bringing me up here, was it?" She eyed him in wonder. "You planned all of this...you prepared for it! Wow, you were very confident, weren't you? Didn't you think at all that I might say no?" She felt a little incensed, not only with him but with herself. Was she really that easy to win over?

Ethan looked back at her as he carried the bags to the front door. "Somehow, I don't remember asking you to leave the church with me. And actually, that little conversation that we had in the car, where I asked you to come with me...well, that really didn't figure into my plans. I wasn't exactly going to give you a choice."

"Oh." Theresa picked up a couple of the grocery bags and followed him inside, feelling that once again she should be offended, infuriated, not to mention guilt stricken because of Jared, and yet somehow, she couldn't bring herself to be any of those things. She just couldn't, because this was their chance. Even if it all came to nothing, even if she and Ethan had no future, they had these few days and she wanted them. She deserved them. They had so much stolen from them, all those moments, all those years, and it felt like fate had finally realized how much she'd been robbed of, and was trying to pay her back.

Setting the bag on the counter, Theresa turned to go back out and help Ethan bring the other items in, but he stopped her. "I'll get it, Theresa. Sit down and relax."

"I think not." Theresa stuck her nose into the air and followed him out onto the porch. "You seem to forget who I am, Ethan. I am Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald, not some simpering society damsel who wants to be waited on hand and foot. I am perfectly content to be out here...standing on the porch and enjoying the view while you do all the work." Her eyes twinkled and Ethan laughed.

A few minutes later he rejoined her on the porch. "Everything's in. Don't you want to come inside and change out of that dress? You must be cold."

Theresa shrugged. "I'm just looking at everything. It's so quiet up here, and peaceful...beautiful. And look!" She held out her hand. "It is snowing, see?" She watched as a tiny snowflake melted on her palm. "It's not very much, though. I don't think it's going to stick. Are you sure that the roads will be closed?" She looked at him worriedly.

Ethan shrugged. "According the weather reports, yes. The tempeature is still dropping, so I think the snowfall will get heavier." He paused as Theresa shivered. "Come inside. Go get changed and I'll make you some hot chocolate."

"Hmmm...tempting." Theresa smiled and allowed him to lead her inside.

A few minutes later Theresa rejoined her, dressed in a warm, oversized white sweater and black leggings, her hair pulled out of the upswept hair do she'd been wearing and cascading around her shoulders. Ethan's eyes lit up once again at the sight of her and Theresa felt herself blush.

"Your hot chocolate is right there." He indicated a steaming mug in front of him on the coffee table in front of him. "Join me.' He patted the cushion next to him.

She hesitated only a moment, then slid onto the sofa next to him. Her leg accidentally bumped into his and she pulled away, her face turning scarlet.

"Theresa." Ethan's voice was gentle. "Relax, please. I didn't bring you up here to make you uncomfortable, or pressure you, or coerce you into doing anything you don't want to do. Let's just talk, and be together, and enjoy each other's company. We haven't gotten to do this in years, and I really want you to enjoy it." He reached forward and gently touched her face.

"Me too." Theresa murmured. She took a sip of her drink and then looked around. "Look at this place. It just never changes. It looks the same as it did, what was it, seven years ago? When we first stayed here...you, and me, and Whitney, and Chad...seems like a lifetime ago."

"It does, doesn't it?" Ethan looked around with a smile. "So much has happened since then. Do you know how many times I laid in my bed at night and wished that we could just go back to those moments, that we could reclaim that innocence in our relationship, and that joy we had being with each other?"

Theresa suddenly felt shaky and close to tears. "I have, too. So many times. But there's no point in looking back, is there? We can't go back, no matter how much we wish we could."

"Maybe not." Ethan stood up, and walked across the room. "But there are some things we can recreate." He stopped in front of the stereo and pressed a button. Theresa looked up, startled, as the soft music filled the room. "Ethan, is that...it is!" She smiled, amazed. "Where did you get that?"

"Chad. He said he owed you a favor." Ethan turned to her as the song continued. "Bring back memories, Theresa?"

She closed her eyes for a minute, seeing the younger version of herself, standing in front of the fireplace, Ethan before her, as the words brought it all back...

_Let me close my eyes (Let me see)  
Give me hope tonight (Give it to me)  
Touch my heart I cry (And I live)  
I live alone tonight (And I dream)  
Hold me (Give me a place)  
_

The memory was so clear that when she opened her eyes, she almost expected to see the ghosts of themselves, standing in front of the fireplace, singing to each other the way they had that night. Instead, she was still there, on the couch, and Ethan was watching her, a melancholy smile on his lips.

"Ethan..." She stood up. "Don't be sad. I'm not. That was one of the happiest nights of my life, one of my favorite memories." she sighed.

"Mine too." Ethan crossed the room and took her hands in his. "Do you know what I want now? I want to make some new memories with you...memories that will make you smile like you did just now, not cry or hurt like so much of what I've done has." He led her away from the couch.

Theresa couldn't help but smile again, just at his words. "If you think I'm singing again, you're crazy."

"Alright then. Will you dance?" He looked at her hopefully.

Theresa nearly melted at the look in his eyes. She could feel every bit of her resolve to let him go slipping away from her. "Yes, Ethan...that I can do." She moved into his arms, and slowly they began to dance, circles around the room as the sun sank into the sky and moonlight began to filter through the windows.

_Help me (Find my way)  
Carry through the night (Carry me)  
Be the one tonight (In my dreams)  
See me (Make me whole)  
Breath me (Find my way)  
I'm here (Be with me)  
All for you now... Kiss Me  
Wake me (Light the way)  
Find me... Kiss me_

Back in Harmony: Brady Residence

"You seem to have an affinity for staring out windows with starry eyes today, Gwen." Kieran walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you dreaming about?"

Gwen smiled. "I'm wondering what Ethan and Theresa are doing right now. I wonder if she was right all along about her and Ethan. She always said they were fated to be together...all those years I thought she was crazy. Maybe true love really does win out in the end." She turned towards her husband with a smile. "I know it worked for me."

"I think she was right." Kieran ran his hands up and down Gwen's arms. "You know I believe in fate, Gwen. It led me to you. If Theresa and Ethan are meant to be together, it will happen."

"Kieran!" Sarah's voice called impatiently from the top of the stairs. "You said you were going to tuck us in! Jane fell asleep already and I'm waiting for you!"

Kieran and Gwen laughed as they parted, looking at the nightgown clad little girl who was peeking over the railing at them.

"The princess has summoned me." Kieran murmured. "But I will be back." He hurried up the stairs after Sarah, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her into her bedroom as she giggled.

Gwen smiled to herself as she heard Kieran and Sarah's voices mingled together. She couldn't believe how perfectly everything was turning out. There had been so many times throughout the past few years that she never believed she'd be truly content, that she would never feel loved, or special, or wanted...that she would never feel at peace with herself. But now...it was all coming together, and even if it sounded like something that Theresa would say, she did believe it was Divine Intervention. How else could all of the pieces come together the way they had.

As she mused over this, Kieran's voice soared down the staircase.

_Is tusa mo rÃºn, mo rÃºn, mo rÃºn  
Is tusa mo rÃºn is mo ghrÃ¡ gheal  
You are my delight and my comfort tonight  
And I'd wrap you up tight in my arms_

He was singing now, as he did for the girls every night. That was one of the things that Gwen had been pleasantly surprised to discover about him as they had fallen in love over the past year, that Kieran had a wonderful singing voice. She believed that if he'd really wanted to, he could have easily become a professional singer, but he had no interest in it. Instead, he used his gift to sing old Irish ballads, as he'd done for Sarah since she was a baby. It was one of the few good memories the child had from her time in Moreau Manor, and Gwen thanked God every night that Kieran had been there for her daughter when she could not be.

Suddenly, she found herself pulled back into her husband's arms. He'd come down the stairs while she was deep in thought, and now he swung her around, and then pulled her back to him, and they were dancing around the room as he continued singing.

_Nine nights I have lain in sorrow and pain  
Beneath your window love under the rain  
Thinking of you my love once again  
That some whisper or thought might awaken you_

As they moved across the room, the moon rose higher and higher in the night sky, sending its silvery glow into the room and lighting up the two with an incandescent glow.

And that same glow was shining on the mountain tops, and peeking shyly into the window where Ethan and Theresa stood, melted together, their arms wrapped around each other, kissing as if they'd never stop.

Perhaps, for all four of them, tomorrow and all its brethren might bring sorrow, or confusion, or anger, but for now all they had and all they felt was love, and it was enough to make a memory that would indeed last forever.

_**TBC  
Coming soon**_

Theresa and Ethan share more tender moments, but an argument could wreck everything.  
Ethan is shocked by what Theresa finds in her bedroom.

A/N

The song Kieran is singing is called Mo Paistinn Fionn and it's a beautiful Irish song. My favorite version is by Niamh Parsons and I think it's on iTunes...definitely worth a listen.


	29. Words Get In The Way

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

_Words Get In The Way_

_two of two chapters uploaded 7/8_  
**The Crane Cabin**

"Is it good?" Theresa asked, looking at Ethan across the table. They'd sat down to eat a few minutes ago, and now she watched him anxiously as he took a bite.

"I would have to say that this is absolutely the best spaghetti I have ever had." Ethan grinned at her. "But I wish you would have let me cook. I just wanted you to take it easy."

"Ethan, my circumstances have changed quite a bit in the last few years. I always have someone cooking for me, cleaning for me, doing my laundry...I guess since we're taking a break from our every day lives, I want a break from being taken of too. Cooking for you tonight was actually rather relaxing."

"Is that so?" Ethan looked teasingly at her, then at the overflowing sink of dirty dishes. "Well, since you're feeling so domestic, I suppose cleaning the kitchen will be a dream come true for you, won't it?"

She laughed. "Let's not get crazy. Even Martha Stewart doesn't do her own dishes."

Ethan shrugged. "It was worth a try."

They ate in silence for another few minutes, then Theresa spoke again.

"How's Chad?" She asked, pushing the pasta around on her plate.

"Chad?" Ethan looked at her confused.

"Yes, Chad...as in one of your best friends and formerly one of mine, until he ripped Whitney's heart right out of her chest. You mentioned him earlier, that he gave you the CD with _'Kiss Me' _on it. So you've seen him recently?" Theresa raised an eyebrow, a bit flattered by Ethan's inability to concentrate on their conversation.

"Oh yeah...sorry, I'm a bit distracted." Ethan grinned. "Yes, I saw him yesterday, actually. We had a good talk. He's taking everything pretty hard though - losing Whitney, not being able to have very much time with Miles. I feel really bad for him."

Theresa snorted. "I don't. He brought this all on himself."

Ethan looked at her. "I would have expected you to be a little more empathetic, Theresa, seeing as the same thing could have been said about you many times."

"Excuse me?" Theresa's voice rose. "I may have done a lot of things, Ethan, but Chad cheated on Whitney more times that even he can probably count. He exposed her to diseases, he lied to her, he betrayed her in the worst possible way. He had this whole secret life behind her back! How can I be sympathetic to him? He knew what he was doing was wrong!"

"Yes, I agree." Ethan's voice was tense. "But Chad has an illness...he's an addict. He wasn't able to control his actions-he needs help."

"Bull." Theresa snorted. "I believe that Chad has problems, but he could have gotten help at any time. He didn't even try. He destroyed Whitney with his lies and betrayal and I hope he loses everything."

"I don't think you mean that." Ethan stared at her. "You still care about Chad-I can't believe that you just lost all feeling for him in a heartbeat like that. And you're one to talk about secrets and lies, Theresa."

Theresa's face went white and hurt. Ethan wanted to hit himself - why had he said that? He'd just been so surprised by her vehement anger towards Chad, who'd been a friend to both of them for so many years. "Theresa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Yes, you did." Theresa said quietly. "You didn't mean to say it out loud, but it was what you're thinking. You're still upset at me, for everything I've kept from you over the years. You haven't forgiven me, have you? And you don't trust me, either."

"That's not true!" Ethan shook his head, desperately wondering how things had gotten so bad, so quickly.

"It is, Ethan! Why else would you say what you did? This is what I was afraid of! I thought, if by some miracle we ever got back together, it wouldn't last, because you turned against me years ago, and you've never really trusted me since. And I know I deserved some of that mistrust, Ethan, I do. But if you can't let it go, if you can't forgive me, or trust me, we don't have a future, do we?" She'd set down her fork by now and was looking at him with tear filled eyes.

"Theresa, please, listen to me. It's not that I haven't forgiven you, or that I don't trust you. After all, I've done plenty too, to damage our relationship. It's just that..." He hesitated.

"What, Ethan? What is it?" Theresa tried to blink the tears away, desperately wanting him to say something to make it all better, something to reassure her, because suddenly she felt so cold, and so lonely, and like the rug had been pulled out from underneath her.

"It's just that I know you're still keeping something from me, Theresa." Ethan looked at her steadily. "Something that's bothering you, something that you're having nightmares about. Something that apparently Gwen, of all people, knows about, and yet you don't feel you can share it with me. How is that supposed to make me feel? I thought you would know by now that secrets destroy relationships. Haven't you learned anything?"

He realized as soon as the words were out of his mouth that he couldn't have picked a more wrong thing to say. Theresa's face flushed angrily and she stood up. For a moment she didn't speak, not trusting her voice to stay steady. Then she took a deep breath and stared straight into his eyes.

"I _have_ learned my lesson, Ethan. I've had my life destroyed, over and over. I may as well have been publicly flogged for everything I've ever done. I've paid, and paid, and paid! You, of all people, should know that. As far as whether I'm keeping something from you, well, what if I am, Ethan? Look at me. I'm no longer that naive young girl who was too scared to open her mouth and tell you the truth, the one who still thought you were the perfect Prince Charming who expected me to be his perfect Cinderella in return. I'm a grown woman. Has it ever occurred to you, that if I am keeping something from you, maybe I have a good reason for it? Maybe it's not out of malice, maybe it's not for a stupid, or a shallow reason. Maybe it's not only for my benefit, but the benefit of every single person that I love, including you! How dare you stand there and act like you're so much better than I am, like I don't know what I'm doing? Trust is a two way street.'

She took a shaky breath before continuing. 'You want me to feel like I can count on you-well, you know what? I _don't_. Because, with you, I'm always waiting for the other shoe to drop, for you to build me up onto a pedestal that I don't want to be on, and then disappear when you find out that I make mistakes just like anyone else. Your love, it has conditions, and I can't live up to them. Not anymore. This was a mistake. I should have never come here with you." Turning, unable to stop her tears, she ran from the table.

Ethan stood up, feeling like he'd just been slapped. _'What the hell is wrong with me?' _ He angrily cursed himself. _'I've been waiting for so long for this chance with her, and I just blew it. Why the hell...that's not what I meant to say! It's not what I feel! I've got to make this right.' _ He hurried from the table and made it to the bedroom door just as Theresa slammed it shut. He tried the doorknob but she'd already locked it.

"Theresa, listen to me, please. I didn't mean it like that! "Â He knocked on the door, calling to her. "Please, open the door! Give me a chance to explain...Theresa, please, please give me a chance!"

On the other side of the door, Theresa leaned her head against the wood, listening to his voice as tears streamed down her face. "Go away, Ethan." She sobbed. "Just...it hurts too much to try anymore. I can't stand to be let down again. Please, just go away and leave me alone!"

"Theresa!" Ethan continued knocking for a moment, desperately pleading with her. He got no further response. After several minutes, he finally pulled away. "Theresa..." he paused, trying to put his thoughts into words. "Look, I'm going to give you some time alone, OK? But I'm not giving up-I'm going to make you understand. I'm going to make this up to you." Still, there was no response. Sighing to himself, he turned and slowly walked across the floor, wondering how it could have fallen apart so quickly and wondering if there was any way to fix it. His heart felt like it was breaking all over again. Could he have been wrong? Were he and Theresa not meant to be together after all?  
**--  
**  
As Ethan's footsteps faded away, Theresa got up from where she'd been sitting on the floor, wiping her tearstained face. She sighed, her body feeling heavy and weighed down by an unbearable sadness. It was all ruined...it just wasn't going to work. The dream was shattered. She and Ethan...too much had happened between them - their trust had been broken too many times. Their relationship would never be the magical dream it once was.

She sat down on the side of the bed, feeling exhausted. All she wanted to was sleep. Maybe in her dreams, they could be together. Maybe in her dreams, he would never judge her, or hurt her, and she would never lie to him. Maybe... always maybe. She took off the delicate bracelet she was wearing, then reached up to unclasp her necklace. She'd just get ready for bed, and maybe in the morning she'd have the strength to deal with all this.

She reached over to open the nighttable drawer, planning to store her necklace inside, then stopped. Something was already in there-a book with a red cover.Â Pulling it out, she looked at it curiously. '**Ten Ways to Win the Woman of Your Dreams-Dr. Love Reveals All!" ** She actually managed to giggle as she read the title. _"This guy looks like Fabio." _ She muttered as she looked at the cover. _ "I wonder what this is doing here-is one of the Crane men having women trouble?" _She opened the cover, more out of boredom and a way to distract herself then out of any real interest. _"Let's just see how stupid this advice really is." She _ruffled through the pages, stopping here and there to read a word or two.

"Here we go." She looked at the first how to chapter. _"Let's see...Step 1: 'Compliment Her.' Hmm...I guess that's OK. Step 2: Buy Her Flowers." _She paused, remembering the huge, overdone bouquet Ethan had bought for her a few months before. _ "Trickier than it sounds." _ She chuckled. "_And expensive bouquets-not really the way to a woman's heart, although they are a nice gesture. What's next? 'Step Three: Be There For Her. There we go...now that's some decent advice. Let's see if this guy actually knows what he's talking about after all." _She turned the page. _"Step Four: Show Up Your Rival." _Suddenly she froze Memories came rushing back to her...Ethan, dancing with her at Gwen's reception, telling her she looked beautiful. Again, she recalled the flowers in the hall, and then...

_"The dance contest! Is this what that was all about? Did he get the idea from this book?" _She looked at it in amazement. "No way! There is no way Ethan would do something as cheesy as buy a book written by what looks like some foreign male model, and follow some really bad advice to try and win me back." Still, a lingering doubt remained, and she looked behind the cover once more, looking for an indication of who the book might belong to. There was nothing.

Shrugging to herself, she started to put the book back in the drawer, but her attention was caught by something else. Reaching into the darkened space, she pulled out a day planner. _"Who does this belong to?" She wondered.Â She opened the cover. Her eyes widened suddenly. "That handwriting...it's Ethan's! And the date he wrote ...this is right after he got back to Harmony!" _ She looked again at The Dr. Love book, then, taking the day planner with her, she stretched out on the bed, lying on her stomach, and began to read.

_**TBC  
Coming Soon**_

Theresa is amazed by the contents of Ethan's journal. Will it change her mind about their future?  
As for Ethan, he's even more shocked than Theresa is over the discovery of the book and journal... What is the secret behind it all?


	30. Perfect Day

**Whisper**

_Chapter 30:_

_Perfect Day_

_one of two chapters uploaded 8/15_

**Crane Cabin-Theresa's Bedroom  
**  
Theresa paused for a moment, wondering if she really should be reading the journal that she held in her hands. It was Ethan's, and private. She almost sat up and put it back in the drawer, but in the end, the temptation was just too great. She opened the book and turned to the first entry.

The first entry didn't tell her much, but it did at least answer the question of whether Ethan had been using the book to try and win her back. It was right there, in his own handwriting-each step that he'd followed and the results.

_Step #1: Compliment Her  
At Gwen's wedding reception, I told Theresa she looked beautiful.Ã‚Â She said thank you._

'Not much with words, are you?' Theresa chuckled and turned the page.

_Step #2: Buy Her Flowers  
Complete and utter disaster. She hated the flowers, and I discovered that even if you aren't allergic to pollen, having it inserted directly into your eyes at a high rate of speed will still cause you to swell up like an overblown balloon. I stocked up on Benadryl and will avoid flower shops from now on._

_Step #3 Be There For Her  
Well, it's like this book says. It's an ongoing process. Being there for Theresa...it's not something I'm doing because some stupid book tells me to. I want to be there for her because I love her, because every day I wake up and I get out of bed because of her and the children she has given me, and the child she brought back to me. I want to be there because she deserves it, and because of all the times that I wasn't. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make that up to her._

Theresa stopped reading for a minute when her eyes got too blurry with tears to focus on the page. Wiping the moisture away, she sniffled and turned the page, eager to read his take on the dance contest.

_Step #4: Show Up Your Rival  
I'd like to say this was a success, but to me, a success is something that doesn't cause Theresa pain or make her feel manipulated. Being on that stage with her, seeing her reaction to me, it was a dream come true, and knowing that everyone else saw it too...well I was on a high. Until I saw the hurt and embarrassment in her eyes. I swear, I never meant to play with her feelings, or cause her trouble. I can't exactly say that I regret it, because I am still committed to trying anything that I have to do to get her back. I just wish...I don't know. I wish I could find the right words, or the right action...I wish someone would just tell me, right out, what I have to do, what the magic words are-what can I say to make her see what's in my heart and on my mind? See, that's the problem, words. They have always come between me and Theresa. I don't get it-words are my life. I used to make my living off of them, twisting them, turning them, making the most of them to convince lawyers, and clients, and juries of my side. So why is it, every time I'm with Theresa, I inevitably stick my foot in my mouth and end up tasting my own dirty soles? It's like I'm cursed, I swear. I see her and those beautiful eyes, and that dark hair, and those lips, and I trip over myself and get tangled up in everything I want to say. I blurt out things I don't mean, or I put them the wrong way, and I keep doing it, over and over, until her eyes go hurt and cold and she turns away. Who could blame her. I'm a total dunce. I just wish there was some way I could show her that I know now that everything she said to me was true. I will never love anyone like I love her. I was wrong to stay with Gwen-I hurt both of us so much. I was wrong to judge her, and push her away, and lie to her and tell her to give up on me when I never wanted her to. I don't care what the future brings. I don't care what mistakes either one of us make or what we do to each other...I don't care if she throws things at me every day and curses my name-I just want to be with her. Through everything. Forever, the way it should have been from the beginning, like fate wanted us to be. _

The words blurred into inky smudges on the page as Theresa's tears fell onto the journal. She turned the page, but the rest of the book was blank.

_'It couldn't have been long after he wrote that, that I told him it was over...that I made him promise me to not interfere with my marriage to Jared.' _ She smiled shakily as she wiped her eyes. _'Guess he didn't feel much like writing after that.' _ For a long time, she sat silently, sitting up on the bed, her legs crossed and the journal cradled on her lap. She had so much to think about...so many things to go over in her mind and scenarios to weigh, and conversations and events to remember...and she didn't want to do any of it. She was tired of being logical, tired of being scared, tired of not following her heart. Common sense told her that nothing had changed-her future with Ethan was still just as precarious as it had always been. Funny how she no longer cared.

She stood up, looking at her tear streaked faced in the mirror. 'Since when does Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald not follow her heart, anyway? She asked her reflection. She wiped her eyes again, happy that they weren't too red. Then she picked up the Dr. Love book and the journal from the bed, walked to the bedroom door, and unlocked it. She and Ethan needed to talk.

"Ethan?" Theresa stepped into the living room, and looked around. It was empty. She glanced towards the small kitchen and dining area, noting that everything had been cleaned up.

_'He must be in the bedroom.' _She thought to herself. She turned towards the master bedroom. The door was partly ajar. She pushed it open. The light was off, but a small candle on the dresser battled against the darkness, casting a light glow. Ethan was lying on the bed. He was on his back, arms at his side, eyes closed. For a moment, Theresa's heart skipped a beat. For a moment, she saw him, on that very same bed, eyes open but unseeing, with a respirator in his mouth and the unnatural beeping of the machines next to him the only thing standing between him and certain death. She was transported back in time, feeling the pain of waiting, and dreaming, and praying and hoping, willing to give anything just to have one more minute with him. Willing to lose anything if God would just bring him back to the world, wake him up, make him see once again. As the memory caught her in its thrall, terror filled her and she ran to his side.

Just as she was about to scream his name and beg him to be OK, Ethan rolled over slightly and let out a slight snore. Relief slammed into her, making her knees weak. She almost lost her grip on the books she hadn't realized she was still holding. For a moment she just stood there, watching him, feeling gratitude pour into every cell of her being. He was asleep, only asleep. He was fine. God had answered her prayers.

She stood there, just watching him for a moment. Like her, he was still fully dressed, lying on top of the covers. He probably hadn''t planned on falling asleep; just meant to lie down for a few minutes and think things through. She could wake him up, but she had no desire to do so. They would be able to talk in the morning. For now, she just wanted to be close to him, just wanted to bask in the fact that he was here and they were together, regardless of what lay ahead. Quietly, she set the book and journal down on the night table, and carefully eased herself on the bed next to him. Careful not to disturb him, she propped herself up on her elbow, watching him in the dim candlelight, his chest rising and falling as he continued to slumber, in and out with every breath. It was hypnotic, watching..she couldn't tear her eyes away. _Breathe in...breathe out...breathe in...breathe out...  
_

"Hmmm." Ethan mumbled, turning over. A chill had crept into his room after the fire had died in the fireplace, and now it seeped through his clothing, slowly awakening him. He managed to open his eyes, just a slit, just enough to see that the room had filled with light and the candle had burnt out long ago. It was morning. He hadn't meant to fall asleep the night before; had planned on trying to talk to Theresa again.

At the thought of Theresa and the fight they'd had the night before, sleep abruptly left him and he sat up straight. He had to talk to her, he had to make her understand...

That thought fled just as quickly at the feeling of silky hair beneath his hand. Belatedly, he realized he wasn't alone. "Theresa?" He asked in amazement, looking at her sleeping form curled up on the bed next to him. He hadn't realized that he'd spoken out loud until she stirred and opened her eyes. For a short moment, she looked confused and then she smiled at him.

"Good morning, Ethan." She sat up, yawning.

"Um...good morning." Ethan looked at her, confused. Her voice didn't _sound_ angry. He looked at her closely. She didn't look angry, either. Well, that settled it. He was still asleep, and dreaming. He had to be, because only in a dream would Theresa let him off this easily after he'd been such an idiot the night before.

Theresa smiled at the expression on his face. "Are you surprised to find me in here?" She asked as she stood up, stretching.

"Um...yeah, actually." Maybe he wasn't asleep after all, Ethan looked at Theresa again, and then said a silent prayer that he wasn't being set up to be hit over the head with something heavy.

"I came in here to tell you something last night." Theresa was explaining as she made up the side of the bed she'd been sleeping on. "But you were already asleep and you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." Ethan smiled at her, wondering how it was that she didn't know that he would give anything to wake up to the sight of her next to him every morning. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Theresa sighed, then sat down on the bed, patting the space next to her and waiting for him to join her. When he did, she looked at him, feeling slightly self conscious.

"I'm sorry about last night. Not for the things I said, because it's how I was feeling. I do still feel angry about everything that's happened between us, and I guess I am having a hard time trusting you again. The thing is, I guess sometimes I do still expect you to be perfect and to say all the right things, and it's not realistic. I just...Ethan, I'm tired of all the angry discussions, and the worry, and trying to figure everything out. I'm tired of constantly trying to foresee the future. All I know is that I'm here, with you, the way I have dreamed of being for years, and it's a gift for both of us. I just want to enjoy it, like you said."

"Theresa..." Ethan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Discreetly he pinched his own arm, just to confirm that he wasn't sleeping after all. "I'm so happy to hear you say that. Thank you. And I wanted to tell you that you were right. What you said last night, about me not trusting you, and expecting you to be perfect and not have any secrets, it's wrong of me. It's too much pressure on you. I want you, Theresa, just the way you are. If you feel like you can't tell me something, that's _my_ fault, because I've let you down time and time again. I just want to show you that you can tell me anything, and I will be there for you, no matter what it is. And if you need to keep something to yourself, I believe that you have a good reason for doing so, and I won't push you anymore."

"Thank you." Theresa wrapped her arms around him and Ethan buried his face in her hair, silently thanking any unseen forces that may have had a hand in her change of heart. After a moment, she pulled back.

"I have something of yours. I know you probably didn't want me to read it, and I'm sorry for invading your privacy, but what you wrote, it meant a lot to me."

"What are you talking about?" Ethan started to ask, then his jaw dropped as Theresa picked up something off the nighttable and handed it to him.

"No way!" He automatically took what she'd handed him, staring down at the Dr. Love book and the journal. "This is _not_ possible. There is no way this is possible!" He stared at her. "Where did you find these?"

Theresa looked at him, mystified by his shock. "They were in the drawer in the nightstand, in my room. I thought you'd put them there. They are yours, aren't they?"

Ethan shook his head, still staring at them. "Yes." He was too shocked to deny it or be embarrassed. "But I didn't put them there. I couldn't have! I just...I don't understand...how did this happen?"

Theresa shrugged. "You must have forgotten that you brought them with you." She reached out and turned his head to face her. "I can't believe you turned to Dr. Love to win me over. You know I'm going to tease you about this mercilessly, right? And wait til we get back to Harmony, and I tell my brothers. You are never going to have a moment's peace." She giggled mischievously.

"Yeah." Ethan was barely listening as he continued to stare. _'This is really __**not**__ possible.' _ He thought to himself. _'I burned these, both of them_!' He turned the book and planner over in his hands, looking for scorch marks, anything that would tell him he wasn't losing his mind. There was nothing. They were in perfect condition. The pages he'd torn out, they were all restored. It was as if it had never happened.

Theresa frowned, wondering why he was being so quiet and not responding to her banter. "Ethan, I was just joking. I'm not really making fun of you. I think it was really sweet of you to go to so much trouble."

"Oh, no, Theresa, it's not _you_. I'm just...I don't understand..." Ethan's voice trailed off.

At that moment, Theresa glanced out the window and gasped, catching his attention. "Ethan, look!"

He started to turn but Theresa grabbed his arm. "Wait, _don't_ look. Come with me...I want you to see it all at once." She dragged him out of the bedroom, through the living room, and out the front door.

"You were right, Ethan!" She laughed as she turned in a circle, taking in the sight in front of them. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Ethan's jaw dropped once again as he took in the sight before him. Snow was falling gently onto the ground, which was already covered with a white blanket. Icicles hung from the trees and powdery flakes dusted every surface they could see. It was as if Winter had crept there in the middle of the night and touched everything, turning the fall forest into a winter wonderland.

"Wow...this is amazing! I can't believe it's only October...this looks like the dead of winter."

"Ethan, this is great!" Theresa's voice rang with excitement. "You know what I want to do? I want us to make breakfast together...french toast with tons of maple syrup. Then I want to go back outside and have the mother of all snowball fights, and don't be afraid to go all out on me. I'm still going to kick your ass anyway. And I want to make a snowman, and snow angels, and then, at the end of the day I want to sit in front of the fire with you, and drink hot chocolate. What do you think?"

"I think that that sounds like the most perfect day ever." Ethan grinned at her.

"Me too. Come on, let's go!" Theresa tugged his arm impatiently.

"Ok, Ok!" Ethan laughed, loving her excitement. "Let me just put these away, and change my clothes. I'll meet you in the kitchen in five minutes."

"Right, I need to change too." Theresa hurried ahead of him, inside the cabin.

Ethan watched her go, and then walked over to the fireplace. He set the book and planner down on the coffee table, and then rekindled the flames. He reached for the Dr. Love book.

"_Alright, let's try this again. Let me prove to myself that I'm not crazy." _ He was about to throw the book in the flames, but then hesitated. _ 'There's something strange about this book, no doubt about it. It's almost seemed at times as if it knew what I was doing, or what I was thinking, or as if it could predict the future. I can't believe I'm even saying this, but what if this book...__knows__ things?' _ He eyed it warily. '_What if it doesn't like being burned...__**again**__? I'm not taking any chances. In a town where hell can appear in someone's closet, angels make prophecies to housewives, and demon possession is almost as common as having the flu, it makes sense to not want to piss off a book with a mind of its own." _ Gingerly, he picked the planner back off the table and walked into his bedroom with both items. He opened his closet and put them both on a high shelf. "_See, no flames. You'll be fine in here. Uh...nice book. Stay." _ He felt like an idiot talking out loud to it, but there was no point in taking chances. He closed the closet door, feeling a sense of relief once it was out of his sight.

"Ethan!" Theresa called from the kitchen. "Do you know where the powdered sugar is?"

"I'll show you - just a minute!" Ethan called back. He started to walk away, then stopped, opening the closet door one last time.

"Thank you!" He called up to the book on the shelf. Just in case it really was listening, after all. Then smiling, he turned and headed to the kitchen, where Theresa awaited him.

**Back in Harmony  
**  
"Oh, isn't that sweet?" Tabitha murmured sardonically, as she looked into her magical bowl. "Ethan and Theresa and their simpering love fest...ugh, there's only so much I can stomach." She sighed. "And did you see that, Endora? He's talking to a_ book_! That man has taken one too many blows to the head, I'm telling you."

Endora giggled, looking up from the table, where she was coloring.

At that moment, Tabitha's phone rang. She hurried over to pick up it up.

"Lennox Residence."

"Ms. Lennox, this is Anna Murray, from Bantam Publishing. I wanted to let you know that I arranged for a delivery to your home today and I wanted to see if you'd gotten it yet."

"Oh, hello, Anna. No, I'm afraid I haven't. Oh wait..there's the doorbell. Maybe this is it. One moment." Tabitha set down the phone and opened the door to find a delivery man. He handed her a cardboard box and a yellow envelope bearing the Bantam logo. A minute later, Tabitha was back on the phone.

"Yes, Anna, it's here. Thank you very much for your courtesy."

"Oh, no, Ms. Lennox, thank you!" Anna exclaimed. _"Ten Ways to Win the Woman of Your Dreams _has been at the top of the best seller list for months. It is the highest selling self help book in America and it's set to break the world record very soon. And the reviews have been out of the world. Every person that I've spoken to says the same thing - it's like the book is talking directly to them. It's amazing! My only regret is that you won't reveal your true identity, although this Dr. Love persona you cooked up is a work of genius. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you got the delivery-I think you'll be pleased with it. Give me a call if there are any questions or concerns."

Tabitha said a polite goodbye and then picked up the yellow envelope, tearing it open. She smiled at Endora as the contents were revealed. "The royalty check-my, look at all those zero's!" She laughed. "Well, Endora, it looks like we won't have to start scrimping and saving for your college fund. With this in our bank account, you can go anywhere you want...Harvard, Yale, Hogwarts...the sky is the limit!" She set down the check and crossed the room to sit across the table from her small daughter. "There is one thing that I don't understand, my darling. You see, I wrote, and then enchanted this book to cause _chaos. _It was supposed to tear lovers apart and cause enough pain and misery to keep me amused for years. And yet, look at Theresa and Ethan, drooling all over each other and having the time of their lives. The book has brought them _together_! I don't suppose you'd know anything about how that happened, would you?"

Endora giggled once again. "Maybe." She chirped, drawing red hearts over her paper.

"Maybe it was something in the wording." Tabitha muttered to herself. "Or..." Her eyes widened. "My spell meant for the book to expose all love that was untrue, to bring cheating lovers into the light, to expose secrets and lies. But you...you added something to that, didn't you? You enchanted the book so that if the love the reader felt was_ true_, that the opposite would happen! Oh, you cheeky little minx!"Ã‚Â She laughed. "Well, I can't be angry. Especially since..." She smiled to herself as she opened the cardboard box. A puff of black smoke rose from it, and her smile widened, as she lifted the black bound book from the box. "What the the first book failed to do, the second one will." She laughed. "Yes, Dr. Love will be back...and this time, all those who follow our advice, well..."

A movement in the bowl got her attention and she put the book down and leaned over. "Look at that...those two are wrestling in the snow like children. Well, things may be hunky dory now, but wait until they return to Harmony. Who knows what that flighty vixen will do next? One minute she wants him, then she doesn't, then she does...not to mention that Jared Sinclair is mad enough to kill. I'm looking forward to this one-we'll just see if true love will win this time. I myself have my doubts." Smiling broadly, she settled down before the bowl and began to watch once more.

_To Be Continued..._

_Reviews are very much appreciated!_


	31. Reality Bites

**Whisper **

_Chapter 31:_

_Reality Bites_

_Two of two chapters uploaded 8/15_

_thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!_

**Crane Cabin:  
**  
The cabin was dimly lit, with just a few kerosene lamps and some candles. The fire crackled merrily, added to the peaceful atmosphere as Theresa and Ethan ate dinner in the kitchen.

"I think I'm finally started to feel my fingers again." Ethan murmured, setting down his fork and flexing his hand. "Maybe I didn't suffer permanent frostbite after all."

Theresa giggled. "Wimp."Ã‚Â She took a sip of wine, smiling teasingly.

"I'm only human." Ethan laughed. "We were out in the snow for hours."

"True." She looked over his shoulder out the window. "But isn't our snowman the absolute best in the state? I say Frosty was worth the extra time."

"Definitely." Ethan stood up. "Let me take your plate."

"No, it's alright." Theresa smiled and stood up as well, following him to the sink. "You got stuck with all the cleanup last night, so I think it's only fair that I help you."

Their conversation was light and teasing as they did the dishes together, playfully splashing each other with water and suds. When they were finished, Ethan took Theresa's hand and led her into the living room.

"Now, I believe you said something about sitting before the fire, drinking hot chocolate. Still up for that?"

"Absolutely." Theresa kicked off her shoes and curled up on a corner of the sofa, as Ethan returned to the kitchen to make the hot chocolate. For a moment, there was just blissful peace for her as she gazed dreamily into the fire, feeling totally relaxed and content for the first time in...well, she couldn't even remember how long it had been. Her eyes lazily wandered the room, and then she looked outside at the darkening sky, wondering if it would snow again. As she watched, a drop of water slid from the icicle and dropped onto the window pane, and then another followed. Frowning, she sat up. If the ice was melting that meant... Getting up, she headed over to the other side of the room, to the front window, and looked out onto the porch and the thermostat that was attached to the side of a post. Her heart sank. The temperature was indeed rising - the cold snap was over. From the looks of it, the snow would be half melted by the next day, and the roads would re-open. Their time was almost up.

"Is something wrong, Theresa?" Ethan had come up behind her noiselessly, putting his hands on her shoulders. Theresa started to tell him about the melting snow, but then changed her mind. These last few hours were still theirs...who knew what tomorrow would bring?

"No, nothing is wrong." She smiled at him. "I was just looking outside." She allowed him to take her hand and lead her back over to the sofa. She shivered slightly and he moved closer to her as they both sat down, wrapping his arms around her.

"Is that better?" He asked, pulling her even closer so that she could lean back into him.

"Much." Theresa smiled up at him.

For the next hour they just sat there together, talking idly about the children, work, anything that came into their heads, even Gwen.

"She missed you, you know. She didn't get over you overnight." Theresa said softly as the subject turned to Kieran and Gwen's relationship. "Kieran was crazy about her from the very beginning, but she was very upset about your divorce. And he was living with _me_ at the Crane Mansion. I thought it was only fair to offer him a place to stay after all he'd done for us. It drove her crazy, especially when they finally started dating." She laughed, remembering. "I admit, sometimes I flirted with him under her nose, just to watch her turn that special shade of purple that only she can manage."

Ethan laughed too. "I thought you two had made peace - why did you still torture each other so much?"

"Well, _'peace' _is really overstating it." Theresa said softly, starting to be distracted by Ethan's fingertips, which were wandering up and down her arms. "We're polite to each other because we have to be. For Jane's sake, and even Sarah's and EJ's. One thing that Gwen and I agree on is that it's better for the three of them to be raised together. They are siblings, after all, even if they don't all live full time in the same home. So Gwen was at the mansion a lot, either visiting Kieran or dropping off Jane, and we had to do things together with the children...I guess we just learned to tolerate each other. Plus Kieran was there like a big buffer between us, and that helped. Still, it hasn't been easy. I've just learned to deal with the fact that I'm never going to stop wanting to kill her."

"Hmm." Ethan continued stroking her arms. "Theresa, why did you let her keep Jane?"

Theresa looked at him, startled at the question that just seemed to come out of the blue. "You know why, Ethan. Jane was bonded with her, settled in the home that you both had shared. She already had her life disrupted when you didn't come home with us, and there was no way to make her understand why you weren't there anymore. I didn't want to take anyone else away from her." She sighed. "It wasn't an easy decision to make."

"I'm just wondering if that's all there is to it." Ethan said quietly, and Theresa again craned her neck to look at him, startled.

"Why do you say that, Ethan?"

He sighed, looking at her cautiously. "Theresa, I promised you this morning that I wouldn't push you, but I know there's something you're not telling me. That's OK, believe me, it is. It's just that I got the distinct impression that Gwen knows what it is. And knowing what I now know about her, I'm wondering..." His voice trailed off as he tried to figure out how to say it without having Theresa feel like he was putting pressure on her again.

"Oh!" Theresa realized what Ethan was trying to say. "You think Gwen blackmailed me into giving her Jane back, don't you?"

"Well, the thought had crossed my mind. I just couldn't figure out why else you would let her have joint custody. It was just...I was shocked when I heard, completely stunned. It was so out of character for you. If there's something going on, I can help you. I _want_ to help you."

Theresa smiled at him, feeling touched by his concern for her, and gladdened that for once, it was someone else that he assumed the worst about. Even better, it was the woman that he'd held up as such a paragon of virtue for years, the one he'd always compared her to, with her constantly falling short.

"Thank you, Ethan, but it really wasn't like that. She didn't blackmail me. In fact, she was more shocked than anyone when I changed my mind about taking Jane away from her. I guess though..." She hesitated for a moment. "There just came a point where I didn't want hating her and causing her pain to be my priority anymore. I felt that I was doing the right thing, and I still feel that way now. Gwen may drive me insane, but she genuinely loves Jane and wants the best for her. So I make the best of it...we all do." She looked amused for a moment.

Ethan started to say something else but Theresa put a finger to his lips. "I can think of better things to do then sit around talking about Gwen, you know." Her eyes sparkled at him.

"Is that so? What exactly did you have in mind?" Ethan's voice became husky as Theresa turned in his arms so she was facing him.

"Guess." She murmured as her face neared his.

The resulting kiss sent tremors up and down Theresa's spine, as Ethan's lips claimed hers. The kiss deepened and she slid her arms around him, moaning softly as his lips left hers and then began to wander down her neck. For a few moments they were lost in each other, their breathing quickening and hands sliding everywhere, eager to touch, until Ethan pulled back, looking at her questioningly.

"Theresa, if we keep doing this, I'm not going to be able to stop."

She smiled up at him, tracing the lines of his face. "That's kind of the point. I don't want you to stop, Ethan." She pulled him back down to her, and then they both lost their balance, crashing off the sofa to the floor. Laughing, Ethan pulled Theresa into a sitting position, but the momentary lull did nothing to decrease their passions. They didn't even make it back off the floor. Ethan pulled Theresa on top of him and once again they began to kiss, moving closer to the fire, yet making enough heat of their own to keep the cabin warm all night long.

**The Next Morning**:

Ethan slowly opened his eyes, wondering for a moment why he felt so comfortable, and relaxed...so-happy. Then he heard Theresa softly sigh beside him, turning in her sleep, and the memory of last night came back to him, feeling him with warmth. They'd made love in the living room, in front of the fire, then they'd somehow made it into the bedroom and...he smiled. It had been quite a night.

"Hmm...good morning." Theresa mumbled, slowly opening her eyes. She smiled at him, snuggling closer and putting her head on his shoulder. "Did you sleep well?" She asked mischievously.

"No." Ethan's voice was decisive. "And thank God for that."

Theresa laughed and Ethan kissed her, feeling as though he was soaring. She returned the kiss eagerly. After a moment, Ethan gently pulled away, stroking her face. "This has been the best two days of my life." He whispered gently in her ear. "It could be like this always for us, Theresa. Do you know that now?" He looked into her eyes.

For a moment, Theresa hesitated, then, just as she opened her mouth to speak, a sudden pounding caused them both to sit up straight, clutching the sheets around their bare bodies.

"Ethan, what was-" Theresa looked at him, panicked, and the pounding sounded again, this time accompanied by a loud male voice.

"Ethan, Theresa, I know you're in there! Open the door!"

"Oh no!" Theresa cried. "Is that Jared?" They jumped out of bed. Ethan tossed her his robe, settling for keeping the sheet tied around his waist as the pounding and shouting continued. Theresa looked horrified, her face pale and eyes wide as Ethan tried to reassure her.

"It's going to be OK, Theresa. We'll deal with this." He soothed her as they hurried through the living room. Then he suddenly stopped and a smiled spread across his face as the pounding grew loud. "Listen! That's not Jared...that's Sam!" Hurrying to the door, he opened it to find his suspicions were correct.Ã‚Â His father stood there, face reddened from the cold and from shouting at the top of his lungs.

"It's about time, Ethan. Were you just going to leave me standing out here all morning?" Sam, dressed in his police uniform and brown jacket, looked at his wayward son sternly.

"Sam...Dad! How did you get up here? Are the roads open?" Ethan looked behind Sam, just in time to see a snowplow turning around and driving in the other direction. Sam's police cruiser was parked in front of the door.

"Well, they are now, but they weren't when I headed up here." Sam explained, kicking slushy snow off his shoes and coming inside. Ethan closed the door behind him, and Sam continued explaining. "I bribed the snowplow driver to come this way, and let me follow him. We all knew the roads would be open today, and everyone figured out pretty quickly where you'd taken Theresa. Jared is fighting mad, Ethan. More than mad, he's furious and his FBI buddies have been egging him on. He wants to get even with you. I had to get here before he did." Sam looked at Theresa, then back at Ethan. "What have you done? What could you possibly have been thinking when you took Theresa from her own wedding against her will? Do you have any idea of the trouble you're in? Jared wants to press kidnapping charges against you! It's a felony, Ethan. This is no joke."

Theresa's jaw dropped. "No! He can't press charges! I don't want to file a complaint, Sam."

"Well, that's all well and good, Theresa." Sam looked at her. "But I doubt it's going to appease your fiance, and in a way, I can't blame him. Ethan destroyed his wedding day, and by the looks of the two of you, destroyed any chance of him ever marrying you."

Theresa blushed and looked down. "Well...I..." She didn't finish. "I guess I'd better get changed."

"Yes, you'd better." Sam nodded. "I have to take the two of you back to Harmony, and the sooner the better. We need to diffuse this situation fast, before it gets out of control."

Ethan sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "I guess you're right. We've got to deal with this. I need to go get dressed too. I'll be right back." He turned back to face his father. "Thanks for coming, Sam..for trying to protect me. It means a lot."

"Sure." Sam smiled at his eldest son. "Anytime."  
**--**  
Theresa pulled her sweater over her head and emerged from under it to see Ethan in front of her.

"Sam's waiting for us, Theresa. The roads are open...we have to go back."

She nodded, swallowing hard. "I guess all good things must come to an end."

Ethan looked at her. "Not this, Theresa. We don't have to end. We can be together...all you have to do is say the words."

Theresa opened her mouth but just then Sam knocked loudly on their door.

"I hate to rush you guys, but I just talked to Luis on the phone and he's having a hell of a time keeping Jared from coming up here himself. We have to get going now." Sam called through the doorway.

Ethan sighed. "We'll talk in the car." He told Theresa as they walked out of the bedroom.

But as it turns out, that wasn't going to happen either. As they left the cabin, Theresa started to walk with Ethan to his vehicle, to follow Sam down the mountain. Sam, however, had other ideas, taking Theresa by the arm and walking her over to the police cruiser.

"I don't think so, Ethan. Theresa's coming with me. If I let her stay with you, I'm worried that I'll turn around and you two will be heading to Las Vegas before I knew what hit me. There is an official APB out on you both, and I have to make Theresa gets back to Harmony."

"But..." Ethan started to protest but Sam gave him a look.

"I'm trying to get you out of this mess, Ethan. Please don't make this more difficult. We've got to play this by the book until the charges are dropped. Now get in your car, and follow me. Please don't make me put the cuffs on you."

Ethan sighed. "OK. Let's just go."

**Harmony-Next Exit**

Ethan read the sign and sighed with relief. The drive back had felt like an eternity, especially since he had had to make it alone. But now it was almost over. The confrontation with Jared was bound to be ugly, especially when the groom found out he'd been jilted for good...that Theresa had chosen Ethan over him. At the thought, Ethan felt a shiver of apprehension. Theresa_ had _chosen him, hadn't she? They'd made love...they'd bared their souls to each other. But yet, she'd never confirmed that she wasn't going back to Jared. He felt a trickle of sweat roll down his back. What if it hadn't been enough for her? What if...

The ringing of his cell phone broke into his thoughts. He put it to his ear.

"Sam?"

"Ethan, I just talked to Luis again. Theresa's family is very anxious to see her as well. They're all gathered at the church with Jared, waiting for you two. I think Pilar thought it would be more likely for Jared to keep his temper in a house of God. I personally have doubts. I want you to be very careful when we get there. Don't provoke him - he's angry enough as it is. We've got to play it cool so that he doesn't insist that Theresa keep those charges against you. Alright?'

"Sure." Ethan sighed as he clicked the phone closed. Play it cool with Jared...he'd try, but it really didn't seem likely.

**--**

Theresa's hands were white knucked, balled into nervous fists to keep her from biting her fingernails as Sam's patrol car pulled up in front of the church. She bit her lip as she saw Jared, standing on the front steps with her family, waiting, looking at the car with an impatient expression.

"You OK?" Sam inquired as the car came to a stop.

Theresa nodded, unable to trust her voice. She was about a hundred miles away from OK...she was nervous, terrified, apprehensive...what was Jared going to say to her? What could she possibly say to him?

A moment later she was out of the car and surrounded, grabbed by first her mother, then Paloma and Whitney and hugged so tightly she couldn't breathe.

"Mama, everyone...I'm fine, really."

"I knew you would be." Pilar smiled. "Ethan would never harm you. Still, we were shocked, all of us, by what happened, and..." She looked nervously towards where Jared was standing, staring at Theresa.

Everyone took a step back as Jared came up to her. "Tess..." he touched her face. "I was worried...my God, I was worried sick!" Abandoning his calm demeanor, he grabbed her, crushing her against him and stroking her hair. "You have no idea what I went through when I found out you were gone."

"I'm so sorry." Theresa whispered, pressed against Jared's chest. She was, too, the mantle of guilt weighing oppressively on her, threatening to choke her. It had been so much easier when they were at the cabin, when Jared and all the world seemed so far away, and all she could think about was Ethan. But now, everything was surrounding her, and she couldn't help but face what she had done to Jared, the man who had loved her, who had wanted to marry her. She felt the tears press against her eyelids as he continued to touch her.

"It's not your fault, Tess. None of this was your fault. It was all..." Jared suddenly froze and stopped speaking. Theresa pulled herself out of his arms to see Ethan walking towards them. Jared's face had gone cold, his eyes blazing.

"_You! _ You bastard, you did this!" Ignoring Theresa's screams, Jared let her go and launched himself at Ethan. "You are never going to come between me and Theresa again, because I am going to kill you!!"

"Jared, no!" Theresa cried. Everyone was in a panic, shouting at the men to stop as they rolled around on the frozen ground, Jared pummelling Ethan fiercely as he tried to ward off the other man's blows.

"Jared, don't, please!" Theresa tried again, desperately trying to pull Jared off of Ethan. Blood was already beginning to flow from Ethan's nose and mouth as Jared slammed his head into the ground, then wrapped his hands around his neck. Just as Ethan began to turn blue, Luis and Sam managed to yank the enraged man off of him.

"Are you crazy? You just assaulted Ethan in front of all of us! I could arrest you for that!" Luis gave Jared a shake as he dragged him away.

"Oh, really?" Tyson, Jared's best man, walked up behind him. "Why don't you actually do your job and arrest the real culprit?" He pointed at Ethan. "That man is wanted on charges of kidnapping. Why is he walking around, instead of in cuffs like he should be?"

"That's what I want to know." Jared hissed as he brushed dirty snow off of his clothes. "I know he's your son, Sam, but I don't care. I want Ethan arrested...now!"

"No!" Theresa cried again. She ran forward, getting Jared's attention. "Please don't do this, Jared. I don't want to press charges against Ethan."

"He kidnapped you, Theresa! He wrecked our wedding, and he dragged you out of here by force!" Jared spoke through gritted teeth.

Theresa turned to Sam. "I don't want charges pressed." She said determinedly. "If I'm the victim, but I don't file a complaint, don't you have to drop this?"

Sam looked at Jared's angry face. "Without her, we don't have a case, Jared. There's nothing I can do. And I'm sure Ethan will be grateful enough that he won't turn around and have you arrested for assault, either, am I right?"

Ethan nodded grudgingly, wiping blood off of his face.

"That's just great." Jared spat. He looked at Ethan. "You are a miserable excuse for a human being, and I don't want you to ever come near my fiancee again, do you understand that?"

"You can't keep me-" Ethan started to say but Sam grabbed him. "Stop, Ethan. Quit while you're ahead. You are damn lucky to not be looking at the inside of a jail cell right now, so let's keep it that way, alright?"

Ethan clenched his teeth in aggravation, but after a moment, he relaxed, dropping his arms and letting Sam pull him away.

**--**

Jared turned to Theresa as everyone else pulled away, trying to give them some privacy. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Theresa nodded. "Of course. But Jared...we need to talk."

Jared looked at her for a long moment. "There's only one thing I want to know, Tess." He paused for a moment, his eyes still locked on hers. "Did you leave me at the altar willingly, or did Ethan force you to leave the church with him?"

Theresa's eyes filled with guilty tears. "He forced me, Jared...I never just would have left you there. But then-"

"No, stop." Jared's voice was firm. "That is all I needed to know."

"No, it's not." The tears were starting to slowly trickle down Theresa's face. "It's not because a lot happened between me and Ethan, and you need to know about it." She wiped her eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"There's only one thing that could really hurt me, Theresa." Jared took her cold hand in his. "And that if you tell me that anytime over these past few days you stopped loving me. Did you?"

"No, of course not!" Theresa gave him a startled look. "But I still need to tell you-"

Jared cut her off again. "I don't care what it is." He smiled at her startled expression. "You see, I've been thinking a lot over these past few days. I knew something was going to happen...I knew it from the minute Winthrop rolled back into town. And I've been trying so hard to prevent it, trying so hard to keep you two apart, and maybe that was the wrong way to go about it. Forbidden fruit is always twice as sweet. Not being able to get near you, it drove him to do what he did. What I should have done was given you some time to sort out your feelings. I didn't. That was my mistake. But now, you have. You've had some time with Ethan, and now you're back with me. And it's time for you to choose, Theresa. I don't care what happened between the two of you at the cabin. What I care about is that you and I still love each other, and I still want to marry you." He turned her gently towards the church. "Right now."

_"What?" _Theresa's voice was shocked.

"You heard me, Theresa. I want to marry you, this minute, this instant...right_ now_."

_TBC  
Coming Soon...  
Theresa makes her choice_

**One to two more chapters before the end**

**Reviews are appreciated!  
**


	32. The Choice

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

_The Choice_

_One of two chapters uploaded 8/24_**Harmony Church Parking Lot**:

Standing next to Sam and Luis, Ethan stared across the parking lot where Theresa and Jared were deep in conversation. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked pretty intense. Theresa had tears on her face-the sight of them had him moving forward protectively.

Sam put a restraining hand on his arm. "Ethan, let them talk. They need to work this out themselves."

Ethan shook his head. "No, Sam, I have to make sure she's alright."

Luis frowned at him, stepping forward. "She's fine, Ethan. We're all right here with her. Sam is right. You've had your chance to plead your case with her. Give Jared his chance. With luck, Theresa will send him packing." His voice held a note of resentment Ethan hadn't heard before and he looked at Luis in confusion.

"I thought you liked Jared." He said, surprised.

"I did." Luis looked disgusted. "Until I found out he'd been lying to all of us and playing us for fools. He knew Sheridan was in danger from Chris for months and he did nothing about it. Nor did he clue anyone at the police station in on his little investigation. Sam didn't even find out until just a couple of days before it all went down. I don't trust that guy, and I don't want him near my sister, but I've learned with Theresa to back off and let her make her own decisions. She sure didn't listen to me when I told her to stay away from you, didn't I?" Both Ethan and Luis laughed.

"That's better." Sam looked relieved at not having to break up another Ethan/Jared fight. "Look, Ethan, like Luis said, give them a chance to talk this through. Plus, you need to go somewhere and change. You've got blood all over your shirt." He peered at his son's nose closely. "It doesn't look broken, not like it did when Gwen punched you back in Jesenik."

Luis snickered. "That was hila-" He stopped at the look on Ethan's face. "Uh, awful. It was just awful." He grinned. "Why don't I take you to your place to change, and you can meet up with Theresa later? It's better than just standing there and staring at them like the big semi-stalker that you're now reputed to be."

"Alright." Ethan finally agreed. "I'll go with you, but I'm coming back as soon as I change. Theresa and I need to talk too." With that, he followed Luis over to his vehicle.

Across the parking lot, Theresa was still staring at Jared, unable to believe what she'd just heard. "You still want to marry me?" She asked for what must have been the third time.

"Yes, and yes, I do mean now." Jared grinned at her. "Why do you think we're all at the church? I know it's not the way it was supposed to be, but you still have your dress, right? And your family is all here, and so is Whitney...I made sure of that. Father Lonigan is waiting for us inside. Theresa, I'm tired of waiting, tired of delays, tired of Ethan trying to come between us. If you really love me, if it's not over, marry me now. It will be a quick, quiet ceremony. All you have to do is take my hand and walk inside with me."

Theresa swallowed hard. "Jared, I can't."

"Why?" Jared stared at her. His voice held both exasperation and pain. "Because of Winthrop? Theresa, I understand that he's messed with your head and your feelings for years. But I want you to think about something. He has let you down, time and time again. He's turned his back on you, chosen Gwen over you, not trusted you, not been there for you. Even now, even after he divorced Gwen...where was he for the last year? Not here. He wants you because he can't have you. That's all it is. And once he's had you, he'll lose interest."

"Don't say that." Theresa's eyes once again filled with tears. "That's not true."

"It isn't?" Jared stepped back. "Look around, Theresa. He's gone."

"What?" Theresa turned around, surveying everyone who was lingering in the distance. Her heart sank as she looked at each face in turn. Ethan was nowhere in sight.

"Do you see?" Jared asked her gently. "If I were him, I'd be here, fighting for you. But he already got what he wanted from you, didn't he? He wanted to know that you'd choose him over me, and now that he's satisfied, he's hit the road. I would never do that to you, Theresa. Marry me and I will do what I promised. I will make you the happiest woman on the planet. I mean it. Marry me, Theresa."

Theresa couldn't speak for a moment. Once again, she looked around the parking lot. Ethan still wasn't there. She took a deep, shaky breath and looked back at Jared. She felt cold, and uncertain, and lost. More than anything, she felt suddenly scared-scared that what he said was true. Scared that she'd made a terrible mistake, that Ethan really would hurt her again, and this time, she didn't know if she could survive it. Then slowly, she reached out and took Jared's hand.

Jared's resulting smile was brilliant and gleaming. "I love you, Theresa. Now, let's go make it official." He turned, gesturing to the onlookers to follow him inside the church, and he and Theresa started to walk forward.

Pilar hurried to walk alongside her daughter. "Theresa, are you sure?" She whispered in her daughter's ear. Theresa noticed that Pilar had already taken her wedding dress out of Ethan's car and was now carrying it in her arms.

"Mama.." The truth was, she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure about anything.

"Theresa, wait!" Another voice called. Theresa and Jared turned to see Whitney running towards them. She looked at Jared. "Um, can I have a moment with her first? We'll meet you inside in a few minutes, OK?"

"Of course." Jared smiled at her and released Theresa's hand, looking at her. "We'll go see if Father Lonigan is ready, but take your time, OK? Just send someone to tell us when you're dressed."

Theresa nodded numbly, and Jared and the others disappeared inside the church.

"Theresa..." Whitney turned to her, then stopped speaking as her own tears slowly trickled down her face.

"Whitney, what is it?" Theresa was startled out of her own misery by the sadness on Whitney's face.

Whitney reached out and took her friend's hand in her own. "I have been a bad friend to you, Theresa." She whispered tearfully. "I have given you bad advice, and I didn't do it out of malice. I wanted you to be with Jared because he was the better choice for you, more stable, and I honestly believe that he wouldn't cause you the pain that Ethan did. The thing is, he couldn't cause you that pain, even if he wanted to, because you don't love him the way that you love Ethan. And I guess I understand that now. After all that Chad put me through, I still wake up at night crying for him. I feel lost and empty without him, and I know he doesn't deserve it, but it doesn't change the way I feel. And if I could change things, change him, make him a better man, I would forgive him, and I would take him back in a second. I would give anything to have that chance, whether it's right or wrong. And you have that chance, with Ethan. I know you're scared to take it, but it's worth it. Don't marry Jared. You will live in regrets for the rest of your life, and I would never wish that on you."

"Whitney..." Theresa stared at her friend in amazement. "I..."

"Theresa!" Pilar had come out of the door of the church. "Father Lonigan is waitng for you. Are you ready to get dressed?"

Theresa gazed at Whitney for a long moment, then turned towards the church. "Coming, Mama!" She gently pulled her hand away from Whitney and hurried up the steps without a second glance.

"Theresa!" Whitney cried desperately, but it was too late. Theresa had already disappeared behind the church door. Whitney knew she should follow her friend, be there for her like she always had been, whether Theresa was making a mistake or not, but for the moment she couldn't bring herself to move, couldn't do anything but stand there as the tears streamed down her face, crying for Theresa and Ethan, crying for herself.

"Whitney, what is wrong?"

Whitney spun around and her mouth fell open as she saw Ethan. "Oh no." She tried to wipe the tears away, but they kept coming.

"What is it?" Ethan asked again. "Are you OK? Where's Theresa?"

Whitney swallowed hard. "She...Ethan, I'm so sorry." She took a deep breath, steeling herself. "Theresa's in the church. She's with Jared. They're getting married."

"What?" Ethan looked like he'd been struck in the face. "No...she can't be!"

Whitney sniffed. "She is, Ethan. I tried to talk her out of it, but she just...I'm sorry."

Ethan stared at the church for a moment, tears in his eyes. "I don't believe it. She didn't even try to talk to me...she just- I thought that she knew how much I loved her. I thought she loved me too, that she wanted to be with me, but I guess she just couldn't overcome the past." He looked helpless, and like he was in so much pain that Whitney's heart broke all over for him.

"Are you going to try and stop it?" She asked softly.

Ethan's eyes burned as he continued staring at the church. "There's no point. I've done everything...said everything. I can't force her to be with me. I just thought..." He closed his eyes for a moment, the force of the devastation too much to handle for a moment. "I've got to go." He mumbled. "Just...I'll see you around. Thanks, Whitney." Slowly, he turned and walked towards his car, defeat in every step.

Whitney watched tearfully as he left, his car burning rubber as it screeched out of the parking lot. Then she wiped her eyes again and started to ascend the church steps, ready to stand at Theresa's side while she said her vows. She hadn't taken more than a step though, before the sound of another car rumbling into the parking lot at a high rate of speed caught her attention. She looked up in time to see Gwen jump out of her vehicle and make a beeline for her.

"Whitney! I heard that Theresa and Ethan are back. Where are they? What happened?" Her voice was impatient.

Whitney sighed. "Yes, they came back, but now..." She paused for a moment, then started again. "Theresa's going to marry Jared, right now. Ethan's pretty upset."

"What?!" Gwen shrieked so loudly that she terrified nearby birds, who took off from their treetop posts and flew through the sky. "Wait a second. Ethan went through all that trouble, and they were at the Crane Cabin for three days, undoubtedly doing what we all suspect they were doing, and she's STILL going to marry Jared? Are you sure?"

Whitney was crying again, hating herself for being so emotional. She knew she was just over relating to Theresa at the moment, but she couldn't help but hurt, remembering the sadness in her friend's eyes, and the devastation in Ethan's. "Yes." She sobbed. "And now I have to go in there, and stand next to her, and smile like everything's OK, and it's such a happy day, and it's all a fraud! She is never going to be happy without Ethan. I think even you know that."

"Of course I know that." Gwen snapped, then looking at Whitney's face, her tone softened. "Whit, it's going to be OK." She turned and looked at the church for a long moment, then turned back to Whitney, suddenly smiling. "I want you to calm down, OK? Take a deep breath. Then count backwards from ten. Like this. Ten, nine, eight..."

"Seven...six..." Whitney counted along, and then stopped, looking at the gleam in Gwen's eyes. "Wait a second. This isn't a relaxation exercise, is it?"

"Just count." Gwen continued smiling, her eyes on the church door. "Five...four...three...two.."

And at that moment, the church door burst open, and Theresa came running out. "Whitney!"

"I knew it." Gwen grinned. Whitney stared at her in amazement, and then back at Theresa, running forward to meet her. "Theresa, are you...you're not in your wedding dress! You're not going to do it, are you?"

Smiling, Theresa shook her head. Her eyes showed signs of grief, and recent tears, but her face was lit up. "You are right, Whitney, you are so right. I was just scared...well, I'm still scared but I can't marry Jared. I can't predict the future...I don't know how things will work with Ethan, but I have to try, because I love him, and I want to be with him."

"Finally!" Whitney laughed and threw her arms around her best friend. "I'm so proud of you. Now go get your man!"

"That's what I was planning on doing." Theresa still hadn't acknowledged Gwen's presence. "Whitney, can I borrow your car?"

"Oh." Whitney's smile faded. "I'm sorry, but I rode here with your mother and Rina."

"Darn." Theresa bit her lip. "Jared is pretty upset. I don't really want to go back in there right now."

ahem Gwen coughed loudly.

Theresa continued to ignore her, looking around. "Maybe I can get a taxi." She mused out loud. "Or..." She gazed at the vehicles in the parking lot. "Hey, Whit, do you know how to hotwire a car?"

AHEM Gwen coughed even louder this time, repeatedly, until Theresa was forced to look at her. She smiled sweetly as Theresa eyed her warily.

"Go ahead, Theresa, you know you want to ask me."

"No, I don't." Theresa muttered. Whitney kicked her, and she sighed. "OK, fine. Gwen, may I please borrow your car?"

"No, you may not." Gwen continued to smile sweetly. "Even in your calmest state you drive like a blind bat with a substance abuse problem. There is no way I'm letting you crash my Mercedes into a wall somewhere. I don't have emotionally unstable driver insurance."

Theresa glared at her. "Then why did you want me to-"

"However," Gwen continued loudly, as though Theresa hadn't spoken. "I am willing to drive you myself. So if you are done being all indecisive, can we go?"

Theresa groaned, but seeing no other alternative, resigned herself and giving Whitney a quick hug goodbye and followed Gwen to her car.

Fifteen minutes later Theresa was staring out the window, biting her lip. "Can't you go any faster?"

"No, I can't." Gwen still had that entirely too smug smile on her face. "I am not getting a ticket in the name of your twisted love life. You and Ethan have waited this long, he can wait a few more minutes."

Theresa bit her lip, closing her eyes and imagining her hands tightening around Gwen's neck. The pleasing vision calmed her momentarily, and she gazed out the window again. "Wait..turn here!" When Gwen didn't respond fast enough, she grabbed the steering wheel and jerked it to the right, sending the car careening wildly for a moment until Gwen was able to straighten it and get it on the road once again.

"Are you crazy, Theresa?" Gwen glared at her.

"Sorry, but I just realized where he is. Gwen, hurry, please! I want to get to him...I need to explain!"

"Drama queen." Gwen muttered.

"Gwen, why are you helping me in the first place?" Theresa asked suddenly, looking closely at Gwen.

Gwen sighed and mumbled something under her breath that Theresa didn't hear.

"What? I didn't understand you." Theresa looked at her questioningly.

Gwen gritted her teeth. Theresa was really going to make her say it out loud. "I owe you, alright? After all the things I did to keep you apart, and all the pain I caused you, and then you helped me save my daughter...well, our scales aren't exactly balanced. I want to make things right."

Theresa snorted. "I don't believe it."

"Well, believe it, Theresa. I've been helping Ethan all along. Just ask him. I finally realized you two belong together-I'm just surprised that you were so slow on the uptake." Gwen's hands tightened on the steering wheel as she spoke.

Theresa looked at her, stunned for a moment. "Wow. You are just full of surprises lately, aren't you?" She thought for a moment, then looked back at her. "Are you terminally ill?"

"Ha ha." Gwen snapped. "Stop rubbing it in, or I'm going to Thelma and Louise this car into the ocean just so I don't have to listen to you gloat for the rest of our lives."

Theresa snickered, enjoying her discomfort, but was quiet for a few moments. Then suddenly, realizing where they were, she shot forward in her seat.

"Stop here."

Gwen frowned. "Here? Are you insane? I don't see him anywhere!"

"He's here. I know he is." Hurriedly, Theresa pulled off her seatbelt and unlocked the door.

"Whatever, Theresa. I'm not waiting, so don't come crying to me later about how you had to walk five miles in the cold after you found out your Ethan radar is broken."

"I don't want you to wait. I want you to go far, far away...the further, the better." Theresa snapped back. She climbed out of the car, then stopped.

"Thank you, Gwen." She said. Then, unable to resist, she continued. "This was really very kind of you. So sweet, and compassionate, and-"

"Shut up. And don't spread it around." Gwen's foot hit the gas and she peeled away, going rather fast for someone who was such a stickler for the speed limit.

**--****  
**Ethan stood on the edge of the pier, staring down, ignoring the brisk, chilled wind. He didn't know how long he'd been standing there and he didn't care. All he knew was he'd woken up this morning a whole man, and now he felt like vital parts of him were missing. He felt empty. He looked into the future, and all he could see was himself, sitting alone in his darkened apartment, eating canned soup and staring at pictures of the family he should have had, the woman he should have been with. He looked into the future and saw none of his dreams coming true. He saw nothing but loneliness, and regrets. How could Theresa have married Jared? How could he have lost her? How could he have let her go in the first place?

He continued staring moodily into the water as the mist swirled around him. The fog was continuing to roll in, and he knew soon he wouldn't be able to see anything, and yet he couldn't bring his feet to take him away. So he stood there, letting the memories wash over him, because it was all he had now. He remembered that he had first kissed Theresa at this very spot. He hadn't intended to, hadn't even realized at that point that he'd fallen in love with her. He had closed off his own feelings so well that he hadn't even realized what was happening to them.

And his mind turned to more recent memories...the last time he and Theresa had been there at the pier together, a little over a year ago, right before she and Gwen had gone to Prague. He'd been in despair that night too, feeling that same loss and loneliness and he'd needed her. He'd needed her so badly, and like magic, she'd appeared at his side. He remembered the words she'd spoken to him that night, the words he'd carried with him ever since.

_"Ethan, I will always be here. No matter where you go, no matter how far apart we are, or who we're with, I'll always be here for you. You could be across the world, in the middle of the biggest crowd, so loud you can't hear yourself think, and all you'd have to do is whisper my name, and I'll come."_

He closed his eyes, knowing it was useless, futile, foolish and yet her name still formed on his lips. "Theresa..."

The only sound that he heard was the roar of the waves below, and the wind picking up. He opened his eyes, staring at the sky. Had it ever looked so cruel before? He groaned to himself, trying to shake himself into some semblance of normality. There was no point to this. Theresa had made her choice, and he had to go on without her. He turned to leave and that's when he heard it.

"Ethan!" It was Theresa's voice, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it. He was imagining things, hearing what he desperately wanted to hear.

"Ethan!" The shout came again. "Ethan, where are you?"

He wasn't imagining it. He couldn't be. Ethan whirled around, straining his eyes to see through the thick fog. "Theresa? Theresa, is that you?" He shouted, still hardly able to believe it. He stumbled forward, arms sweeping wildly, hoping against hope...and then his hands brushed against something silky-Theresa's hair.

"Theresa!" He pulled her towards him, still afraid to believe it was really her. "What are you doing here? I thought...Whitney told me that you were getting married."

"No." There was tears in Theresa's eyes, but her smile was luminous. "I couldn't do it. Ethan, you are the one I want to be. I want us to have another chance to get it right."

Ethan's heart nearly burst with joy, and he picked her up off her feet, swinging her around ina circle, and both of them were laughing and crying at the same time. Then he gently set her down on her feet, and kissed her, feeling as lightheaded as if he'd been filled with helium and was soaring through the sky. For the next several moments, they were lost in each other, kissing as though they were never stop. Finally, when the lack of oxygen began to make them both dizzy, they parted, still staring at each other as if both were terrified of waking up from a beautiful dream.

"I love you so much, Theresa. I promise you, I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you."

"I love you too, Ethan." Smiling tremulously, Theresa wiped a single tear from her eye before moving back into his embrace. Then suddenly, she gasped and pointed. "Ethan, look!"

Ethan turned and looked into the sky, where Theresa was pointed. He watched in amazement as a single beam of sunlight gently forced its way through the storm clouds, getting brighter and stronger until it was shining over them, chasing the fog away and lighting up the gloomy pier and the swirling waters below.

"It's perfect." Ethan smiled. "It's just perfect." He turned back to Theresa, pulling her back into his embrace, fully intending to never let her go again.

And as the lovers enjoyed their long awaited reunion, that beam of sunlight continued to shine, spilling over the rooftops of Harmony, falling silently through windows and warming cold faces, landing on car tops and lighting up every dark corner it touched.

Still in her car, driving home, Gwen saw it as it crept in all around her. She smiled as she looked up into the sky, watching the clouds being chased away, feeling a peace she hadn't felt in such a long time. Feeling, finally...forgiven.

And Chad saw it too, as he stood in front of Whitney's door, looking at the letter he'd just taped to it. He stared up into the sky for a moment, noting how beautiful the town suddenly looked, incandescent in the unexpected glow. Then he picked up the suitcase that was by his feet, and walked down the steps to the waiting taxi. After stowing his suitcase in the trunk, he got into the backseat.  
"Thanks for waiting. Harmony Airport, please."

As the taxi pulled out, Chad stared at the window, trying to memorize the sights before him, wondering if he would ever see Harmony again.

--

And that same beam found a playful companion in little James. "Look, Mommy!" The four year old beamed up at Sheridan. "The sun's out! Let's play, OK?" He ran to the door. "See, look, the sun." He ran back and grabbed her hand. "Let's go, Mommy. Don't be sad anymore. God sent the sun to tell us it would all be OK."

At her son's innocent words, Sheridan felt herself smile for the first time in weeks. "You're right, James. You are absolutely right." She opened the door, and James ran outside, laughing. She followed him, believing, for the first time, that she wasn't alone...she really wasn't. James was right. It would be OK...it would be more than OK.

Not everyone appreciated the unexpected ray of light that was beaming down on them. Ivy and Jessica frowned as it lit up the dimly lit spot that they'd chosen to talk over their plans in. Grumbling, they parted quickly before anyone noticed the secretive way they were acting, and went their separate ways. There would be time to plan later, plenty of time...for they had many things to do...and more than a few scores to settle.

And to some, the sunlight might as well have been a ray of acid, splashed in their eyes and illuminating only the lies and deceit that had been before hidden. At least, that's how Fox Crane felt, as he stood in Tabitha's doorway, staring at his fiance, Kay, and Miguel, watching them as they passionately embraced, not noticing his presence, the flowers he'd brought for her slipping out of his hands and falling to the porch with a dull thud.

--

Still, where there is life, where there is love, and where people still dare to dream, there is hope, and for the people of Harmony, there was still much to come.

_The End  
_  
**a/n**

Yes, it is over but there will be one more chapter...an 'epilogue', to explain where Theresa and Ethan end up, and also as a lead in to the third and final installment of my Passions trilogy.

I really hope you all have enjoyed Whisper-please let me know your thoughts. I always enjoy all kinds of feedback. Thank you again for reading!


	33. Epilogue

_**Epilogue:**_

_**two of two chapters uploaded 8/24  
**_

**Spring  
**  
"Ring around the rosy!" Sarah and Jane chortled, holding hands and whirling around in circles as their older brother looked on. "...pockets full of posies...ashes, ashes, we all fall-"

"No, no!" Gwen rushed forward and put a hand on each little girl's back before they could plumment to the ground. "No falling down, not while you're in those dresses. "

Sarah and Jane giggled and then ran ahead of Gwen up the steps of the church. Gwen turned to EJ, smiling. "Ready?"

The boy grinned at her and Gwen was suddenly struck by how much he resembled his father. EJ was going to be a heartbreaker someday, and that someday was coming sooner then she was sure she was prepared for.

"Come on, then." Kieran, on the other side of her, gestured to EJ. "Let's get inside." He put a playful arm around him and Gwen's heart suddenly contracted. Kieran was such a good father to the girls, but she knew he'd love a son someday too. And she didn't know if she'd ever be able to give him one. She sighed, and then let the melancholy thought go. They had so much already, and she had no regrets.

Once inside, Kieran steered EJ towards the groom's room, while Gwen went the opposite way towards the bride's room. She had a sudden sense of deja vu as she walked through the corridor, remembering the last time she was here. A small giggle escape her as she remembered Ethan carrying Theresa down the stairs while she shrieked in outrage. Hopefully, this time around would be a bit more successful, but weddings in Harmony...well, who knew how it would all end up?

--

The church was alive with excited chatter as Ivy came in the side door. She'd told Sam to go on without her, refusing to watch her oldest son make the biggest mistake of his life, but when it came down to it, she couldn't stay away. She had to try, one last time, to make him see sense.

Hoping no one would notice her and guess what she was trying to do, she slipped quietly down the hallway towards the groom's area. Finally, reaching the doorway, she paused as she heard Ethan's voice, talking spiritedly with Fox. She gritted her teeth. She had hoped to find him alone, but no such luck.

"Ethan." She entered the room, her tone serious. "We need to talk."

Ethan sighed, turning away from his brother and looking at her. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I had to come!" Ivy burst out. "Ethan, you are making a horrible mistake. You can't marry Theresa! She's nothing but a lying, manipulating tramp who will only cause you pain. Please, listen to me! Call this off!"

"Mother.." Ethan gritted his teeth. "OK, that's it. I am not even going to bother having this discussion with you. Fox, can you do me a favor? Show our mother where the exit is...and make sure she uses it." He turned back towards the mirror, adjusting his tie.

"What? Ethan, you can't throw me out of your wedding! I'm your _mother_!" Fox took her arm but Ivy shook him off. "Do you see what's she doing to you already? Making you turn your back on your own family! And when I think of all that I have done for you!" She allowed her voice to break and her eyes to fill with dramatic tears.

"It's not working, Mother." Ethan didn't even bother to turn around. "If you can't be supportive of me, or happy for me, I don't want you here. Please leave."

Ivy sputtered in outrage for a moment, but seeing that Ethan was unmoved, she finally gave in. "Fine! I will stop trying to talk you out of it. Let me stay, please. I want to be here for you." She adopted a sweet, apologetic tone.

Ethan looked at her for a long moment, then nodded. "Fine, but not one more word about Theresa. Do we understand each other?"

"Of course." Ivy's smile was tight and 100 percent fake. Turning around, she headed back into the church, fuming silently.

_"Damn Theresa to hell. She's got her hooks back into my son and he's ready to throw me out of his life because of her. I'm not going to stand for this. I may not be able to stop this wedding, but I can guarantee that if I have anything to say about it, they won't make it even to their first wedding anniversary." _Feeling calmer at the thought, she smiled for real as she slid into the pew between Sam and Jessica.

"You came?" Sam looked at her, surprised.

"For our son's sake, of course." Ivy simpered.

Jessica rolled her eyes and Ivy shot her a warning look. Lately, Jessica had grown more and more irritable with her. Ivy hadn't had much time to help her try to break up Kieran and Gwen's wedding-she'd been so preoccupied with Theresa and Ethan, but now she could see that neglecting her young partner in crime had been a mistake. She needed to win back Jessica's loyalty-and fast. Then together, they could destroy Gwen-_and_ Theresa.

A hush fell over the crowd as the wedding party began to come down the aisle. Standing next to the altar, Ethan had the biggest, most genuine smile anyone could ever remember seeing on him. Fox was his best man-the brothers had reestablished their relationship in the past few months and their bond was stronger than it had ever been. EJ was once again ringbearer and he was thrilled with his responsibility.

Then the bridesmaids began to come down the aisle, dressed in pale green. Gwen, who'd been offered the position much more wholeheartedly then last time, smiled at the crowd as she held her husband's arm. Whitney came behind her, followed by Paloma and then Rina.

Finally the strains of 'Here Comes the Bride' began and Theresa appeared. A collective gasp rose from the crowd as they looked at the radiant bride. Her dress was simple but lovely, and her hair was unbound and around her shoulders, decorated with a jeweled headband. Ethan's face lit up as he saw her, and Theresa came slowly down the aisle towards him, beaming.

The next few minutes seemed to pass in slow motion to Theresa, who was both impatient to finally be Ethan's wife after all this time and yet wanted the moment to linger forever.

_I, Ethan, take you Theresa, to be my wife. I promise to love, cherish and honor you, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad. I will love you all the days my life._

I, Theresa, take you Ethan to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day foward, In good times and in bad. For all of our days, I will be by your side and I will love you for all of eternity.

It seemed no time at all before Ethan's lips met hers, and then they were turning to face the crowd, who were on their feet, screaming and cheering.

Kieran grinned at Gwen as they clapped along. "I think Theresa and Ethan weren't the only ones who were impatiently waiting for this day." He murmured. "I don't believe I've ever seen wedding guests do the wave before."

Gwen laughed as well, then looked again at Ethan and Theresa as they beamed and waved to the crowd. She had thought she might still feel a twinge of resentment against the two, seeing them pledge their lives to each other with so much more sincerity then Ethan had had for her on their wedding day. But it was gone, the bitterness...it had disappeared. Her own personal happiness had washed it away, and for that she was grateful...eternally so.

**The Briar Rose-Ethan and Theresa's Wedding Reception  
**  
"Kieran, you and Noah set this up beautfiully." Theresa walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Everything is perfect, and I love the band!"

"I'm glad you're happy, little one." Kieran touched her cheek gently. "It's been a long time coming."

"You can say that again!" Theresa laughed and moved back towards her husband, who was engaged in conversation with a group of people across the room. Before she made it over, suddenly her progress was waylaid by Ivy, who had stepped directly in her path.

"Ivy." Theresa forced herself to smile politely. "I hope you're enjoying yourself. Excuse me." She started to move past, but Ivy grabbed her arm.

"Wait just a minute. I have a few things to say to you." Her voice was a malicious hiss. "Don't think I'm going to stand idly by and watch you ruin my son's life again. You have caused too much pain and misery for both of us already. After all the things you 've done to Ethan and don't think I've forgotten about your little stunt a few months ago, telling Sam that I was behind the job offer you made to him when you asked him to work at Crane."

"That wasn't a stunt." Theresa snapped back, glaring at her new mother in law. "You did ask me to get him a job at Crane. All I did was tell him the truth-something you're apparently not comfortable with. I didn't realize it was supposed to be a covert operation, nor do I care. Sam would never leave his job as chief of police, and you were an idiot to think he would."

"He nearly ended our engagement over that!" Ivy ignored Theresa's words. "And I'm going to pay you back for it...in spades!'

"Are we done?" Theresa yanked her arm away from Ivy.

"Just don't get comfortable, Theresa. We won't be inlaws for long, not if I have anything to say about it!"

"What's going on here?" Ethan had come up behind Theresa, unnoticed by either. He put a protective arm around his wife. "Theresa, is my mother harassing you again?"

Ivy paled, knowing she was a half second away from being thrown out the door, and by her own son of all people. Theresa knew it too, and although the sight would have made her wedding day even more perfect than it already was, she didn't have the heart to do that to Ethan. So instead, she smiled at her new husband.

"We were just talking about how well the reception is going. Speaking of which, you owe me a dance." She took his arm and moved away. Ivy was immediately forgotten as she looked into Ethan's eyes, gazing so warmly back at her.

"It's everything we dreamed it would be, isn't it?" She whispered and he took her hand in his, dropping a kiss on it.

"Better." He smiled and led her onto the dance floor.

--

Gwen finished refilling her plate at the buffet table and then turned to walk back to her seat. As she did, she saw Ivy and Jessica, deep in conversation, their heads together. For a moment her interest was merely idle curiousity, until the two lifted their heads, staring straight at her. For a second, their expressions were cold, vindictive...until they realized that she was looking back at them. Then the cold looks were replaced by the biggest, most insincere smiles that Gwen had ever seen. Her eyebrows nearly shot off her forehead and she shook her head as she turned to walk back to her chair.  
_  
"Dead giveaway, ladies, smiling like that. Ivy never puts that much effort into a facial expression, not with all the Botox she's had. Now I know something's up_." She murmured to herself. Lost in thought, she didn't pay attention to where she was going until suddenly, she smacked directly into someone.

"Gwen!" Pilar gasped as her own plate and drink went crashing to the floor.

"Oh, Pilar, I'm so sorry!" Gwen turned scarlet with embarrassment. "I wasn't even...I mean, I didn't see..."

"Oh Gwen, it's fine!" Pilar laughed and reached down to retrieve the broken pieces. "Nothing could upset me on this wonderful day."

Gwen started to help her but they both were brushed aside by Sam. "Pilar, don't touch that. You'll cut yourself. I already notified one of the staff-they're coming to clean it up." He helped her to her feet. "Let me get you another plate."

Gwen watched, amused, as color bloomed in Pilar's cheeks. "Oh, well...thank you, Sam."

Without another word to Gwen, the two of them walked off, talking animatedly to each other. Gwen watched them go in surprise. _"I don't believe it. Did I just see what I think I saw? Pilar and Sam?" _Abandoning her own plate on an empty table, she hurried across the room and approached Theresa, who was sitting down and sharing a piece of cheesecake with Ethan.

"Theresa, come here!" Gwen gestured to her impatiently.

"A little busy here, Gwen." Theresa murmured, still lost in Ethan's eyes as she fed him a bite.

"Oh, you can do that later." Gwen pulled her to her feet. "I want to talk to you."

Theresa rolled her eyes. "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." She playfully touched Ethan's nose, then reluctantly walked off with Gwen.

"What's the big emergency?" She asked Gwen impatiently.

_"That." _Gwen pointed across the room at Pilar and Sam, who were still talking, completely ignoring the plates of food that both held.

"That what?" Theresa followed her gaze and looked confused. "My mother? What about her?"

"Your mother AND Sam." Gwen corrected. "They are _totally_ having a moment."

"What?" Theresa looked again. "They are not!"

Gwen heaved an impatient sign. "Look more carefully."

Theresa was quiet for a moment as she watched Pilar and Sam laugh together, then her mother's eyes flit to his for a minute, then shyly look away.

"Oh, wow... you're right! My mother likes Sam! I mean, really likes Sam! How did I not see it before?"

Gwen mumbled something rude under her breath, which Theresa chose to ignore, then spoke again. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"What are you talking about?" Theresa frowned. "Sam is engaged to Ivy." She looked at Gwen questioningly and then caught on. "Oh, I get it. You want me to break up Sam and Ivy's engagement, because _you_ have a bone to pick with her."

"No, I don't!" Gwen protested. At Theresa's disbelieving expression she gave it up. "OK, so I think it would be a bit amusing. But really, this is about your mother. She's been alone for so long. Don't you think she deserves to be with someone great, like Sam? And doesn't he deserve to not be stuck with Ivy for the rest of his life? I mean, what has he ever done to deserve that?"

"I know that, Gwen. But Mama wouldn't want Sam like that-she wouldn't want to scheme to get him and she wouldn't want me to do it either. Still..." Theresa bit her lip. "I'll think about it. " She finally conceded.

Gwen smiled smugly, and the two of them were silent for a moment as they looked around the room. Theresa sighed after a moment.

"Look at Fox, over there by himself. He looks so unhappy."

"Can you blame him?" Gwen asked. "He caught Kay and Miguel together again, for about the millionth time, and he told her he never wants to see her again. His heart is completely broken. I feel awful for him."

"Me too." Theresa frowned. "And after all that, look at Kay and Miguel. They're together, but they don't look happy. Kay keeps looking at Fox but he won't even acknowledge her existence. It's such a mess."

"You think that's a mess? Look at those three." Gwen pointed in the opposite direction and Theresa followed her gaze. Luis and Fancy were standing near the buffet table, talking with Sheridan, who was holding a tuxedo clad James in her arm. At first glance, the trio seemed happy enough, but a closer look told the tale. Sheridan was looking at Luis with a mixture of longing, melancholy, and out and out jealousy. Luis was looking back at her with the air of a man torn nearly in half. And as for Fancy, she was clearly not unaware of the vibe between her boyfriend and his ex lover. Her smile was fixed on her face but there was no real happiness or warmth behind it. Her whole frame was tense, and her hands were clenched on the wineglass she was holding.

Theresa sighed. "That's going to blow up in their faces if they keep refusing to acknowledge what's going on between the three of them and resolve it. I know how difficult it must be for them-all of them. It's going to get worse before it gets better, but in the end, I think it's clear who Luis should be with."

"Finally, you show some sense!" Gwen smiled as she looked over the three. "I see it too. He may have feelings for both, but in the end, there is only one person who has his heart, one person that he was meant to be with."

"Exactly." Theresa nodded. "It's-"

"Sheridan!" Gwen burst out at the same time that Theresa said "Fancy!" For a moment the two women stared at each other coldly, then Theresa smiled.

_"Wanna bet?"  
_  
**--  
**_**Coming Soon:  
**_  
_The third and last story in my Passions trilogy-__The Matchmakers_

_Theresa and Gwen are both married to the men of their dreams and happy at last. But happiness isn't enough for these meddlers...both of them are determined that everyone in Harmony should be as happy as they are. With that goal in mind, the matchmaking is on and no one is safe from their machinations. And it's really on when the rival duo find themselves on the opposite side of the 'who should be with Luis' debate. Gwen may be determined to see her best friend Sheridan back with the man of her dreams, but Theresa is just as set on seeing Fancy as the only woman in her older brother's life._

_Meanwhile, Ivy and Jessica continue to plot against Gwen and Theresa, but it may blow up in their faces, especially Ivy's. Gwen is onto her, and rivalry or not, she's not above joining forces with Theresa to bring both of them down._

_And in the shadows, real danger lurks, as the past comes back to haunt the two in a big way._

**Author's Note:  
**

**I refuse to beg for reviews. I have my pride, you know.**

**Yeah right...I have no pride. :D It's the last chapter - I'd appreciate your feedback on the series. Please? Send me a pity review. Hell, send me a pity flame. **

**I'll upload the first couple of chapters of The Matchmakers in a few days and see how it goes over.**


End file.
